Pour l'amour d'un vampire, saison 2
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Nous retrouvons Yû, Lavi, Tyki et Allen pour une nouvelle saison remplis de problèmes de couples, de lemons, et d'imprévu vis-à-vis des humains.
1. Chapitre 1

Yo les gens ! Je vous ai manqué ? ;) (y'en a une qui me dira que oui, elle se sentira viser) Bref ! revenons à nos moutons. Avec ma chère collègue, **Osekkai**, nous avons enfin écrit la saison 2 de Pour l'amour d'un vampire et nous l'avons fini ! (parce que nous avions fait une tentative et nous avons lamentablement été frappé du syndrome de la page blanche... Mais cette fois, elle est bel et bien fini.

Passons maintenant aux infos pratiques :

Disclamer : les persos principaux appartiennent à Hoshino, et d'autres persos secondaires sont à nous ! Mouahahaha (ok, je me calme...)

Couple : Yû x Lavi ; Tyki x Allen ; ? x ? (et oui, je lâche pas les infos sur les prochains couples x) )

Nombre de chapitre : 47 au total (moins bien que la saison 1 qui en avait 54...)

Nombre de pages sur word : 297 (saison 1 : 483 ; y'a pas à dire, on touche le fond...)

*...* : pensées partagées

¤ ... ¤ : pensées secrètes

PS : Cette fois-ci, il ne faudrait pas s'attendre à un chapitre par jour parce que je la publierais au même rythme que sur mon blog (donc ça dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle les com's arriveront) et je vais bientôt entrer en période d'exam, donc ça bosse...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Nous sommes environ trois ans après les événements ayant conduits à la disparation des chasseurs.<p>

Après de longues semaines d'absence, Lavi, célèbre mannequin, revient d'un défilé en Russie. Il fuit rapidement les photographes et entre dans sa grande villa.

On entend le son d'une mélodie à la guitare électrique qui s'achève, puis une porte s'ouvrir

Lavi : *mon amour est là ?* (retire sa veste)

Yû (lui saute dessus) : tu devais rentrer y'a trois jours !

Lavi : les trains ont eu beaucoup de retard à cause d'un crash

Yû : mouais. (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avidement)

Tyki : déjà entrain de vous dévorer ?

Lavi : Tyki ! ^^ viens faire câlin !

Tyki : c'est obligé ? Je comptais aller violer Allen là

Allen : hey !

Tyki : x) (vient vers lui, le soulève comme un sac à patate et va dans sa chambre)

Allen (rit)

Lavi (sourit et regarde Yû)

Yû : Et si je te violais moi aussi ? (commence à le déshabiller)

Lavi : tu ne t'es pas soulagé durant mon absence ? (fait de même)

Yû : Si, mais rien ne te vaut (l'embrasse)

Lavi (l'enlace, mord sa lèvre)

Yû : hm~ (se colle à lui, le pelote)

On peut entendre les cris d'Allen

Lavi (enroule ses jambes autour de lui)

Yû (donne fiévreusement des coups de bassin contre Lavi)

Lavi (incline son bassin pour qu'il le prenne, gémissant de plaisir)

Yû (le prend violemment et ondule immédiatement) hh~hm

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (mord sa gorge)

Lavi (griffe son dos)

Yû (s'introduit plus loin en lui en réponse)

Lavi (hurle de bonheur)

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Lavi : Hha~~~...

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec amour)

Yû : * tu m'as manqué *

Lavi : *toi aussi, je t'aime*

Yû : * je t'aime *

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (se retire)

Lavi : Hh~ ! (se lève et va enfiler un kimono à Yû)

Yû (reste allongé sur le canapé, nu)

Lavi (ouvre ensuite sa valise) : j'ai ramené... De la vodka !

Yû : Lavi... On est des vampires pas des ivrognes

Lavi : je sais mais c'est super bon. (va la mettre avec les autres bouteille d'alcool) un manteau de fourrure pour Momo ! (Sort la longue parure blanche)

Yû : et pour moi ?

Lavi : à vrai dire... Puisque tu as déjà tout... Un poignard et un violon, russe évidemment

Yû : un poignard~ pour que je me suicide ? X)

Lavi : non, pour me torturer u_u

Yû : hm~ donne le violon

Lavi (le lui donne, dans son étui)

Yû (ouvre l'étui, admire l'instrument) ça doit faire 30 ans que j'ai ai pas joué

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (l'accorde) pas de critique u.u (joue, faisant quelques fausses notes au début, le temps de reprendre la main)

Lavi (l'admire)

Yû (joue longuement [toujours nu comme un ver])

Tyki et Allen viennent après s'être un tout petit peu reposer suite à leurs ébats

Lavi : Momo ! (lui tend le manteau)

Allen : c'est pour moi ?

Tyki : apparemment (allume une clope)

Lavi (le lui met)

La douce et soyeuse fourrure est assortie à ses cheveux de neige

Tyki : On dirait une petite peluche x)

Allen (caresse la fourrure)

Lavi : c'est ta peluche. Et pour toi...

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (sort une mallette couleur acier)

Tyki : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lavi (l'ouvre)

c'est un jeu entier de poker avec deux jeux de cartes, tapis et jetons richement décorés

Tyki : Wouah... Je vais pouvoir te plumer encore plus souvent x)

Lavi (rit et regarde Yû)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : *habille-toi, ça me donne envie de toi*

Yû : * intéressant~ * (écarte un peu les jambes, se mettant plus à l'aise)

Lavi : ... (se tourne vers Tyki et Allen)

Tyki : ça va Yû ? Tranquille ? x)

Yû : Impec. * Lavi, c'est quand tu veux que tu viens me faire l'amour *

Lavi (se jette sur lui)

Yû (capture ses lèvres, pressant son corps contre le sien)

Lavi (caresse ses cuisses)

Yû (écarte davantage les jambes, s'offrant à lui)

Lavi (vient lécher son intimité)

Allen (les observe)

Yû : hhm~~

Tyki (les mate)

Lavi (le pénètre de sa langue)

Allen (commence à être excité)

Yû (se cambre en gémissant)

Tyki (enlace Allen par derrière, masse son entrejambe par dessus ses vêtements)

Lavi (joint ses doigts à sa langue)

Allen : Hha~

Yû : hhmoui~~

Tyki (colle son bassin au derrière d'Allen, soupire d'aise)

Allen (se cambre)

Lavi (écarte les doigts)

Yû : hha~~

Lavi (retire le kimono et le prend)

Allen (mate le derrière de Lavi)

Tyki (chuchote) : Allen~ Déshabille-toi

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Allen (obéit, très excité)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Tyki (se dévêtit également, caresse l'intimité d'Allen)

Yû (tourne la tête pour lui laisser libre accès à sa gorge, bouge son bassin) Hin~

Lavi (le mord, bouge en lui)

Allen (écarte les jambes, se penche en avant)

Tyki (le prend)

Yû (enfonce ses ongles dans son dos) hha~!

Allen et Lavi crient en même temps

Tyki (serre Allen contre lui, donne de longs coups de bassin)

Yû : Lavi~~

Allen : Tyki~ !

Lavi (va plus loin en lui)

Yû (se cambre sous lui, criant de plaisir)

Tyki (accélère)

Lavi (aussi)

Allen (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (jouit)

Tyki (cogne sa prostate)

Allen (hurle de jouissance)

Lavi (se déverse avec abondance)

Yû : ha... hhh...

Tyki (vient en lui)

Allen (tremble doucement)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû (frémit doucement)

Lavi (se retire)

Yû : hh... (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : Moyashi, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Tu le matais avec un peu trop d'insistance

Allen : ... Euh...

Tyki : ce n'est pas de sa faute si ton lapin s'exhibe.

Yû : tss...

Lavi : et puis il m'avait déjà vu à poil

Yû : hn. * N'empêche, j'aurais pas été là, il t'aurait sauté dessus *

Lavi : *il matait parce qu'on couchait ensemble *

Yû : * il pouvait aller dans sa chambre u_u * (se lève)

Lavi (se rhabille) : dis... On m'a proposé un nouveau contrat pour cet été...

Yû (le regarde) : un contrat de ?

Lavi : photo... Un peu dénudé...

Yû (allume une cigarette) : dénudé à quel point ?

Lavi : je sais pas trop... Les parties intimes seront cachées Ça c'est sur...

Yû : les dates ? tu as déjà signé ?

Lavi : non pas encore... Ça serait en juillet, puisque tes vacances sont en aout... Ça durerait deux semaines aux caraïbes.

Yû : hn. Je suis contre.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : primo (prend une longue taffe) ça risque d'être un peu trop dénudé. Deuxio, c'est loin. Tercio, je serais à la maison en juillet. [boulot à la maison]

Lavi : pour le primo, tu me laisse bien aller voir ailleurs, pourquoi de simples photos te gênent tellement ?

Yû : Et bien je ne te laisserais plus voir ailleurs s'il n'y a que ça

Lavi : -.- ... Mais pourquoi ça te gène ?

Yû : trop de pervers pourraient te mater

Lavi : on m'a déjà vu nu

Yû : Dois-je te rappeler que pour ça aussi j'étais contre ?

Lavi : bien sur, c'est moi qui t'ai obligé à me faire follement l'amour sur le rebord de la piscine

Yû : ## Je ne faisais pas allusion à ça ! Et de toute façon tu n'as pas à discuter, non, c'est non ! (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : *tu faisais allusion à quoi alors ? Moi je demande juste des explications*

Yû (fume, ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : tu sais comment le mettre de mauvaise humeur u_u

Lavi : Mais je voulais juste savoir...

Tyki : depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que c'est une tête de mule

Lavi : hm... De toute façon j'aurais pas pu profiter du soleil (refuse le contrat par mail)

Tyki : retourne lui faire l'amour, peut-être que tu arriveras à lui parler pendant l'acte.

Le son de la guitare retentit, sur un rythme rapide et dur

Lavi : je crois qu'il veut voir personne

Tyki : u_u bon, moi je vais déjeuner

Allen (revient, douché)

Tyki (l'embrasse et sort de la villa)

Lavi (va voir Yû)

Yû (joue de la guitare, l'ignore)

Lavi (l'enlace par derrière)

Yû : tu permets ? je suis occupé là

Lavi : je m'excuse...

Yû : hm. Pas de contrat dénudé, juste ceux ou tu montre de vrais vêtements. C'est tout ce que je te demande

Lavi : promis. (embrasse sa nuque)

Yû (calme la mélodie qu'il joue)

Lavi (le lâche, s'allonge et l'écoute)

Yû (joue quelques minutes, puis le regarde)

Lavi somnole dans son cercueil

Yû (pose sa guitare, se couche près de lui)

Lavi (lui sourit, baille)

Yû : dors. (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : oui~ maitre

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse et dort)

Yû (veille sur son sommeil quelques instants et le rejoint dans les bras de Morphée)

La nuit passe

Yû (se lève tôt le matin et part en chasse)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (croise un paparazzi, discute avec lui tout en marchant et fait de lui son petit déjeuner)

Lavi (émerge)

Yû (revient en entrant par la fenêtre, soupire d'aise)

Lavi (se lève)

Yû : 'lut (allume une clope)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace) : * tu as déjà gouté un paparazzi ? ce n'est pas mauvais * x)

Lavi (hume sa gorge, affamé)

Yû (appuie sur sa nuque pour coller son visage à son cou)

Lavi (le mord)

Yû : ghm... (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (boit lentement)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (retire ses crocs, lèche sa peau)

Yû (frémit doucement) * continue *

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (continue)

Yû (le repousse puis prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (les lui mord, le baiser devient un échange de sang)

Lavi : hm~

Yû (rompt le baiser un peu plus tard, les lèvres rouges de sang, sourit)

Lavi (rit et lèche le sang)

Yû (caresse sa hanche)

Lavi (finit de le nettoyer)

Yû (l'embrasse chastement, et va sous la douche, commençant à se déshabiller avant même d'être dans la salle d'eau)

Lavi (qui l'a suivit, mate)

Yû (va dans la cabine de douche, allume l'eau)

Lavi (se déshabille)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (le rejoint)

Yû : lave-moi~

Lavi (sourit et obéit)

Yû (soupire sensuellement, profitant de ses mains sur son corps)

Lavi (lave son membre avec attention)

Le membre durcit rapidement, Yû gémit faiblement de plaisir

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (se cambre contre lui) Hha~~

Lavi (titille son gland)

Yû : hmm~ continue~~ Lah~vii~~

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (se déverse dans sa main un peu plus tard)

Lavi (finit de le laver)

Yû (profite)

Lavi (le rince)

Yû : Merci mon lapin

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec amour)

Yû (le caresse à son tour)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (dévore son cou tout en accélérant avec sa main)

Lavi (crie)

Yû (continue)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (caresse son menton et sort de la douche)

Lavi (se sèche)

Yû (s'habille)

Lavi (aussi)

Yû : on a combien de temps avant que tu repartes ?

Lavi : J'ai pas de nouveau contrat pour le moment...

Yû : on va pouvoir profiter alors.

Lavi : oui

Yû : on va sur la terrasse ?

Lavi (fait oui)

Ils vont s'installer sur les chaises longues

Lavi (met un parasol pour lui)

Yû : * Un petit rafraichissement serait parfait *

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû : * Hey, Tyki, j'veux du sang. *

Tyki (arrive un peu plus tard avec deux verres contenant le précieux liquide carmin)

Lavi (sourit à l'odeur, se redresse)

Yû (prend un verre)

Tyki (donne l'autre à Lavi)

Lavi : Merci (sourit en prenant le verre)

Tyki : d'rien. (rentre rejoindre Allen)

Yû (boit une gorgée) hm~

Lavi (boit aussi)

Yû (finit lentement son verre)

Lavi : Hm~~

Yû (pose son verre la table à côté et fume)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Lavi (profite)

Le portable de Lavi sonne

Lavi (décroche) : allo ?

? : Lavi Bookman ? Je travaille pour la maison "Noé" Est-ce que vous seriez libre pour faire quelques défilés ?

Lavi : Oh, ça serait quand ?

? : on commence le 20. Mais l'idéal serait que vous veniez plus tôt, disons, dès la semaine prochaine, ça vous va ?

Lavi : deux seconde (a Yû) ça te dérange si je pars la semaine prochaine ?

Yû (soupire) : fais ce que tu veux, c'est pour ta carrière

Lavi (au téléphone) : ça durerait qu'une semaine ?

? : non, environ un mois

Lavi : Un mois ? Je pensais que c'était pour un seul défilé

? : Peut-être qu'il sera nécessaire de faire des réajustements

Lavi : Bon... Et c'est pour quelle marque ? Quels vêtements ?

? (lui dit qu'il s'agit de vêtement haute-couture, genre vêtement de soirée)

Lavi : ça se passera où ?

? : à Genève

Lavi : d'accord, j'y serais.

? : parfait, à bientôt alors, nous vous envoyons les coordonnées par mail

Lavi : très bien (raccroche)

Yû (le serre contre lui en soupirant)

Lavi : tu voudras m'accompagner ? C'est pas trop loin.

Yû : Je vais peut-être pas me promener partout avec ma guitare et mon ampli

Lavi : Bah... à l'hôtel ?

Yû : hm. On verra.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi : Tu as une semaine pour me faire tous ce que tu veux.

Yû (lèche sa gorge)

Lavi : hh

Yû : et si je te kidnappais~?

Lavi : hein ?

Yû : tu ne partirais plus. x)

Lavi : ... et ma carrière ?

Yû : prends pas cet air, je plaisantais u_u"

Lavi : ah ^^

Yû : quoi que... je vais y réfléchir...

Tyki : l'amant est toujours le principal suspect.

Yû : merde -.-

Lavi (rit)

Des flashs les éblouissent

Yû (foudroie du regard les journalistes)

Lavi : C'est bon, laisse-les. C'est leur boulot

Yû : On rentre. (se lève, et rentre dans la villa)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (ferme tous les rideaux)

Lavi (le regarde faire)

Yû : pas moyen d'être tranquille

Lavi : C'est pas faux

Yû (s'affale sur le canapé)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire ?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Yo les gens. Je suis un peu à la bourre, j'ai mis le chapitre 2 hier sur mon blog ^^"" (j'avais des révisions T.T pour un controle qui a finalement été annulé -.-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Allen (arrive, se préparant pour sortir)<p>

Tyki : où tu vas Allen ?

Allen : Manger

Tyki : bon appétit alors.

Allen (l'embrasse et sort)

Tyki (va se coucher)

Allen (va en ville à pied)

Yû : je crois qu'on va déménager. Loin au milieu des bois

Lavi : Et vivre en ermite ?

Yû : oh oui~ on ne verrait plus les journalistes~

Lavi (rit)

Yû : le rêve (ferme les yeux)

Lavi : Mouais...

Yû : * tu n'es pas d'accord ?*

Lavi : On s'ennuierait à force, non ?

Yû : * peut-être *

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Yû (tend un bras vers lui)

Lavi (approche)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (profite)

Yû : ça serait bien qu'on sorte... mais on peut pas u_u

Lavi : si

Yû : y'aura les journalistes

Lavi : on a choisit d'être célèbre, c'est notre boulot de nous montrer

Yû : de nous cacher

Lavi : -_-

Yû : je t'exaspère ? x)

Lavi : Un peu, tu te comporte comme un petit vieux

Yû : j'ai un scoop pour toi. Je suis vieux.

Lavi : Non sans blague

Yû : ouais, et j'en ai marre de la célébrité.

Lavi : ah ?

Yû : c'est lourd à force d'entendre tous ces ados hystériques

Lavi : Pauvre chou

Yû : tsss...

Lavi embrasse son cou)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Bon... Moi aussi j'ai faim (se lève)

Yû : avec tout le sang que tu as déjà avalé aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : Oui

Yû : tu vas pas nous faire une crise j'espère

Lavi : Non, c'est trop tôt ^^ (file)

Yû : y'a des vampires précoces...

Lavi (vide plusieurs personnes de leur sang)

Yû (l'attend, toujours avachi sur le canapé, zappant les chaines tel un ado)

Lavi (revient le soir)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû : bon repas ?

Lavi : très bon ^^ (se lèche les lèvres)

Yû : combien de mort ?

Lavi : euh...

Yû : disons... par rapport à 10 ?

Lavi : ... 12... et demi...

Yû : tu étais en crise.

Lavi : mais non… j'étais conscient.

Yû : y'a différents types de crises. Les miennes sont plus violentes. Celles de Tyki sont plus comme... l'état dans lequel tu étais.

Lavi : ... Ah bon...

Yû : Tu as de la chance.

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que tu restes conscient.

Lavi : ... Je suis pas vieux...

Yû : j'ai jamais fait ce genre de crises

Lavi : c'est vrai ?

Yû : hm. Et elles ont commencées plus tard aussi

Lavi : Tu faisais quoi avant d'être vampire ?

Yû : J'étais bourreau. [pour ça qu'il tuait de sang froid]

Lavi : waah... ça te va bien ^^

Yû : tss...

Lavi : Moi j'étais étudiant. x)

Yû : ah bon ? je savais pas -.-

Lavi (rit)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

Yû : tu n'arrêtais pas de fantasmer sur moi en cours.

Lavi : Oui~

Yû : et je te rendais fou en lisant tes pensées x)

Lavi : Oui -_-

Yû : c'était amusant.

Lavi (lui mord le lobe d'oreille)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (se met à cheval sur lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû : tout doux mon p'tit vampire, si t'as soif tu vas en ville

Lavi : -_-

Yû (l'embrasse) : moi je vais me coucher. (se lève) c'est crevant de rien faire

Lavi : je te suis (va dire bonne nuit à Tyki) Bonne nuit Mimi !

Tyki : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça crétin !

Lavi : Il est où ton chéri ?

Tyki : je sais pas, il a dit qu'il sortait mangé tout à l'heure... enfin, c'était y'a plus de 6 heures

Lavi : Ah ouais quand même... t'as essayé de l'appeler ?

Tyki : il a pas pris son portable

Lavi : ... ah...

Tyki : demande à Yû de l'appeler, c'est lui le maitre

Lavi (va voir Yû) : Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Yû : quel service ?

Lavi : ordonne à Allen de revenir

Yû (soupire, ferme les yeux) : * Moyashi, t'es où ? *

Allen : * Ka… Kanda ? *

Yû : * où est-ce que tu es ? Tu manque à Tyki *

Allen : *ai-aidez moi...*

Yû : * quoi ? Dis-moi où tu es on arrive*

Allen : *la rue... Saint Pierre en centre ville...*

Yû (appelle Tyki)

ils courent jusqu'à Allen

Lavi : il t'a dit ce qu'il avait ?

Yû : non mais il est surement blessé. Ne trainons pas

Ils accélèrent. Quand ils arrivent, Allen est au sol, baignant dans une marre de sang, la gorge complètement ouverte

Tyki : Allen ! (court à lui, lui donnant accès à sa gorge)

Allen (lui sourit difficilement, n'a plus de force)

Tyki (s'entaille pour que son sang coule dans sa bouche)

Lavi (fait de même avec son poignet)

Allen avale lentement, reprend un peu de force, sa plaie commence à se refermer

Yû (observe les alentours, en alerte)

Tyki (prend doucement Allen dans ses bras)

Allen : ... Tyki... (l'enlace faiblement)

Tyki (le serre contre lui) on va te ramener à la maison, ça va aller...

Yû : dépêchons-nous. * on nous observe*

Lavi : ... (vient contre Yû, prend sa main)

Allen (s'accroche à lui, en larme)

Ils rentrent, Yû s'enferme avec Allen.

Yû : * qui t'a attaqué ? *

Allen : *un homme grand... Près de deux mètre... Je n'ai pas vu son visage... Mais il a essayé de me décapiter*

Yû : * vu ton état il aurait aisément pu te tuer... Il voulait surement que tu souffre*

Allen : *il m'a assommé quand j'ai pensé à vous trois pour m'aider... Et il m'a laissé la...*

Yû : * est-ce que tu te sentais suivi ou observé ces derniers temps ? *

Allen : ... *Je pensais que c'était vos paparazzis *

Yû : tch' (sort)

Tyki (va rapidement auprès d'Allen)

Allen (l'enlace, encore faible)

Tyki : bois si tu en as besoin...

Allen (n'arrive pas à le mordre assez fort)

Tyki (mord son poignet et le lui tend) : *Lavi, va en ville il a besoin de sang *

Lavi (se prépare à sortir)

Yû : reste ici.

Lavi : Mais Allen...

Yû : je vais m'en occuper. Reste avec eux.

Lavi (l'embrasse) : *fais attention, je t'aime *

Yû : * moi aussi * (sort) ¤ on verra s'il ose s'en prendre à moi ¤

Lavi (va préparer un bol de sang pour Allen) : Tyki, économise toi un peu tu es presque à bout... (lui donne le bol et redresse doucement Allen)

Tyki : Yû n'a pas versé une goutte de son sang pour l'aider.

Lavi : il est parti à ma place

Tyki : même. Dans la rue il n'a rien fait.

Lavi : tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne l'aime pas plus que Ça... Et tu l'as entendu comme moi... On nous observait... Perso... Moi j'ai peur... (rallonge Allen quand celui-ci à finit le bol)

Tyki : il est surement parti à ta place pour savoir qui est ce type

Lavi : pour que je ne me fasse pas attaquer aussi

Allen (se blottit contre Tyki)

Tyki (le berce doucement)

Allen : merci...

Tyki (embrasse son front) dors. On te réveillera quand on aura de quoi manger.

Lavi : va le mettre dans son cercueil... (va à la cuisine laver le bol)

Tyki (y va)

Yû (erre en ville, cherchant une présence vampirique, bredouille, il revient avec quelques humains)

Lavi (vient l'accueillir)

Yû : prends-en un et donne les autres à Tyki et Moyashi

Lavi : et toi ? (fait ce qu'il dit)

Yû : j'ai mangé en ville. J'espérais que ça réveillerait l'autre mais bon...

Lavi : oh...

Yû : donc on ne sait toujours pas qui a attaqué le Moyashi

Lavi : hm...

Yû (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (boit puis le rejoint)

Yû (allongé dans son cercueil, pense)

Lavi (se couche contre lui)

Yû : *interdiction de quitter la villa seul*

Lavi : *oui*

Yû : *dors maintenant *

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Ils s'endorment

La nuit passe

Yû (va dans sa salle de musique de bonne heure)

Lavi (émerge, assoiffé)

Yû : * bonjour toi *

Lavi : *salut~*

Yû : * bien dormi ? *

Lavi : *oui, Mais j'ai horriblement soif...*

Yû : * encore ? *

Lavi : *bah quoi ? C'est normal c'est le matin*

Yû : * je bois pas tous les jours moi *

Lavi : *moi si*

Yû : * morphale *

Lavi : *oui, d'ailleurs j'y vais* (se lève)

Yû : *je t'accompagne *

Lavi (l'attend)

Yû (le rejoint, ils vont en ville)

Lavi (hume et se dirige vers le nord)

Yû (le suit, observant les alentours)

Lavi (trouve rapidement une proie, va la vider de son sang)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi le vide de son sang puis relève la tête subitement, jette le corps plus loin.

Un bus de touristes vient juste de débarquer au bout de la rue.

Lavi (se lèche les lèvres)

Yû : bon, c'est le moment de partir

Lavi : quoi ? Mais j'ai pas fini

Yû : Un corps ne te suffit pas ? -.-

Lavi : Mais regarde la bas ! C'est parfait ! (se dirige vers le bus)

Yû : * Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Arrête-toi ! *

Lavi : *Mais quoi ?*

Yû : *Ils sont trop nombreux pour toi *

Lavi : *Mais non* (se faufile parmi les gens, les hypnotise et prend tranquillement son repas)

Yû : ¤ il ne va pas manger tout ça quand même ? ¤

Lavi (tue le dernier et le vide de son sang)

Yû : * Lavi... comment ça se fait que tu mange autant ? *

Lavi : * Je sais pas, j'ai faim donc je mange *

Yû : * c'est tout de même exagéré *

Lavi (apparait près de lui) : tu trouve ?

Yû (hausse un sourcil) : tes pouvoirs ont beaucoup grandis

Lavi : je m'entraine c'est tout (embrasse sa gorge)

Yû : hm. On rentre (commence à marcher)

Lavi : on fait la course ?

Yû : non.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : pas envie.

Lavi (fait la moue)

Yû : suis-moi au lieu de faire la grimace

Lavi : je te suis

Ils rentrent

Lavi (va prendre une douche)

Yû (le rejoint)

Lavi (se lave)

Yû (l'aide)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse, le colle à la paroi)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le soulève et le prend)

Lavi (crie longuement)

Yû (lèche sa gorge)

Lavi : Hh…

Yû : violence ou douceur ?

Lavi : les deux

Yû (l'embrasse, ondule doucement en lui)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (accélère progressivement et devient violent, mord sa lèvre)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Yû (lèche le sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre, martèle son point G)

Lavi (hurle de jouissance)

Yû (se déverse abondamment en lui)

Lavi : Hha

Yû (griffe ses hanches, et se retire)

Lavi : hm~

Yû : heureusement que tu guéris vite. Sinon tu serais couvert de cicatrices x)

Lavi : Ça t'arrangerait

Yû : hm ? mouais, tu n'aurais plus le moindre contrat x)

Lavi : voilà

Yû : enfin... Tyki serait là, il dirait que je serais enfermé pour mauvais traitement à ton égard

Lavi (rit)

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'on serait bien dans une société vampirique... (se lave)

Lavi : hm

Yû : dis-moi... tu regrettes parfois ta vie d'humain ?

Lavi : ma famille me manque

Yû : ils sont encore en vie.

Lavi : je les vois moins

Yû : rien ne t'empêche de passer quelques jours chez eux

Lavi : ils remarqueront que je suis différent

Yû : tu peux toujours les transformer eux aussi. (sort, se sèche)

Lavi : je sais pas...

Yû : ça ne te plairait pas d'avoir ton père en serviteur~ ? [après tout ce qu'il lui a fait]

Lavi : c'est moi qui le transformerai ?

Yû (hausse les épaules) c'est ta famille

Lavi (se prépare)

Yû (va bosser dans la salle de musique)

Lavi (lit)

Yû (le rejoint après 3h de travail, fume) tu t'ennuies pas trop ?

Lavi : non

Yû (s'installe près de lui) : j'ai bien envie de faire un tour. Histoire de partir à la traque de vampire

Lavi : tu veux que je vienne ?

Yû : trop dangereux. (prend une longue taffe)

Lavi : Mais...

Yû : tu es à peine plus puissant que Moyashi. Et vu comment il a fini, toi ça sera pareil

Lavi : Allen n'aime pas se battre

Yû : pour un ex-chasseur, c'est pitoyable

Lavi : mouais mais tu le verrais chahuter avec Tyki, il sait se défendre

Yû : tss. Tyki ne se battrait pas sérieusement contre lui

Lavi : ^^"

Yû : Je maintiens donc que Moyashi ne vaut rien au combat

Lavi : Mais il est gentil et adorable

Yû : C'est pas lui qui a essayé te tuer. [quand il était chasseur]

Lavi : u.u'

Yû : bon, à tout à l'heure. (va en ville)

Lavi (lit)

Yû (passe quelques heures en ville, simulant de faire quelques achats pour que les paparazzis ne se doutent de rien et rentre plus tard)

Lavi (se repose)

Yû : Re-bonjour. (lui envoie un sac de fringues sur lui)

Lavi : hey

Yû : cadeau. Remercie les journalistes. Il me fallait une excuse pour arpenter la ville

Lavi : ils vont m'aller ?

Yû : j'ai pris ta taille, donc normalement oui

Lavi : Tu connais mes mensurations ?

Yû : Je te connais par cœur Lavi~

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : pour ce qui est de notre cher vampire mystère... j'ai ressenti sa présence, mais je n'ai vu personne ressemblant à la description faite par Allen

Lavi : ah

Yû : Il dégage une puissante aura... ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé de vampire aussi puissant

Lavi : Il est plus fort que toi ?

Yû : hm... un combat pourrait le déterminer.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Les vampires étaient peu répandus quand Lulubell m'a transformé, et les survivants de cette époque sont très rares.

Lavi : Mais... Il pourrait te tuer

Yû : ça dépend. S'il est plus puissant ou non.

Lavi : Je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

Yû : Il faut quand même qu'on se débarrasse de lui s'il en a après nous.

Lavi : hm... je t'aide alors

Yû : Tu m'aideras si on n'a pas le choix, donc en dernier recours

Lavi : je sais me défendre !

Yû : si tu pouvais éviter d'être blessé, j'apprécierais.

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace) : Comment vont Tyki et Moyashi ? Ils n'ont pas quitté leur chambre

Lavi : Ils se reposent

Yû : hm. Je pense qu'ils vont "hibernés" un moment.

Lavi : Oui.

Yû : Sois prudent quand tu seras à Genève. Evite d'être seul.

Lavi : promis

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : Je t'aime tu sais ?

Yû : Je crois que tu me le répètes assez souvent~

Lavi (rit)

Yû (le serre doucement contre son torse)

Lavi (embrasse sa mâchoire)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Mon vampire à moi

Yû : théoriquement c'est toi qui m'appartiens

Lavi : Ton cœur est à moi

Yû : moui, pour l'instant~

Lavi (le tape) : Je le garde, il est à moi

Yû : x)

Lavi : Au faite...

Yû : hm ?

* * *

><p>Une p'tite (ou longue) reviews ?<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bien le bonsoir, voilà déjà le chapitre 3 (les com's montent trop vite sur mon blog T.T)

* * *

><p>Lavi : au faite...<p>

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : Tu m'as toujours pas dédicacé ton second CD è_é

Yû : Oh, ça... je vais le faire tout de suite, où est-il ?

Lavi (va le chercher)

Yû (écrit) : " à mon plus grand fan et amour de ma vie " (dessine des lèvres pour un "bisou" et signe)

Lavi (sourit, content et l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque) : je t'aime

Yû : Moi aussi je t'aime (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (va ranger le CD avec tout les autres (premier CD + singles) de Yû, observe son ancienne chambre avec fierté)

Yû (le rejoint) : u_u" je me suis toujours senti mal dans cette chambre...

La pièce a ses murs remplis de poster de Yû, tout les objets dérivés son exposé ainsi que ces disque de bronze, platine, argent et or.

Yû : y'avait pas ce poster la dernière fois. (désigne un poster grandeur mature)

Lavi : Je sais ^0^ il est beau hein ? je l'ai eu gratuitement

Yû (marmonne) ça m'étonne pas... (plus fort) je vais finir par croire que tu préfère les posters à moi (croise les bras, boudeur)

Lavi : au moins il me boude pas pour rien

Yû : -.-"""""""""""

Lavi : rooooh c'est bon, on m'a proposé les sous-vêtements à ton effigie et j'ai refusé u_u

Yû : encore heureux

Lavi : tu avais une tête bizarre dessus

Yû : rien que de penser que des gens portent ça, j'ai envie de vomir

Lavi : tu peux pas vomir, et regarde, tu as aussi une tasse

Yû : j'en ai marre de me voir partout !

Lavi : Mais t'énerve pas…

Yû : tch' !

Lavi : …

Yû : franchement… tu m'as déjà en vrai. A quoi ça te sert tout ça ?

Lavi : je suis ton plus grand fan…

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : et ça me fait plaisir…

Yû : hm. Ça tourne à l'obsession.

Lavi : c'est juste une collection

Yû : si tu le dis.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (sort)

Lavi : … (le suit)

Yû (va s'installer devant la télé)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (zappe)

Lavi : Yû…

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : tu es fâché ?

Yû : non.

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre doucement) : tu te comporte trop comme un ado

Lavi : mais j'en suis un…

Yû : grandis un peu alors.

Lavi : …

Yû (caresse sa hanche)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (regarde la télé)

Lavi : …

Le temps passe, Yû va se coucher

Lavi (attend)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (sort se nourrir)

Le lendemain matin, Yû émerge doucement

Lavi (entre par la fenêtre)

Yû : * n'avais-je pas été clair ? tu ne dois pas sortir seul *

Lavi : j'étais dans un endroit fréquenté

Yû : tu aurais du me demander avant de sortir

Lavi : tu dormais

Yû : fallait me réveiller

Lavi : hm.

Yû : tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

Lavi : non.

Yû : viens là

Lavi (approche)

Yû (l'allonge contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû : dors (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (reste auprès de lui)

Lavi (émerge plus tard)

Yû (attendait, humant son parfum)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû : tu t'en vas bientôt…

Lavi : ah oui…

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû : * ne commets pas d'imprudence *

Lavi : tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

Yû : non… je me méfie de ce qui pourrait arriver aux deux autres si je ne suis pas là

Lavi : ah

Yû : et j'ai du travail. Avant ma tournée

Lavi : hm…

Yû : on se verra à ton retour

Lavi : oui

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi (caresse son bras)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Lavi : Yû~

Yû : * une dernière fois avant ton départ * (le déshabille)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (couvre son corps de baisers)

Lavi : ah~

Yû (prend sa verge en bouche)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (se déverse dans sa bouche)

Yû (avale tout et vient l'embrasser)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (le pénètre doucement)

Lavi : Hha…

Yû (ondule lentement en lui)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (mord sa gorge, lèche la plaie)

Lavi (crie son nom)

Yû (va-et-vient de plus en plus vite)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (bouge avec violence, se déverse en lui après quelques minutes)

Lavi : Hhhaa... (caresse tendrement sa nuque)

Yû (se retire, lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec amour)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Mon Yû

Yû : oui mon Lavi ?

Lavi : Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

Yû (l'embrasse sur le torse, au niveau cœur) : moi aussi~

Lavi (sourit, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (se couche contre lui)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : tu devrais faire tes valises.

Lavi : Moui

Yû (s'écarte pour le laisser se lever)

Lavi (ne bouge pas)

Yû : un problème ?

Lavi (l'attire contre lui, l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (dévore lentement ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (le mordille)

Yû : hm~~

Lavi (le mord)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (lèche son sang)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : Je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi (va faire ses valises)

Yû (l'aide)

Lavi : Voila, c'est fini... Merci

Yû (lui sourit) : non, ce n'est pas fini. Je reviens. (sort de la chambre)

Lavi : ?

Yû (revient, une fiole contenant son sang en main) : au cas où tu aurais un p'tit creux pendant le voyage.

Lavi : Oh~, c'est adorable (l'embrasse)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi (joint sa langue à la sienne)

Yû (la titille)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : aller, tu vas rater ton avion si ça continue

Lavi : moui (s'habille classe)

Yû (l'admire)

Lavi : alors ?

Yû : Alors je te dévorerais bien~

Lavi : Quand je reviendrais, promis (l'embrasse une dernière fois et file)

Yû (va se remettre à bosser)

La nuit venue, il repart en ville, allant de toit en toit toujours à la recherche du mystérieux vampire

Lavi (est dans l'avion pour la Suisse, assoupi)

Yû : * où est-ce qu'il peut se cacher ? * (observe les alentours)

La nuit est noire comme de l'encre

Yû (hume longuement l'air) : cette odeur... presque comme la "sienne"

Pendant ce temps, l'avion du lapin atterri. Lavi est escorté à l'hôtel.

Yû (rentre bredouille, envoie un sms au lapin) : alors ton voyage ?

Lavi : épuisant

Yû : fais une petite sieste alors

Lavi : J'ai fait que dormir, là je vais aller me restaurer

Yû : donc je te dérange pas plus longtemps. Je vais me coucher, bon appétit.

Lavi : JJJEEEEEE TTTT''AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMEEEUH Bonne nuit

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime.

Lavi (sort discrètement boire et revient, se couche)

Le temps passe, on fait faire des tas d'essayage à Lavi et on réajuste chaque vêtement. Il y a aussi de nombreuses séances photos. Enfin, on arrive au soir du défilé.

Lavi (se fait durement préparer)

Manageur : tu portes la pièce maitresse de la collection, alors fais bien comme on a répété surtout. Tu dois attirer les regards autant que possible.

Lavi : évidemment

Manageur : on compte sur toi. (lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et file voir les autres mannequins)

Le défilé commence, les flashs envahissent la salle, à la fin du défilé c'est à Lavi de monter sur le podium

Lavi (attend son tour, en dernier de la file)

Le mannequin devant lui entame la marche

Lavi (inspire longuement)

Manageur : à toi Lavi

Lavi (entre en scène)

Les journalistes le mitraillent

Lavi (avance d'une démarche impeccable jusqu'au bout, fait quelques pauses)

Les journalistes devant lui tentent d'avoir les meilleurs clichés possibles, voulant "La" belle photo

Lavi (leur sourit et fait demi-tour)

Le défilé est clos, le directeur de la marque vient saluer les journalistes et stars ayant assistés au défilé.

En coulisse, on débarrasse les mannequins des vêtements haute-couture

Lavi (se rhabille plus a l'aise, classe et en blanc)

La lumière de sa loge commence à faiblir, l'atmosphère devient pesante

Lavi : ... (regarde les lampes)

Une épaisse brume s'infiltre dans la pièce par dessous la porte et dans la serrure

Lavi : ... Yû ?

Un corps prend forme derrière lui et l'attaque

Lavi (est projeté contre le grand miroir, crie)

L'homme lui assène de nombreuses blessures avant de disparaitre, quelques secondes avant les autres mannequins et membres du staff ne viennent, alertés par les cris

Lavi (s'effondre au sol)

? : Lavi ? (vient près de lui) appelez une ambulance !

Lavi : Hh... Yû...

? : Lavi, ça va aller... (dénoue sa cravate et s'en serre pour faire un bandage à Lavi)

Lavi : ... ça va aller... (se redresse)

? : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es blessé

Lavi : Laissez-moi !

? ? : Lavi calme-toi...

? : nous allons t'emmener à l'hôpital

Lavi (les hypnotise et efface leur mémoire)

Ils se retrouvent temporairement endormis

Lavi (les sort et s'enferme, avale le sang que Yû lui à donné qu'il avait gardé de coté)

Les gens se réveillent sans savoir ce qu'ils font là

Lavi (se change, range rapidement et sort, encore un peu blesser)

Yû, de son coté, pense à Lavi

Lavi (appelle Yû)

Yû : allo~?

Lavi : salut, Ça va ?

Yû : je m'ennuie à mourir, même en travaillant

Lavi : ah... Yû... Je... Je me suis fait attaquer dans ma loge

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : Ça va... Panique pas...

Yû : c'était qui ?

Lavi : Je sais pas... J'ai pas eu le temps de le voir...

Yû : ... Ce doit être lui... Je ne sens plus sa présence depuis que les médias ont dit que tu étais à Genève

Lavi : ... Ah...

Yû : dépêche-toi, prend le premier avion pour rentrer

Lavi : ou-oui...

Yû : envoie-moi régulièrement de tes nouvelles, je t'attendrais à l'aéroport

Lavi (va prendre l'avion)

Yû (l'attend, anxieux)

Lavi (arrive à l'aéroport)

Yû (vient vers lui en sentant sa présence)

Lavi (court vers lui)

Yû (l'enlace) ça va ?

Lavi : mieux...

Quelques personnes les reconnaissent

Yû : # * on file *

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (prend sa valise, enlace sa taille, le conduit jusqu'à la voiture)

Lavi : ...

Yû : dis-moi précisément ce qu'il s'est passé (démarre)

Lavi (lui raconte tout en détails)

Yû : donc à aucun moment il n'a vraiment essayé de te tuer... Comme Allen

Lavi (se blottit contre lui, encore sous le choc)

Yû : Lavi, je conduis là... (prend sa main) à la maison tu auras toute mon attention

Lavi : ...

Ils rentrent, Yû ordonne à Tyki de s'occuper des affaires de Lavi et va dans sa chambre avec lui

Lavi (contre lui)

Yû (l'allonge et le berce)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû : détends-toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant

Lavi (fait oui)

Yû (embrasse son front) dors

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (veille sur lui)

Lavi (émerge plus tard)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi, l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà déjà le chapitre 4 (ça va trop vite, y'a pas de suspence w)

* * *

><p>À l'autre bout de la maison, Allen se réveille lentement<p>

Tyki (revient le voir)

Allen (sourit, tend les bras vers lui)

Tyki (l'enlace) ça va ?

Allen : oui, beaucoup mieux (s'accroche à lui comme un petit koala)

Tyki (le serre contre lui) Lavi aussi a été attaqué...

Allen : quoi ?

Tyki : dans sa loge à Genève.

Allen : e-et il va bien ?

Tyki : oui ça a l'air

Allen (sourit un peu, rassuré)

Tyki : Yû s'occupe de lui

Allen : hm

Tyki : J'espère qu'il sera bientôt mort ce sale vampire

Allen (sourit, enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux)

Allen (lèche sa peau)

Tyki : hm~

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki : tu as un petit creux ?

Allen : oui…

Tyki (le serre contre lui) : sers-toi

Allen (le mord lentement)

Tyki : hh…

Allen (boit son sang)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Allen (finit son repas, lèche son lobe)

Tyki (frémit)

Allen (lui sourit)

Tyki (prend ses lèvres)

Allen (l'embrasse avec amour)

Tyki (le pelote)

Allen : hm…

Tyki (le déshabille, l'embrasse partout, partout)

Allen (gêné, soupire de plaisir)

Tyki (vient taquiner son gland du bout de la langue)

Allen (halète)

Tyki (le prend en bouche)

Allen (se cambre)

Tyki (fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Allen (gémit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à la jouissance)

Tyki (avale et se lèche les lèvres)

Allen : Hh…

Tyki (lèche son intimité)

Allen : T-Tyki…

Tyki (le pénètre de sa langue)

Allen (crie)

Tyki : * ça va ? *

Allen : * continue *

Tyki (fait aller et venir sa langue en lui)

Allen (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (y ajoute ses doigts)

Allen (rejette la tête en arrière)

Tyki (le prépare longuement avant de le prendre)

Allen (l'enlace)

Tyki (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Allen (dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki (ondule en lui) hh~

Allen (murmure son prénom)

Tyki (augmente progressivement la puissance de ses coups de rein)

Allen (crie de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (se déverse en lui après de longues minutes)

Allen (gémit doucement)

Tyki (se retire) : je t'aime Allen

Allen : moi aussi je t'aime

Tyki (l'embrasse et le berce)

Allen (s'endort)

Yû : * ils ont enfin finis *

Lavi (rit)

Yû (regarde dehors, semblant préoccupé)

Lavi : ...

Yû : je sors. (quitte la pièce, se prépare à sortir)

Lavi : *ou tu vas ?*

Yû : * manger. *

Lavi : Je viens (se lève)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (marche, nullement concentré sur la traque d'une éventuelle proie)

Lavi (prend sa main)

Yû (sursaute)

Lavi : ... Ça va ?

Yû : ouais...

Lavi (serre sa main)

Yû : j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, depuis quelques jours

Lavi : ah ?

Yû : hm... * il me fait penser à Lulubell *

Lavi : *comment ça ?*

Yû : * son aura... elle est semblable *

Lavi : ah

Yû : * un peu comme s'ils étaient de la même famille... ça expliquerait qu'il s'en prenne à nous *

Lavi : *quand il est entré dans ma chambre... J'ai cru reconnaitre ton odeur *

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : *j'ai cru que c'était toi... Mais en faite l'odeur avec quelque chose de différent *

Yû : * tu commences sérieusement à me faire flipper là *

Lavi : *quoi ?*

Yû : ... ¤ il risquerait de le prendre mal ¤ * c'est juste mon pressentiment... *

Lavi : ...

Yû : aller, ne trainons pas.

Ils vont se nourrir et rentrent, Yû s'isole dans sa salle de musique

Lavi (seul, attend)

Tyki (en caleçon, arrive) yo

Lavi : salut

Tyki : tu t'es remis de ton agression ?

Lavi : oui…

Tyki : il a plus sympa avec toi qu'avec Allen

Lavi : non, j'avais du sang de Yû sur moi

Tyki : hm. En parlant de Yû, il est bizarre depuis que tu étais parti

Lavi : oui...

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : il a un mauvais pressentiment

Tyki : hm. Qu'il garde pour lui, j'imagine. Comme d'habitude

Lavi : oui

Tyki : tu ne pourrais pas essayer de savoir ce que c'est ?

Lavi : si tu veux

Tyki : bon courage ^^

Lavi : sinon, Allen va mieux ?

Tyki : oui, il se remet doucement

Lavi : il avait perdu beaucoup de sang

Tyki : quelques minutes de plus et il aurait pu y rester...

Lavi : oui... Si la menace est plus grande qu'on le croit... Il faut vraiment qu'il progresse pour sa survie

Tyki : ou bien je lui colle aux basques

Lavi : mais si tu es touché, il aura aucune chance

Tyki : je lui en parlerais

Lavi : oui

Tyki : bonne chance avec Yû (retourne voir Allen)

Lavi (va voir Yû)

Yû (joue de la gratte)

Lavi : Yû

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : c'est quoi ton pressentiment ?

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Je sais que tu ne me dit pas tout

Yû : ça tuerait quelqu'un de me faire confiance à 100% ?

Lavi : mais je veux savoir

Yû : Je veux en être sûr avant d'exposer mon... hypothèse, afin que ce n'en soit plus une

Lavi : ...

Yû (continue de jouer)

Lavi : ...

Yû : * tu n'en sauras pas plus pour l'instant *

Lavi (sort)

Yû (travaille encore un peu et sort pour voir si le vampire est revenu)

Lavi (boude)

Yû (s'assoit sur un toit et attend)

Lavi (le cherche)

Yû : ¤ il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me suivre... ¤

Lavi (tente de sentir sa présence)

Yû : * Rentre à la maison *

Lavi : *où tu es ?*

Yû : * quelque part. *

Lavi (ne bouge donc pas)

Yû : * Lavi, rentre à la maison *

Lavi : *Je veux te voir*

Yû : * demain matin *

Lavi : *maintenant*

Yû : * c'est moi le maitre *

Lavi : *mais j'ai besoin de toi*

Yû : * demain, Lavi *

Lavi : ...

Yû : * Lavi, rentre s'il te plait *

Lavi (se barre)

Yû : ¤ Il est revenu ¤ (quitte sa place, va vers le vampire)

Lavi (rentre et déprime)

Yû : ¤ il devrait être là... ¤ (regarde autour de lui)

... (l'observe)

Yû : tu vas m'observer longtemps ?

... : qui sait ?

Yû (se retourne, lève les yeux vers lui)

... (le regarde, neutre)

Yû : ton nom ?

... : Tryde

Yû : eh bien, Tryde. Pourquoi tu t'en prends à nous ?

Tryde : tu ne devine pas ?

Yû : ton odeur m'indique un lien avec cette chère Lulubell

Tryde : oui, tu trouve lequel ?

Yû : je hais les devinettes

Tryde : je sais, elle me parlait souvent de toi

Yû : * le moment est venue de vérifier mon hypothèse * tu es qui vis-à-vis de moi ?

Tryde : ton fils

Yû : * c'est bien ce que je craignais... * Ravi de te rencontrer alors.

Tryde : pas moi

Yû : Si tu es là pour te venger de sa mort, c'est stupide

Tryde : il l'a tué, il mérite de mourir

Yû : elle, elle méritait de mourir.

Tryde : non

Yû : elle ne t'a peut-être montré que l'image d'une personne aimante... mais c'était loin d'être le cas

Tryde (le fixe)

Yû : approche.

Tryde : tu me crois idiot ?

Yû : Je ne te ferais rien. Viens consulter mes souvenirs.

Tryde : ... (approche lentement)

Yû (ne fait pas un geste)

Tryde (lit ses pensées)

Yû (lui montre tout ce qu'à fait Lulubell contre lui, quand elle s'amusait à le torturer, etc)

Tryde : ...

Yû : tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je voulais sa mort ?

Tryde : ... Ah...

Yû (le regarde)

Tryde (baisse la tête)

Yû (pose sa main sur sa joue) : Elle m'avait caché ton existence... je ne te connais pas, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas comme elle

Tryde : hm... Non... Je l'avais jamais vue comme ça

Yû : Quand es-tu venu au monde ?

Tryde : j'ai mille ans cette année

Yû : mille ans... hm... ça correspond au début de ma période de "liberté" elle n'est pas venu me voir durant une trentaine d'années

Tryde : ... Elle m'avait dit que tu l'avais abandonné

Yû : tss... elle a fait de moi un vampire. En aucun cas je n'aurais pu partir sans son accord

Tryde : c'est elle qui t'a créé ?

Yû : oui. Tu crois que je l'aurais laissé me faire tout ce mal sinon ?

Tryde : ...

Yû : mentir ainsi à son propre fils... Elle baisse encore dans mon estime

Tryde (le regarde)

Yû : bref... Je te serais reconnaissant de ne plus t'en prendre à Lavi. Ni aux autres

Tryde : ... Oui...

Yû : ça va aller ?

Tryde : hm

Yû : dis-moi... où est-ce que tu vis ?

Tryde : nulle part pour le moment... Aucun clan ne veut de moi... Je comprends pourquoi maintenant...

Yû : tu es mon fils, viens vivre avec moi

Tryde : ... Lavi ne m'acceptera pas... Les deux autres non plus

Yû : je ne leur laisse pas le choix.

Tryde (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit) : je leur expliquerais, ne t'en fais pas

Tryde (sourit aussi)

Yû : aller, viens.

Ils rentrent

Tyki (en alerte, va voir qui est le vampire qui accompagne Yû)

Allen (se réveille et reconnait son agresseur, se met à trembler)

Tyki : Yû, qui est-ce ?

Yû : Mon fils.

Tyki : pardon ? Tu as un fils ?

Lavi (arrive, les regarde)

Yû : Lulubell me l'avait caché

Tyki : mère protectrice ? qui l'aurait cru u_u"

Lavi : ...

Yû : viens Tryde, je vais te montrer ta chambre

Tryde (le suit)

Yû (l'emmène dans la chambre d'ami) : installe-toi ici pour le moment. je vais demander à Lavi de faire le ménage dans son ancienne chambre.

Tryde : Cette chambre me va très bien

Yû : C'était celle d'une amie... son cercueil est encore là, je voudrais qu'elle reste tel quel.

Tryde : ah...

Yû : On fera agrandir la maison au pire.

Tryde : oui

Yû : Je te laisse, je vais parler à Lavi. (va le rejoindre)

Tryde : Oui

Yû (va voir Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : ... (va dans sa pièce)

Yû (le suit) * ça va pas ? *

Lavi : ... (va dans son ancienne chambre)

Yû : Lavi. (attrape son bras)

Lavi : laisse-moi

Yû : c'est quoi ton problème ?

Lavi : Rien ! Laisse-moi !

Yû : Lavi, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, c'est un ordre.

Lavi : Tu as un fils ! Voila !

Yû : et tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça ?

Lavi : Oui !

Yû : Je l'ignorais avant qu'il vienne, Lulu ne me l'avait jamais dit

Lavi : ...

Yû : * sans oublier qu'il est né sans que je le veuille, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de moi, tu as oublié ? *

Lavi : ... Mais...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : c'était déjà assez dur de me dire qu'on en aurait jamais un tous les deux… alors si en plus elle… elle a pu…

Yû : on ne peut pas en avoir car nous somme deux hommes. Lulubell était une femme, c'est donc différent

Lavi : non c'est pas différent !

Yû : Lavi…

Lavi : c'est pareil !

Yû : aucun de nous ne peut porter d'enfant donc non, ce n'est pas pareil

Lavi : …

Yû : j'espère que tu feras le maximum pour qu'il s'intègre

Lavi (s'en va)

Yû : * Lavi, reste ici *

Lavi : … * je n'ai plus le droit de me nourrir maintenant ? *

Yû : * viens boire mon sang *

Lavi : * non, j'ai besoin de me défouler *

Yû : * pourquoi faut-il que tu réagisses toujours excessivement ? *

Lavi : … (s'en va)

Yû (soupire)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

Zzz... (oui, l'auteur est fatiguée d'avoir passé la journée dans son lit -w-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Tyki (est retourné près d'Allen)<p>

Allen (saute se réfugier dans ses bras)

Tyki (le serre contre lui) : tout va bien…

Allen : … il est là…

Tyki : c'est le fils de Yû…

Allen : qu-quoi ?

Tyki : il vient de l'apprendre lui aussi

Allen : …

Tyki : s'il l'a amené c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger

Allen : ah…

Tyki : Lavi le prend mal lui aussi. Je crois qu'il va nous falloir à tous un temps d'adaptation.

Allen : hm (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki : Je vais voir avec Yû si on peut partir en vacances.

Allen : d'accord

Tyki : je reviens

Allen (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (va voir Yû, lui demande s'il peut partir quelques temps avec Allen puisqu'il est nerveux à cause de Tryde, Yû accepte, râlant tout de même)

Allen (commence à faire les valises)

Tyki (va l'aider)

Allen (lui sourit)

Tyki : On va essayer de prendre des vacances à rallonge x)

Allen (rit, l'embrasse)

Ils s'en vont

Yû (va voir Tryde)

Tryde (finit de s'installer)

Yû : J'ai permis à Tyki et Allen de partir quelques temps. Ils auront peut-être moins de mal à t'apprécier avec le recul vis-à-vis des derniers événements

Tryde : d'accord

Yû : Encore une chose... Evite les journalistes. Nous sommes poursuivis.

Tryde : d'accord

Yû : Lavi est sorti. Nous allons pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

Tryde (s'assoit, le regarde)

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant ton existence pour que je ne puisse jamais te voir ?

Tryde : Maman m'a envoyé en Irlande

Yû : elle t'a demandé d'y rester tout ce temps ?

Tryde : oui et d'attendre son retour

Yû : hm. Elle t'avait donné des instructions si jamais elle venait à mourir ?

Tryde : Non.

Yû : comment as-tu su que c'était Lavi qui l'avait tuée ?

Tryde : Je savais qu'elle était passé par la... Alors je la cherchais... Je suis tombé sur Allen et quand j'ai lu ses mémoires...

Yû : je vois...

Tryde : ... ça m'a fait un choc

Yû : ça se comprend, elle était tout pour toi.

Tryde : Oui...

Yû : Je peux consulter ta mémoire ?

Tryde (fait oui)

Yû (vient près de lui et regarde ses souvenirs)

Il peut voir une toute autre Lulubell, attentionnée et aimante.

Yû (soupire doucement) si seulement elle avait pu être comme ça avec les autres…

Tryde : … Elle me manque

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Tryde (s'y blottit)

Yû : rends-lui un dernier hommage et fais le deuil…

Tryde : hm…

Yû (le berce)

Tryde : tu ne l'aimais pas hein ?

Yû : non…

Tryde : … j'imagine… que c'est normal

Yû : hm… Elle n'a été aimante qu'avec toi

Tryde (le regarde)

Yû : tu as vu les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle… je ne peux même pas ne serait-ce que l'apprécier

Tryde : … Et pourtant tu m'accepte sous ton toit

Yû : tu n'es pas Lulubell et tu es mon fils. Je n'ai pas de raison de te laisser dehors.

Tryde : … Je peux t'appeler papa ?

Yû : bien sur.

Tryde (sourit)

Yû : par contre… si les journalistes te le demandent, dis-leur que nous sommes cousins. Pour les humains ça sera plus normal.

Tryde : oui.

Yû (lui sourit)

Tryde (sourit aussi)

Ils papotent un peu et Yû attend le retour de Lavi

La nuit passe

Yû : * Lavi, où est-ce que tu es ? *

Lavi : * Je prends l'air *

Yû : * tu rentres quand ? *

Lavi : * Je sais pas… *

Yû : * pourquoi pas maintenant ? *

Lavi : * parce que j'ai pas fini *

Yû : * reviens *

Lavi : * mais j'ai pas fini ! *

Yû : * tu reprendras plus tard. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi *

Lavi : * tu as ton fils si tu veux un câlin. Et si c'est pour t'endormir, tu y arrives très bien sans moi *

Yû : * je veux juste sentir près de moi la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Tu peux le comprendre, non ? *

Lavi : … (se lève de son banc et rentre)

Yû (l'enlace quand il arrive) : que faisais-tu ?

Lavi : … je regardais les étoiles…

Yû : ah ? tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble ?

Lavi (fait oui)

Ils vont s'allonger sur le toit

Lavi (se blottit contre Yû)

Yû (caresse son dos) : * qu'as-tu sur le cœur pour sembler si triste ? *

Lavi : * je veux qu'on ait un enfant *

Yû : * on en adoptera un *

Lavi (le regarde, surpris)

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

Yû : si. Et je n'ai pas de motif pour m'opposer à ça

Lavi : mais tu n'en voulais pas

Yû : à cause du boulot

Lavi : tu travailles plus ?

Yû : ma prochaine tournée sera ma dernière

Lavi : ah

Yû : j'en ai marre de la célébrité, je te l'avais dit

Lavi : oui

Yû : on adoptera dans un an

Lavi : d'accord

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse) : * merci *

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû : * viens tout de suite me parler au lieu de broyer du noir la prochaine fois *

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (profite)

Yû : je t'aime

Lavi : moi aussi je t'aime

Yû : au faite, je voudrais que tu range ton ancienne chambre.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : pour que Tryde s'y installe

Lavi : ... Elle est rangée

Yû : je pense pas qu'il aime tous tes posters

Lavi : ... Mais je les mettrais ou ?

Yû : dans un carton.

Lavi : ...

Yû : ne fais pas cette tête

Lavi : hm

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : quand on emménagera dans une plus grande maison, tu pourras les ressortir

Lavi : tu veux pas quitter la maison

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : tu veux pas quitter la maison pour la chambre de Road

Yû : on peut toujours vivre ailleurs sans vendre cette maison

Lavi : hm

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : on rentre ?

Yû : oui.

Ils rentrent

Lavi (ouvre leur cercueil deux places)

Yû (s'y allonge)

Lavi (vient contre lui et les enferme)

Ils s'endorment

La nuit passe

Yû (émerge vers 9h)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : zzz

Yû (caresse son visage)

Lavi (émerge, sourit)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi : bonjour

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : moui

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit légèrement)

Lavi (le mord)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (aspire son sang)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (l'écarte pour qu'il cesse de boire)

Lavi (le regarde, frustré)

Yû : ne me vide pas de mon sang

Lavi : ...

Yû : viens on va en ville.

Ils sortent

Yû (lui tient la main)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (regarde les gens, en prend un sous son emprise)

L'homme les suit

Lavi (fait de même de son côté)

Ils se nourrissent une fois hors de vue

Lavi (jette le corps plus loin)

Yû (laisse l'autre tomber devant lui, prend le chemin de la maison)

Lavi (reprend sa main)

Yû : que fait-on une fois rentré ?

Lavi : l'amour

Yû : cette réponse ne m'étonne pas venant de toi

Lavi : Ça fait longtemps

Yû : hm.

Ils rentrent

Ils vont dans leur cercueil et se déshabillent

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (frotte leurs corps)

Lavi : hm

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (le pelote)

Lavi : hm

Yû (caresse son intimité)

Lavi : Hh

Yû (glisse un doigt en lui)

Lavi : hn~

Yû (prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (les dévore)

Yû (bouge rapidement son doigt)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (ajoute deux autres doigts, le prépare puis les retire)

Lavi : aaHh...

Yû (le pénètre d'un coup sec)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (ondule en lui)

Lavi (crie, s'accroche à lui)

Yû (va plus loin) hm~

Lavi (hurle de bonheur)

Yû (vient en lui un peu plus tard)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû (se retire)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (le serre contre son torse)

Lavi : mon Yû-doudou

Yû : ça faisait longtemps...

Lavi : oui

Yû : vilain lapereau~ x)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (le mordille)

Yû : hmm~

Lavi : torture-moi~

Yû : hm... où ai-je posé mon poignard russe ?

Lavi : le troisième tiroir

Yû : c'est bien, tu suis. (va le prendre)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (se met à cheval sur lui)

Lavi : ^^

Yû ("caresse" son corps du bout de la lame)

Lavi (frémit)

Yû (l'entaille légèrement et vient lécher les plaies)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû : et si je te castrais~?

Lavi : ah non !

Yû (rit)

Lavi (boude)

Yû (l'entaille encore, traçant un cœur)

Lavi : que c'est romantique

Yû : trop banal quand même (trace une flèche transperçant le cœur)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (lèche son torse)

Lavi : Hha

Yû (suit avec sa langue le sillon laissé par le couteau)

Lavi : Yû~

Yû (se lèche sensuellement les lèvres)

Lavi : Hh~

Yû : le sang de lapin a toujours été mon préféré~

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (lèche la lame) : tu veux une vraie torture ? Ou celle-ci te suffit ?

Lavi : une vraie torture

Yû : tu vas avoir mal~ (plante vivement la lame près de sa tête)

Lavi (sursaute, excité)

Yû : pas bouger. (se lève, fouille dans ses affaires)

Lavi (le mate)

Yû (prend des chaines, vient l'attacher)

Lavi (le lèche quand il est assez proche)

Yû (tapote son front) : couché~

Lavi (rit)

Yû (lui bande les yeux)

Lavi (attend avec impatience)

Yû (embrasse son cou, caresse son anneau de chair)

Lavi (écarte les jambes)

Yû : patience mon ange~ (chope un vibro et l'introduit rapidement en lui)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (l'allume et l'observe)

Lavi (se cambre, ondule instinctivement les hanches)

Yû (sourit, prend son membre en main, fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (resserre sa main sur son membre)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (mord son cou)

Lavi : Hhha...

Yû (aspire son sang, lèche sa gorge)

Lavi : hm~...

Yû (fait bouger le vibro en lui)

Lavi (crie son prénom)

Yû (presse sa prostate avec le jouet)

Lavi (hurle longuement)

Yû (retire le jouet et le pénètre violemment)

Lavi (hurle vivement)

Yû (ondule brutalement en lui)

Lavi (crie, en extase)

Yû (se déverse en lui après quelques minutes)

Lavi (agonise doucement)

Yû (se retire et le détache)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi : Je t'aime

Yû : je t'aime aussi

Lavi (s'étire et sort)

Yû (se rhabille)

Lavi (n'a pas pris cette peine, cherche un bouquin dans le salon)

Yû : Lavi, tu aurais pu te rhabiller.

Lavi : c'est chez moi, je fais ce que je veux

Yû : Tryde n'est ni Allen, ni Tyki.

Lavi : s'il vit ici, il faudra qu'il s'y habitue

Yû : Lavi. Sois correct pour changer

Lavi : Je suis correct. Je dis aucun gros mot (l'enlace)

Yû : correct dans ta tenue.

Lavi : oh d'ailleurs, tu sais le photographe vampire ?

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : il m'avait demandé de faire des photos érotiques

Yû : u.u#

Lavi : et tu sais pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que c'est un pervers

Lavi : parce que quand je les aurais reçus, j'aurais pu te les offrir... Mais te connaissant j'ai préféré refuser ^^

Yû : tss...

Lavi : de toute façon tu n'aimes pas mon métier

Yû : mais je te laisse le faire alors te plains pas

Lavi : oui

Yû : le sujet est clos. Va t'habiller

Lavi (fait la moue et y va)

Yû (se met devant la télé)

Lavi (s'habille)

* * *

><p>Reviews~?<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6

Voili voilou le chapitre 6 ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Yû (met un film d'horreur)<p>

Lavi (reste dans la chambre)

Tryde (rejoint son père)

Lavi (va en salle de musique)

Yû et Tryde papotent un peu

Lavi (joue du piano)

Yû (esquisse un sourire)

Lavi (joue longtemps)

Yû : * je sors *

Tryde (va voir Lavi quand Yû est parti)

Lavi (l'ignore)

Tryde : tu joues bien.

Lavi : merci.

Tryde : tu m'apprendras ?

Lavi : Yû apprend mieux

Tryde : hm...

Lavi (continue)

Tryde : ... Pourquoi tu me déteste ?

Lavi : j'ai pas le droit ?

Tryde : tu me déteste sans me connaitre

Lavi (soupire) : *j'ai déjà vécu ça...*

Tryde : ...

Lavi : parce que de un tu as voulu nous tuer moi et Allen

Tryde : ... Je m'excuse

Lavi : de deux, tu essaye d'entrer dans notre famille alors que tu n'étais pas désirer. Tu es le fils de cette... Sorcière...

Tryde : papa m'a invité dans la famille...

Lavi : parce que c'est le maitre ici

Tryde : tu es comme les autres. Tu me déteste parce que tu hais ma mère alors tu me connais pas (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : tss

Tryde (attend le retour de son père)

Lavi (vient le voir)

Tryde (assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, attend)

Lavi (s'assoit en face de lui) : bon... Si je fais pas d'effort, Yû va m'en vouloir. Parle-moi. Vas-y

Tryde : ... Tu fais des efforts pour qu'il ne t'en veuille pas mais t'as pas envie de me parler

Lavi : donne-moi envie alors

Tryde : ...

Lavi : aller...

Tryde : quand papa sera là.

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Tryde : parce que. Va-t-en t'as aucune envie de rester avec le "fils d'une sorcière"

Lavi : ... (quitte carrément la maison)

Tryde (soupire)

Lavi (part)

Yû (rentre plus tard à la maison) * Lavi ? Où est-ce que tu es ?*

Pas de réponse

Yû (l'appelle sur son portable)

Il sonne du salon

Yû : * mais où il est cet abruti ?*

Tryde (arrive) : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : Lavi est parti je ne sais où et il n'a pas jugé utile de prendre son portable #

Tryde : ... Ah...

Yû : son départ aurait-il un rapport avec toi ?

Tryde : ... Oui... Je suis allé le voir... Et il m'a dit plein de choses méchantes... Mais quand je suis parti... Il est venu me voir pour "mieux me connaitre" mais je lui ai dit que je voulais attendre ton retour

Yû (soupire) aide-moi à le retrouver.

Tryde : ... Je lui ai aussi dit de... Partir

Yû : partir de ta chambre ou de la maison ?

Tryde (lui montre la scène)

Yû : ... Bon... Dépêchons-nous. (va prendra sa moto)

Tryde (le suit)

Yû : * Lavi ? Lavi ? *

Aucune réponse

Yû (le cherche au delà de la ville, l'appelant toujours)

Lavi : ...

Yû : * mais répond à la fin ! *

Il peut entendre un faible oui

Yû : * où es-tu ? *

Lavi : *fais deux kilomètres au nord *

Yû (accélère pour s'y rendre plus vite)

Lavi (est couché contre un arbre)

Yû (vient près de lui) qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lavi : ... Rien...

Yû : la vérité.

Lavi : ... Mais rien...

Yû : alors pourquoi tu es parti ?

Lavi : j'étais énervé

Yû (soupire) on rentre

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : viens

Lavi (se lève)

Yû (remonte à moto)

Lavi (monte derrière, enfouit son visage dans sa nuque)

Yû (démarre)

Lavi (s'accroche)

Ils rentrent

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Yû (fait assoir Tryde et Lavi sur le canapé)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers Yû)

Yû : je dois faire quoi que vous fassiez tous les deux des efforts quand je suis pas avec vous ?

Tryde : c'est à lui d'en faire. Il me juge qu'à cause de maman

Lavi (croise les bras)

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (regarde le vide)

Yû : Lavi ? Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Lavi : non.

Yû : eh bien excuse-toi, ça sera un bon début

Lavi : non

Yû : Lavi. Fais-le.

Lavi : non ! J'ai pas à m'excuser !

Yû : mets-toi à sa place un peu !

Lavi (ne veut pas)

Yû (le bras par le bras, le tire dans leur chambre) c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

Lavi : tu me demande ce que j'ai ? Tu abrites le fils de la pire des salopes

Yû : il est aussi mon fils.

Lavi : et il n'a rien pris de toi

Yû : tu ne fais même pas l'effort de vouloir le connaitre. Il n'a pas connu la même Lulubell que nous, il n'est pas comme elle.

Lavi : bien sur que si ! Il fait le beau pour gagner ta confiance

Yû : j'ai lu dans sa mémoire.

Lavi : Je veux pas savoir

Yû : ce que tu peux être égoïste

Lavi : oui

Yû : c'est pas la mer à boire quand même. Regarde Road. Au début tu ne l'as supportais pas et vous êtes devenus très bon amis

Lavi : c'était pas ta fille !

Yû : Donc tu pourrais haïr chaque personne de cette terre m'étant liée par le sang ? c'est grave là.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : c'est ce que je déduis de ta façon d'exposer la chose.

Lavi : vois ça comme tu veux

Yû : donc tu m'interdis d'avoir une famille. Trop aimable.

Lavi : ...

Yû : soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu pars quelques temps. Comme Tyki et Moyashi

Lavi : ... *Je pars*

Yû : ... Je pensais vraiment que, par amour, tu pourrais faire la concession de l'aider à s'intégrer et l'apprécier

Lavi : il faut croire que je suis trop égoïste pour ça

Yû : Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Eh bien dans ce cas, je t'interdis de partir hors des murs de cette maison. Je t'interdis d'accepter le moindre contrat, d'avoir le moindre contact avec une personne à l'extérieur

Lavi : très bien

Yû : Je dirais même. Ne quitte pas cette chambre. (sort)

Lavi : ... (regarde la pièce)

Yû (va en salle de musique avec Tryde et lui apprend à jouer du piano)

Lavi (se bouche les oreilles et se roule en boule dans un coin)

La journée passe, Yû rentre dans la chambre le soir

Lavi (n'a pas bougé)

Yû : tu ne veux toujours pas faire d'effort ?

Lavi : ...

Yû (s'allonge dans le cercueil) viens te coucher

Lavi (ne bouge pas)

Yû : c'est un ordre

Lavi : ...

Yû : * Lavi, viens, maintenant. *

Lavi (retire ses boules quies)

Yû : tss... Viens te coucher.

Lavi (vient s'allonger)

Yû (ferme le cercueil) : * tu as changé d'avis sur Tryde ou toujours pas ? *

Lavi : *non* (lui tourne le dos)

Yû : * pour quelqu'un qui a souffert de l'exclusion, je te trouve vraiment injuste *

Lavi : *je te veux rien que pour moi*

Yû : * Alors tu ne veux pas d'enfant. Il te priverait de moi *

Lavi : *non parce que ça sera le mien*

Yû : * deviens la "belle-mère" de Tryde *

Lavi : jamais

Yû : * qu'est-ce que ça te coute d'apprendre à le connaitre ? *

Lavi : *du temps*

Yû : * te rends-tu compte que qu'à force de vouloir m'accaparer comme tu le fais, tu as plus de chance de me perdre ? *

Lavi : *alors c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas assez*

Yû : * Les concessions vont dans les deux sens Lavi. J'en ai fais, c'est à ton tour. *

Lavi : *tu as fait aucune concession*

Yû : * J'ai transformé Allen en vampire alors que j'aurais préféré le tuer. Je t'ai laissé choisir le boulot que tu veux alors que je ne l'apprécie pas, j'accepte qu'on adopte un enfant pour te faire plaisir, ce n'est rien ça peut-être ? *

Lavi : *pour l'enfant ça ne se fera pas.*

Yû : * Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? *

Lavi : parce que tu n'en veux pas ! ... Et moi aussi j'ai fait plein de choses pour toi ! Je t'ai fait confiance et je n'ai pas eu peur quand tu m'as avoué ce que tu étais ! Je t'ai libéré de ton maitre au péril de ma vie ! Et je t'ai toujours soutenu dans ta musique même si tu me délaissais ! Et maintenant, tu veux que je détruise tout pour que ton "fils" ait une chambre ! Mais toi, non, tu peux pas comprendre que cette pièce à une valeur sentimentale, tu peux pas comprendre que j'ai eu le cœur déchiré quand j'ai appris que celui qui avait failli tuer Allen, celui qui m'a blessé et apeuré était... Ton fils ! Le premier... (commence à pleurer) alors... Alors que... Je voulais qu'on en ait un à nous, qu'il y n'ait rien que nous deux... Mais non... Toi tu comprends pas ça... Tu t'en fiche. Tout ce que tu veux c'est que je me force à l'apprécier alors qu'il la pire chose qui aurait pu arriver... Et tu me fais souffrir pour qu'il s'intègre dans une maison où la moitié des occupants à foutu le camp à son arrivé...

Yû : Il n'aurait pas du être le premier... Ni même celui que j'aurais eu avec toi...

Lavi : ...

Yû : J'aurais du être père lorsque j'étais humain. Et concernant le reste. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de tuer Lulubell pour t'éviter de mourir, tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête. Je t'ai délaissé au profit de la musique pour ne plus te faire de mal comme ça a été le cas après que je sois devenu mon propre maitre. Les objets que tu as dans ta chambre peuvent être déplacés et je t'avais dit pour "notre" enfant que j'y réfléchirais et là j'ai accepté, qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus ?

Lavi : ... Laisse tomber... Et ne me parle plus d'enfant, ni de Tryde. S'il ne part pas, c'est moi qui partirai

Yû : ça c'est hors de question

Lavi : tu ne pourras rien y faire

Yû : je suis ton maitre Lavi, ne l'oublie pas

Lavi : c'est ce qu'on verra

Yû : t'ai-je déjà privé de ta famille ? Non. Alors ne fais pas de chantage pour me priver de la mienne

Lavi (ne répond pas)

Yû (quitte le cercueil)

Lavi (soupire)

Yû (va s'allonger sur le toit et regarde la lune)

La nuit passe lentement

Yû (se met à travailler tôt le lendemain)

Lavi (reste tout le temps coucher ou devant la télé)

Yû (travaille toute la matinée, dort l'après-midi et passe la nuit dehors)

Lavi (zappe les chaines)

Tryde (se met devant lui)

Lavi : bouge-toi

Tryde : faisons la paix

Lavi : jamais

Tryde : tu t'en fous que papa en souffre ?

Lavi : tant pis pour lui

Tryde : Je croyais que tu l'aimais

Lavi : il assume ses actes et ses paroles

Tryde : Je ne veux pas payer pour les actions de ma mère. J'ignorais qu'elle était si mauvaise avec les autres... pourquoi ne pas me donner une chance ?

Lavi : je t'ai donné la seule que j'avais, t'assume

Tryde : que ce soit moi qui parte ou toi, le résultat est le même. Tu perdras mon père

Lavi : je sais

Tryde : tu tiens donc si peu à lui ?

Lavi : c'est ma faute si tu es venu au monde ?

Tryde : je suis né bien avant toi. Et ça n'a aucun rapport

Lavi : bien sur que si. Tout était parfait avant que tu arrive.

Tryde : Vous vous disputiez quand même. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais ça ne change rien

Lavi (soupire et quitte le salon)

Yû (dans la chambre, fait sa valise)

Lavi (va dans son ancienne chambre et jette tout par la fenêtre)

Yû (passe devant la porte, lui jette un coup d'œil et va mettre sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture)

Lavi (jette tout sans exception)

Yû (s'en va, envoie un message à Tyki et Allen leur disant de revenir à la maison)

Lavi (une fois la chambre vide, ressort son ancien cercueil et s'enferme de l'intérieur)

Quelques heures passent, Tyki et Allen reviennent

Tyki : où est Yû ?

Tryde : il est parti... il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite

Allen : ... Pourquoi ?

Tryde : parce que Lavi ne veut pas de moi... même au risque de devenir célibataire

Tyki : ça c'est... inédit comme situation...

Allen : il est pas bien...

Tyki : je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que Yû va faire une connerie...

Allen : oui...

Tyki : je vais essayer de l'appeler (tente et tombe sur répondeur, idem pour son deuxième téléphone)

Allen (regarde Tryde)

Tryde : ...

Allen (va contre Tyki)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Tryde : ... dites à Lavi qu'il a gagné... je m'en vais... (prend ses quelques affaires et s'en va)

Allen : ... Non, reste... Lavi va finir par comprendre

Tryde : papa est parti à cause de lui. Si il a pas compris maintenant, il ne comprendra jamais...

Allen : il lui faut surement du temps... Beaucoup de temps

Tryde : et peut-être que pendant que laps de temps mon père se suicidera. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, alors je ne resterais pas ici les bras croisés, adieu. (part)

Tyki (soupire)

Allen : ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Tyki : on peut essayer de raisonner Lavi... je n'ose pas imaginer ce dont Yû est capable s'il n'a plus d'attaches. [si il pense que Lavi ne l'aime plus, il sait que Tyki et Allen feront rien et Tryde il sait pas trop]

Allen (va dans la chambre de Yû et Lavi) : ... Personne

Tyki (va dans celle qu'occupait Lavi, frappe sur son cercueil)

Aucune réponse

Tyki (l'ouvre)

C'est fermé de l'intérieur

Tyki : u_u"" * Lavi tu m'entends ? *

Toujours pas de réponse

Tyki : On va pas l'ouvrir à la hache quand même -.-

Allen : ... Il veut être seul

Tyki : sauf qu'on a besoin de lui là

Allen : ...

Tyki : on est entouré que d'égoïste... Lavi ! Yû s'est suicidé ! (attend une réaction)

Rien.

Tyki : pfff... bon, Yû peut mourir en paix -.-

Allen (le tape)

Tyki : quoi ? Il est assez fou pour se tuer

Allen : mais non, il y a Tryde

Tyki : il peut arriver trop tard

Allen : alors on y va aussi

Tyki : j'ai déjà donné. Il a failli me tuer u.u

Allen : ...

Tyki : avec un peu de chance il sèmera les morts derrière lui

Allen : hm

Tyki : on verra bien...

Allen : ...

Tyki : viens on va se coucher

Les jours s'écoulent

Parfois les journalistes sonnent et personne ne vient ouvrir

Tyki (essaye de faire ouvrir le cercueil de Lavi)

Il reste fermer

* * *

><p>Y'a du rififi~~ et ce n'est que le début ! mouahahah bam/ x_x Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Je suis à la bourre... bon, bah, je poste aujourd'hui les chapitres 7 à 10 ^^"

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>2 mois après la 'crise', Yû revient, accompagné de Tryde<p>

Allen (assis près du cercueil de Lavi, tente de le faire sortir)

Yû : eh bien... C'est gai ici.

Tyki : tu trouve aussi ? u.u

Allen (arrive)

Yû (le regarde)

Allen : tu es sur qu'il est dedans ?

Yû : on va vérifier. (va dans la chambre, frappe violement contre le cercueil, il est un peu enfoncé)

Lavi (ouvre vivement les yeux)

Yû : Lavi, si tu veux garder ton cercueil en un seul morceau, ouvre.

Lavi : ...

Yû (frappe de nouveau, le cercueil fissure)

Lavi (ne réagit pas)

Yû (continue jusqu'à ouvrir le cercueil)

Lavi (les regarde) [il n'y a que son œil, cerné et rouge, qui bouge]

Yû : *bien dormi ? *

Lavi : * ... *

Yû : °° complètement HS hein... °° (s'entaille le poignet, l'odeur du sang envahi la pièce)

Les pupilles de Lavi rétrécissent subitement

Yû : viens manger.

Lavi (se redresse mollement)

Yû (lui tend son poignet en sang)

Lavi (boit le sang qui coule)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lève un regard vide vers lui)

Yû : pire qu'un mollusque...

Lavi (ne réagit pas)

Yû : Moyashi, occupe-toi de lui

Allen (porte Lavi jusqu'à la salle de bain)

Yû (va fumer)

Allen (le prépare)

Tyki (parle à Yû pour savoir ce qu'il a fait en 2 mois)

Allen (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (regarde le sol)

Allen : Lavi, reprend toi...

Lavi : ... Je... Partirai

Yû (arrive) je t'ai dit que tu ne quitterais plus cette maison.

Lavi (ne lui répond pas)

Yû : vivement que ta léthargie disparaisse... (va en salle de musique)

Allen : ... *Ta léthargie... C'est ça que tu appelles partir ?*

Lavi : ...

Yû : * la léthargie est courante chez un vampire dormant des semaines pour la première fois, Moyashi. *

Allen : *mais s'il ne fait aucun effort pour en sortir ? *

Yû : * il suffit de l'y obliger. Plaisir ou douleur, au choix *

Allen : ...

Yû : * on verra en fonction de son état demain *

Allen (s'occupe de Lavi)

Le lendemain, Yû va voir Lavi

Lavi (n'a pas bougé)

Yû (l'emmène dans sa chambre, caresse son corps) * réveille-toi Lavi *

Lavi : ...

Yû (caresse ses zones érogènes)

Cela n'a aucun effet

Yû : # (les lui pince)

Lavi (entrouvre simplement les yeux)

Yû : °° Bon, on va passer une douleur plus forte °° (donne un coup de genou dans son entrejambe) [un lapin castré ^^]

Lavi (frémit)

Yû : ###### MAIS TU VAS REAGIR UN PEU OUI ?

Lavi : ...

Yû : je me suiciderais devant tes yeux tu capterais rien non plus...

Lavi (referme les yeux)

Yû : Lavi. Si tu ne te dépêche pas de te "réveiller" c'est Moyashi qui en payera le prix. Avec sa pitoyable petite existence.

Allen (dans sa chambre) : ...

Tyki : il ferait pas ça quand même... (serre Allen contre lui)

Lavi (ne réagit toujours pas)

Yû : t'as gagné, demain Tryde ne sera plus là

Lavi : ...

Yû : -.- (tente encore de le faire réagir durant quelques minutes et, lassé, quitte la pièce pour vider un paquet de clope)

Allen (blottit contre Tyki, ne bouge pas)

Yû : °° Il va bien se décider à réagir un jour quand même ? tsss... °°

Lavi : ... (ferme les yeux)

Yû (va se détendre en jouant du piano)

Lavi (se rhabille)

Yû (joue sa mélodie préférée) [à lui, pas à Lavi]

Lavi (se couche)

Le soir, Yû retourne dans sa chambre

Yû : tiens, tu as bougé -.-

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû : ta léthargie est passée ?

Lavi (lui tourne le dos)

Yû : apparemment oui. Tu sais qu'à bouder comme ça tu ressemble à un gamin de 5 ans ?

Lavi : je sais

Yû : alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

Lavi : j'ai envie

Yû (se met à cheval sur lui) : tu sais... pendant les deux mois que tu as passé à dormir, j'ai trouvé un amant. (l'oblige à le regarder) au lit il est... divin~

Lavi : ...

Yû : Non, en faite j'ai passé deux mois à fumer tout et n'importe quoi. Mais si tu continue à te comporter de la sorte je vais vraiment songer à trouver un meilleur amant

Lavi (soupire)

Yû : alors, tu choisis quoi ?

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : tu veux me garder ou me perdre ?

Lavi : je...

Yû : tu ?

Lavi : je sais pas

Yû : décide-toi vite, j'ai patienté deux mois. Demain je mets définitivement les voiles si tu ne sais toujours pas. (s'écarte et se couche)

Lavi : ...

La nuit passe

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (dort, crispé)

Yû (se redresse)

Lavi (émerge un peu)

Yû (s'étire)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (croise son regard)

Lavi (triste, revient contre lui)

Yû : tu as fait ton choix ?

Lavi (fait oui et l'enlace)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (s'y accroche)

Yû : du calme, Lavi.

Lavi (ne le lâche pas)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : pardon...

Yû : il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu dois t'excuser

Lavi : ...

Yû : va voir Tryde.

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Yû : ça fait parti des conditions pour que je reste

Lavi : hm

Yû (s'écarte)

Lavi : ...

Yû : tu préfère que je parte au lieu que tu t'excuse ?

Lavi : non...

Yû : alors vas t'excuser.

Lavi (sort)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (va voir Tryde)

Tryde (le regarde)

Lavi : ... Je m'excuse

Tryde (regarde Yû, puis vient près de Lavi) excuses acceptées (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (le serre doucement)

Yû (sourit)

Tryde (s'écarte après quelques secondes)

Lavi (va contre Yû)

Yû : * tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible *

Lavi (blottit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (sourit à Tryde et quitte la pièce avec Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : tu devrais consulter tes mails. Après deux mois, il doit y en avoir beaucoup

Lavi : hm (y va)

Yû (va glandouiller dans le salon)

Lavi (regarde ses mails)

Yû (regarde la télé en attendant)

Lavi (revient plus tard)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (le prend contre lui)

Lavi (hume son odeur)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (l'embrasse avec amour)

Yû (le colle à lui)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû : hh~

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (rompt le baiser)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lèche sa gorge)

Lavi : Hh

Yû (le mord lentement)

Lavi : a-ah...

Yû (aspire doucement son sang)

Lavi (soupire longuement)

Yû (retire ses crocs de sa chair après avoir suffisamment bu, lèche la plaie)

Elle se referme aussi Tôt

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (laisse sa tête reposer sur son épaule, faible)

Yû : * Moyashi, viens là *

Allen (est en plein Câlin amoureux)

Yû : * Tyki, Allen, arrêtez de vous bécoter et venez là ! *

Dans la chambre

Tyki : -.-# (s'écarte d'Allen à regret)

Allen (rouge, va voir Yû)

Yû : Donne ton sang à Lavi, il en a besoin.

Allen : désolé je suis presque à la limite...

Lavi : ... Pas grave... Ça va aller

Yû : Tyki !

Tyki (arrive)

Yû : fais ce que ton copain est incapable de faire.

Tyki : -.-

Lavi : mais Yû...

Yû : pas de mais. Tu bois et eux ils iront en ville.

Lavi (lève les yeux vers Tyki, s'excusant intérieurement)

Tyki (soupire et lui laisse accès à sa gorge)

Lavi (le mord)

Au gout du sang sur sa langue, les yeux de Lavi deviennent rouges

Allen : ?

Lavi (aspire le sang à long trait)

Tyki : hhm... (tente de le repousser après quelques secondes)

Yû : * Lavi, stop, tu lui en prends trop *

Lavi (ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter)

Yû (lui ordonne encore de s'arrêter, le tirant violement pour l'écarter de Tyki)

Lavi (laisse un grondement sourd de rage lui échapper)

Allen (tire Tyki contre lui)

Tyki (trop affaibli, s'écroule)

Yû (regarde Lavi) : * Lavi ? Réponds-moi si tu as un minimum de conscience *

Lavi (regarde sa gorge avec avidité, les pupilles dilatées au maximum)

Yû : tss... une crise. Moyashi, emmène Tryde et ramenez des humains pendant que je l'occupe

Allen (caresse le front de Tyki, inquiet. Il part plus tard avec Tryde)

Yû : Lavi, reprends-toi.

Lavi (approche lentement sans le quitter des yeux)

Yû (crée une puissance aura pour le dissuader d'approcher)

Lavi (recule un peu puis se réintéresse à Tyki)

Yû (se met entre Tyki et lui)

Tyki (une main sur la gorge, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (se lèche les lèvres tout en le fixant puis attaque subitement)

Yû (s'écarte et donne un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre de Lavi)

Lavi (est projeté contre un mur qui s'écroule sur lui)

Yû : * ça devrait l'immobiliser quelques minutes *

Lavi (couine faiblement de douleur)

Yû : ... * si je l'aide il va réattaquer. *

Tryde : Papa ! voilà un humain, Allen va revenir avec d'autres

Lavi (le regarde, tremblant et se débat)

Allen (arrive rapidement)

Yû (va sortir Lavi des décombres)

Tryde (met l'humain mort de peur devant Lavi)

Lavi (ses yeux redeviennent rouge, il l'attaque)

Yû (regarde Lavi tuer l'humain) : Tryde, il en faut plus.

Tryde : d'accord... (repart)

Allen (nourrit Tyki, caresse son visage)

Tyki (s'accroche à lui, boit son sang mais reste raisonnable sur la quantité)

Allen (le berce doucement)

Tyki : retourne chercher des humains... Lavi en a besoin…

Allen : Tryde y est allé... (embrasse sa tempe)

Tyki : vous en ramènerez plus à deux. S'il y a du rabe, je me servirai

Allen : ... (l'embrasse et file)

Lavi (finit son troisième humain, lève la tête vers Yû)

Yû : calmé ?

Lavi (regarde Tyki, commence à l'approcher)

Tyki (recule)

Yû : Lavi, viens ici.

Lavi (le regarde, méfiant)

Yû : * Tyki, va t'enfermer dans ton cercueil * Viens là (lui fait signe de s'approcher)

Tyki (discrètement, va jusqu'à sa chambre)

Lavi (approche lentement, ouvre la bouche pour le mordre. On peut remarquer que ses crocs sont plus longs)

Yû (recule au même rythme qu'il approche)

Lavi (accélère peu à peu)

Yû : arrête-toi si tu veux un repas à volonté

Lavi : ?

Yû : les humains ne vont pas tarder à venir.

Lavi : ...

Yû : essaye de reprendre conscience en attendant.

Lavi (agressif, réattaque Yû)

Yû (esquive) couché mon lapin.

Lavi (le réattaque, atteint sa gorge)

Yû (le repousse vivement, met une main sur sa gorge) hh...

Lavi (le regarde, affamé)

Yû : attend qu'on t'apporte des humains...

Tryde et Allen reviennent avec une dizaine d'humain hypnotisés

Lavi (se jette sur eux et fais un vrai carnage. Une fois rassasié, il s'allonge tranquillement et s'endort)

Yû : u.u' *Allen, nettoie tout ce bordel* (va poser Lavi dans son cercueil)

Allen : -.-" (obéit et va voir Tyki)

* * *

><p>Reviews please !<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Tyki (se repose dans son cercueil)<p>

Allen (le rejoint)

Tyki : Lavi est calmé ?

Allen : oui

Tyki : bon... Reposons-nous, Yû va nous demander de réparer le mur...

Allen (lui présente sa gorge)

Tyki (le mord et boit quelques gorgées)

Allen (caresse tendrement son torse)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen (embrasse sa tempe)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Allen : je t'aime

Tyki : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Tyki (répond doucement)

Allen (lèche ses lèvres)

Tyki : hm~

Allen (caresse sa nuque)

Tyki (l'embrasse encore)

ils s'endorment

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (attend)

Lavi : =.=

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Yû : tu as fait une crise.

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû : Tyki est à moitié mort maintenant.

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû : pas de panique, il va relativement bien

Lavi (le regarde, inquiet)

Yû : Moyashi lui a donné du sang et là ils dorment, donc ça va

Lavi : ah

Yû : et toi, comment tu te sens ?

Lavi : vide...

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : j'ai soif et je suis épuisé.

Yû : allons en ville.

Ils sortent et s'abreuvent de sang

Ils rentrent plus tard

Yû : préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu sens une crise arrivée

Lavi : celle la je l'ai pas vu venir

Yû : hm.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (allume une clope) la prochaine crise ne devrait pas avoir lieu tout de suite.

Lavi : oui

Yû : repose-toi maintenant.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe et dort aussi)

Le temps passe

Yû (repart bosser)

Lavi (flemmarde)

Yû (revient une heure plus tard)

Lavi (prend un bain)

Yû (le rejoint, se met derrière lui)

Lavi : Ah~, enfin, mon coussin.

Yû : moi ? un coussin ? u_u

Lavi : oui

Yû : tsss...

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (fait un sourire rempli de sous-entendu)

Lavi (sourit aussi, reprend ses lèvres)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres, fait descendre sa main sur son bas-ventre)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (caresse son membre)

Lavi : Hhaa...

Yû (embrasse sa joue, et accélère)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (sourit, resserre sa prise sur son membre)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (augmente encore la cadence)

Lavi (jouit longuement)

Yû (ralentit ses mouvements, suçote la peau de son cou)

Lavi (se tourne vers lui)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse avec amour)

Yû (répond avidement)

Ils font longuement l'amour avec passion.

Ils sortent de la salle de bain et vont se coucher

Quelques jours passent, Yû bosse de temps à autres dans la journée, continuant d'apprendre le piano à Tryde. Un nouveau contrat est proposé à Lavi pour le mois suivant

Lavi (regarde de quoi il s'agit)

Il est invité à poser pour des photos dans un magazine de sport (photo en tenue moulantes, à côté de voitures de sport...)

Lavi (vient montrer le contrat à Yû)

Yû : hm... fais-le si tu veux.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue et va envoyer un mail au photographe)

Le téléphone de la maison sonne, Yû va répondre

? : Bonjour. Monsieur Bookman ?

Yû : C'est Kanda. Je peux prendre le message ?

? : C'est l'hôpital de Reims. Chomesuke Bookman est ici.

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

? : Elle a eu un accident.

Yû : on arrive le plus vite possible. Merci de nous avoir prévenus. (raccroche)

Lavi (est près de lui, immobile)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Yû : elle a eu un accident, j'en sais pas plus. Prépare tes affaires on y va.

Lavi : ... (se dépêche)

Yû dit à Allen et Tyki qu'ils s'en vont, Tryde, voulant accompagner Lavi et Yû prépare ses affaires, Yû fait aussi sa valise et ils partent en voiture, Yû au volant

Lavi (s'inquiète, près de lui)

Yû (roule, silencieux)

Tryde : T'en fais pas Lavi, elle a peut-être rien de grave.

Lavi : hm

Ils arrivent à Reims et vont à l'hôpital

Lavi (détecte sa sœur et file la voir)

Yû et Tryde le suivent, ils entrent dans la pièce, Chomesuke est allongée sur le lit, un masque à oxygène sur le visage

Lavi (vient près d'elle)

Yû (prend la main de Lavi)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Il n'y a pas de réaction de la part de Chomé.

Tryde (regarde Chomé avec intérêt)

Lavi : ...

Yû : viens, on va demander des précisions sur son état

Lavi : hm

Ils sortent pour voir un médecin.

Tryde, resté dans la chambre, verrouille la porte et débranche tout. Il soulève Chomé et s'en va avec elle dans les bras

Lavi (questionne un médecin)

Médecin : Elle a eu un accident de voiture. Son mari est mort sur le coup. Votre sœur était enceinte, nous avons du lui retirer le fœtus. Et son coma semble être profond... il nous est impossible de savoir si elle reprendra conscience...

Yû : * Lavi, je ne sens plus la présence de Tryde. *

Lavi : ...

Yû (remercie le médecin prend Lavi par le bras, le tire jusqu'à la chambre) c'est fermé...

Lavi : mais qu'est-ce que...

Yû (brise la poignée et entre)

La fenêtre est ouverte, la chambre vide

Lavi : ...

Yû : c'est pas vrai... Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Lavi : s'il fait quoi que ce soit à ma sœur...

Yû : s'il avait voulu la tuer il aurait aisément pu le faire ici

Lavi : ...

Yû : il faut le retrouver

Ils sortent

De son coté, Tryde s'entaille et fait couler son sang dans la gorge de Chomé

Chomé (ouvre lentement les yeux avant de se tordre de douleur)

Tryde (le serre contre lui) chut... Tu es sauvée...

Chomé (se débat, hurlant)

Tryde (lui donne à nouveau son sang)

Chomé (boit avidement)

Tryde (caresse son dos)

Chomé (le regarde)

Tryde (sourit)

Chomé : vous êtes qui ?

Tryde : Je m'appelle Tryde.

Chomé : ...

Tryde : Tu étais dans le coma. Et comme je n'ai pas confiance dans la médecine des humains, je t'ai sorti de l'hôpital

Chomé : m-mais...

Tryde (caresse sa joue)

Chomé (recule)

Tryde : Reste près de moi.

Chomé : non !

Tryde : Viens ici.

Chomé : ...

Tryde (vient près d'elle) : Tu sais, je connais ton frère.

Chomé : ... Lavi ?

Tryde : C'est le copain de mon père. Yû Kanda.

Chomé : t-ton père ?

Tryde : oui. Et il est le maitre de Lavi. Et moi je suis ton maitre aussi à présent

Chomé : mon maitre ?

Tryde : parce que je t'ai transformé.

Chomé : en quoi ?

Tryde : En vampire.

Chomé : ... Ça n'existe pas...

Tryde : C'est ce que pensent les humains. Mais tu es un vampire maintenant

Chomé : non !

Tryde (sourit, s'ouvre le poignet)

Chomé : ...

Tryde : viens boire.

Chomé (ne se fait pas prier)

Tryde (sourit) : * tu vois ? tu aimes le sang *

Chomé (sursaute)

Tryde (caresse ses cheveux de sa main de libre) : * nous pouvons partager nos pensées maintenant *

Chomé (le regarde, apeurée)

Tryde (la serre contre lui) : nous resterons ensembles maintenant et pour toujours

Chomé : non ! J'ai déjà mon mari et je porte son enfant

Tryde : Tu étais seule à l'hôpital pourtant

Chomé : je suis enceinte !

Tryde (pose sa main sur son ventre) tu ne l'es peut-être plus. Je ne ressens rien.

Chomé : ... Non... C'est pas possible

Tryde : allons retrouver mon père.

Chomé : ...

Tryde (prend sa taille, et recherche Yû et Lavi)

Lavi (les cherche)

Yû (regarde vers l'est) : ¤ Tryde... avec un autre vampire ? ¤ Lavi, viens

Lavi (le suit)

Ils marchent et se retrouvent face à Tryde et Chomesuke

Lavi : ... Toi...

Tryde : Chomesuke est sauvée ^^

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (enrage)

Yû (l'enlace) : calme-toi.

Tryde : tu aurais préféré la laisser dans le coma ?

Lavi : c'était pas à toi de faire ça !

Tryde (enlace Chome, regarde Lavi dans les yeux)

Lavi (ses yeux deviennent rouge de colère) : ne la touche pas

Yû : Lavi, calme-toi, tout de suite.

Lavi : ...

Yû : rentrons à la maison.

Lavi (prend Chomé contre lui)

Ils récupèrent leur voiture et rentrent.

Chomé (s'accroche à Lavi)

Tryde : Chomé, viens dans ma chambre.

Yû : Tryde. Laisse-la un peu avec Lavi.

Lavi (la serre contre lui)

Yû (les regarde)

Chomé : Ça brûle

Tryde : Elle a besoin de mon sang.

Yû (soupire) : transformer un humain en vampire n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère Tryde. Tu n'avais pas à la transformer.

Tryde : ... Maintenant c'est trop tard...

Lavi : pff

Tryde (vient près d'eux) : * Chomé, bois mon sang, ça ira mieux après *

Chomé (cache son visage dans le cou de Lavi)

Tryde : * Obéis. *

Lavi : ARRETE !

Tryde (le regarde)

Lavi : tu n'as pas à lui donner d'ordre

Yû : Lavi. Va dans ta chambre.

Lavi (soulève Chomé et obéit)

Yû : laisse Chomé ici. Elle te rejoindra après.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Elle a besoin du sang de Tryde. Sa transformation n'est pas terminée

Lavi (s'en va)

Tryde (emmène Chomé dans sa chambre pour s'occuper d'elle)

Yû (suit Lavi)

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'enlace) : arrête de faire la tête...

Lavi : tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Il a transformé ma sœur !

Yû : et il lui a sauvé la vie par la même occasion

Lavi : elle était vivante

Yû : tu as entendu le médecin aussi bien que moi je pense. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle se réveille

Lavi : alors JE l'aurais transformé !

Yû : calme-toi. Ce qui est fait est fait, tu vas devoir t'y faire.

Lavi : c'est qu'un enfoiré !

Yû : ça suffit Lavi.

Lavi : non j'en ai marre !

Yû : calme-toi c'est un ordre. (le regarde avec les yeux rouges)

Lavi : ...

Yû : je désapprouve aussi le fait qu'il l'ait transformé sans nous en parler, mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Alors accepte-le.

Lavi (fait non)

Yû : il ne lui fera pas de mal Lavi.

Lavi : mais si !

Yû : je te dis que non.

Lavi : tu vois pas le futur !

Yû : mais j'ai vu la façon dont il la regarde. Elle lui plait.

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû : Tryde n'est pas gay. Et si elle ne lui plaisait pas, il ne l'aurait pas sauvée

Lavi : ...

Yû : attend de voir s'il arrive à se faire aimer sans essayer de monter Chomé contre lui.

Lavi : ... Pourquoi tu le défends toujours ?

Yû : c'est mon fils...

Lavi : et moi je suis quoi ? Hein ?

Yû : mon amant. (le serre contre lui) la jalousie t'aveugle. Mais je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas

Lavi (répond à l'étreinte, en larme)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (pleure contre lui)

Yû : chut... (caresse son dos) pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état...

Lavi : ... Il t'a déjà toi... Maintenant c'est ma sœur...

Yû : tu nous as toi aussi. Et qui sait... Ta sœur sera peut-être heureuse avec lui. Si elle l'aime un jour

Lavi : mais elle l'était de son mari, elle était même enceinte alors qu'elle voulait pas d'enfant

Yû : son mari est mort Lavi... Elle doit aller de l'avant

Lavi : Il l'a forcé

Yû : je parlerai à Tryde d'accord ? Il a l'éternité devant lui, il peut patienter un peu

Lavi : hm

Yû : souris un peu (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (fait non)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (le serre contre son torse)

Lavi : ... Je t'aime...

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (pleure, se blottit contre lui)

Yû : viens, tu devrais te reposer

Lavi (fait oui)

Yû (l'allonge dans le cercueil)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit, caresse son front) : dors, je te rejoins bientôt.

Lavi : reste avec moi...

Yû : Je vais parler à Tryde concernant ta sœur. (embrasse son front) je reviens vite. (va voir Tryde)

Tryde (Câline Chomé endormie)

Yû (entre dans la chambre)

Tryde (lui sourit)

Yû : * je dois te parler, sortons de ta chambre *

Tryde : ? (se lève doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et le suit)

Yû : comme tu le sais Lavi a très mal pris ce qu'il s'est passé. De ce fait je voudrais que tu ne fasses rien d'irréparable.

Tryde : ... Comme ?

Yû : n'ordonne pas à Chomé de t'aimer.

Tryde : ... Lavi ne m'a même pas dit merci de l'avoir sauvé

Yû : Il a du mal à accepter certaines choses. Je suis d'accord avec sur un point. Tu n'avais pas à la transformer sans nous en parler.

Tryde : hm... Maintenant c'est fait

Yû : oui, et ce n'est parce que tu es le maitre de Chomé que tout t'es permis. Elle vient de perdre son mari et son enfant, laisse-lui du temps avant de commencer à la séduire

Tryde (détourne les yeux) : elle est à moi maintenant

Yû : Tryde... souviens-toi du comportement de ta mère à mon égard.

Tryde : ...

Yû : si tu ne veux pas que Chomé te déteste, fais ce que je te dis. Lie-toi d'amitié avec elle. Mets-la en confiance. Après tu pourras commencer à la séduire mais ne lui impose pas de faire quelque chose avec toi si elle n'en a pas envie

Tryde : d'accord

Yû (lui sourit) si tu as besoin de conseils viens me voir.

Tryde (fait oui)

Yû : Tu peux y retourner.

Tryde (file)

Yû (rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (se couche près de lui, le prend délicatement dans ses bras)

Lavi (émerge)

Yû (le berce) rendors-toi

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe et s'endort aussi)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>La nuit passe<p>

Tryde (regarde Chomé dormir)

Chomé (tient son ventre)

Tryde (pose sa main sur la sienne)

Chomé (ouvre lentement les yeux)

Tryde : bonjour. (lui sourit)

Chomé : ... Bonjour...

Tryde : tu as soif ?

Chomé : oui...

Tryde (lui laisse accès à sa gorge)

Chomé : ...

Tryde : mords-moi, tu en as besoin...

Chomé (le mord)

Tryde (l'enlace doucement)

Chomé (boit)

Tryde (la regarde quand elle a fini)

Chomé : ...

Tryde : ... écoute... je suis désolé s'il y a des choses que j'ai dit ou fait qui t'ont blessés

Chomé : hm

Tryde : ... hum... tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ?

Chomé : je veux voir Lavi

Tryde : je crois qu'il dort encore avec papa.

Chomé : ...

Tryde : on peut parler en attendant.

Chomé : hm

Tryde : ça fait quoi de passer d'humain à vampire ? moi je suis né comme ça alors je me demande...

Chomé : Ça fait se sentir mal

Tryde : Lavi a voulu devenir vampire lui

Chomé : pourquoi ?

Tryde : Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs de papa. Mais je n'ai pas tout vu

Chomé : ah

Tryde : Tu lui demanderas. (prend sa main) viens, on va voir s'ils sont réveillés

Chomé (se lève)

Tryde (la mène jusqu'à la chambre de Lavi et Yû, il ouvre lentement la porte)

Yû (regarde dans leur direction)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (se lève, sort de la chambre, refermant la porte, chuchote) : un problème ?

Chomé : Lavi dort encore ?

Yû : oui.

Chomé : ah...

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire ?

Chomé : je voulais juste... Le voir

Yû : il a besoin de repos pour le moment.

Chomé : ...

Yû : * Tryde, va en ville, tu dois avoir faim *

Tryde : * hm... * a tout à l'heure (s'en va)

Yû (regarde Chomé)

Chomé (ne sait pas quoi faire)

Yû (l'emmène au salon) : je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Chomé : ... Mon mari...

Yû : décédé dans l'accident... mes condoléances...

Chomé : ...

Yû : d'après ce que je sais, il n'aurait pas souffert.

Chomé : ah

Yû : J'appellerais l'hôpital pour que tu puisses récupérer le corps pour son enterrement

Chomé : merci

Yû (lui sourit)

Chomé (pleure)

Yû (la prend dans ses bras)

Chomé (s'accroche à lui)

Yû : * Lavi ? Réveille-toi *

Lavi : *... Quoi ?*

Yû : * ta sœur n'a pas le moral et elle voudrait te voir *

Lavi (se lève et la prend contre lui)

Yû (les regarde)

Lavi (la berce)

Yû (les laisse seuls)

Ils se soutiennent

Tryde (revient plus tard avec des humains sous hypnose)

Chomé (les regarde)

Yû : C'est gentil de nous amener le petit dej.

Lavi : tss

Yû (vient près d'un humain, mord sa gorge)

L'homme reprend conscience et gémit de douleur en tentant de se débattre

Lavi (aide Chomé à faire de même et boit)

Yû (se lèche les lèvres)

Tryde (regarde Chomé)

Chomé (boit, mal à l'aise)

Tryde : * Chomé... Laisse-toi aller *

Chomé : ...

Tryde : ...

Chomé (va contre Lavi)

Tryde (les regarde, jaloux)

Yû : * Tryde, reste calme, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit *

Tryde (détourne les yeux)

Lavi : ... Tu veux regarder la télé ? Ou lire ?

Chomé : je veux bien lire...

Tryde (va s'entrainer au piano)

Chomé (lit)

Lavi (va se préparer)

Yû : tu pars bientôt non ? [pour les photos de sport]

Lavi : oui

Yû : je veillerais sur Chomé pendant ton absence

Lavi : merci

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avec amour)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi mon cœur

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse encore)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (sourit, le colle à lui)

Lavi : si on le fait, Chomé va nous entendre

Yû : et alors ? Elle nous a déjà vu. Souviens-toi dans le parc, quand je te caressais~

Lavi : c'est pas faux... Mais elle est plus fragile

Yû : hm... Tryde va l'emmener faire un tour alors (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : d'accord

Yû : * Tryde, va faire un tour avec Chomé, ça lui fera du bien de prendre l'air *

Tryde (ne se fait pas prier et va voir Chomé)

Chomé (lit)

Tryde : excuse-moi... ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre l'air ?

Chomé (sourit et fait oui)

Tryde (prend sa main et l'emmène dehors)

Lavi : c'est bon

Yû : enfin~ (lui arrache ses vêtements)

Lavi : mais~... C'est ta faute en faite si je dois tout le temps acheter des fringues

Yû : punis-moi alors~~ (embrasse son torse)

Lavi : d'accord. Ta carte de crédit s'il te plait

Yû : pourquoi faire ? u.u punis-moi sexuellement

Lavi : parce que. Je veux un cheval

Yû : je t'en achèterai un à ton anniversaire ça te va ?

Lavi : tu es sur que tu l'auras pour après demain ?

Yû : ne me sous-estime pas

Lavi (rit et le pousse sur le lit)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (le déshabille et sort une lame)

Yû (impatient, ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Lavi (le coupe rapidement et partout)

Yû : hh !

Lavi (lui fait de beaux dessins)

Yû (rit entre quelques gémissements)

Lavi (sort leur appareil photos pour photos coquines, le photographie)

Yû (se lèche sensuellement les lèvres)

Lavi (sourit, le prend en flag' puis l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi (le griffe)

Yû : ah~!

Lavi (lacère son membre)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (lui fait plein de misère)

Yû (l'arrête après un moment)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : je crois que ça suffit là... Hh...

Lavi (rit) : tu résiste moi qu'avant

Yû : c'est que je fais vieux. X)

Lavi (le prend en bouche)

Yû : hm...

Lavi (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (jouit)

Lavi (avale tout)

Yû (reprend son souffle)

Lavi : mon vieux chéri

Yû (lui tire la langue)

Lavi (rit)

Yû : bon, tu attends quoi pour me faire l'amour là ?

Lavi : que tu me supplie

Yû : alors là, tu rêves~ fais-moi l'amour c'est un ordre mon cœur

Lavi (rit)

Yû : aller

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi l'embrasse

Yû (répond avidement, entoure sa taille de ses jambes)

Lavi (le prend)

Yû : hhhm~~

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû (bouge son bassin)

Lavi (ondule)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (va plus loin en lui)

Yû (se cambre, crie plus fort)

Lavi (devient violent)

Yû (s'accroche à lui, griffe son dos, hurle)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû : hha... hhh... Hh...

Lavi (se retire)

Yû (sourit, en extase)

Lavi (le mitraille)

Yû (s'étire paresseusement)

Lavi : magnifique

Yû : je sais~~ [quelle modestie]

Lavi (continue de le photographier)

Yû (se met sur le ventre, somnole rapidement)

Lavi (prend en photo ses fesses)

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi (se couche contre lui)

Yû (dort quelques heures, et est réveillé par la soif)

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (regarde sa gorge, la lèche)

Lavi (émerge) : ... soif ?

Yû (le mord)

Lavi : Hh... Soif

Yû (aspire lentement son sang, se délectant de chaque gorgée)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Yû (retire ses crocs, les yeux rouges)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : * il m'en faut plus, je vais en ville * (se rhabille rapidement)

Lavi : J'ai encore des réserves

Yû : ça ne sera pas suffisant. (s'en va)

Lavi : ...

Tyki et Allen sortent enfin de leur chambre après avoir dormi quelques jours

Tyki (baille)

Lavi (arrive, peu vêtu) : salut

Tyki : Toi tu viens de t'envoyé en l'air. x)

Lavi (sourit, s'étire) : ça se voit tant que ça ?

Tyki : non, bien sur que non. x)

Lavi : Et Momo ?

Allen (se rhabille)

Tyki : il devrait pas tarder à sortir.

Allen (arrive, les cheveux encore ébouriffé)

Tyki (le prend dans ses bras)

Allen (lui sourit)

Lavi : ça fait combien de temps que vous étiez en hibernation ?

Tyki : Depuis ta crise. On a profité d'un bon moment de calme pour se remettre d'attaque

Lavi : moui...

Tyki : on a raté quelque chose ?

Lavi : Tryde a trouvé bon d'enlever ma sœur après un accident de voiture ou elle a perdu enfant et mari puis de la transformer sans prévenir personne.

Tyki : oh...

Allen : Elle va bien ?

Lavi : Pas vraiment.

Tyki : Et où elle est en ce moment ?

Lavi : En train de dormir dans la chambre de l'autre là...

Tyki : hm... Et Yû ? Il défend encore son fils ?

Lavi : Ouais... Enfin, moins...

Tyki : peut-être qu'il le reniera bientôt (allume une clope)

Lavi : Tu crois ?

Tyki : quoi que... il est père, il va surement en profiter

Lavi : Oui...

Tyki : il t'a déjà raconté ce qui est arrivé à son "premier enfant" ?

Lavi : ... quoi ?

Tyki : quand il était humain.

Lavi : ... alors c'est ce qu'il voulait dire...

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi : quand il disait qu'il aurait du devenir père quand il était humain

Tyki : ah... en faite... quand son attirance pour les hommes a été découverte par sa famille et sa femme, qui était alors enceinte... il a été renié. Et sa femme s'est suicidée car elle ne supportait pas de porter l'enfant d'un homme tel que Yû, qui n'ait pas d'attirance pour les femmes.

Lavi : Il en a souffert ?

Tyki : Il détestait sa femme mais avoir un enfant lui aurait permis de passer outre, d'avoir au moins une attache dans sa famille. Lulubell a profité ensuite de son état de faiblesse avec de belles paroles.

Yû (derrière eux) : et j'ai accepté de devenir vampire.

Lavi (se tourne vers lui)

Yû : Pourquoi ne m'interroge-tu pas directement ?

Lavi : Parce que tu étais pas là et que la conversation a dérivée progressivement

Yû : hm.

Tyki : quoi de neuf Yû ? ^^

Yû : rien de plus que ce que t'a dit Lavi u_u

Lavi : Il avait très soif. A croire que je suis encore plus épuisant qu'avant (embrasse Yû et va sur l'ordi)

Yû : bien sur que tu es épuisant. Tu l'as toujours été.

Tyki : x)

Allen (rit)

Yû (va prendre une douche)

Allen (se tourne vers Tyki, l'enlace)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen : ça fait deux jours...

Tyki (le regarde)

Allen : qu'on a rien fait... (gêné)

Tyki : oh~ ton derrière est en manque ? (caresses ses fesses)

Allen (aurait surement beaucoup rougit, cache son visage dans son cou)

Tyki (glisse sa main dans son pantalon, caresse son intimité)

Allen : On-on est dans le... couloir...

Tyki : tu deviens timide mon ange ? (presse son anneau de chair)

Allen : Hh ! (s'accroche a lui)

Tyki : tu veux plus ? (bouge doucement son doigt)

Allen (gémit de plaisir, se cambre)

Tyki (murmure sensuellement à son oreille) : tu veux que je te prenne dans le couloir~?

Allen : S-s'il te plait...

Tyki (sourit, le déshabille)

Allen (détourne les yeux, gêné)

Tyki (le plaque face contre le mur, donne des coups de bassin contre ses fesses)

Allen (gémit faiblement)

Tyki (baisse son pantalon et son caleçon d'une main, le prend) hm~

Allen (crie longuement)

Tyki (embrasse sa nuque)

Dans la chambre de Tryde

Tryde : =.= * qu'est-ce que c'est... ? *

Allen : ... Hh...

Tyki (ondule doucement en lui)

Allen (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (accélère)

Tryde (regarde Chomé)

Chomé : Zzzz

Les cris redoublent d'intensité

Tryde : * comment fait-elle pour ne pas entendre ? *

Chomé (dort comme une masse)

Tyki (devient plus violent)

Allen (hurle de bonheur)

Tyki (se déverse abondamment en lui)

Allen : Hhha

Tyki : tu vois~? le faire dans le couloir c'est très bien x)

Allen (rit doucement)

Tyki (embrasse sa joue, se retire)

Yû (sort de la salle de bain, les regarde)

Allen (se cache contre Tyki)

Yû : y'a des chambres pour ça.

Tyki : genre tu l'as jamais fait ailleurs que dans ta chambre u_u

Yû : ne me compare pas à vous. (va dans la salle de musique)

Lavi : On la fait dans toutes les pièces !

Yû : et alors ?

Lavi : Je les tiens au courant. u_u

Yû : si les autres nous voient ce n'est pas un problème, tu es plus agréable à regarder que Moyashi.

Allen : ...

Tyki : ne l'écoute pas Allen.

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki (embrasse son front) : tu es très bien comme tu es.

Allen : Hm (se rhabille) je pensais me teindre les cheveux.

Tyki : pourquoi ?

Allen : On me regarde tout le temps bizarrement.

Tyki : Ils ne savent pas ce qui est beau.

Allen : On me demande toujours si je suis blanc en bas.

Tyki : pfff les idiots.

Allen : ce qui est faux !

Tyki : je confirme ~~

Allen : donc je vois pas pourquoi je garderais les cheveux blancs

Tyki : parce que c'est ta couleur et que je l'aime ta couleur 3

Allen (lui sourit)

Tyki (l'embrasse) : * ne change rien tu es parfait *

Allen : *merci*

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen : Je t'aime

Tyki : moi aussi je t'aime

Allen (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki : ^^

Allen : dis... hm...

Tyki : oui ?

Allen : ... tu voudrais un enfant toi ?

Tyki : hum... je ne pense pas non... je suis trop irresponsable ^^"

Allen (rit)

Tyki : tu en veux un toi ?

Allen : je n'y ai pas réfléchit vraiment...

Tyki : on a encore du temps devant nous de toute façon. Et il faudrait qu'on s'en aille d'ici

Allen : On aurait notre propre maison ?

Tyki : ça serait mieux. On n'aurait plus Yû sur le dos. x)

Yû : * je t'emmerde Tyki *

Tyki : xD

Allen (sourit tendrement rien qu'à l'idée)

Tyki (emmène Allen dans la salle de bain)

Allen (le suit)

Ils prennent une douche.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	10. Chapitre 10

Voilà ! j'ai rattrapé mon retard =w=

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Dans une autre chambre<p>

Tryde (regarde tendrement Chomé)

Chomé (émerge lentement)

Tryde (sourit)

Chomé (le regarde)

Tryde : tu as bien dormi ?

Chomé : Oui

Tryde (caresse sa joue)

Chomé (détourne la tête)

Tryde : ...

Chomé (referme les yeux)

Tryde : * Chomé... *

Chomé : ...

Tryde : * Je voudrais que tu m'aimes... *

Chomé : ... J'aime mon mari...

Tryde : mais il n'est plus là...

Chomé : il est dans mon cœur

Tryde : ... tu ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui soit près de toi ?

Chomé : Lavi est là

Tryde : C'est ton frère, moi je parlais d'un amant...

Chomé : ... Non c'est impossible.

Tryde : c'est possible. Des centaines d'humains se remarient après la mort d'un mari ou d'une épouse.

Chomé : ...

Tryde : et je ne te demande pas de l'oublier... mais juste de faire un peu de place dans ton cœur pour moi...

Chomé : ... C'est trop tôt

Tryde : ... °° papa me l'avait dit... °° j'attendrais...

Chomé : ...

Tryde : ... je peux... te prendre dans mes bras ?

Chomé (le regarde)

Tryde (attend une réponse)

Chomé (fait timidement oui)

Tryde (la prend contre lui, la serre tendrement)

Chomé (profite)

Tryde (hume son parfum, sourit)

Chomé (attend)

Tryde (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Chomé (se tend)

Tryde (caresse son dos)

Chomé (finit par s'écarter) : ... la salle de bain vient de se libérer... (y file)

Tryde : ...

Chomé (prend une longue douche)

Tryde (se demande si elle l'aimera un jour)

Lavi (regarde ses mails)

Yû (joue du violon)

Lavi (sourit, va sur son facebook)

Yû (le rejoint plus tard)

Lavi : J'ai eu 500 demandes en amis _

Yû (rit) : voilà pourquoi j'ai pas facebook. x)

Lavi : Tout le monde me harcèle pour avoir une photo de nous deux dans notre intimité

Yû : bande de pervers

Lavi : Quoi ?

Yû : je parle de ceux qui veulent ce genre de photo

Lavi : c'est des fans, pas des pervers

Yû : mais oui...

Lavi : non ?

Yû : non u_u

Lavi (regarde son premier blog créé pour le supprimer)

Yû (regarde l'écran en étant derrière Lavi)

Un seul article est en ligne

Yû : c'est quoi cet article ?

Lavi : Un adieu a mes visiteurs. J'y s'y pas retourné depuis que je suis arrivé dans notre lycée

Yû : hm.

Lavi (supprime le blog)

Yû (s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (fume)

Lavi (regarde ses autres blogs avant de tous les supprimer)

Yû (regarde ce qu'il fait)

Lavi (finit de regarder ses mails)

Yû (s'ennuie)

Lavi : J'ai deux autres contrats...

Yû : hm ? Quel genre de contrat ?

Lavi : Photos pour des fringues et ...

Yû : et ?

Lavi : -_- film porno. Mais ils me prennent pour qu... Ah, tu es aussi invité u_u""""

Yû (rit) : qu'ils aillent se faire foutre

Lavi (sourit et supprime)

Yû (pose la tête sur l'épaule de Lavi)

Lavi (lit un mail de Devitt)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (lui répond puis ferme tout)

Yû (simule de dormir)

Lavi (ne bouge donc pas, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : *tu dors ?*

Yû : * oui~ *

Lavi (rit)

Yû (frotte sa tête contre son cou)

Lavi (frémit)

Yû : meow~ (lèche son cou)

Lavi : Mon petit chat ?

Yû : x) (tète son cou)

Lavi (frissonne)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi : Gros chaton en faite~

Yû (le griffe)

Lavi : ah, vilain

Yû : grrrr~~ (le mordille)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (relève la tête et l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec amour)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (rompt l'échange, lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (profite)

Le temps passe, Lavi doit partir pour son contrat

Lavi (embrasse longuement Yû et Chomé et s'en va)

Yû (le regarde partir) * je sens que je m'ennuyer... * Tyki ! Ramène tes fesses

Tyki : -.- (vient)

Allen (l'a suivit)

Yû : un poker ?

Tyki : bonne idée x)

Allen (va sur l'ordi)

Tyki et Yû jouent, rapidement, les deux hommes se retrouvent en caleçon, puis nus [Chomé va être choqué ? xD]

Chomé (entre dans le salon, hurle de surprise)

Yû et Tyki la regardent

Tryde (arrive en l'entendant crier)

Chomé (est tétanisé)

Yû : u_u"

Tyki : tu n'as jamais vu de mec à poils ou quoi ?

Tryde (la prend dans ses bras et la ramène dans sa chambre)

Chomé : ... J-je m'y attendais pas...

Tryde : Ils exagèrent...

Chomé : ...

Tryde : ... ça va ?

Chomé : oui...

Tryde (la prend dans ses bras)

Chomé (ferme les yeux)

Tryde (la berce)

Chomé (profite)

Tryde (embrasse sa joue) * je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? *

Chomé : *non ça ira *

Tryde (la serre un peu plus puis s'écarte)

Chomé (se couche)

Tryde (se met dans l'autre cercueil)

Chomé (se repose)

Tryde (s'endort)

Les jours s'écoulent

Yû (surveille la relation entre Tryde et Chomé en attendant le retour de Lavi)

Lavi (revient)

Yû (lui saute dessus) alors ces photos ?

Lavi : au top (lâche ses bagages)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec amour)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Tyki : Yû, tu veux re-choquer Chomé ? XD

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû : elle est juste arrivée dans le salon pendant notre partie de poker

Lavi : et ?

Tyki : on était nu x) elle n'arrivait plus à bouger

Lavi : -_-

Yû : tu vois ? Rien de grave

Lavi : mouais

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque) : j'ai ramène des cadeaux !

Allen : pourquoi ?

Lavi : parce que je vous aime

Tyki : fais voir

Lavi (ouvre un énorme sac et en sort un gros nounours) : pour Momo

Allen : *.*

Tyki : x)

Yû : u.u

Lavi (sort deux clefs de voiture)

Yû (arque un sourcil)

Lavi : mimi, blanc ou bleu ?

Yû : y'a pas noir ?

Tyki : je prends le blanc.

Lavi : très bien (lui donne la clef choisit, range la clef bleu et regarde Yû) : quoi noir ?

Yû : le noir c'est mieux comme couleur. Enfin bref...

Lavi (sourit et vient près de lui, sort une petit carte métallique)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : tu croyais que j'allais t'offrir quelque chose d'aussi banale qu'une voiture, bleu en plus ? Elle est pour Tryde. Toi~, tu viens de recevoir un pass

Yû : pour ?

Lavi : la nouvelle moto SW3. Interdit de vente dans 35 pays soi-disant parce qu'elle est dangereuse mais n'est sorti qu'avant hier. La plus rapide qui ait été créé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, spécialisée aussi pour les roues arrière, le cross, le free style et... j'ai réussi à négocier pour qu'elle soit noire.

Yû (sourit) tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Lavi : moui mais je cherche encore une occupation pour quand tu feras mumuse avec mon cadeau (embrasse sa joue et le conduit avec Tyki)

Un énorme hunter blanc aux vivres teintées et une Porsche décapotable bleu nuit sont garés l'un à coté de l'autre.

Un peu plus à gauche, l'engin pour Yû est sous draps

Tyki : pas mal~

Yû (va vers la moto)

Lavi (le suit et enlève le drap)

Le véhicule est d'un noir pur avec quelques parties grises métal, le design est complètement nouveau et futuriste. Le conteur affiche plus de 270 kilomètre-heure et une boite posée sur le siège en cuir contient une tenue en cuir assortie à la moto

Yû (fait le tour de la moto, l'admirant et prend la boite) : je vais me changer~ (rentre dans la maison)

Lavi (rit et va voir Chomé)

Tryde (regarde Lavi quand il entre dans sa chambre)

Lavi (vient près de sa sœur)

Chomé (saute à son cou)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue et la porte jusqu'au salon)

Chomé : hey ! (rit)

Tryde : ... °° elle ne rit jamais avec moi... °°

Dans le salon, Lavi offre à Chomé une robe de soirée bleu roi avec bijoux assorties

Tryde, à la porte de sa chambre, les regarde

Chomé (remercie excessivement Lavi)

Tryde : °° il faudrait que je lui fasse des cadeaux moi aussi... °°

Lavi (embrasse son front) : va l'essayer

Chomé (y file)

Lavi (regarde Tryde)

Tryde (s'adosse au mur, laissant Chomé dans sa chambre, lève les yeux vers Lavi)

Lavi (lui lance les clefs qu'il lui reste)

Tryde (les attrape et le regarde, interrogateur)

Lavi : merci... De l'avoir sauvée. (va ranger ses affaire)

Par la fenêtre, on peut voir Tyki embarquer Allen dans le hunter.

Tryde (sourit) : tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Lavi : moins.

Tryde : hm... Est-ce tu pourrais... me dire ce qu'elle aime ?

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tryde : pour qu'on fasse plus de choses ensemble... qu'elle soit plus à l'aise avec moi, ce genre de chose

Lavi : ah...

Chomé (arrive, habillé) : alors ?

Lavi : tu es magnifique (file)

Tryde (l'admire)

Chomé (croise son regard)

Tryde : tu es sublime

Chomé : m-merci

Tryde (lui sourit)

Chomé (sourit aussi et file se changer)

Dans leur nouveau véhicule

Allen (admire le tableau de bord)

Tyki : alors~ je t'emmène où ?

Allen (rit) : où tu veux, je te suivrai

Tyki (sourit et démarre)

Yû, de son côté, termine d'enfiler sa tenue de cuir

Lavi : sexy~... Grrr~~~

Yû : x) Attends-toi à me voir dans tous les journaux demain

Lavi (rit et se colle à lui)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû : je vais aller essayer mon nouveau jouet~

Lavi : tu veux pas me faire jouir d'abord ?

Yû : hm~ (le caresse)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (ouvre son pantalon, se met à genoux, lèche son gland)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (le prend en bouche)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (malaxe aussi ses fesses, accélère encore)

Lavi (jouit abondamment)

Yû (avale tout, se lèche les lèvres)

Lavi (se tient au lavabo, en extase)

Yû (se relève, embrasse sa joue) a plus tard~ (va rejoindre sa moto)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur, se déshabille entièrement et va se coucher)

Yû (enfourne sa bécane et part à vive allure)

Du coté de Tyki et Allen, celui ci regarde partout, surexcité

Tyki : et si on allait dans les bois~ [pour s'envoyer en l'air au pied d'un arbre]

Allen : oui~ (remarque la grande banquette arrière et va derrière s'allonger dessus)

Tyki (roule jusqu'à un endroit vide de présence humaine et saute sur Allen)

Allen (crie de surprise)

Tyki (embrasse son cou, presse leurs bassins)

Allen (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki : je te veux~ (dévore son cou)

Allen (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (le déshabille)

Allen (soupire d'aise, le corps en ébullition)

Tyki : caresse-toi pour moi~

Allen (obéit)

Tyki (le mate, se déshabille)

Allen : Hha~ Hhaa~

Tyki : hh... va plus vite, je veux te voir jouir

Allen (accélère et crie plus fort)

Tyki (est de plus en plus excité)

Allen (jouit longuement)

Tyki (ne tenant plus, lui écarte les jambes et le prend d'un coup)

Allen (hurle longuement)

Tyki (bouge frénétiquement en lui)

Allen (s'agrippe à lui, en extase)

Tyki ("maltraite" longuement son derrière et se déverse en lui)

Allen (gémit doucement)

Tyki : on recommence ? x)

Allen (rit) : tu m'attrape d'abord ? (se sauve)

Tyki (lui court après)

Allen (court à travers la forêt, allant toujours plus vite)

Tyki : Ramène tes fesses ou je rentre à la maison sans toi ! xD

Allen (rit et s'arrête devant un lac)

Tyki (lui saute dessus)

Ils tombent à l'eau

Allen (se débat)

Tyki (prend son membre en main, le caresse pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler)

Allen : l-laisse moi sortir

Tyki : non~ (embrasse son cou)

Allen : Hh

Tyki (accélère ses caresses)

Allen : Tyki~ !

Tyki (attrape ses hanches et l'empale sur son membre)

Allen : aaaaah!

Tyki (donne de brutaux coups de bassins)

Allen (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki (cogne sa prostate)

Allen (jouit)

Tyki (ondule en lui encore quelques minutes avant d'atteindre l'orgasme)

Allen (retombe épuisé dans l'eau)

Tyki (le tient, nage jusqu'à la berge)

Allen : Hh...

Tyki : hh... c'était super...

Allen : oui~

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Allen (répond avec amour)

* * *

><p>Reviews siouplé ! pour une Mayaku déprimée *-*<p> 


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Ils rentrent un peu plus tard<p>

Allen (s'endort dans la voiture)

Tyki (va le mettre dans son cercueil et va voir Lavi) Yû est toujours pas rentré ?

Lavi : non

Tyki : il doit bien s'éclater alors.

Lavi : oui ^^ la voiture te plait ?

Tyki : elle est parfaite ! et déjà inaugurée xD

Lavi (éclate de rire)

Tyki : Allen était très chaud~

Lavi : Ça m'étonne pas, les sièges sont en cuir

Tyki (s'installe près de lui, et allume la télé) : faut que j'attende qu'il dorme pour lui ressauter dessus u_u"

Lavi : quoi ?

Tyki : je me suis mal exprimé... dès qu'il aura fini de dormir je pourrais lui sauter dessus

Lavi : ah, tu vas le tuer à force.

Tyki : mais non, je lui fais travailler son endurance. x)

Lavi : alors c'est toi qui crèveras.

Tyki : j'ai des siècles de pratique.

Lavi : tu finiras par t'épuiser.

Tyki : Yû l'a fait plus que moi.

Lavi : mais c'est Yû ^^

Tyki : il finira aussi par crever. x)

Lavi : non parce qu'on échange les rôles nous

Tyki : Allen ne veut pas dominer

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tyki : aucune idée

Lavi : Ça doit bien t'arranger

Tyki : x)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : tiens ils parlent de Yû et toi à la télé ! Comme c'est bizarre x)

Lavi : hm ?

Il y a des photos qui défilent, datant de la journée même, quand Lavi a offert la moto à Yû

Lavi (sourit)

Les images qui suivent montre Yû sur un terrain de moto-cross entrain de faire des figures de free-style [Yû ne porte pas de casque]

Lavi : le fou...

Tyki : il sait faire parler de lui u_u

Lavi : oui

Après qu'il ait fini de s'amuser, les journalistes se ruent vers lui pour lui poser tout un tas de question

Lavi (regarde l'écran avec attention)

Journaliste : Vous n'êtes pas inconscient de prendre autant de risque sans casque ?

Yû : La vie n'est pas amusante si on ne prend jamais de risques et je suis pas mort c'est bon.

Journaliste : Vous avez pensé à Lavi ? S'il vous arrivait quelque chose à cause de ces risques

Yû : Il adore mon côté barge. x)

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : son immortalité finira par être découverte si il continue

Lavi : oui

Après quelques minutes Yû abandonne les journalistes pour repartir à moto

Lavi : bon, je vais l'attendre dans la chambre

Tyki : qui te dit qu'il va revenir ? x)

Lavi : -.-

Tyki : XD bon je vais rejoindre mon chéri moi, puisqu'il ne part jamais sans moi, lui. x)

Lavi : il a pas le permis

Tyki : et alors ? Yû a le permis de voiture mais de pas moto

Lavi : je lui laisse la liberté

Tyki : t'as pas le choix en même temps

Lavi : oui

Tyki (rejoint Allen)

Allen (dort paisiblement)

Tyki (se couche contre lui)

Allen (ouvre un œil)

Tyki : salut~

Allen (le referme)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen (baille)

Tyki : rendors-toi, moi aussi je vais me reposer

Allen (embrasse son cou et se rendort)

Tyki (dort aussi)

Yû (rentre vers minuit)

Lavi (l'attendait sur le canapé, le regarde)

Yû : tu ne dors pas ? (ouvre sa veste)

Lavi : Je voulais mon bisous avant.

Yû : hm. (vient près de lui) faut changer les pneus. [de sa moto x)]

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : ils sont HS.

Lavi : mais ils sont neuf

Yû : ils étaient neuf

Lavi : -_-

Yû (ébouriffe ses cheveux) en tout cas je l'adore cette bécane. x)

Lavi (sourit puis tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras et le porte jusqu'à la chambre)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (l'allonge, se déshabille et vient contre lui)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (embrasse son cou et ferme les yeux)

Lavi : Yû, je veux des câlins

Yû : après une bonne nuit de sommeil

Lavi (fait une moue toute triste)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (s'endort)

La nuit passe

Yû (va lustrer la belle moto le matin)

Lavi (émerge seul) : *Yû !*

Yû : * Moui ? *

Lavi : *Ramène tes fesses tout de suite !*

Yû : * la politesse se perd... *

Lavi (croise les bras)

Yû : * Mon lapin~~ demande-moi gentiment de venir m'occuper de toi *

Lavi : *Viens assurer ton rôle d'amant s'il te plait et plus vite que ça !*

Yû : * j'arrive~ dans une minute *

Lavi : ...

Yû (prend tout son temps et arrive, vêtu de cuir, un martinet en main et prend une pose provocante)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : même pas un commentaire ? c'est inquiétant

Lavi : Tu avais dis que tu t'occuperais de moi après la nuit

Yû : et je suis là pour quoi à ton avis ?

Lavi : tu étais pas la

Yû : j'attendais que tu te réveilles

Lavi : mouais

Yû : Déshabille-toi.

Lavi (obéit)

Yû : mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Lavi (re obéit)

Yû (caresse sa peau puis s'écarte, frappe ses fesses avec le martinet)

Lavi : Hn...

Yû (recommence plus fort)

Lavi (crie)

Yû : tu en veux encore ?

Lavi : Ou-oui

Yû (continue de le maltraiter)

Lavi (crie de douleur)

Yû (provoque de multiples blessures et vient lécher le sang)

Tryde (a pris Chome dans ses bras suite aux cris de Lavi)

Chomé : ... Lavi...

Tryde : ... ¤ que fait papa ? ¤ (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi (hurle de douleur)

Chomé : Il faut aller l'aider !

Tryde : Papa est avec lui... c'est son maitre...

Chomé : Mais il lui fait mal !

Tryde : ... il faut qu'on reste ici... en attendant qu'ils finissent...

Chomé : mais finir quoi ?

Tryde : il faut attendre que les cris s'arrêtent, on va les déranger sinon

Chomé : ... (les larmes aux yeux) mais il a pas le droit de faire du mal a mon frère !

Tryde (la berce)

Chomé (s'accroche à lui)

Dans l'autre chambre

Yû (s'est déshabillé et pénètre violemment Lavi)

Lavi (crie son nom)

Yû (va-et-vient rapidement en lui)

Lavi (hurle longuement)

Yû (se déverse en lui après de nombreuses minutes)

Lavi (embrasse sa nuque)

Yû (lèche son lobe) rhabille-toi et va voir ta sœur

Lavi (le mord et boit un peu de sang pour se soigner rapidement et se rhabille)

Yû : je vais chercher le p'tit dej. (se rhabille et sort)

Lavi (va voir Chomé)

Tryde (le regarde, ayant toujours Chomé dans les bras)

Chomé : Lavi ! (saute dans ses bras) ça va ?

Lavi : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Chomé : Pourquoi tu criais comme ça ?

Lavi : Yû s'amusait...

Chomé : quoi ? et tu laisse faire ?

Lavi : Bah oui, j'en ai aussi envie...

Chomé : tu aimes avoir mal ?

Lavi : ^^""" (regarde Tryde, cherchant de l'aide)

Tryde : donc il ne t'y oblige pas ? Je pensais qu'il faisait comme maman...

Lavi : Bien sur que non. On est un couple.

Chomé (regarde le corps de Lavi) : tu n'es pas blessé ?

Lavi : je guéris vite.

Chomé : ...

Tryde (regarde Chomé)

Chomé : ... Vous êtes SM ?

Lavi : ... Hm... Entre autre oui...

Tryde : heureusement que vous êtes des vampires...

Lavi : C'est à cause de ça que mon orientation a peu à peu évoluer... mais ne t'inquiète pas Chomé, Yû ne me fait jamais mal pour me nuire.

Tryde (vient prendre Chomé dans ses bras) : tu veux aller prendre l'air ?

Chomé (va dans les bras de Lavi et s'y blottit)

Tryde : ...

Lavi (la berce doucement) : Cho', j'ai plein de truc à faire, tu reste avec Tryde ?

Chomé (le regarde)

Lavi : Demain on ira faire un tour rien que tous les deux, promis.

Chomé (fait oui et va contre Tryde)

Tryde (la serre contre lui)

Lavi (s'en va voir Yû)

Yû (revient avec quelques humains, dont un très mignon que Yû tient par la taille)

Lavi (s'arrête) : c'est quoi ça ?

Yû : mon repas u_u

Lavi : ... Et pourquoi tu le tiens comme ça ?

Yû : pourquoi pas ? (lèche le cou du type)

Lavi : Parce qu'il n'y a que moi que tu dois tenir comme ça

Yû : jaloux d'un humain... on me l'avait jamais faite encore.

Lavi (croise les bras)

Yû : C'est bon quoi, il sera mort avant ce soir

Lavi : Hm

Yû (lâche l'humain et vient près de lui) : on est libre d'avoir des relations à côté de toute façon

Lavi : ... Je veux plus...

Yû : et pourquoi donc ?

Lavi : Parce que... Je suis à toi donc tu es a moi.

Yû : ça n'empêche pas de coucher avec n'importe qui à côté.

Lavi : si...

Yû : non, tant qu'on s'aime c'est suffisant

Lavi : ...

Yû : pourquoi un tel changement de point de vue ?

Lavi : J'ai pas le droit ?

Yû : je trouve ça bizarre que ça change du jour au lendemain

Lavi : ça fait longtemps que je le pense mais tu refusais d'y porter attention.

Yû : tsss... sortir de la routine c'est si insupportable ?

Lavi : ... Quand on aime quelqu'un on lui est fidèle

Yû : sauf si on est libertin

Lavi : Eh bien je le suis pas

Yû : moi je le suis

Lavi : ...

Yû : qu'est-ce que ça change ? ce n'est jamais qu'une relation avec quelqu'un qui sera mort ensuite.

Lavi : ça fait mal... C'est tout…

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : ... mais... fais comme tu veux... (va ranger leur chambre)

Yû : tss...

Lavi (fait le ménage pour se changer les idées)

Yû (vide l'homme de son sang et embarque Allen hors de la ville pour l'entrainer au combat) [puisque Tyki le fait pas]

Allen (le regarde sans comprendre)

Yû : Bon aller, attaque-moi que je juge tes capacités.

Allen : euh...

Yû : -.- ton cerveau est à l'arrêt ?

Allen : Non !

Yû : alors fais ce que je te dis

Allen (l'attaque)

Yû (esquive facilement)

Allen (recommence)

Yû (pare) tu manque d'entrainement

Allen : et alors ?

Yû : et de force, pousse de soja

Allen : j'aime pas la violence

Yû : tu vas te faire tuer un jour

Allen : …

Yû : bon, écoute bien et observe (lui montre divers méthode de combat)

Allen (le regarde)

Une fois qu'il a fini de tout lui montrer

Yû : tu as tout compris ?

Allen : hm

Yû : bien. On va voir si tu as retenu. (l'attaque)

Allen (esquive)

Yû (esquisse un sourire, lui fait un croche-pied)

Allen (s'étale comme une crêpe)

Yû : tss... debout

Allen (se relève)

Yû (recommence à l'attaquer avec davantage de force)

Allen (n'arrive pas à se défendre)

Yû (lui brise quelques côtes en lui donnant un coup de poing)

Allen (hurle de douleur)

Yû : ¤ je crois que ça suffit... ¤

Allen (se recroqueville sur lui même)

Yû (lui tend la main)

Allen (le prend timidement)

Yû (le relève) : t'auras intérêt de faire mieux la prochaine fois. (va jusqu'à la voiture)

Allen (le suit lentement)

Yû (monte en voiture, démarre quand il est monté)

Allen (se plie en deux sous la douleur, attend que ça passe)

Ils arrivent, Tyki accourt voir Allen

Allen : Hn...

Tyki : ça va ? (caresse son visage)

Allen (lui fait un petit oui)

Tyki : Yû, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Yû : je l'ai entrainé (rentre)

Allen (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (lui donne accès à sa gorge)

Allen (le mord)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Allen (récupère enfin, soupire)

Tyki : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Allen : rien... il m'a juste donnée des coups pour que je les évite... Mais j'y arrivais pas

Tyki : ...

Allen : On devra recommencer...

Tyki : ça il n'en est pas question

Allen : mais…

Tyki : je vais t'entrainer, c'est plus prudent

Allen (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (le porte à la chambre pour qu'il se repose)

Allen (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki : dors.

Allen : mais ça va...

Tyki (caresse son visage) : s'il te plait

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki : tu es fatigué alors dors

Allen : hm

Tyki (embrasse son front)

Allen (s'endort)

Yû (va prendre une douche)

Lavi (regarde ses mails et accepte plusieurs contrats)

Yû (sort plus tard, et vient près de Lavi en caleçon)

Lavi (refuse d'autres contrats)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lève la tête vers lui)

Yû : des contrats intéressants ?

Lavi : trois

Yû : hm.

Lavi : je les ai acceptés, je pars demain soir

Yû : tu as accepté sans m'en parler ?

Lavi : C'est juste des séances pour des magazines de mode.

Yû : tu m'en parle quand même d'habitude.

Lavi : Hm, j'y ai pas pensé puisqu'il n'y en a aucun qui me demande d'enlever un vêtement

Yû : hm...

Lavi (éteint l'ordi) : je sors boire. (enfile sa veste et sort)

Yû : tss...

Lavi (marche lentement dans la rue à la recherche d'une proie)

Yû (attend dans le salon)

Lavi (boit plus qu'il ne devrait)

Yû : °° il en met du temps... °°

Lavi (s'allonge sur un banc, malade)

Yû (sort, le cherche) : * où est-ce que tu es Lavi ? *

Lavi : *pas loin...*

Yû : * qu'est-ce que tu as ?* (va rapidement vers lui)

Lavi : ... pas bien...

Yû (s'agenouille près de lui)

Lavi (l'œil vitreux et le teint plus pas que d'habitude, a plusieurs haut-le-cœur)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : indigestion ?

Lavi (fait un tout petit oui de la tête)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, le porte plus loin)

Lavi : a-arrête de me... balancer dans tout les sens...

Yû : chut… (le dépose près d'une bouche d'égout) fais-toi vomir

Lavi (se penche, et sans forcer, vomit)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (tremble, vomit encore une trentaine de seconde puis s'arrête, haletant)

Yû (l'attire contre son torse)

Lavi (s'y blottit faiblement)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe et le berce)

Lavi : désolé...

Yû : c'est pas grave, ce sont des choses qui arrivent

Lavi (déglutit)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (revomit)

Yû : voilà pourquoi il faut toujours boire modérément

Lavi : hm

Yû : dès que ça va mieux on rentre

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi : c'est bon...

Yû (le ramène à la maison)

Lavi (se tient à lui)

Yû (le met au lit)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait te remettre d'aplomb

Lavi (lui sourit, timidement avant de sombrer)

Yû (caresse son visage et se couche près de lui)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les mois passent<p>

Yû a commencé sa dernière tournée, des concerts supplémentaires ont donc été prévus et les places se vendent comme des petits pains.

A la maison, Tyki et Allen sont sortis pour une journée en amoureux pour fêter leurs trois ans de couple.

Tryde, seul avec Chomé, reste très près d'elle

Chomé (lit un des livres à Lavi)

Tryde (caresse doucement sa cuisse)

Chomé (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tryde (sourit timidement, puis approche son visage du sien)

Chomé (le cœur battant, ferme les yeux)

Tryde (dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Chomé (le laisse faire)

Tryde (lèche doucement ses lèvres)

Chomé (entrouvre les lèvres)

Tryde (approfondit le baiser, se colle un peu plus à elle)

Chomé (lâche son livre)

Tryde (l'allonge, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres)

Chomé (l'enlace timidement)

Tryde (caresse sa hanche, abandonne ses lèvres pour sa gorge)

Chomé : Hh...

Tryde (suçote son lobe, puis se redresse, retire son haut) [à lui]

Chomé (très gênée, détourne les yeux)

Tryde (caresse sa joue) Chomé... je t'aime. (reprend ses baisers)

Chomé (répond peu au début puis de plus en plus)

Tryde (la déshabille lentement, caressant tendrement chaque parcelle de peau)

Chomé : Hh !

Tryde (embrasse sa poitrine)

Chomé (frémit)

Tryde (se déshabille, excité)

Chomé (recule un peu, effrayé)

Tryde : n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal (tend la main vers elle)

Chomé : ... (repense à son mari)

Tryde : ... Chomé... laisse-moi t'aimer…

Chomé : ... (met sa main tremblante dans la sienne)

Tryde (porte sa main à ses lèvres, y dépose un baiser, lui sourit)

Chomé (sourit timidement)

Tryde (l'attire doucement contre lui, l'embrasse amoureusement)

Chomé (répond doucement)

Tryde (caresse son dos, sa chute de rein, ondule doucement contre elle)

Chomé (gémit faiblement, s'accroche a lui)

Tryde (la caresse)

Chomé (se cambre)

Tryde (embrasse son cou, glisse un doigt en elle)

Chomé : Hh !

Tryde (l'embrasse) * calme-toi *

Chomé (s'accroche à lui)

Tryde (la prépare soigneusement)

Chomé : ... T-Tryde... Ce n'est pas ma première fois...

Tryde : je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne te ferais pas mal...

Chomé : Hm... (pousse doucement sa main)

Tryde (la regarde)

Chomé (est mal à l'aise)

Tryde (se colle à elle) : je peux y aller alors ?

Chomé (fait oui, enroule ses bras autour de son cou)

Tryde (la pénètre doucement)

Chomé : Hmm...

Tryde (enfouit son visage dans son cou, y dépose de nombreux baisers et commence à bouger en elle)

Chomé (gémit de plaisir)

Tryde : hh~ (accélère petit à petit)

Chomé (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Tryde (dévore ses lèvres, va plus loin en elle)

Chomé (crie plus fort)

Lavi (rentre d'un contrat, se fige)

Tryde (continue d'onduler rapidement, approchant de la jouissance)

Lavi (défonce la porte de la chambre)

Chomé (crie de surprise)

Tryde (se stoppe immédiatement, le regarde) hh... hh...

Lavi (a les yeux rouges)

Chomé : L-Lavi...

Tryde : Sors d'ici ! (serre Chomé contre lui pour la cacher)

Lavi : Lâche la. Maintenant !

Tryde : tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre

Chomé : ... (panique)

Lavi : Chomesuke, sors tout de suite de cette chambre.

Chomé (tente de se libérer de l'étreinte de Tryde)

Tryde : * Chomé, dis-lui que tu es consentante *

Chomé (est complètement perdu)

Tryde : Lavi, elle ne m'a pas repoussé, sors maintenant

Lavi (fulmine, sort en claquant la porte)

Tryde (soupire)

Chomé : ... I-il faudrait peut-être... arrêter...

Tryde : ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton frère qu'il doit décider pour toi.

Chomé : ... J'ai l'impression de le tromper... (son mari)

Tryde : Chomé, il n'est plus là. Et je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que tu sois heureuse.

Chomé (le regarde)

Tryde : tu as le droit de prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Chomé (le ré-enlace timidement)

Tryde (l'embrasse et recommence à bouger doucement)

Chomé (l'embrasse avec amour)

Tryde (dévore ses lèvres, accélère, se déverse abondamment en elle)

Chomé (le serre contre lui, tremblante)

Tryde (caresse son dos, se retire doucement)

Chomé : Hh... Hh...

Tryde (caresse sa joue) : je t'aime

Chomé (se blottit contre lui et s'endort)

Tryde (la couvre, se rhabille et va voir Lavi)

Lavi (fait les cents pas dans le salon)

Tryde (le regarde)

Lavi : Toi !

Tryde : Chomé était consentante.

Lavi : Tu utilise sa fragilité pour la manipuler

Tryde : c'est faux

Lavi : C'est vrai et tu as de la chance que je ne t'ais pas arraché la tête sur le coup. Plus jamais tu ne la toucheras, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Tryde : elle est assez grande pour choisir sans toi.

Lavi : elle a été détruite

Tryde : et tu crois qu'en la laissant sans rien faire elle va s'en remettre ?

Lavi : Ce n'est pas à toi de décider

Tryde : ce n'est pas à toi non plus.

Lavi : C'est ma sœur.

Tryde : c'est celle que j'aime.

Lavi : Pff

Tryde : et quoi que tu fasses je ne l'abandonnerais pas

Lavi : Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'abandonner et de lui briser le cœur !

Tryde : ce n'est pas mon intention.

Lavi : j'espère

Tryde : est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de me détester parce que je suis le fils de Lulubell ?

Lavi : ça ne fait pas tout. Depuis que tu es la, tu vas tout pour m'énerver

Tryde : tu t'énerves pour rien

Lavi : tss

Tryde : Je ne sais même pas comment mon père peut aimer un type comme toi. Tu cherches toujours les embrouilles

Lavi : ... c'est faux...

Tryde : avec moi c'est le cas. (retourne auprès de Chomé)

Lavi : ...

Tryde (se couche près d'elle, l'enlace doucement et s'endort)

Chomé : Zzz

Tyki et Allen reviennent, main dans la main

Lavi (est sur l'ordi)

Tyki : Je sens comme de la tension dans l'air.

Lavi : ouais.

Tyki : Yû a oublié de t'appeler ?

Lavi : c'est pas encore l'heure.

Tyki : alors quoi ?

Lavi : Tryde vient de se taper ma sœur.

Tyki : ah... viol ?

Lavi : Non

Tyki : alors pourquoi tu râles ?

Lavi : Parce que !

Tyki : -.-

Lavi : oh et vous me saouler (se barre)

Tyki : u_u"""" Il râle pour rien

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki : si Tryde n'a pas violé sa sœur, il n'a pas à gueuler

Allen : Hm…

Tyki : Yû va surement lui faire la morale aussi x) (emmène Allen à la salle de bain)

Lavi (marche rapidement, énervé)

Son portable sonne, c'est Yû

Lavi (décroche) : allo ?

Yû : salut mon lapin~ je te manque ?

Lavi : Oui... Tu me manque vraiment beaucoup...

Yû : rejoins-moi. x)

Lavi : Tout de suite, tu es ou là ?

Yû : Va à Athènes, j'y serais demain.

Lavi : d'accord.

Yû : A demain alors.

Lavi : je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi (raccroche)

Yû : * il a du se passer quelque chose, il n'a jamais voulu venir avec moi en tournée. *

Lavi (rentre enfilement un jean, des baskets et une veste noir)

Tyki (câline Allen sous la douche)

Allen (tente de se laver)

Tyki (embrasse son cou)

Allen : mais~

Tyki (caresse ses hanches)

Allen (le plaque contre la paroi)

Tyki (sourit)

Allen (le lave)

Tyki : hhmm~~

Allen (le caresse)

Tyki : hha~

Allen (le griffe)

Tyki : ghhm !

Allen : ah pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

Tyki : recommence~

Allen : ... quoi ?

Tyki : tu m'as bien compris.

Allen (recommence timidement)

Tyki (gémit doucement)

Allen (le caresse à nouveau)

Tyki (gémit de plaisir)

Allen (accélère)

Tyki (jouit)

Allen (caresse son torse puis finit de se laver)

Tyki (profite)

Allen (les rince)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Allen répond doucement)

Ils sortent

Allen (s'habille)

Tyki (enfile un caleçon)

Allen (va se mettre devant la télé)

Tyki (va près de lui, la tête sur ses jambes)

Allen (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (sourit)

Allen (lui fait une tresse)

Tyki : j'ai déjà les cheveux bouclés t'exagère

Allen : ils sont si beaux

Tyki : j'en prends soin x)

Allen : Tu parles. C'est moi qui suis obligé de te le démêler tous les matins

Tyki : x)

Allen (zappe les chaines)

Tyki (baille)

Lavi (prend le train pour l'avion pour la Grèce)

Yû (l'attend à la gare, signant quelques autographes et prenant des photos avec ses fans)

Lavi (arrive alors qu'il a le dos tourné)

Yû (sent sa présence, sourit)

Des fans crient d'hystérie en voyant Lavi

Lavi (cache les yeux de Yû avant qu'il se retourne) : c'est qui~ ?

Yû : un lapin roux~

Lavi (rit)

Yû (se retourne, l'enlace)

Les fans les mitraillent de photos

Lavi (lui sourit tendrement) : *Ça fait du bien de te voir*

Yû : * Allons à l'hôtel *

Lavi (l'embrasse longuement avec amour)

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres, défait sa queue de cheval pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux)

Yû (sourit, prend sa main)

Lavi (prend sa valise dans sa main libre, l'admire)

Yû (l'emmène dans sa chambre d'hôtel)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (le fait assoir sur le lit) : bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que tu veuilles venir ?

Lavi : ... Tryde et Chomé était en train de... Couché ensemble quand je suis arrivé...

Yû : oh, Chomé va mieux alors. Où est le problème ?

Lavi : je voulais pas... J'ai l'impression qu'il la manipule

Yû : il l'aime, Lavi. Accepte-le et arrête de te faire souffrir pour rien

Lavi : hm... Tu veux bien... Me chanter quelque chose ?

Yû : allonge-toi et ferme les yeux.

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (prend sa main et chante une chanson faite pour lui)

Lavi (sourit, se détend)

Yû (termine, caresse le dos de sa main)

Lavi (ouvre lentement les yeux, tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi : je t'aime tellement

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime... et je voudrais que tu fasses confiance à Tryde pour que tu arrêtes de te rendre malade.

Lavi : ... Oui...

Yû (embrasse son front) ça fait cinq mois Lavi... cinq mois qu'il est avec nous, pourquoi le déteste-tu autant ?

Lavi : ... Je sais pas... Je te jure que j'ai essayé pourtant...

Yû : c'est parce qu'il est le fils de Lulubell ? Parce qu'il t'a attaqué ?

Lavi : les deux je pense...

Yû : bon... oublis Tryde et répond-moi, honnêtement. Si ta mère, que tu vois comme une personne aimante et affectueuse, venait à disparaitre et qu'en errant tu retrouve les assassins de celles-ci. Que ferais-tu ?

Lavi : ... Je les tuerai...

Yû (caresse sa joue) et si ton père, que tu ne connaissais pas jusqu'à présent te montre qu'en faite ta mère était un monstre ?

Lavi : j'irai me tuer en pensant que je suis comme elle

Yû : Et si ton père t'invite à vivre sous son toit ?

Lavi : alors que j'aurais tué des personnes qui lui sont chères ?

Yû : si tu les as seulement blessés.

Lavi : non, il nous a laissé à l'agonie. Il ne voulait pas nous épargner... D'ailleurs moi aussi et je l'aurais fait simplement en arrachant la tête des assassins de ma mère.

Yû : Quand il vous a laissé à l'agonie il ignorait tout de vraie nature de Lulubell. Mets-toi à sa place un peu

Lavi : c'est ce que je fais. Et moi je n'aurais laissé personne en vie

Yû : tss... tu refuses de d'essayer de le comprendre. Il s'est excusé, il a été dégouté de sa mère et là, il a l'occasion de rendre ta sœur heureuse.

Lavi : Je sais...

Yû : je sais qu'il y a un risque qu'il l'abandonne, mais les couples se forment et se séparent... c'est la vie. Et ta sœur a perdu son mari, elle a besoin d'amour et pour l'heure, Tryde peut le lui fournir

Lavi : ...

Yû : Ta sœur est assez grande pour se prendre en main. Et j'ai parlé plusieurs fois à Tryde. Il ne veut pas la faire souffrir, il me demandait régulièrement des conseils pour ne rien faire de travers. Alors ne t'inquiète plus d'accord ?

Lavi : oui...

Yû : je veux te voir sourire.

Lavi : ...

Yû (caresse son visage) s'il te plait

Lavi : attend, je viens ici pour passer du temps avec toi et oublier toute cette histoire... Et toi tu me fais la morale...

Yû : Et je viens de la finir. Donc maintenant, souris et je m'occupe de toi

Lavi : ... (fait un petit sourire timide)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (profite)

Yû : au programme, dodo, concert, sexe, dodo, sexe, dodo, concert, et cetera. Ça te va ?

Lavi (fait oui)

Yû (s'allonge et le serre contre lui)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les jours passent<p>

Ils font plusieurs villes de Grèce et Yû quitte le pays pour des concerts ailleurs en Europe

Lavi (dort beaucoup)

On arrive à la date du dernier concert

Lavi (l'attend dans la loge)

On entend la foule hurler à plusieurs reprises, vers minuit, Yû revient dans sa loge, très peu vêtu [il a fait quelques cadeaux aux fans]

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : enfin fini. (cherche des fringues)

Lavi (lui en tend)

Yû (s'habille)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (taquine sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (lui sourit et va rassembler ses affaires)

Lavi (attend)

Ils montent dans le bus de tournée qui doit les ramener chez eux

Lavi (va dans la cabine qui sert de chambre)

Yû (l'y suit)

Lavi (se déshabille)

Yû (fait de même et s'allonge)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace, baille)

Lavi : épuisé ?

Yû : hm... (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (lui chante berceuse, caresse son visage)

Yû (s'endort rapidement)

Lavi (sourit et dort)

Ils arrivent chez eux en fin de matinée

Ils dorment encore

Des fans entourent le bus

Yû : =.=#

Lavi (s'étire)

Yû : les gens sont chiants à hurler...

Lavi : hm

Yû : bon aller... Un bain de foule et on retourne dormir

Lavi (s'habille)

Yû (aussi, prend ses affaires et sort)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils se glissent comme ils peuvent jusqu'à chez eux

Lavi (se fait retenir par une fan plus qu'hystérique)

Yû (les regarde)

Fan : Laviii ! Épouse-moi ! Je t'aime ! (tire sur sa chemise qui commence à se déchirer)

Yû (vient s'interposer) Lavi est à moi, pigé ?

Fan (le regarde, en larmes)

Lavi (prend la main de Yû)

Yû : tch' (tire Lavi jusqu'à la maison)

Ils ferment la porte en soupirant

Yû : ils sont chiants

Lavi : oui

Yû (regarde l'état des fringues de Lavi)

Ce ne sont plus que des lambeaux

Yû : faudra t'acheter du latex, c'est plus solide. * et plus sexy~*

Lavi (rit)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Tryde : papa ? Je peux de parler ?

Lavi (dévore les lèvres de Yû)

Yû (calme un peu Lavi) va m'attendre dans la chambre.

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (va voir Tryde qui a rejoint Chomé)

Tryde : on... On a besoin d'aide par rapport à Lavi

Yû : hm ?

Tryde : Chomé... est enceinte [la dernière tournée de Yû a duré des mois]

Chomé : ...

Yû : félicitations.

Tryde : Lavi risque encore de me détester…

Yû : Chomé, tu voulais cet enfant ?

Chomé : ... On... On a pas pensé à se protéger...

Yû : et tu es heureuse d'être enceinte ?

Chomé (fait oui) : ... Je veux surtout pas le perdre...

Yû : alors pour Lavi ne pique pas de crise, dis-lui ça. Je l'appelle ?

Chomé : ...

Yû : si tu n'es pas prête à lui dire attends un peu

Chomé (fait oui)

Yû (leur sourit et rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (se change)

Yû : inutile de t'habiller.

Lavi : ... Laisse-moi...

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Lavi : je suis pas sourd.

Yû : non, tu écoutes aux portes.

Lavi : vous étiez même pas discret.

Yû : réjouis-toi pour ta sœur au lieu de bouder

Lavi : … Hm... Elle a de la chance ...

Yû : pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les voir pour les féliciter ? Ils craignent tous les deux une mauvaise réaction. Montre-leur que tu es heureux pour eux

Lavi : non c'est bon, je suis crevé

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (se couche)

Yû (vient contre lui, le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (embrasse son cou et le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (dort aussi)

La nuit passe

Yû (reste avec Lavi le matin)

Lavi (émerge)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : oui

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (sourit doucement)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû : *je t'aime *

Lavi : *moi aussi*

Yû (caresse son corps)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (se love contre lui)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (profite de lui)

Yû (le câline longuement)

Lavi (se lève au bout d'un moment)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : on va prendre un bain ?

Yû : hmmm... Trop dur de se lever~ (s'étire paresseusement)

Lavi (sourit et se met à cheval sur lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (masse sa peau)

Yû (profite)

Lavi (pince un de ses tétons)

Yû : hh~

Lavi : tu as déjà été percé ?

Yû : non

Lavi : dommage

Yû : ça peut toujours se faire

Lavi : oui

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sort une aiguille)

Yû : x)

Lavi (prend ses anciennes prothèses pour les oreilles)

Yû (suit tous ses faits et gestes)

Lavi : tu bouge pas. (pince doucement son téton)

Yû : oui chef~

Lavi (fait rentrer l'aiguille dans sa peau)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (met une des plus grandes barres ayant une boule à chaque extrémité)

Yû (se mord la lèvre)

Lavi (visse le tout)

Yû (regarde le résultat)

Lavi : j'ai pas finit.

Yû : hm ?

Lavi (lui perce aussi les oreilles et l'arcade)

Yû : * tu cherches à me faire ressembler à quoi ?*

Lavi : *rien, Ça te va bien*

Yû : hm

Lavi (embrasse son front)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi : maintenant c'est bon

Yû : t'as pas un miroir ?

Lavi (va lui en chercher un)

Yû : manque plus que les fringues gothiques u.u

Lavi : du cuir peut-être mais pas gothique

Yû : ouais... Je vais en racheter

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (donne des coups de reins entre ses jambes)

Lavi : Hh~

Yû (accélère la cadence)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû : * fais-moi l'amour mon lapin~*

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi (se frotte à lui)

Yû (accompagne ses mouvements, soupire de plaisir)

Lavi (dévore sa gorge)

Yû : hm~~

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : dépêche un peu...

Lavi (s'écarte)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lèche ses cuisses)

Yû (les écarte)

Lavi (caresse son intimité du bout de la langue)

Yû : hha~

Lavi (continue)

Yû : hh~ plus... Lavi~

Lavi (fourre sa langue à lui)

Yû (soupire sensuellement)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (sourit) continue~

Lavi (obéit)

Yû : hm~

Lavi (recommence encore)

Yû (lui demande de le prendre)

Lavi (le fait)

Yû (s'accroche à lui)

Lavi (bouge en lui)

Yû (gémit son nom)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avec amour)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (va plus loin en lui)

Yû (hurle de jouissance)

Lavi (se déverse en lui)

Yû : hm...

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (le couvre de baiser)

Lavi (sourit de bonheur)

Yû : je t'aime mon lapin~

Lavi : moi n'aussi mon Yû-doudou. Dis mon cœur chéri le plus beau de l'univers tout entier~ ?

Yû : moui ?

Lavi : je veux mon dada

Yû : ah, ça...

Lavi : ^^

Yû : choisis-en un et je te le paye

Lavi (l'embrasse) : et toi tu veux quoi ?

Yû : j'ai besoin de rien

Lavi : muh~ ?

Yû (embrasse son front et se lève) on le prend ce bain ?

Lavi : porte-moi

Yû : et puis quoi encore ? u.u

Lavi : un long massage s'il te plait

Yû : si tu veux que je porte fais au moins l'effort de venir sur mon dos. Comme si j'étais ton étalon~ X)

Lavi (rit et fait ce qu'il propose)

Yû (le porte jusqu'à la baignoire)

Lavi (profite)

Ils prennent leur bain, Yû masse Lavi

Lavi (soupire d'aise) : j'aime~

Yû : j'espère bien u.u

Lavi (rit de bonheur)

Yû (continue quelques minutes et arrête)

Lavi (a fermé les yeux)

Yû (le regarde) x) (s'immerge et lèche son bas ventre)

Lavi : Hh~ !

Yû (taquine son nombril)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (descend vers son membre et ressort la tête de l'eau avant d'y toucher)

Lavi : mais !

Yû : un problème ?

Lavi (fait la moue)

Yû : apparemment non. x)

Lavi (boude)

Yû (sourit malicieusement, et commence à sortir)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû : moui ? c'est pour quoi ?

Lavi : j'ai envie de toi

Yû : comme souvent. Sois plus précis

Lavi : baise-moi !

Yû (le retourne, et le prend)

Lavi : Hha !

Yû (ondule violement en lui)

Lavi (crie de plaisir

Yû (se déverse en lui après quelques minutes)

Lavi : Hh... Pas mal...

Yû : seulement pas mal ?

Lavi : oui. C'était comme une "petite" entrée

Yû : critique encore et je te mets en abstinence

Lavi : mais moi j'en veux encore plus ! Tu comprends rien !

Yû : tss... on peut jamais plaisanter avec toi quand il s'agit de sexe -.-

Lavi : bien sur que si.

Yû : ouais, quand tu domines

Lavi : je domine pas souvent

Yû : ça change rien

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (sort du bain)

Lavi : ...

Yû (se sèche)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (se rhabille et sort)

Lavi (se sèche)

Yû (va dans le salon et allume le pc)

Lavi (se prépare)

Yû (surf sur le net)

Lavi (va sur le canapé)

Yû (lui jette un coup d'œil et reporte ses yeux sur l'écran)

Lavi : j'aime pas quand on se dispute

Yû : hm. Ça fait parti d'une vie de couple

Lavi : mais si c'est pour rien...

Yû : même réponse. On fait avec

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lit ses mails)

Lavi : ...

Yû : autre chose ? (continue sans le regarder)

Lavi : non

Yû : hm. (allume un logiciel et met de la musique depuis l'ordinateur)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Tryde (sort de sa chambre, tenant Chomé par la taille) [Lavi n'est officiellement pas au courant pour la grossesse]

Lavi (les regarde)

Tryde : bonjour ^^

Lavi : hm

Tryde : il y a un problème ?

Lavi : Non rien.

Tryde (regarde Yû)  
>Yû : * Y'a rien, t'inquiète pas*<br>Tryde : bon... on sort.

Chomé : a-attend...

Tryde (la regarde)

Chomé : ... Lavi... Je... Je suis...  
>Lavi : enceinte ?<p>

Tryde : ¤ il est au courant ? ¤

Chomé : Oui.  
>Lavi : Félicitation. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur...<p>

Tryde : il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Lavi ? tu sembles triste

Lavi : Non, ça va. (se blottit contre Yû)  
>Chomé : ...<p>

Yû : * Quel est le problème, Lavi ? *

Lavi : *rien pourquoi ?*

Yû : * parce que ça se voit. Quand on parle de la grossesse de ta sœur tu es différent *

Lavi : ...

Yû : * qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *

Lavi : *mais rien, laissez-moi*

Yû : * Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, point. *

Lavi : …

Yû : * aller. Dis-moi *

Lavi : *elle a de la chance, c'est tout*

Yû : * tu es jaloux ? *

Lavi (soupire) : oui !

Yû : tss...

Lavi (aux vues de sa réaction, quitte la pièce)

Yû : ramène tes fesses ici !

Lavi : quoi encore ?

Yû : déjà tu me parle sur un autre ton et obéis sans discuter quand je t'ordonne quelque chose !

Lavi : ... (revient)

Chomé (se blottit contre Tryde)

Tryde (le serre contre lui) papa…

Yû : toi, t'en mêle pas ! Et toi Lavi, ton attitude commence vraiment à être pénible. Tu ne veux jamais dire quand tu as un problème et ça, ça m'énerve

Lavi : c'est normal, tu fais comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire !

Yû : j'insisterais pour savoir si je m'en foutais ?

Lavi : oui ! Tu cherches le moyen le plus rapide pour le régler !

Yû : continue comme ça et y'a un autre problème qui sera réglé

Lavi : Ça changera pas à d'habitude alors !

Yû : très bien, fais tes valises, tu déménage !

Lavi : ...

Yû (sort de la maison)

Lavi : ... (va faire ses valises)

Tryde : ... (va voir Lavi) vous vous êtes régulièrement disputés pour en arriver là ?

Lavi : laisse-moi (charge son sac sur son dos, prend sa carte de crédit, son passeport et jette son portable par terre)

Tryde : mais... peut-être qu'il te demandera de revenir quand il sera calmé...

Lavi : c'est ça (embrasse sa sœur et sort)

Tryde : Ne quitte pas la ville Lavi... ça va surement s'arranger

Lavi : pff (se barre)

Tryde : ... (regarde Chomé)

Chomé (est en larmes)

Tryde (la prend dans ses bras, la berce, lui disant que tout va s'arranger)

Chomé (finit par s'endormir d'épuisement)

Tryde (va la coucher)

Chomé (murmure le prénom de Lavi dans son sommeil)

Tryde (caresse son visage) : je te le ramènerais... (part à la poursuite de Lavi)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Lavi (prend le premier avion pour l'Inde)<p>

Tryde (revient auprès de Chomé, bredouille)

Yû (rentre plus tard, donne ses directives à Tyki et Allen et s'en va)

Allen (lève les yeux vers Tyki)

Tyki : pff... fallait bien que ça casse un jour... -.-

Allen : ...

Tyki (l'enlace)

Allen (se blottit contre lui, inquiet)

Tyki : Lavi ne devrait rien faire de stupide, il a sa sœur... Yû, je sais pas trop

Allen : hm

Les jours passent

Yû s'est débarrassé des piercings que lui avait faits Lavi et oublie ce dernier avec de nombreux amants qu'il tue ensuite.

Lavi, lui, va en Amérique et relance sa carrière de mannequin, s'entendant plus que bien avec son photographe.

Les médias ne cessent de parler de leur rupture, cherchant ce qu'il s'est passé

Lavi (envoie un cadeau à sa sœur pour son anniversaire, dans la carte il fait un bisou à elle, Tryde, Allen, Tyki et le bébé)

Yû (ayant appris une possible liaison de Lavi avec son photographe, décide de rejoindre ce dernier aux USA)

Lavi finissant une énième séance photos, son photographe et Lavi vont prendre un verre chez ce dernier

Yû (arrive devant le studio où ils sont)

Photographe (glisse un bras autour de Lavi, lui chuchotant à l'oreille de douces paroles)

Lavi (sourit tendrement, heureux)

Yû (masquant sa présence, entre dans le studio)

Ils s'embrassent lentement

Yû (s'adosse à une porte et signale sa présence par un raclement de gorge)

Lavi (sursaut et lève les yeux vers lui)

Photographe : vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, monsieur.

Yû : Ce n'était pas écrit sur la porte.

Photographe : eh bien sortez maintenant

Lavi : ... (regarde Yû sans comprendre ce qu'il fait la)

Yû : je viens juste récupérer ce qui est à moi.

Lavi (qui était enfin épanouie, se renferme aussitôt sur lui-même)

Photographe : pardon ?

Yû : Lavi, viens là.

Lavi : ... (se tourne vers son nouvel amant) vas-y, je te rejoindrai...

Photographe (l'embrasse une dernière fois et sort)

Lavi : ... (regarde Yû)

Yû : Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à avoir une nouvelle relation

Lavi : ... Et alors ? Tu voulais m'oublié. Il était normal que je sois passé à autre chose

Yû : Seulement tu oublies un détail. Je reste ton maitre

Lavi : comment l'oublier ? Tu me le rappelle depuis le début

Yû : tss... Ton petit ami le photographe. Tue-le.

Lavi : jamais

Yû : Je te l'ordonne.

Lavi : ... (les larmes aux yeux, sort)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (l'enlace, pleure)

Photographe : Lavi ?

Lavi : ... Chut... Je t'aime... (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (les regarde, dégouté) [Lavi a dit je t'aime à quelqu'un d'autre]

Lavi (lui brise rapidement la nuque pour qu'il ne souffre pas et fond en larmes)

Yû (vient près de lui) à quel point tu l'aimais ?

Lavi (serre désespérément le corps contre lui, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps)

Yû : * répond *

Lavi : *plus que toi en tout cas !*

Yû (le gifle)

Lavi : mais ça va pas ?

Yû : t'es franchement ingrat ! J'ai fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu as ce que tu voulais !

Lavi : ...

Yû : on rentre.

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Yû (l'oblige à le suivre, ils retournent chez eux)

Tryde et Chomé ne vivent plus là

Lavi : ... (va se réfugier contre Allen)

Yû : Lavi, va dans ta chambre.

Lavi : ... (obéit)

Tyki : Yû. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Yû : il aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Tyki : ... et ?

Yû : et je ne veux pas ! (va dans sa chambre)

Allen : ... C'est sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas lui dire de partir...

Tyki : c'est jamais de sa faute c'est bien connu... (soupire) Il devait s'attendre à ce que Lavi revienne...

Allen : ... Maintenant c'est trop tard...

Tyki : avec l'âge il devient de plus en plus égocentrique

Allen : et tyrannique

Tyki : hm... Il finira peut-être comme elle.

Allen : C'est presque sur... (se blottit contre Tyki)

Tyki (caresse son dos) je ne sais même pas si il s'en rend compte

Allen : bien sur que non et le premier qui essayera de le résonner en prendra plein la face

Tyki : ouais... Quand Road était là, on n'avait pas ce problème, elle ne lui était pas soumise

Allen : Lavi ne l'était pas trop avant aussi... Mais il n'y avait que Road pour savoir régler tout les problèmes

Tyki : j'espère qu'en se voyant haï il se remettra en question

Allen : oui...

Tyki (l'emmène dans leur chambre)

Allen (tient sa main)

Ils se font discrets pour ne pas prendre de risques

Lavi (se replie sur lui-même)

Yû (lui ordonne de le rejoindre durant la nuit)

Lavi (obéit, épuisé)

Yû (caresse son visage) tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ? [qu'il aime l'autre + que lui]

Lavi : oui. (lui tourne le dos, entouré d'une aura de haine, faible par sa fatigue)

Yû (le plaque contre le mur) tu n'as pas idée du mal que ça m'a fait.

Lavi : Et toi tu m'as complètement détruit ! Je te déteste ! Vas-y souffre et vois ce que ça fait d'être rejeté !

Yû : * est-ce qu'au moins tu pensais à moi quand tu le faisais avec lui ? *

Lavi : *jamais, il m'apportait le bonheur que j'avais besoin, pourquoi j'aurais pensé à toi alors que tu fais tout pour me faire souffrir ?*

Yû : tous ces "je t'aime" que tu me disais ne représentent plus rien ?

Lavi : exactement.

Yû : ... (s'écarte)

Lavi (lui tourne à nouveau le dos)

Yû : après tout ce qu'on a vécu...

Lavi : c'est du passé. Tout c'est finit quand tu m'as fait dégager

Yû : je pensais que tu reviendrais

Lavi : j'en ai eu marre d'être le gentil petit amant qui pardonne tout et qui se fait avoir à chaque fois.

Yû : ... Je t'aime Lavi...

Lavi (ne répond pas)

Yû : puisque ce n'est plus réciproque je vais rejoindre ceux qui m'aiment.

Lavi : si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Yû : ... Prépare l'éloge funèbre dans ce cas.

Lavi : Et pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que ceux que je rejoins, ce sont Road et Alma. (sort par la fenêtre)

Lavi : *tu es pathétique, même pas capable d'assumer tes propres erreurs*

Yû (ne répond pas)

Lavi (soupire et tombe de sommeil)

Yû (disparait de la circulation)

La nuit passe

Tyki (sort de sa chambre pour aller chercher le p'tit dej, revient avec 4personnes)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Tyki (le secoue) Lavi ? Où est Yû ?

Lavi : il est parti se suicider dans la nuit

Tyki : quoi ?

Lavi : il voulait rejoindre les seules qui l'aimaient. Road et Alma. Donc je suppose qu'il s'est tué

Tyki : ...

Lavi (se recouche)

Tyki : et t'en as rien à foutre ?

Lavi : voilà

Tyki : tu es encore plus sans cœur que lui... Vous avez passé des années à vous aimer comme personne et là ça ne t'atteint pas ?

Lavi : c'est sa faute

Tyki : tu l'aimais plus que tout, ça ne peut pas avoir changé comme ça

Lavi : si

Tyki (sort de la chambre)

Allen : ...

Tyki : je pars chercher Yû. Tu veux venir ?

Allen (fait oui)

Ils sortent de la maison et cherche Yû partout

Après quelques jours à passer la région au peigne fin, ils rentrent bredouille

Lavi (regarde la télé)

Tyki (lui en colle une en rentrant)

Lavi : Hh !

Tyki : je te déteste Lavi ! Parce que tu n'as pas été foutu de lui pardonner mon meilleur ami est mort !

Lavi : ...

Allen : Tyki...

Tyki (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Lavi : tss..Allen : tu devrais partir maintenant...

Lavi : ... (le regarde, dégouté)

Allen (détourne la tête) : s'il te plait...

Lavi (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre le temps de refaire ses valises)

Au moment où il s'apprête à partir, un vampire blond lui barre la route

Lavi (le regarde)

Link : ravi de vous revoir.

Lavi : hm ?

Link : mon maitre a trouvé Yû Kanda, à moitié mort, vous voulez le voir ?

Lavi : moi non. Les deux là-bas peut-être (s'en va)

Link (va donc chercher les autres et les conduit où est Yû)

Allen (est inquiet)

Tyki (tient sa main)

Ils vont dans un lieu à quelques km de là, trois maisons se dressent, uniquement habitées par des vampires, Link les amène dans l'une d'elle, devant un cercueil

Allen : ...

Link : il est dedans. Nous l'avons placé ici pour qu'il se régénère.

Tyki : merci...

Allen (serre Tyki contre lui)

Tyki (répond à l'étreinte)

Le temps passe

Tyki et Allen ramène Yû chez eux quand il a repris assez de force, mais Yû reste silencieux et semblant totalement ailleurs

Allen (lui propose sa gorge)

Yû : ...

Allen : tu dois boire

Yû (ne répond pas et ne fait pas un geste)

Tyki : ... Il est au bout du rouleau, il ne veut plus vivre...

Allen : ...

Tyki : si Lavi lui pardonnait peut-être qu'il resterait en vie plus longtemps

Allen : Kanda, tu veux voir Lavi ?

Yû : ...

Tyki : faisons comme s'il avait dit oui

Allen (file)

Tyki (installe correctement Yû dans son cercueil)

Lavi et Allen arrivent, blessés tous les deux

Tyki : qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? (s'occupe d'Allen)

Lavi : rien, au revoir

Allen (gronde)

Lavi : ... (soupire et va voir Yû)

Tyki (regarde Allen, surpris)

Dans la chambre, Yû, allongé dans le cercueil, ne bouge pas

Lavi : ... Yû ?

Yû (le regarde, les yeux vides)

Lavi : ... Tu fais peur à voir

Yû : ...

Lavi : Tu finiras par prendre la poussière si tu te bouge pas

Yû : ... * tu t'en fous de toute façon... *

Lavi : hm

Une larme de sang roule sur la joue de Yû

Lavi (l'efface doucement)

Yû (détourne faiblement la tête)

Lavi : reprend-toi Yû.

Yû : ... Tu t'en fous que je crève alors pourquoi je vivrais encore...

Lavi : ... Je m'en fou pas tant que ça...

Yû : tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt pour m'empêcher de partir et tu n'as pas envi d'être là

Lavi : c'est normal.

Yû : ... Si tu ne m'aime pas, va-t-en...

Lavi (soupire)

Yû (ferme les yeux, épuisé)

Lavi (lui tend son poignet)

Yû (ne fait rien)

Lavi (le force à le mordre)

Yû (recrache son sang et se recroqueville)

Lavi : ...

Yû : hh...

Lavi : Yû

Yû : ...

Lavi (se casse)

Tyki (le retient) tu crois aller où comme ça ?

Lavi : chez moi

Tyki : c'est ici chez toi. Et Yû a besoin de toi.

Lavi : chez moi ? On m'a viré deux fois pour me ramener de force !

Tyki : Yû va vraiment mourir si tu reste pas

Lavi : il ne veut rien savoir !

Tyki : dis-lui que tu l'aimes, et prouve-le-lui

Lavi : mais je peux pas !

Tyki : combien est-ce qu'il a mis sa vie en jeu pour que toi tu vives ? Tu lui dois bien ça

Lavi : Ça serait lui mentir ! De toute façon à l'entendre, je n'aurais jamais du tuer Lulubell et devenir un vampire ! Maintenant c'est moi le fautif de son suicide et c'est moi qui doit tout réparer alors que c'est lui qui m'a ordonné de partir et qui a commencer à m'oublier en premier !

Tyki : laisse-lui une dernière chance.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : ça ne te fait rien de le voir dans cet état ?

Lavi : bien sur que si...

Tyki : alors fais quelque chose. Avec Allen ou moi, ça ne sert à rien, c'est toi qu'il veut

Lavi : ... (retourne voir Yû)

Yû (est roulé en boule, le visage caché)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû : ...

Lavi : Je suis désolé

Yû : * tu ne l'es pas... tu n'es pas là pour moi, mais parce que Tyki te l'a demandé *

Lavi : *Tu écoute aux portes maintenant ?*

Yû : * vous parlez trop fort... *

Lavi : Tu devrais aussi te remettre en question

Yû : ...

Lavi : c'est la vérité (lui présente son poignet)

Yû : je ne veux pas de ton sang...

Lavi : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Yû : que tu m'aimes...

Lavi : alors ne reste pas dans cet état...

Yû : ...

Lavi : Tu me donne vraiment pas envie de t'aimer la...

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le serre doucement)

Yû (s'endort, épuisé)

Lavi (le garde contre lui)

Tyki : on entend plus rien... je me demande s'ils se sont réconciliés

Allen (fait oui)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen (s'y blottit)

Tyki : tu m'as vraiment impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais ramener Lavi si vite

Allen (sourit)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Allen (répond doucement)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Ils vont se coucher. La nuit passe.<p>

Yû (émerge, toujours très faible)

Lavi (dort près de lui)

Yû (s'accroche à lui, le mord doucement)

Lavi : Hh !

Yû (boit lentement)

Lavi (ouvre les yeux)

Yû (s'arrête avant de trop l'affaiblir, s'écarte pour ne pas être tenté de lui en prendre plus)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (sort)

Yû : ...

Lavi (revient avec deux humains)

Yû (les vide de leur sang)

Lavi : Ça va mieux ?

Yû (fait oui) : ... merci...

Lavi (se recouche)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (soutient son regard)

Yû (détourne les yeux) °° pas un sourire... °° (sort)

Lavi (le regarde partir)

Yû (va s'allonger sur le canapé) : °° Je lui ai demandé de tuer celui qu'il aimait... il ne me portera plus jamais dans son cœur °°

Lavi (fait la chambre)

Yû (se repose)

Lavi (le rejoint)

Yû (regarde le sol)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (le serre doucement)

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (le berce)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (regarde devant lui)

Yû : ... * pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? *

Lavi : pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Yû : parce que... j'aimerais te voir sourire...

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ...

Lavi : *Je n'ai pas envie de sourire pour le moment*

Yû : * tu ne voudras plus. Plus jamais, n'est-ce pas ? *

Lavi : *Je sais pas. Pas pour le moment en tout cas...*

Yû (soupire) * je suis sûr que tu voudrais être ailleurs en ce moment *

Lavi : *j'aurais aimé que Lulubell t'oblige à me tuer...*

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : *comme ça je ne t'aurais rien du...*

Yû : ... * de quoi tu parles ? *

Lavi : *de ma transformation*

Yû : * tu hais ton état de vampire maintenant ? *

Lavi : *non mais tu t'en sers pour me manipuler*

Yû : * mais pas en ce moment *

Lavi : *parce que tu essaye de te faire pardonner... Mais dès que tu penseras que ça ira mieux, tu recommenceras *

Yû : * donc... tu ne m'aimeras plus, c'est bien ça ? *

Lavi : *Je suis bien obligé d'essayer*

Yû : * même si je ne t'y oblige pas ? *

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : * si tu veux partir, va-t-en... je ne te ferais plus souffrir comme ça*

Lavi : *Tu as tout fait à l'envers ces derniers temps... Tu es sur que tu m'aimes vraiment ?*

Yû : * tu crois que j'irais jusqu'à tenter de me tuer si je t'aimais pas ? *

Lavi : *ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais avant...*

Yû : * pourquoi tu dis ça ? *

Lavi : *déjà tu m'as chassé d'ici... Ensuite tu as couché avec n'importe qui pour m'oublier comme un simple amant, tu es venu briser la vie que j'avais réussi à reconstruire. Tu m'as forcé à revenir ici... Et même bien avant cela, tu n'avais aucune petite attention envers moi... Même quand tu partais en tournée... Même mon anniversaire, sur cinq ans, tu as trouvé le moyen de l'oublier à chaque fois*

Yû : ... * je suis désolé... *

Lavi : *Et maintenant tu me pries de t'aimer en espérant que ça redevienne comme avant sans que tu as faire quoi que ce soit*

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... (se lève et va à la salle de bain se préparer)

Yû : * pourquoi tu ne pars pas si tu me déteste ? *

Lavi : ... *... Je ne te déteste pas...*

Yû : * tu ne m'aimes plus, ça revient au même... tu n'as plus envie de vivre à mes côtés *

Lavi : *oui c'est vrai*

Yû : ... * alors va-t-en... *

Lavi : ... *Tu recommence...* (obéit)

Yû : * Je ne recommence pas... mais ça ne m'avance à rien de te garder ici si tu n'aime pas... tu ne feras que me détester davantage *

Lavi : *Et tu vas faire quoi après ? Encore essayer de te tuer ?

Yû : * peut-être... t'en as rien à faire de toute façon, tu me l'avais dit la première fois * [avant sa TS]

Lavi : *ne fais pas de bêtise, tu as Tryde toi... Et Tyki me tuerai si tu mourrais... *

Yû : * Tryde a Chomé... Tyki a Allen... j'ai plus personne... *

Lavi : *c'est triste à dire mais c'est ta faute.*

Yû : ... * En tout cas tu t'es bien foutu de moi. C'est toi qui voulais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours... sale menteur *

Lavi : *Je ne mentais pas quand je te le disais. Maintenant c'est différent.*

Yû : * mais oui... on se reverra en enfer alors. Parce que sans toi, je n'ai pas envie de vivre *

Lavi : *mais faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Je suis d'accord pour rester et toi tu veux que je parte !*

Yû : * Tu es d'accord pour rester mais en faite tu n'en as pas envie *

Lavi (soupire d'énervement et s'en va)

Yû : ... (va dans sa chambre, s'enferme dans son cercueil)

Lavi (part le plus loin possible de la villa)

Peu de temps après ces événements, Yû demande à Tyki de mentir aux médias. Ils repartent donc au Japon où sont organisées les funérailles de Yû, ce dernier, bel et bien dans le cercueil, dort.

Au moment de l'enterrement, Tyki regarde dans la foule si Lavi est présent

Lavi (déguisé sobrement, est en retrait)

Tyki : * Allen, est-ce que tu vois Lavi ? *

Allen : *je sens sa présence pourquoi ?

Tyki : * Yû veut que je lui parle. Il doit être déguisé * (observe mieux, et reconnait sa silhouette, va le voir)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki : tu es content de toi, Lavi ?

Lavi : ... Il est vraiment ... ?

Tyki : S'il était en vie, il ne serait pas sur le point de se faire enterrer

Lavi : ...

Tyki : on ressent quoi quand on a causé la mort de la personne qui vous aimait le plus au monde ?

Lavi : ... L-laisse-moi...

Tyki (le prend par le col) ne crois pas que tu vas te défiler

Lavi : ...

Tyki : J'espère que tu es heureux maintenant

Lavi : ... N-non...

Tyki (le regarde sévèrement)

Lavi : ... (retient ses larmes)

Tyki : tu ne l'aimes pas, ne me fais pas croire que sa mort t'attriste. Tu savais qu'il se tuerait si tu partais

Lavi : c'est lui qui m'a dit de partir !

Tyki : il t'a dit pourquoi il me semble. Tu n'as pas insisté pour rester

Lavi : ... *Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...*

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (fond en larme, cache son visage dans ses mains)

Tyki : Tu veux une confidence ? Yû dort.

Lavi : ... Quoi ?

Tyki : Il voulait savoir ta réaction si jamais il était effectivement mort. Si tu n'étais pas venu et que tu n'aurais pas montré le moindre signe de tristesse, il aurait réellement mis fin à ses jours.

Lavi : ... (ne sait pas quoi dire)

Tyki : Toutes les personnes présentes ici sont manipulées et ne se souviendront pas des funérailles.

Lavi : ... (regarde le cercueil où repose Yû)

Tyki (fait stopper les mouvements des gens qui allaient le mettre en terre)

Lavi (commence à s'enfuir)

Tyki (prend son bras) sois un homme et fais-lui face

Lavi : ... Tyki laisse-moi...

Tyki : parle-lui. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il fera si tu t'en va.

Allen (va réveiller Yû)

Lavi (ne bouge pas, tétanisé)

Yû (se redresse, éblouit par le soleil, regarde vers Lavi)

Lavi (a les yeux baissés)

Yû (prend un peu de sang à Allen et va près de Lavi)

Tyki (s'éloigne pour les laisser seuls)

Lavi : ...

Yû : tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me revoir

Lavi : ... Tu t'es joué de moi...

Yû : je sais... mais je voulais être sûr de l'effet que ma mort produirait sur toi et donc si j'ai une chance que tu m'aimes à nouveau

Lavi (lève la tête vers lui)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (répond timidement à l'étreinte)

Yû : Je t'aime...

Lavi : ... M-moi aussi...

Yû (resserre son étreinte) * c'est la vérité ? *

Lavi : *oui*

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (cache son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Ils rentrent après un moment, Tyki apprend aux journalistes que tout cela n'était qu'un canular pour que Yû et Lavi soient tranquilles

Lavi (reste scotché à Yû)

Yû (le garde souvent dans ses bras)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (beaucoup plus serein, se repose)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit doucement)

Yû (embrasse son front) qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Lavi : boire...

Yû : et après ? (lui laisse accès à sa gorge)

Lavi : *ce que tu veux* (le mord)

Yû : hm... je sais pas trop...

Lavi (boit)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (finit)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (le colle à lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre son torse)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (s'endort)

La vie reprend son cours peu à peu, Yû tente d'être toujours assez attentionné quand Lavi est là et cesse de lui refuser des contrats

Les contrats se font de plus en plus rares.

Un jour, Lavi en reçoit un pour des photos de nu.

Yû (regarde le contrat, étant assis près de Lavi)

Lavi (soupire)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ma carrière est finie... (ferme le mail)

Yû : accepte le contrat si ça peut te permettre de te relancer...

Lavi : non, ça aura l'effet inverse

Yû : hm.

Lavi (regarde le reste de ses mails)

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (éteint l'ordi)

Yû : ça fait bizarre de se retrouver tous les deux au chômage

Lavi : ouais...

Yû : on va devoir mendier. x)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (embrasse son cou) ou alors on envoie Tyki et Moyashi se prostituer

Lavi : non, non

Yû (le serre contre lui) : au pire, on monte un groupe tous les deux

Lavi : un duo plutôt

Yû : ça dépend. Si on chante tous les deux ou non

Lavi : hm

Yû : on verra ça plus tard

Lavi : oui

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (attend que le temps passe)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : ^^

Yû : bon... que peut-on faire pour rendre notre vie plus intéressante ?

Lavi : ... Chomé a accouchée !

Yû (a sursauté, le regarde)

Lavi (lui montre le sms qu'il vient de recevoir)

Yû : on ira les voir demain

Lavi : oui

Yû (baille)

Lavi : fatigué ?

Yû : 'm'ennuie...

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (se colle à lui, dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (caresse le bas de son dos)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (mordille ses lèvres)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (le pelote)

Lavi (soupire son prénom)

Yû (frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Yû (commence à le déshabiller)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû : pas très actif... Tu n'as pas envie de le faire ?

Lavi : si... Mais ça fait longtemps...

Yû : si tu n'es pas prêt à recommencer on attend

Lavi : non vas y. Mais doucement

Yû : hm. (caresse son corps, l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe, caresse son torse)

Yû (les déshabille, caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi : Hha...

Yû (l'allonge, lèche sa verge)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (le prend en bouche, fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (se cambre, crie son prénom)

Yû (après avoir bien humidifié son membre, s'empale sur lui)

Lavi : Hh ! (le regarde, surpris)

Yû (sourit et bouge sur lui) hha~

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (roule plus violement du bassin, crie)

Lavi (crie longuement, accompagne ses mouvements)

Yû (crie de jouissance)

Lavi (se déverse en lui)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (le retire, reprend son souffle, caressant son intimité)

Lavi (écarte les jambes)

Yû (le prépare)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû (retire ses doigts et le prend)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (l'embrasse et commence à bouger)

Lavi (resserre son étreinte)

Yû (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (se retire)

Lavi (se redresse)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (l'attire contre lui, ils s'allongent)

Lavi (somnole rapidement)

Yû (dort)

Les heures passent

Yû (émerge doucement)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi : hmZzz

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (ouvre lentement les yeux)

Yû : salut~

Lavi : hm~ ? Bonjour

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (le tire jusqu'à la salle de bain)

Lavi : ~?

Yû (va sous la douche)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils se lavent

Lavi (rince Yû à grand jet d'eau (froide))

Yû (frémit vivement)

Lavi : x)

Yû : tu vas voir toi. (lui fait pareil, visant sa tête)

Lavi : x

Yû : tu fais moins le malin là x)

Lavi (l'attaque à coup de jets de shampoing)

Yû : tu pourrais me laver les cheveux plutôt

Lavi : hm~ ?

Yû : un petit massage de crane ? (se met dos à lui)

Lavi (sourit et lui en fait un)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (lave ses cheveux avec douceur)

Yû (profite)

Lavi (le rince ensuite à l'eau chaude)

Yû : tu pourrais travailler dans un institut de beauté x)

Lavi : ouais~

Yû (sourit) je serais ton meilleur client~

Lavi : évidemment

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (sort et se sèche)

Yû (fait de même)

Lavi (se prépare)

Yû (s'habille)

Lavi (file)

Yû : * où tu vas ? *

Lavi : *boire*

Yû : * okay *

Lavi (part)

Yû (va regarder la télé)

Lavi (revient plus tard)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû : hm... ==

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : * un oreiller~* (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le berce)

Yû (s'endort)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Tyki (arrive)<p>

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki : vous êtes encore la ? Je pensais que vous auriez sauté dans la voiture pour aller voir ta sœur

Lavi : Yû dort encore

Tyki : réveille-le u.u

Lavi : non

Tyki : pff... X) (éteint la télé)

Yû : hmmzzz...

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (ouvre lentement un œil)

Tyki : oups ! Je t'ai réveillé x)

Lavi (rit)

Yû : t'chiant...

Tyki : tu ne veux pas aller voir ta petite fille papi ? XD

Yû : -_-""""

Lavi : c'est une fille ? *.*

Tyki : je sais pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça u.u'

Lavi : on y va Yû ?

Yû : je t'ai dit qu'on y allait demain. Laisse ta sœur se reposer.

Lavi : ...

Yû : tu peux déjà téléphoner à Tryde si tu veux.

Lavi : non c'est bon...

Yû : ne fais pas cette tête.

Lavi : hm

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki : vous êtes une famille bizarre quand même. x)

Lavi (le regarde sans comprendre)

Tyki : Yû est grand père et toi tonton, pour la même personne. Mais ça veut dire que Yû est à la fois tante et toi grand-mère. x)

Lavi : XD

Yû : où tu vas chercher tout ça ? U.u'

Tyki : dans la logique ^^

Lavi : il a raison en plus

Yû : sauf sur la fin. On n'est pas marié. Donc pas de tante ou de grand-mère

Lavi : c'est pas faux.

Tyki : mariez-vous. ^^

Yû : -.-

Lavi : réfléchit un peu. Si on se marie, Yû sera obligé de m'être fidèle.

Tyki : effectivement. Remarque, certaines personnes sont plus excitées en trompant leur époux. x)

Yû : -.-"""

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : XD

Yû : -.-#

Tyki : Yû ! rigole un peu

Yû : je suis plié en deux... -.-####

Lavi : et toi Tyki ? Quand est-ce que tu demande à Allen ?

Tyki : J'ai pas envie de me marier. L'important c'est d'aimer son amant, le mariage n'est rien qu'un symbole.

Lavi : et il en pense quoi ton amant ?

Tyki : il n'a jamais abordé la question. u_u

Lavi : évidemment.

Tyki : si ça lui fait plaisir je ne dirais pas non, mais y'a vraiment pas d'intérêt au mariage.

Lavi : quand on a plus de six cent ans c'est sur.

Tyki : Ouais, je me fais vieux... mais je garde un corps de rêve~ [te la pète pas surtout u_u]

Lavi : Yû est mieux. Mais pour en revenir à Allen, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il adore porter des robes de marier et... [non Tyki savait pas]

Tyki : ah bon ? il aime porter des robes ?

Lavi : quoi tu savais pas ? ^^""

Tyki : dans mes souvenirs, tu l'obligeais à porter des robes, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il aimait ça. Il dirait même qu'il détestait ça

Lavi : c'est normal, y avait toi et Yû mais quand on va faire du shopping, on va toujours dans les boutiques de mariage

Tyki : ah ?

Lavi : la première fois ça m'avait étonné de sa part mais il est si mignon tout en blanc.

Tyki : c'est vrai~

Lavi (sort son portable et lui montre une vidéo d'Allen en robe blanche, en train de faire le foufou)

Tyki : *_*

Yû (est exaspéré)

Sur la vidéo, Allen commence à faire un strip-tease mais la fin le stop

Tyki : Pourquoi y'a pas la fin ? T.T

Lavi : parce que j'avais plus de mémoire

Tyki : T_T

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (fixe l'écran noir de la télé, agacé par le comportement de Tyki)

Lavi : *tu t'énerve pas un peu pour rien ?*

Yû : * il se comporte comme un gosse *

Lavi : *et alors ?*

Yû : * alors ça m'énerve, point. *

Tyki : j'ai le droit d'être inclus dans votre conversation télépathique ?

Lavi : tu fais ce que tu veux.

Tyki : je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Yû : on disait que tu ressembles à un môme.

Tyki : Quand il s'agit d'Allen ? Tu veux qu'on revienne sur le sujet de ton mariage avec Lavi ?

Yû : y'aura pas de mariage.

Lavi : ... (regarde Yû)

Tyki : Un mariage t'a suffit ?

Yû : pourquoi tu poses la question puisque la réponse est évidente ?

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Tyki : pff. Egoïste.

Yû : Va te faire foutre

Lavi : c'est bon, arrêtez.

Yû : tch'.

Tyki (va rejoindre Allen)

Allen (émerge tout juste)

Tyki (allume une clope)

Allen (l'enlace, masse sa nuque) : tu as l'air énervé ?

Tyki : Yû est toujours aussi aimable quand on parle de sujet qui l'intéresse.

Allen : oh

Tyki : honnêtement, j'espère que Lavi le plaquera pour de bon, ça lui apprendra.

Allen : -.-

Tyki : et si il s'était pas loupé dans sa TS, on serait déjà tranquille

Allen : ne dis pas ça

Tyki : hn. Je le pense pas vraiment... mais il est chiant.

Allen : oui, peut-être... Mais bientôt on partira d'ici.

Tyki : Sauf si rien que pour nous emmerder il refuse

Allen : ...

Tyki : on verra bien...

Allen (embrasse sa tempe et le chouchoute)

Tyki (profite)

Allen : tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

Tyki : de ton corps~

Allen (sourit et se déshabille)

Tyki (sourit, se lèche les lèvres en la matant)

Allen (se glisse sur lui)

Tyki (caresse son torse)

Allen : je t'aime tellement

Tyki : moi aussi je t'aime.

Allen (l'embrasse)

Tyki (répond doucement)

Allen (le déshabille)

Tyki (sourit, se colle à lui)

Allen (l'admire)

Tyki (le couvre de baisers) tu sais ? ça serait super si tu faisais un strip-tease un jour

Allen : je sais pas danser

Tyki : c'est pas important. Et puis~ dans le feu de l'action, ça viendra tout seul

Allen (rit) : si tu le dis (le caresse timidement)

Tyki (soupire d'aise)

Allen (le prend en bouche) [ce qui est rare]

Tyki (ne peut s'empêcher de sourire)

Allen (fait de lent vas-et-viens pas très assurés)

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux) hhm~

Allen (frissonne sous ses doigts, s'applique le plus possible)

Tyki (gémit son nom)

Allen (accélère peu à peu)

Tyki (gémit de plus en plus fort, se déverse entre ses lèvres)

Allen (avale tout)

Tyki (soupire de plaisir)

Allen (se redresse)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Allen (sourit aussi et se couche contre lui)

Tyki (le câline, finit par s'endormir)

Allen (l'admire tendrement en imaginant des mini Tyki courant partout dans leur maison rien qu'à eux)

La nuit passe

Lavi (émerge lentement le matin)

Il est seul dans le cercueil

Lavi (l'ouvre, cherche Yû du regard)

Il n'y a pas de trace de la présence de Yû dans la maison

Lavi : ...

Yû (revient un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ayant été prendre son petit déjeuner)

Lavi (finit de se préparer, le regarde)

Yû : salut.

Lavi : bonjour

Yû : tu es prêt ?

Lavi : tu m'as rien ramené ?

Yû : pas besoin. J'ai assez bu pour deux. Viens te servir si tu as soif.

Lavi : oh (vient le mordre)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (boit)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (finit plus tard)

Yû (fait sa valise)

Lavi (l'aide)

Ils vont prendre la voiture et roulent jusque chez Tryde et Chomé

Lavi (écoute la musique à la radio)

Yû (conduit en silence)

Lavi (chantonne)

Ils arrivent et entre dans l'hôpital. Ils demandent où sont Chomé et les autres et vont les voir

Chomé (couché et nourrissant son bébé, leur sourit)

Yû (la salue)

Lavi (vient près d'elle)

Tryde (assis à coté de Chomé, sourit)

Chomé : c'est une fille ^^

Lavi : elle est magnifique

Tryde : on ne lui a pas encore trouvé de nom.

Lavi (sourit tendrement en admirant le bébé)

Yû (assis dans un coin, les regarde)

Lavi : l'accouchement c'est passé comment ?

Chomé : plutôt bien, ça a été rapide

Tryde : on quitte l'hôpital ce soir. Vous viendrez chez nous quelques jours ?

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû : si tu veux.

Tryde : ^^

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (attend)

Le temps passe

Chomé (propose à Lavi de porter l'enfant)

Lavi (les yeux qui brille, fait oui)

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (prend le bébé, euphorique)

Yû : ¤ il n'a pas réclamé à ce qu'on ait un enfant. Peut-être qu'il a abandonné l'idée ¤

Lavi (caresse tout doucement le visage du nourrisson)

Yû (regarde dehors)

Le soir arrive

Tryde et Chomé vont dans leur voiture, Yû et Lavi dans la leur pour se rendre chez les nouveaux parents

Lavi (sourit doucement)

Yû (conduit sans dire un mot)

Lavi : Ça va pas ?

Yû : si.

Lavi : ^^

Ils s'installent dans la chambre d'amis

Lavi (saute sur Yû)

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu as à être si excité ?

Lavi : rien ^^

Yû : u_u'

Lavi (lèche son lobe)

Yû (frémit, le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : c'est d'être tonton qui te rend si euphorique ?

Lavi : ouais~

Yû : tu vas faire peur à ta nièce.

Lavi : mais non

Yû : qui sait.

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (le mord avec amour)

Yû : hm...

Lavi (le taquine)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (va s'installer sur le lit)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû : bonne nuit.

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû : Lavi. Si tu as soif tu sors.

Lavi : mais c'est pas ça~

Yû : alors dors.

Lavi : ...

Yû : on le fera quand on rentrera

Lavi : hm

Yû (l'enlace)

La nuit passe

Yû (dort)

Lavi (émerge Tôt)

Yû : zzz...

Lavi (se lève)

Yû (émerge doucement)

Lavi (est avec Chomé)

Yû (traine au lit, se lève plus tard)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû : salut...

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû : hm.

Chomé (nourrit son bébé)

Yû : tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

Chomé : non pas encore...

Yû : Lavi sera ravi de trouver. x)

Lavi : moi ?

Yû : oui toi

Lavi : ... *Road ?*

Yû (fait non)

Lavi : *j'ai jamais réfléchit pour un prénom de fille*

Yû : *laisse Chomé se débrouiller alors *

Lavi (tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Chomé : vous êtes chou

Yû (la regarde)

Chomé (leur sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Chomé : Yû, tu veux la porter ?

Yû : non, non.

Lavi et Chomé : pourquoi ?

Yû : il faut une raison ?

Lavi : aller~

Chomé : ^^

Yû : -.- (la prend)

La petite le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus.

Yû (la regarde, sans expression particulière et lève les yeux vers Chomé et Lavi)

Lavi (a les yeux qui brille)

Chomé (sourit tendrement)

Yû : tu veux la porter peut-être, Lavi ?

Lavi : Voui

Yû (la lui donne)

Lavi (sourit tendrement)

Yû (allume une clope)

Lavi : va fumer ailleurs !

Yû : Elle est vampire, ça va pas la tuer.

Lavi : ... ah oui...

Yû (fume)

Lavi (cajole le bébé)

Tryde (arrive avec le repas)

Lavi (admire l'enfant)

Tryde : vous avez faim ?

Lavi : Hm~

Chomé : Oui ^^

Les humains, sous hypnose, s'approchent des vampires

Chomé (se nourrit)

Yû (finit sa clope, et boit ensuite)

Lavi (garde l'enfant contre lui)

Tryde : tu me la donne ?

Lavi (lève un regard suppliant vers lui)

Tryde : le temps que tu boives

Lavi : Non c'est bon ^^

Tryde : hm.

Yû : faudra bien que tu la lâche un jour

Lavi : Je sais...

Yû : u_u'

Lavi (joue avec la petite)

Yû (attend)

Le bébé mord soudainement Lavi, ayant faim.

Lavi : X.X

Yû : x)

L'enfant le regarde de ses si beaux yeux

Lavi : TwT""

Yû : tu te fais dominer par un bébé ? x)

Lavi : Oui ! ses dents sont pas encore assez pointue pour bien transpercer la peau.

Yû : tss... (prend la petite, se mord le doigt et le donne à l'enfant)

Lavi (l'admire en silence)

Tryde (parle avec Chomé par télépathie pour des idées de prénoms)

Chomé : *J'aimais bien... Abigaël.*

Tryde : * alors d'accord ^^ *

Chomé (sourit, l'embrasse)

Tryde (répond avec amour)

Lavi (vient contre Yû)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Tryde : on a trouvé un prénom ^^

Lavi : C'est vrai ?

Tryde : Abigaël.

Lavi : ah...

Tryde : ça ne te plait pas ?

Lavi : euh si ... ^^""... Abigaill... euh... Abb...

Chomé (rit) : tu n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer les prénoms finissant par -aël !

Yû : Abby. u_u

Lavi : Abby ^^

Tryde : x)

Lavi (embrasse Yû)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (lui pique Abby et va près de Chomé)

Yû (les suit des yeux)

Chomé (prend sa fille contre son sein pour la laisser finir son repas)

Tryde (couve sa famille du regard)

Lavi (sourit tendrement, retourne contre Yû)

Yû (passe un bras autour de lui)

Lavi : *Il faut les laisser se reposer, non ?*

Yû : * oui, ce serait mieux *

Lavi (va embrasser Tryde et Chomé)

Yû : On se revoit plus tard. (les embrasse aussi)

Le couple s'en va

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Ils rentrent à la maison<p>

Lavi : Ah~ (s'étire)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ça fait du bien de rentrer

Yû : on s'est absenté deux jours

Lavi : Même.

Yû : tss... (va ranger leurs affaires)

Lavi (va dans leur chambre, se déshabille)

Yû (s'installe dans le cercueil, ferme les yeux)

Lavi : fatigué ?

Yû : On a plus de droit de faire la sieste ?

Lavi : Tu fais rarement une sieste

Yû : Ce n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer

Lavi : mouais (va à la salle de bain)

Yû (s'étire et s'étale dans le cercueil)

Lavi (chouchoute son corps pour le rendre le plus désirable possible)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi (va le voir plus tard)

Yû (dort paisiblement)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : *tu dors encore ?*

Yû : * moui~~*

Lavi (sourit, caresse son torse)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi : *il faut que tu remplisses ton devoir d'amant~*

Yû : * Excite-moi~~*

Lavi (continue ses caresses)

Yû : hhm~~

Lavi (le déshabille)

Le membre de Yû se dresse

Lavi (sourit, l'effleure)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi : c'est bon~

Yû (se redresse paresseusement, l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement) : *comment tu me trouves ?*

Yû : hm ? (rompt le baiser, l'observe)

Son corps a été massé avec une crème à l'amande, la rendant encore plus belle et douce, parfaitement épilé, il a aussi retouché ses cheveux, etc...

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? tu es bien mieux au naturel u_u

Lavi : mais je voulais te faire plaisir...

Yû : tu es très bien quand tu ne fais rien.

Lavi : ...

Yû (ébouriffe ses cheveux)

Lavi (se rhabille)

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lavi : j'ai plus envie.

Yû (soupire) : je faisais juste une remarque, ça n'avait rien de trop méchant

Lavi : hm (s'en va boire)

Yû (soupire longuement)

Lavi (va s'isoler dans une rue déserte, déçu)

Yû (se demandant ce qu'il fait, va le chercher)

Lavi (boit et attend que ses cheveux repousse un peu)

Yû (l'enlace par derrière)

Lavi : ...

Yû : Lavi... tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire pour te mettre en valeur. Je t'aime comme tu es

Lavi : ... hm...

Yû (embrasse son cou et le berce)

Lavi : ... De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Yû : explique-moi

Lavi : ... Dans la société d'aujourd'hui l'apparence est le plus important rien que pour trouver un travail, se faire des amis... Ou même entretenir une relation... On ne peut pas que compter sur ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de soi...

Yû : je ne suis pas né dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Je n'apporte qu'une importance secondaire à l'apparence.

Lavi : comme le mariage et les enfants.

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : pour toi, ce ne sont que de simples... Je sais pas... Un truc que les humains ont inventé pour te faire chier peut-être ?... Alors que pour moi et même Allen... Ce sont les plus belles choses que l'on peut faire pour son âme sœur... Enfin... Est-ce que pour toi je suis ton âme sœur ? La aussi, parfois j'ai toujours pas l'impression

Yû : tu doute encore que je t'aime ?

Lavi : non. Mais de ne pas avoir la première place. Tu l'as dit toi même non ? On est un couple "libertin"...

Yû : oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Lavi : oublier quoi ? Que dès que j'ai eu un contrat, tu es parti te soulagé ailleurs à chaque fois ?

Yû : je ne l'ai plus fait depuis que tu as dis que tu ne voulais plus

Lavi : Mais tu as continué de me faire penser que c'était toujours le cas...

Yû (soupire) : et toi, tu m'aimes autant qu'avant ? [avant qu'il lui demande de tuer le photographe]

Lavi : évidemment... J'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier... Juste à les enterrés et à mettre une montagne de rancœur dessus...

Yû : tu disais que tu ne pensais plus à moi

Lavi : parce que je faisais en sorte d'être occupé toute la journée et de tomber d'épuisement le soir

Yû : hm...

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : et si on rentrait ?

Lavi : pas avant que tu m'ais embrassé

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi ferme les yeux, l'enlace

Yû (dévore lentement ses lèvres puis s'écarte)

Lavi (l'empêche d'aller trop loin)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (chuchote à son oreille) : je t'aime Yû... Pour toujours

Yû : moi aussi... * ne dit plus ces mots à quelqu'un d'autre *

Lavi : *et toi évite de passer à autre chose juste après me les avoir dit, c'est frustrant*

Yû : je voulais juste que les choses soient claires.

Lavi : hm

Yû (prend sa main, le ramène à la maison)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils rentrent.

Lavi (va ranger la salle de bain)

Yû (s'allonge sur le canapé, écoute de la musique)

Lavi (fait le ménage de la maison)

Yû (glandouille, se repose)

Lavi (va ensuite dormir)

Yû (soupire) ¤ même pas une invitation pour le rejoindre ¤

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (attend)

Les heures passent

Yû (va en salle de musique)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (compose)

Le reste de la journée passe

Yû (finit par rejoindre Lavi, s'allonge dans le cercueil, lui tournant le dos)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (dort aussi)

La nuit passe

Lavi (ouvre des yeux rouges à l'aube)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (s'enfuit rapidement)

Yû (émerge, seul) ...

Lavi (court avec de plus en plus de mal, attaque tout ce qui bouge)

Yû (va en ville pour se nourrir)

Lavi (fait un carnage en centre ville)

Yû (arrive en courant après avoir senti l'odeur du sang) : * Lavi ! *

Lavi (se tourne vers lui, les yeux devenu noir par le sang)

Yû : * t'as pas bientôt fini de faire des crises ? *

Lavi (l'attaque violemment)

Yû (esquive) * Lavi, reprends-toi ! *

Lavi (l'attaque encore et encore)

Yû (lui brise une jambe)

Lavi (s'écroule une première fois)

Yû (l'immobilise) * Lavi. Réveille-toi. *

Lavi (tente encore de le mordre)

Yû : doucement. Tu auras du sang si tu te calme

Lavi (grogne)

Yû (s'entaille le poignet)

Lavi (se fige)

Yû (met son poignet au dessus du visage de Lavi)

Lavi (ouvre la bouche)

Des grosses gouttes de sang tombent dans sa bouche

Lavi : Hh...

Yû : reprends-toi, je te l'ordonne

Lavi : ...

Yû : Lavi ?

Lavi (le regarde, les larmes aux yeux)

Yû (caresse sa joue) calme-toi, c'est fini...

Lavi : ... Pardon...

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (le porte jusqu'à chez eux)

Lavi (pleure contre lui)

Yû : calme-toi Lavi...

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (se calme lentement)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (le serre contre lui) ça va ta jambe ?

Lavi : hm

Yû (l'allonge dans son cercueil)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : repose-toi.

Lavi : hm

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (reste auprès de lui)

En ville, les gens découvrent l'ampleur du massacre, la police et médecin légistes rassemblent les corps

Lavi (reste longuement couché)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (profite)

Le temps passe. En ville, la police rassemble quelques témoignages.

Yû : Je reviens, je vais chercher le repas. (embrasse Lavi et sort)

Lavi (l'attend)

Flic 1 : Yû Kanda ?

Yû : qui le demande ?

Flic 1 : vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Yû : pardon ?

Flic 2 : Ne faites pas l'innocent, vampire.

Yû : ¤ merde ¤ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous/ hh...

Flic 3 (tenant une croix) les légendes sont donc vraies.

Ils l'embarquent

Lavi (s'inquiète de ne pas le voir revenir et sort)

Yû (est attaché dans un bâtiment désaffecté, la croix auprès de lui pour qu'il ne bouge pas) : ¤ S'ils se cachent autant c'est que personne d'autre n'est au courant ¤

Flic 2 : Il y en a d'autre comme toi ici ?

Yû : non...

Flic 1 : Donc c'est à toi qu'on doit ce carnage en ville.

Yû : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

Flic 1 : Que nous parle des gens de ton espèce

Lavi : *Yû ? Ou tu es ?*

Yû : * Lavi ? Va-t-en, quitte la ville, dépêche-toi *

Lavi : *quoi ?*

Yû : * Emmène Tyki et Allen et tirez-vous c'est un ordre ! *

Flic 3 : Aller, parle

Yû : j'ai rien à vous dire

Lavi : *qu'est-ce que tu as ?*

Yû : * Des flics ont enquêté sur les morts qu'on a laissé derrière nous, ils ont des croix, barrez-vous avant qu'ils viennent vous chercher *

Lavi (se sauve)

Flic 1 : A part les croix vous avez des points faibles ?

Yû : aucun autre

Flic 2 (feuillète un livre) : l'ail, l'argent ? on va essayer.

Yû (déglutit)

Lavi (arrive) : Tyki !

Tyki : quoi ? =.=

Lavi : les flics ont capturé Yû ! Ils savent que c'est un vampire ! Ils ont des croix !

Tyki : Quoi ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Lavi : j-je sais pas !...

Tyki : il faut aller l'aider

Lavi : oui...

Tyki : tu sais te servir d'une arme à feu ? Avec leur croix, le corps à corps est à exclure

Lavi : je vais apprendre

Ils vont acheter des armes

Lavi (s'inquiète pour Yû, appelle Tryde)

Tryde : allo ? ^^

Lavi : Tryde il faut que tu viennes. Yû a été arrêté par la police

Tryde : Pourquoi ?

Lavi : ils sont au courant...

Tryde : ... pour Chomé et Abigaël aussi ?

Lavi : pour l'instant que pour Yû... Mais on va vous envoyer Allen...

Tryde : okay... Tu sais si papa va bien ?

Lavi : j'en sais rien... Si tu pouvais... Venir nous aider ?

Tryde : j'arrive tout de suite, fais rapidement venir Allen

Lavi : oui

Tryde (raccroche, va tout dire à Chomé)

Lavi (va voir Allen)

Tyki (revient avec des armes à feu)

Allen (est avec sa valise, les regarde boudeur) : pourquoi je peux pas rester ?

Tyki : Parce que tu vas aller protéger Chomé, il y a moins de risque de son côté

Allen (l'embrasse et part)

Tyki (va voir Lavi) ça va toi ?

Lavi (le regarde) : ... C'est ma faute...

Tyki : tu n'as pas crié sur les toits que c'est un vampire

Lavi : ... S'ils lui font du mal...

Tyki (l'enlace) ça va aller, on va le récupérer

Lavi : hn (s'accroche à lui)

De son côté, Yû est de plus en plus faible après les "tests" faits par les policiers pour découvrir ses faiblesses. L'un d'eux lui ramène du sang de gibier, étant chasseur durant ses jours de congé

Un flic entre avec une cage en argent

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Flic : regarde ce qu'on a pour toi

Yû : c'est trop, je me dois de refuser.

Un autre : tu trouve encore le moyen de faire le malin ? (prend son bras, l'entaille)

Yû : ghm...

Un des flics ouvre la cage toute en argent

Yû (tente de reculer)

Ils le jettent dedans et ferment à clef

Yû : hh...

Flic : bientôt toute la terre sera au courant de ton existence

Yû : ...

Ils emmènent la cage

Yû : * j'espère que Lavi et les autres se sont enfuis... *

Lavi (stresse)

Tryde (est enfin là)

Tyki : Lavi, conduis-nous là où tu étais quand il t'a parlé, avec les croix à proximité, le rayon dans lequel il peut communiquer devrait être plus faible qu'à la normale

Lavi : hm (les y conduit)

Tyki : * Yû ? Yû, tu m'entends ?*

Tryde : je ne sens pas sa présence...

Lavi : ...

Tyki : continuons d'avancer, il s'est peut-être affaibli

Ils avancent

Après avoir fait le tour de la ville sans résultats, ils rentrent

Tyki : Ils ont du l'emmener ailleurs au cas où il y aurait d'autres vampires dans les parages...

Lavi : hm

Tryde : ... j'espère qu'il n'a rien...

Du son côté, Yû est dans sa cage, silencieux

Flic : tu es prêt ?

Yû : ...

Un autre : Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Le troisième : il doit avoir peur x)

Flic : Aller.

Ils tirent la cage dehors

Les gens les regardent, certains agressent verbalement les flics pour avoir mis une personne en cage.

Flic (sourit)

Fille : Mais c'est Kanda ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui faites ça ! c'est juste un chanteur !

Flic : pas tout n'à fait non.

Fille : quoi ?

Yû (baisse la tête) : * pourvu qu'ils ne me mettent pas du sang sous le nez *

Flic (reçoit un petit lapin de la part d'un autre flic, le tient par les oreilles)

Fille (les regarde)

Flic (égorge la pauvre petite bête et la jette à Yû)

Yû (a les yeux qui deviennent rouges, mord le cadavre de l'animal, le vide de son sang rapidement)

La fille crie d'horreur

Flic : voila ce que c'est ! Un monstre !

Yû : hh... * maudit instinct... je suis trop affaibli pour lutter... *

Un flic appelle des journalistes, très vite, des équipes avec des cameramen arrivent

La police parle entre elle

Yû : ... (regarde les gens qui le fixe avec peur)

Certains se barrent en courant

Yû (soupire, ferme les yeux, fatigué)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Lavi essaye encore de retrouver Yû, seul<p>

Son portable sonne, c'est Devitt

Lavi : ... a-allo ?

Devitt : Lavi ? C'est moi

Lavi : Oui ?

Devitt : Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te paraitre idiot mais... tu savais que ton copain est un vampire ?

Lavi (soupire) : ... oui, je le savais

Devitt : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

Lavi : devine -.-

Devitt : mais il est super dangereux ! J'ai vu des images à la télé, c'est limite une bête féroce

Lavi : Non, ce que tu as vu, c'est Yû après plusieurs heures de torture sans boire

Devitt : Et qui te dit que la nuit il n'est pas pareil ?

Lavi : Parce que la nuit, il est avec moi

Devitt : t'en sais rien, tu dors

Lavi : tu comprends rien !

Devitt : Je m'inquiète pour toi ! tu as vécu cinq ans avec un monstre

Lavi : C'est pas un monstre !

Devitt : Bien sûr que si ! il est responsable des dizaines de morts ! Voire plutôt des centaines

Lavi : pff

Devitt : pourquoi tu le défends autant ? Il aurait pu te tuer toi aussi

Lavi : Bien sur que non.

Devitt : Il t'a hypnotisé ou quoi ?

Lavi : Mais noon !

Devitt : c'est pas possible que tu défendes à ce point quelqu'un comme ça ! tu déteste la violence

Lavi : J'ai changé, voila !

Devitt : ... il n'a pas fait de toi un vampire aussi j'espère ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Devitt : je te demande de me répondre

Lavi : a ton avis ? Tu trouve que je fais mes 23 ans ?

Devitt : ...

Lavi : Voila. Et tu vois la ? Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf parce que l'homme que j'aime a disparu et... Attend... comment tu sais que...Que Yû est un vampire ?

Devitt : aux infos... il passe en boucle des images…

Lavi : quoi ?

Devitt : Tout le monde sait maintenant que c'est un monstre. Et tu ferais bien de te barrer si tu veux pas crever comme lui

Lavi (raccroche et court en centre ville)

Yû : ¤ Combien de temps encore ils vont m'exposer en public ? ¤

Lavi (arrive)

Yû (le voit) : ¤ C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'il fout la ? ¤

Lavi (court vers lui)

Yû (se concentre et gaspille un peu d'énergie) * va-t-en Lavi ! *

Lavi : *la ferme !* (observe rapidement la situation)

Yû : * va-t-en, ils vont t'avoir aussi ! Barre-toi c'est un ordre ! *

Lavi : Jamais !

Les quelques personnes encore présentes le regardent

Lavi (approche de la cage)

Yû : *éloigne-toi... ils vont te tuer... *

Les flics viennent entre la cage et Lavi, une croix autour du cou, avec des lames en argent

Lavi (les regarde)

Flic : Vous êtes comme lui ?

Lavi : Comme lui ?

Flic : le monstre qui est dans la cage derrière nous

Lavi : Oh, vous parlez de mon amant ?

Flic : effectivement. Vu que vous ne semblez pas apeuré, je vais considérer que vous êtes aussi un vampire (prend sa croix, la tend vers Lavi)

Lavi (sort deux révolvers en reculant)

Les gens, paniqués, partent en courant

Les policiers dégainent leurs armes, un d'eux va derrière Yû, lui met une lame sous la gorge

Flic : pose tes armes ou il meurt

Lavi (le regarde dans les yeux, l'hypnose)

Les deux autres tirent sur Lavi

Lavi (tire aussi, oblige l'autre à se trancher lui-même la gorge)

Yû (regarde la scène)

Lavi (esquive les balles, tue le reste des gens présents et journalistes, impassible et approche de la cage)

Yû (le suit des yeux)

Lavi (fait exploser la serrure)

Yû (sort, s'accroche à lui)

Lavi (le soulève doucement)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (le ramène rapidement chez eux, ordonne dès que possible de faire les valises et charger les voitures à Tryde et Tyki)

Yû (resté collé à lui)

Tryde et Tyki rassemblent leurs affaires les plus utiles

Lavi (met Yû sur le siège passager de sa voiture, va derrière le volant) : *J'emmène Yû à l'abri pour le nourrir. On se rejoint chez toi, Tryde.* (démarre)

La voiture noire de Lavi disparait rapidement

Yû : ... * Et Road ? *

Lavi : *quoi Road ?*

Yû : * on emmène son cercueil ? *

Lavi (appelle Tyki pour lui demander de prendre aussi le cercueil)

Tyki (après l'appel) : Quand Yû comprendra-t-il que ça ne sert à rien de continuer de s'encombrer comme ça ? -.-

Tryde : ^^" (l'aide à charger le cercueil sur la banquette arrière)

Tyki : bon... pars devant, je me charge du reste. (file rassembler le reste, rempli des pots avec la terre présentes dans les cercueils et remplis une autres voiture)

Tryde part et retourne chez lui

Pendant ce temps, Lavi quitte la ville et s'arrête dans une rue peu fréquenté, attrape le premier humain qui passe et le donne à Yû.

Yû (se jette sur sa gorge, assoiffé)

Lavi (redémarre et prend une route de campagne)

Yû (se repose)

Lavi (jette le corps dans un lac et roule en direction de chez sa sœur)

Yû (regarde les paysages défiler) ¤ survivre va être de plus en plus dur maintenant... ¤

Lavi (roule en silence)

Yû (s'endort, épuisé)

Lavi (le regarde doucement, accélère)

Ils arrivent chez Tryde

Lavi (sort Yû sans le réveiller et va le coucher)

Tyki (sur le canapé, serre Allen contre lui)

Allen (se blottit contre son torse)

Tryde (met les infos)

Les images de la journée passent en boucle, puis il y a un petit reportage montrant la panique de la population.

"Depuis que l'on a appris l'existence des vampires, un véritable mouvement de panique anime le pays, les gens se ruent dans les magasins pour acheter des croix pour se protéger, tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde, et la police a annoncé qu'elle rechercherait sans relâche l'ancien couple people, Yû Kanda et Lavi Bookman."

Lavi (soupire)

Tyki : fini la tranquillité...

Lavi : Il faut faire croire à un suicide...

Tyki : Ils resteront méfiants. Et ils doivent se douter que vous n'êtes pas les seuls vampires...

Lavi : alors quoi ? On quitte le pays ?

Tyki : Lavi... ces images vont faire le tour du monde, c'est fini pour nous

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Peut-être que si on dormait quelques années...

Tryde : pour nous c'est possible, mais pas pour Abigaël... elle est trop jeune

Lavi : On ne vous connait pas vous... au moins...

Allen : la presse connait nos visages à Tyki et moi...

Tyki (caresse le dos d'Allen)

Tryde : oui, mais si on ne peut pas approcher les gens, le problème est le même

Lavi : ... Et si on allait vivre sous l'eau ?

Tyki : tu as fumé quoi ?

Lavi : bah quoi ? On n'a pas besoin de respirer

Tyki : et après quoi ? tu veux boire le sang des poissons ? -_-

Lavi : Voila.

Allen : et si des écailles nous poussaient ?

Tyki : Lavi, t'imagine le nombre de poissons qu'il faudrait pour nous remplir l'estomac ?

Lavi : et les baleines alors ?

Tyki : x_x euh... un peu imposant

Allen : et le requin ?

Tyki : dangereux u_u"

Lavi : Bon bah trouve une solution alors

Tyki : déjà on attend que l'ex-captif se réveille

Lavi (soupire)

Chomé (arrive avec Abigaël)

Tryde (va près d'elle)

Chomé (le regarde, inquiète)

Tryde (l'enlace) : ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas

Chomé (passe Abby à Allen pour boire)

Tyki (regarde Allen)

Allen (berce doucement le bébé en souriant)

Tyki (embrasse la joue d'Allen)

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Allen (sourit aussi)

Le temps passe

Yû (émerge doucement)

Lavi (est auprès de lui)

Yû (se redresse lentement et le regarde)

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû : hm...

Lavi (vient embrasser son front)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le serre doucement)

Yû : ... les nouvelles, ça donne quoi ?

Lavi : On est recherché

Yû (soupire) je t'avais dit de partir... vos auriez été tranquille…

Lavi : Non

Yû : tête de mule

Lavi : C'est normal. Je t'aime

Yû : En attendant on est mal...

Lavi : Oui

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (le serre doucement)

Yû : ¤ que faire désormais... ¤

Lavi (hume son odeur)

Yû : Lavi... il faut qu'on s'en aille

Lavi : Je sais... Mais pour aller où ?

Yû : ... n'importe où... on ne peut pas mettre Tryde, Chomé et Abby en danger...

Lavi : Oui...

Yû (se lève, marche vers la sortie, boitant)

Lavi (l'aide)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Tyki : Yû ! Tu es enfin réveillé

Yû : on s'en va…

Allen : ... Mais ou ?

Yû : peu importe

Allen (les regarde puis regarde Tyki)

Tyki : bon... allons-y alors

Allen (rend Abby à Chomé)

Lavi (enlace sa sœur)

Tryde : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Yû : je ne sais pas encore... Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne nous téléphonez pas. Nos portables seront surement mis sur écoute, si ce n'est pas déjà fait

Lavi (enlace ensuite Tryde)

Tryde (le serre aussi, chuchote) : prends soin de papa

Lavi : promis, pareil pour toi et ta famille.

Tryde : promis.

Lavi (se tourne vers Yû)

Yû (va dans la voiture, sur le siège passager)

Lavi (prend le volant)

Tyki et Allen montent derrière

Allen (se blottit contre Yû)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Allen (est inquiet)

Tyki (le câline)

Yû : Lavi, prends la direction de la capitale.

Lavi (obéit)

Tyki : mais tu es fou ? C'est là qu'il y a le plus de monde

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû : Et alors ?

Tyki : je veux descendre -.-

Allen (resserre son étreinte)

Yû : Ne vous dégonflez pas.

Allen : On va faire quoi en ville ?

Yû : je vais avoir une petite discutions avec le président.

Lavi (le conduit donc au président)

Ils arrivent durant la nuit.

Yû : cachez-vous, je m'en occupe.

Lavi : Hm

Yû (se glisse dans la demeure, réveille le chef de l'Etat)

Président : mais que ?

Yû : silence, je ne suis pas venu pour vous tuer.  
>Président : vous voulez me prendre en otage ?<br>Yû : non. Juste discuter.  
>Président : ah vraiment ?<p>

Yû : Je veux négocier notre amnistie. A moi et mes semblables.

Président : une amnistie ? Alors que vous avez tués des centaines d'innocents ?

Yû : Nous avons quelques pouvoirs qui peuvent vous être utile. Un compromis me semble envisageable.

Président : Quel genre de compromis ?

Yû : Une entraide. Les vampires peuvent lire les pensées. Pour quelques affaires où la justice piétine, nous pouvons être utiles. Et les meurtriers peuvent être exécutés par nos soins.

Président : rétablir la peine de mort ? vous êtes fou

Yû : Si cela ne vous ne vous convient pas, nous vous aidons pour la justice et faites en sorte que du sang nous soit livrés. Des animaux, ou faites des prises de sang aux prisonniers, on peut trouver quelque chose. De ce fait, les civils seront épargnés et nous pouvons vivre.

Président : Et à part dans le domaine de la justice, nous y gagnons quoi ?

Yû : Des témoins de l'Histoire. Les vampires ne sont pas influencés par l'âge. Nous accumulons énormément de connaissances. Dans le domaine de la science cela doit pouvoir vous servir aussi.

Président : Je vais y réfléchir. Et je demanderais l'avis de mes concitoyens.

Yû : Je vous remercie.

Président : en gage de votre bonne volonté, je voudrais que vous soyez placés en détention le temps du vote.

Yû : Tant que nous sommes bien traités, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Président : parfait. Appelez vos semblables (téléphone aux agents de sécurité)

Yû (dit à Lavi, Tyki et Allen de le rejoindre)

Allen (prend la main de Tyki, inquiet)

Ils arrivent

Yû (les regarde)

Des agents armés les entourent

Lavi (vient contre Yû)

Yû (passe un bras autour de lui)

Agent : venez.

Ils le suivent

Ils sont conduits au commissariat et enfermés sous haute surveillance

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (s'installe sur un des lits de fortune, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Tyki : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Yû : j'ai négocié.

Allen (enlace Tyki)

Tyki : Qu'on reste en vie mais enfermé ? super -.-

Yû : arrête de te plaindre

Allen (réclame un peu d'attention)

Tyki (va s'allonger avec lui sur le second lit)

Allen (l'embrasse)

Tyki (répond doucement)

Allen (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki : * j'espère que Yû sait ce qu'il fait *

Allen : *ne pense plus a ça... ça va aller*

Tyki : * si je m'inquiète c'est que j'ai peur de te perdre *

Allen (sourit de bonheur)

Tyki (le serre fort contre lui)

Allen (l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe avec amour)

Allen (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû : vous savez que vous êtes filmés ?

Allen : Quoi ?

Yû : on est surveillé. (leur montre les caméras de surveillance)

Allen : ...

Tyki : et notre intimité ? -.-

Yû : quelle intimité ? x)

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : pourquoi tu nous as appelé ? Lavi aurait suffit

Yû : On doit faire des efforts si on veut que le compromis ait une chance d'aboutir

Lavi : De toute façon, Allen aurait rien voulu faire devant nous même sans caméra. x)

Allen : C'est faux !

Yû : prouve-le

Allen : ... Mais y a les caméras...

Yû : et alors ? (embrasse Lavi)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (colle leurs corps)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres, donne des coups de bassin contre lui)

Tyki : la pudeur, vous connaissez ?

Lavi : Hh...

Allen (serre les cuisses)

Tyki (serre Allen contre lui)

Yû (embrasse le cou de Lavi, caresse sa hanche)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque, haletant)

Yû (glisse sa main dans son pantalon, le caresse)

Lavi : Hha..

Allen (s'accroche à Tyki)

Tyki : * ils sont pas croyables * (cache Allen contre lui, le caresse pour le soulager)

Yû (accélère)

Lavi (gémit plus fort)

Allen (gémit faiblement)

Tyki (fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Yû (continue)

Allen et Lavi (crient longuement)

Les deux bruns continuent jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Allen (halète)

Yû (le berce)

Tyki (murmure) : ça va mieux ?

Allen (lui sourit doucement, l'embrasse)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Allen (caresse son torse)

Tyki (le berce doucement)

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki : dors, le temps passera plus vite... car je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand on restera ici

Allen (fait non, gêné)

Tyki : ?

Allen (l'embrasse à nouveau)

Tyki (joue avec sa langue)

Allen (le taquine)

Tyki : * continue et les surveillants auront un porno en live *

Allen : *tant pis*

Tyki (dévore son cou)

Allen : Hh~

Tyki (commence à le déshabiller)

Allen (le laisse faire)

Tyki (se dévêtit aussi, se met au dessus de lui, sa chemise masquant leurs parties intimes)

Allen (rit doucement)

Tyki (l'embrasse) * je te désire*

Allen : *Moi aussi~*

Tyki (le prépare)

Allen : Hhha...

Tyki (le prend quand il est prêt)

Dans la salle de surveillance

Gardien : -.- tu crois que les vampires ont un minimum de savoir vivre ?

Le deuxième gardien : Bah... Ils ont peut-être pas vu les caméras

Gardien : il faudrait leur signaler qu'on voit tout

Gardien 2 : profites en au lieu de râler

Gardien : pff

Tyki (ondule doucement)

Allen (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (augmente le rythme) hh~

Allen (crie de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (devient violent, sa chemise est poussée par les puissants vas-et-viens)

Yû (mate)

Lavi (aussi)

Allen (se cambre, en extase)

Tyki (cogne sa prostate)

Allen (hurle de jouissance)

Tyki (se déverse en lui)

Allen (tremble de bonheur)

Tyki (se retire)

Yû : pas mal. peut mieux faire, t'en pense quoi Lavi ?

Lavi : Moui, c'est parfait comme entrée à une soirée romantique

Yû : hm~ (embrasse le cou de Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Allen (se rhabille)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Allen (regarde Tyki)

Tyki : bon... on dort aussi ?

Allen (lui sourit, embrasse le bout de son nez)

Tyki (enfile son caleçon et son pantalon, s'installe, prend Allen contre lui)

Allen (se love contre lui)

Ils s'endorment

Les jours passent

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	19. Chapitre 19

Merci à **Miss's-dgrayman** pour toutes ses reviews ^^ je trouvais que j'en avais pas beaucoup justement x) (les vacances surement...)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les politiques débattent, des images des vampires en prison sont montrées (quand ils ne font rien de privé) et un référendum est voté. Les vampires obtiennent une liberté conditionnelle.<p>

Allen : enfin... (est crevé, dormant mal en prison)

Yû (tient la taille de Lavi)

Ils quittent le bâtiment sous les flashs et caméras des journalistes

Lavi : *je fais coucou ou je cache mon visage~?*

Yû : * un ex-mannequin timide ? ne dis pas n'importe quoi *

Lavi : *moui* (fait gentiment signe aux humains)

Des journalistes les appellent

Lavi (regarde celui qui l'appelle)

Journaliste : avez-vous toujours été vampire ?

Lavi : Non, je suis né humain

Journaliste : Kanda vous a transformé de votre plein gré ?

Lavi : Oui, après de très longues hésitations, il ne voulait pas trop au début...

Journaliste : pour quelle raison ?

Lavi : C'est long à expliquer.

Journaliste : et votre existence vous plait désormais ?

Lavi : Oui, beaucoup, j'ai tout pour être heureux mais le plus important c'est l'amour de Yû

Journaliste : Et votre séparation il y a quelque temps ?

Lavi : disons qu'on avait besoin d'un break

Journaliste : Mais vous avez tout de même eu une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre durant ce "break"

Lavi : J'étais en période de doute.

Journaliste : je vois... Et comment était-il avec vous quand vous étiez humain ?

Lavi : Très protecteur

Journaliste : un peu étouffant ?

Lavi : Non, pas tellement. Déjà il n'est pas très bavard et puis, c'est pas le genre a trop me coller.

Journaliste : quand vous a-t-il avoué être un vampire ?

Lavi : Peu de temps après notre rencontre

Journaliste : avez-vous eu peur ?

Lavi : Non

Journaliste : pour quelle raison ? Il aurait pu vous tuer sans le moindre problème

Lavi : la, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander

Lavi : ... hm... je sais pas...

Journaliste : hm. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions

Lavi (leur sourit et se tourne vers Yû)

Yû (est aussi avec un journaliste)

Journaliste : Mais quelle âge avez vous en vrai ?

Yû : 1759 ans.

Journaliste : Waah ! Ça c'est un scoop ! Avez-vous eu d'autre relation avant Lavi ?

Yû : beaucoup oui, mais aucune n'est allée aussi loin.

Journaliste : Pourquoi lui en particulier ?

Yû : Allez savoir~ C'est surement mon âme-sœur.

Journaliste : Comment l'avez vous rencontrez ?

Yû : il a emménagé dans ma ville et je l'ai rencontré au lycée.

Journaliste : Le coup de foudre au premier regard ?

Yû : Au début il m'intriguait. Je ne comptais pas du tout avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui. Mais au finale, je suis attaché à lui.

Journaliste : Vous avez tué beaucoup de gens ?

Yû : oui...

Journaliste : et vous le regrettez ?

Yû : honnêtement, non. Quand j'étais humain, j'étais bourreau. J'ai eu l'habitude de tuer sans avoir de regret

Journaliste : Bourreau ?

Yû : c'était une autre époque.

Journaliste : oui j'imagine ^^ Tyki Mikk et Allen Walker sont aussi des vampires donc ?

Yû : c'est exact.

Journaliste : C'est vous qui les avez transformé ?

Yû : Oui.

Journaliste : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Tyki est mon meilleur ami depuis plus de 600 ans et Lavi voulait que j'épargne Allen qui était à l'origine un chasseur de vampire

Journaliste : Et ils sont ensemble maintenant, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Yû : Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Tyki

Journaliste : c'est quand même un chasseur avec votre meilleur ami

Yû : Il était chasseur.

Journaliste : très bien, merci d'avoir répondu a mes questions ^^

Yû (rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (prend sa taille)

Lavi : On rentre ?

Yû : on rentre.

Les quatre vampires regagnent leur domicile

Allen (va prendre une bonne douche)

Tyki (l'accompagne)

Allen se déshabille lentement)

Tyki (l'enlace, embrasse son cou)

Allen (lui sourit)

Tyki : ça fait du bien de rentrer. (se colle à lui)

Allen : Oui~ (lui tourne le dos, prend son shampoing)

Tyki (se déshabille)

Allen (se glisse sous l'eau chaude, soupire sensuellement)

Tyki (vient contre lui)

Allen (caresse son torse)

Tyki : je t'aime

Allen : Moi aussi je t'aime (embrasse sa clavicule qui est tout juste a hauteur de lèvres)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen (se lave)

Tyki (l'admire)

Allen (se lave les cheveux, lui sourit)

Tyki : tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu te lave~?

Allen : merci~

Tyki : Je peux te faire l'amour~?

Allen : avec plaisir~

Tyki (caresse son corps)

Allen soupire doucement)

Tyki (l'embrasse passionnément)

Allen (enroule une jambe autour de lui)

Tyki (frotte son membre durci contre son intimité)

Allen : Hm~

Tyki (le pénètre)

Allen : Hnnnn~~~~

Tyki (donne de doux coups de rein)

Allen (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (le soulève)

Allen (serre sa taille entre ses jambes)

Tyki (accélère ses coups de reins)

Allen (crie de plus en plus fort)

Tyki : ha~ Allen~~ hmm (se déverse abondement en lui)

Allen (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki (embrasse son cou, se retire)

Allen (sourit)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (lui sourit et sort de la douche)

Allen (se lave)

Tyki (va dans la chambre)

Allen (se prépare)

Tyki (met un petit coffret dans sa poche)

Allen (s'habille)

Tyki (attend Allen)

Allen (arrive)

Tyki : Allen, viens ici

Allen : Nwi ? (vient contre lui)

Tyki (saisit ses épaules pour le tenir à une petite distance) : ferme les yeux

Allen (obéit)

Tyki (inspire silencieusement, se met à genoux, sort le coffret, l'ouvre) : Veux-tu m'épouser, Allen Walker ?

Allen (ouvre les yeux, surpris et ému)

Tyki (le regarde dans les yeux)

Allen (fait oui, sans voix et les larmes aux yeux)

Tyki (prend la bague, un magnifique anneau en or blanc serti de petits diamants sur le contour supérieur, la lui met au doigt)

Allen : Hh !

Tyki (se relève, le serre contre lui)

Allen (s'accroche a lui, pleure de joie)

Tyki : je t'aime...

Allen : moi aussi... Tellement...

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Allen (répond avec tous ses sentiments)

Tyki (dévore avidement ses lèvres)

Allen (s'agrippe à lui)

Tyki (le porte comme une mariée)

Allen (rit de bonheur)

Tyki (le câline)

Allen (est aux anges)

Yû : est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi Lavi ?

Lavi : ... Un nuage de bonheur provenant des chambres ?

Yû : exactement

Lavi : Tyki vient de faire sa demande...

Yû : hm

Lavi (se couche) : tu viens ?

Yû (s'installe contre lui)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son torse, ferme les yeux)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (dort aussi)

La nuit passe

Yû (émerge, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (attend qu'il se réveille)

Lavi (émerge plus tard)

Yû (caresse sa chevelure rousse)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : tu m'accompagne pour chercher le petit déj

Lavi : oui~

Ils se lèvent, se préparent et vont à la prison pour récupérer des poches de sang

Lavi (tient sa main)

Yû : le sang frais va me manquer...

Lavi : tu auras le mien

Yû (sourit)

Ils rentrent plus tard et boivent

Yû (finit sa poche de sang, grimace)

Lavi (boit aussi)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : x_x

Yû : x)

Lavi : pas bon

Yû : il va falloir réveiller nos bas instinct et aller chasser le gibier~ (allume une clope)

Lavi : quel gibier ?

Yû : lapin, cerf, sanglier et j'en passe

Lavi : Pas les lapins !

Yû : x) j'en ai bu du sang de lapin récemment... avec ces enfoirés de flics

Lavi : Hm... c'est bon ?

Yû : ça ne vaut pas le sang humain. Mais c'est meilleur que le sang pas frai

Lavi : Hm

Yû : Tu aurais du en épargner un. Je me serais volontiers vengé.

Lavi : j'étais énervé

Yû : ah bon ? x)

Lavi : oui

Yû : je me demande bien pourquoi~ (s'allonge, posant sa tête sur ses genoux)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (profite)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (s'étire) tu envisage quoi pour l'avenir maintenant ? Avec notre nouveau statut ?

Lavi : je sais pas

Yû : tu ne veux pas reprendre ta carrière de mannequin ?

Lavi : tu n'aimes pas ce boulot

Yû : mais il te plait à toi.

Lavi : oui...

Yû : donc fais ce que tu veux

Lavi : d'accord

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (regarde leurs mains)

La peau de Yû est légèrement plus pale que celle de Lavi, leurs doigts s'entrelacent

Lavi (caresse le dos de sa main avec son pouce)

Yû (sourit)

Tyki (arrive)

Allen (est accroché à son bras)

Yû (les regarde)

Allen (est complètement euphorique)

Yû : ¤ ça pue le bonheur à plein nez ¤

Tyki : salut~

Lavi : bonjour...

Tyki : ça va pas ?

Lavi : si si

Yû : ¤ j'me tire avant que le sujet qui dérange son apparition ¤ je vais me dégourdir les doigts (va en salle de musique)

Lavi (le regarde partir)

Tyki : on dérange ou quoi ? U.u

Lavi : non. On faisait rien

Tyki : hm. (prend une poche de sang et boit) c'est infecte ce truc ! x(

Allen (goute et grimace)

Tyki : Lavi ? Tu le bois et je prends ton sang, ça marche ?

Lavi : si tu veux -.-

Tyki : ^^ (lui prend du sang et lui donne la poche)

Lavi (boit)

Tyki (s'assoit à coté)

Allen (le suit)

Tyki : alors, quoi de neuf avec Yû ?

Lavi : il me propose de reprendre le mannequinat

Tyki : oh...

Lavi : sinon rien par rapport à vous

Tyki : il veut que tu reprennes le boulot pour t'éloigner ? (enlace Allen)

Lavi : non. Je pense pas. Il veut me laisser faire ce que j'aime

Tyki : mouais...

Allen (redescend sur terre, soupire de bonheur)

Tyki (sourit en le regardant)

Allen (l'embrasse)

Tyki (répond avidement)

Allen (lèche ses lèvres)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen (embrasse son cou)

Tyki : hm~

Allen (se lève et le tire à leur chambre)

Tyki (sourit)

Allen (le pousse sur le lit et se jette sur lui)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Allen (lui arrache ses vêtements)

Tyki : tu es sauvage ~

Allen (rit) : tu peux me demander ce que tu veux~ (finit de le déshabiller)

Tyki : un strip-tease~

Allen (sourit, va mettre de la musique)

Tyki (sourit)

Allen (se met à danser sensuellement)

Tyki (le dévore littéralement des yeux)

Allen (se déshabille au rythme de la danse)

Tyki (se lèche sensuellement les lèvres)

Allen (se met à nu devant lui)

Tyki (l'attire à lui, lèche son membre)

Allen : Hh~~

Tyki (le prend en bouche, le suce lentement)

Allen (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (enroule sa langue autour de sa verge, puis accélère ses vas-et-viens)

Allen (crie)

Tyki (malaxe ses cuisses)

Allen (s'accroche à ses épaules)

Tyki (arrête, le tire vers lui, et Allen se retrouve en dessous de Tyki)

Allen (le regarde, haletant)

Tyki (frotte leurs bassins) hha~

Allen (gémit son prénom)

Tyki (lui écarte les jambes, lèche son intimité)

Allen : Aah~~

Tyki (le pénètre de sa langue)

Allen (couine)

Tyki (le prépare)

Allen (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (le prend doucement)

Allen (le serre contre lui)

Tyki (commence à bouger)

Allen : Tyki~~

Tyki : hm~ Allen~~

Allen : jeHh~... T'aime !

Tyki : hin~~ moihh... aussiii~~

Allen (accompagne ses mouvements)

Tyki (se déverse en lui)

Allen : Hh~

Tyki (se retire, soupire d'aise)

Allen (s'endort, sourire aux lèvres)

Tyki (s'endort aussi)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Dans le salon, Lavi regarde sa main nue, pensif<p>

Dans une pièce à côté, le doux son du violon s'élève

Lavi (sourit tristement) : ¤ il essaye de me faire déprimer ou quoi ?¤

Yû (arrête un peu plus tard, sort de la pièce)

Lavi (n'a pas bougé)

Yû : tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? (allume une clope)

Lavi : oui

Yû (s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Lavi (le regarde toujours)

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Lavi : si je le savais, je serais pas ici

Yû : hm.

Lavi (soupire)

Yû : il y a un problème ?

Lavi : Je m'ennuie

Yû : joue de la musique, cherche du travail, je ne sais pas moi

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (baisse les siens)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Lavi : rien... C'est juste que... On fait plus rien ensemble... C'est moins intense qu'avant

Yû : ça va, ça vient... ce n'est qu'une période

Lavi : hm... (regarde leur main)

Yû (l'observe)

Lavi (joue avec les doigts de Yû)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (se laisse aller à imaginer un anneau doré à la main de Yû)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû : Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?

Lavi : ... de quoi tu parles ?

Yû : du mariage...

Lavi : Je te l'ai déjà dit

Yû : tss... ça ne sert vraiment à rien. Si tu veux une bague au doigt je t'en achète une.

Lavi : la, oui, ça ne servirait à rien.

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le lâche)

Yû : Tu veux qu'on se marie juste parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance

Lavi : pardon ?

Yû : tu l'as dit toi-même. Je ne pourrais plus aller flirter avec d'autres si on est marié

Lavi : tu pense vraiment que c'est juste pour ça ?

Yû : c'est ce que tu avais dit.

Lavi : j'ai dit ça pour t'embêter

Yû : tch'

Lavi (prend une clope, l'allume)

Yû (croise les bras)

Lavi (fume)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (ne dit plus rien)

Yû : tu es vraiment énervant quand tu t'y mets

Lavi : C'est bon, je t'oblige pas à m'épouser et c'est toi qui à lancé le sujet

Yû : tss…

Lavi (finit sa cigarette)

Yû (fixe un point invisible sur le mur)

Lavi (se lève et part)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (va en ville)

Yû (le surveille à distance)

Lavi (fait des courses)

Yû (ne bouge pas du salon)

Lavi (revient après avoir brulé beaucoup d'argent dans des fringues)

Yû (le regarde, ne se levant même pas pour l'aider à porter tous les paquets)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre)

Yû (s'allonge sur le canapé)

Lavi (range)

Yû (glandouille)

Lavi (se couche)

Yû : ¤ puisque de toute évidence il ne veut pas me parler on va faire chambre à part ¤

Lavi : ...

Yû (passe la nuit sur le canapé)

Lavi (ne dort pas)

Yû (se réveille tôt)

Lavi (est sortit)

Yû (cherche sa présence)

Il la trouve dans un bar

Yû : ¤ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-dedans ? ¤ (le rejoint discrètement)

Lavi (parle avec le patron)

Yû (écoute leur discussion)

Ils parlent d'horaire nocturne

Yû : ¤ Il compte travailler ici ? ¤ (regarde si le bar est réglo)

C'est un bar d'une boite de nuit pour jeune

Yû : ¤ je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien et je vais le surveiller ¤ (file)

Lavi (revient plus tard)

Yû (regarde la télé)

Lavi (va directement dans sa chambre)

Yû : * tu boude ? *

Lavi : *non j'vais dormir*

Yû : * je faisais allusion au fait que tu ne m'ais pas parlé *

Lavi : *j'ai rien à dire*

Yû : * je vois... alors bonne nuit mon amour * ¤ cela va-t-il le faire réagir ? ¤

Lavi : *bonne nuit*

Yû : ¤ tch' rien du tout... ¤

Lavi : *Je t'aime* (s'endort)

Yû : ¤ tu m'aime seulement tu me caches des choses. ¤ (profite de son sommeil pour aller voir le patron du bar)

Patron (range des chaises)

Yû (vient près de lui)

Patron (le regarde)

Yû : Quel genre de travail Lavi va devoir faire pour vous ?

Patron : Lavi ? Videur

Yû : ah oui ? jouer les gros bras, ce n'est pas son genre

Patron : peut-être mais c'est un vampire

Yû : pour ça, je suis mieux placé que vous pour le savoir. je suis son maitre

Patron : et ?

Yû : et rien. Je venais juste prendre quelques renseignements.. Vous, vous allez oublier que je suis venu. (l'hypnotise et disparait)

Patron : ?

Yû (rentre à la maison) : ¤ videur... tu parles d'un boulot ¤

Lavi (dort)

Yû (allume son pc, surf sur le net)

Lavi (dort longtemps)

Yû (crée un site internet pour que les gens puissent lui poser des questions) [pour ce qui est histoire et autres]

Lavi (émerge plus tard)

Yû : ¤ enfin réveillé ¤

Lavi (va prendre un bain)

Yû (fume)

Lavi (se lave)

Yû : ¤ ce qu'il peut trainer... ¤

Lavi (arrive bien plus tard)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : salut

Yû : 'lut

Lavi : bonne journée

Yû (arque un sourcil)

Lavi : t'as passé une bonne journée ?

Yû : mouais...

Lavi (regarde la télé)

Yû : Le fait que tu ne m'approche pas plus que ça doit me faire comprendre que tu veux rompre ?

Lavi : non

Yû : ah bon ? je croyais

Lavi (lève les yeux au ciel)

Yû : avoue qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions

Lavi : bah non

Yû : tch'

Lavi : ... Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : tu ne me parle pas, tu ne me touche pas, tu fais rien en faite.

Lavi : et ?

Yû : alors on ressemble à tout sauf à un couple

Lavi : pff

Yû : Puisque t'en as rien à faire... (se lève et part faire un tour en moto)

Lavi : ...

Yû (passe une partie de la nuit à rouler, rentre tard et va dormir dans la chambre des deux fiancés)

Allen : ?

Tyki : Yû, on peut savoir pourquoi tu viens là ?

Yû : la ferme, laisse-moi dormir.

Allen : -.-

Tyki (se met entre Yû et Allen, serre Allen contre lui)

Allen : hm...

Tyki : * on lui demandera demain *

Allen : Zzz

La nuit passe, le lendemain, Tyki émerge et remarque que Yû dort profondément, le serrant contre lui, le visage contre sa nuque

Allen (les regarde)

Tyki : -.- ça faisait longtemps qu'il m'avait pas fait de câlin

Allen : è.é

Tyki : il se réveille quand il veut -

Allen (tire Tyki contre lui)

Yû (est réveillé par le mouvement, une aura noire l'entoure)

Tyki : oups ^^"

Allen : #.#

Yû : ça vous tuerez de me laisser dormir ? #.#

Allen : peut-être

Yû : tu veux te battre Moyashi ?

Allen : non merci

Yû : alors ne joue les durs.

Allen : t'as qu'à pas squatter Mon fiancé

Yû : ahah... ton fiancé m'appartient, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, alors continue de me provoquer et y'aura jamais de mariage

Allen : ...

Tyki : on va te laisser dormir. ^^' (prend Allen par la taille et sort de la chambre)

Allen : Ça lui suffit pas de faire souffrir Lavi

Tyki : il a du se passer quelque chose entre eux hier

Allen : hm

Ils vont voir Lavi

Lavi (se prépare)

Tyki : Lavi ? c'est quoi l'embrouille avec Yû ?

Lavi : il a l'impression qu'on est plus un couple

Tyki : c'est pour ça qu'il squatte notre cercueil ? -.-

Lavi : C'est lui qui ne vient plus dormir avec moi

Tyki : pense à l'y réinviter alors u_u"

Lavi : C'est lui qui se prend la tête

Tyki : ouais, bah fais quelque chose s'te plait

Lavi (les regarde)

Tyki : va le voir

Lavi : -.-

Tyki : tu t'en fous qu'il dorme plus avec toi ou quoi ?

Lavi : j'en ai marre qu'il s'énerve sur moi alors que j'ai rien fait

Tyki : va lui parler.

Lavi : non

Tyki : alors si il te quitte, tu t'en fous ?

Lavi : mais merde ! Est-ce que quelqu'un ici ce rend compte que j'en peux plus ?

Tyki : te plains pas, il ne sert pas de son pouvoir de maitre après toi en ce moment

Lavi : encore heureux

Tyki : il a peut-être retenu la leçon de la dernière fois.

Lavi : hm

Tyki : s'te plait Lavi...

Lavi : tu fais ça juste pour être tranquille avec Allen

Tyki : tu ferais pareil à notre place. il va annulé notre mariage si ça continue

Allen : ... Pitié Lavi...

Tyki (serre la main d'Allen dans la sienne)

Lavi (soupire)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (va voir Yû)

Yû (dort, le visage dans l'oreiller)

Lavi (vient près de lui)

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi : ...

Yû (émerge) : ¤ Lavi ? ¤ (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Lavi : Je voudrais qu'on arrête de se faire la gueule

Yû : on ? c'est toi qui me réclame plus

Lavi : C'est toi qui m'as saoulé

Yû : bah voilà, si je te soule qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oh je sais, t'es pas là pour moi mais parce que le joyeux couple te l'a demandé. Je suis touché

Lavi : écoute, je t'avais rien demandé et tu t'es énervé tout seul

Yû : et depuis tu n'as plus fait un geste envers moi.

Lavi : parce je suis blessé

Yû : et moi pas, c'est ça ?

Lavi : parce que je te boude ?

Yû : bien deviné

Lavi : et moi ? Tu devine pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que je veux pas de mariage

Lavi : voilà

Yû : mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Mariage égal amour, et pas de mariage égal pas d'amour ?

Lavi : C'est pas ça...

Yû : alors quoi ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'on est revenu ensemble ?

Yû : je t'accorde de faire ce qui te plait sans abuser de mon pouvoir de maitre, rien que ça devrait déjà te satisfaire pour le moment

Lavi : et après quoi ? J'aurais le droit de sortir quand je veux ?

Yû : je te dis rien quand tu sors

Lavi : C'est tout comme. Je suis plus un enfant

Yû : là c'est toi qui t'énerve tout seul. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, t'as compris ou je dois te faire un dessin ?

Lavi : mais moi je veux une preuve d'amour, une vraie

Yû : demande-moi quelque chose alors

Lavi (soupire) : j'attends quelque chose qui vienne naturellement, pas quelque chose de demandé

Yû : tss...

Lavi : ... Bon, on fait la paix ?

Yû : hm...

Lavi (tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (va dans ses bras)

Lavi (le serre doucement)

Yû : arrête de demander des preuves d'amour.

Lavi : ... D'accord...

Yû : tu en as loupé des tonnes et t'as rien vu.

Lavi : ...

Yû : tout ça parce que ton boulot de mannequin passait avant

Lavi : ...

Yû : bref, je vais changer de sujet avant de te souler

Lavi (soupire)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ...

Yû : pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ?

Lavi : pour dire quoi ?

Yû : pas de dialogue, vive les couples...

Lavi : hm

Yû : ça promet...

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (va dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (se déshabille, va sous la douche)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (se prend une douche froide)

Lavi : Hh !

Yû : tu ne supporte plus le froid ?

Lavi : je m'y attendais pas

Yû (se lave)

Lavi (met de l'eau chaude)

Yû (se shampouine)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (se rince)

Lavi (fait de même, l'enlace)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (caresse sa hanche)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (l'embrasse avec amour)

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (soupire doucement)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ... Hh... Oui ?

Yû (mord sa gorge)

Lavi : Hh !

Yû (boit quelques gorgées)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (lèche sa plaie)

Lavi : ...

Yû : c'était trop tentant

Lavi : hm

Yû (glisse sa main dans ses cheveux, attire son visage contre son cou) : mords-moi

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (avale ce qu'il lui a prit)

Yû : hhm...

Lavi (arrête)

Yû (sort de la cabine de douche)

Lavi : ...

Yû : tu viens ?

Lavi (sort)

Yû (se sèche et s'habille)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû : on va chercher quelques provisions ?

Lavi : Oui

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (la serre timidement)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Ils font un détour en revenant.<p>

Yû : attend-moi là. (va dans une rue sombre, parle avec quelqu'un, ils échangent quelque chose)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (revient avec un sachet de poudre)

Lavi : ...

Yû : on rentre ?

Lavi : c'est quoi ?

Yû : du cannabis

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : pour s'amuser. Et masquer un peu le gout de cette horreur. [le sang pas frais]

Lavi : t'as qu'à faire comme Tyki

Yû : je vaux mieux que ça

Lavi : -.-

Yû : tu es contre les nouvelles expériences ?

Lavi : bah... La drogue...

Yû : quoi ? c'est illégal ?

Lavi : Oui

Yû : justement, c'est encore meilleur. (prend son bras, le ramène à la maison)

Lavi : ...

Yû : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'aura aucun effet sur notre santé

Lavi : Oui

Yû (fait couler du sang dans un verre, y mélange du cannabis)

Lavi (le regarde faire)

Yû : tu en veux aussi ?

Lavi (fait non)

Yû : tu as peur de quoi ?

Lavi : de rien

Yû : hm. (boit son verre cul-sec)

Allen (arrive)

Yû (se lèche les lèvres et reprépare son verre)

Allen : euh... Lavi...

Lavi : Oui (avale deux poches)

Allen (sourit et le mord)

Yû : Y'a que nous qui devons boire du sang pas frais ? (boit un deuxième verre, soupire d'aise)

Allen (l'ignore et boit l'équivalent des deux poches, le remercie et va nourrir Tyki)

Yû (se fait un dernier verre, avec plus de cannabis, l'avale) ce que c'est bon~

Lavi : ...

Yû (s'allonge, se collant contre Lavi au passage)

Lavi : bonne nuit

Yû : hm... je vais pas dormir (caresse sa cuisse)

Lavi : j'avais envie sous la douche tout à l'heure...

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui) et plus maintenant ?

Lavi : moins...

Yû : aller~~ (frotte son visage contre son bas-ventre)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû : prends un peu de cana' et décoince-toi (embrasse son ventre)

Lavi : ...

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi : non j'ai pas très envie...

Yû (grogne et va dans la chambre de Tyki et Allen, dans un état second)

Lavi : *Tyki !*

Tyki : * quoi ? *

Yû (entre dans la peine, se colle à Allen, étant le plus près, l'embrasse à pleine bouche)

Tyki : Yû !

Allen (se débat)

Yû : laisse-toi faire~ (lui arrache ses vêtements)

Tyki : Yû ! arrête ça !

Allen (le frappe)

Yû : ghm...

Tyki : * Lavi qu'est-ce qu'il a ? *

Yû (saute sur Allen, le plaque au sol, embrasse son cou)

Lavi : il a pris de la drogue ! (tire Yû en arrière)

Tyki : quoi comme drogue ?

Yû (se retourne vers Lavi, le plaque au mur, prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (le repousse) : du cana !

Tyki : ah ça... (attrape Yû) caresse-le pour le calmer

Yû (se débat)

Lavi (ouvre le pantalon de Yû)

Tyki : grouille steuplé

Lavi (caresse rapidement Yû)

Allen (se couvre)

Yû (a immédiatement arrêté de se débattre et gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (continue)

Yû (jouit abondamment après quelques minutes, s'endort rapidement)

Tyki (soupire)

Lavi : ... Désolé... J'ai pas voulu couché avec lui alors...

Allen : ...

Tyki : c'est pas grave. Il était pas lui-même... Il en a pris beaucoup ?

Lavi : Oui... J'aurais du l'arrêter...

Tyki : Tu ignorais les effets que ça aurait. Et s'il en a pris beaucoup, ça veut dire qu'il ne se souviendra pas ce qu'il s'est passé

Lavi (soupire) : dis... Il m'a dit... De ne plus demander de preuves d'amour...

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi : ... Ça veut dire quoi ?

Tyki : tu ne veux pas lui demander ?

Lavi (fait non) : je veux pas créer encore des problèmes... Mais à ton avis... Ça veut dire qu'il ne m'aime plus ?

Tyki : ça veut dire que quand tu étais mannequin, il a à de nombreuses reprises payer des voyages, tout en première classe, dans des hôtels grand luxe, et à chaque fois un magnifique contrat t'était proposé. Il a finit par laisser tomber les surprises et les cadeaux tout courts.

Lavi : ... Ah bon ?

Tyki : il s'est plaint pendant au moins trois heures et a vidé une quinzaine de paquets de clope quand il m'en a parlé. Il m'a aussi demandé de rien te dire, vu ton enthousiasme à chaque nouveau contrat

Lavi : ...

Tyki : il y a peut-être autre chose, mais je ne sais que ça (porte Yû jusqu'à sa chambre, le couche)

Lavi (le suit)

Tyki : où est le cannabis ?

Lavi : dans la cuisine, s'il en reste

Tyki : hm, s'il en reste, je le jette (y va)

Lavi (se couche près de Yû)

Yû (dort profondément quelques heures, se réveille la nuit)

Lavi (est parti bossé)

Yû (met un moment à se remettre les idées en place) ¤ il doit bosser... je me demande quand il m'en parlera puisque je ne suis officiellement pas au courant ¤

Lavi (rentre vers six heures du matin)

Yû (est allongé dans le cercueil, les yeux fermés, mais bien réveillé)

Lavi (s'allonge près de lui)

Yû (ouvre les yeux, tourne la tête vers lui)

Lavi : salut...

Yû : 'lut (prend sa main)

Lavi (serre doucement la sienne, a la peau gelé)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : sortie nocturne ?

Lavi : ouais, j'ai trouvé un travail de nuit. C'était la première : expérimental.

Yû : quel travail ? ¤ au moins il ne cherche pas à mentir¤

Lavi : videur. Au début, je cherchais à être serveur mais quand le patron a su que j'étais un vampire, il m'a proposé un autre truc.

Yû : hm... Je croyais que tu comptais relancer ta carrière de mannequin

Lavi : ... En faite... Ça m'emmènerait trop loin de toi

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Tyki m'a dit pour les voyages surprises

Yû (soupire) je dois pas être assez clair quand je lui dis de la boucler...

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi : est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je ne sais pas ?

Yû : surement plein...

Lavi : ?

Yû : laisse tomber, c'est sans importance.

Lavi : s'il te plait...

Yû (soupire) : j'ai eu peur de te perdre à cause de ton boulot, et du coup je m'énervais pour un rien, je suis responsable d'une vague de violence qui a eu lieu l'année dernière dans la ville voisine, j'ai cambriolé le vendeur de moto, failli me tuer dans un accident, et pire, j'ai songé à te quitter pour trouver mieux ailleurs, d'où mes infidélités

Lavi : ... Ah...

Yû : le problème c'est que personne ne t'égale...

Lavi : non c'est faux...

Yû : c'est la vérité... dans mon cœur, il n'y a de la place que pour toi.

Lavi (sourit, les larmes aux yeux) : t-tu aurais du venir me parler...

Yû : tu me connais... je garde tout pour moi, ou j'emmerde Tyki avec mes histoires...

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû : puisqu'on en est aux confidences... à ton tour... tu l'aimais vraiment ce photographe ?

Lavi : pourquoi tu demande ça ?

Yû : parce que je veux savoir.

Lavi : ... Oui je l'aimais...

Yû : plus ou moins que moi ?

Lavi : moins que maintenant... Mais la situation faisait que c'était plus...

Yû : hm...

Lavi : autre chose ?

Yû : pas pour le moment

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (pose la tête contre son épaule)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Yû (profite)

Lavi (embrasse son front)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (le Câline)

Yû (caresse doucement son torse)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lavi : je sais pas

Yû (caresse distraitement sa hanche)

Lavi : ...

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé hier ?

Yû : hier ? J'ai pris du cana' et j'ai dormi u.u

Lavi : non

Yû : quoi ? J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?

Lavi : non tu as voulu coucher avec moi mais puisque j'avais pas envie tu es aller voir Allen

Yû : très drôle. u.u

Lavi (lui montre en souvenirs)

Yû : ...

Lavi : tu me crois maintenant ?

Yû : hm... C'était le cannabis qui m'a rendu comme ça ? Je m'en souviens pas

Lavi : normal

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (de même)

Yû : j'avais déjà pris du cana' et je me souvenais de tout

Lavi : pas autant alors

Yû : hn…

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : bon... J'en prendrais moins la prochaine fois

Lavi : hm

Yû : tu m'en veux ?

Lavi : un peu... Mais c'est pas grave

Yû : hm... (l'étreint doucement)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû : Lavi...

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : je m'excuse. Pour hier.

Lavi : merci...

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (colle leurs bassins)

Lavi : Hh

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (le déshabille)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (le caresse)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (embrasse son cou, accélère)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (resserre sa prise sur son membre)

Lavi (crie)

Yû (le masse ensuite)

Lavi (soupire longuement)

Yû (abandonne sa verge pour son intimité)

Lavi (écarte les cuisses)

Yû (le prépare)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (effleure son point G)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (retire ses doigts et le prend)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (cherche directement à marteler sa prostate)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir intense)

Yû (vient en lui après un long moment)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (reprend son souffle, se retire)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (sourit doucement)

Yû : je t'aime Lavi

Lavi : je t'aime aussi

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (embrasse son front et le berce)

Lavi (somnole rapidement)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou, dort aussi)

Les jours passent

Yû (adapte ses heures de sommeil pour être sur le même rythme que Lavi)

Lavi (part travailler vers 21h et revient au petit matin)

Yû (assis sur le canapé, regarde une série avec Tyki)

Allen (revient de sa séance shopping avec pleins de sacs)

Tyki : Salut Allen ^^

Yû : tais-toi j'écoute

Allen (embrasse son chéri) : *j'ai les invitations*

Tyki : * parfait * ^^

Allen (sourit et l'embrasse encore)

Tyki (répond doucement)

Allen (lui donne les invitations)

Tyki (lorgne sur la robe pour mieux la voir)

Allen (lui donne une pichenette)

Tyki : hey !

Yû : mais la ferme !

Tyki (boude)

Yû (se reconcentre sur sa série)

Allen (embarque sa tenue de mariée)

Tyki (croise les bras)

Allen (revient prendre les mensurations à Tyki)

Tyki : * c'est quand que je verrais ta robe ? *

Allen : à la mairie

Tyki : T.T

Allen (sourit tendrement)

Tyki : pas drôle u_u

Allen : hm~ (l'embrasse) Ça sera un jour parfait

Tyki : * à condition que tout le monde se tienne tranquille *

Allen : ?

Tyki : * Je pense particulièrement à Yû *

Allen (soupire)

Tyki : * Espérons que tout se passe bien *

Allen : *au pire il vient pas*

Tyki : * il va râler si on l'invite pas *

Allen : Yû ?

Yû : quoi ?

Allen : tu viendras à notre mariage ?

Yû : ça pouvait pas attendre la fin de ma série ? -.-

Tyki : répond quand mê/

Yû : oui, je viens, maintenant silence (monte le son de la télé)

Allen : parce que si tu viens pas c'est pas grave

Yû : sois sûr que je viendrais pas pour toi

Allen : non mais puisque Lavi est pas chaud pour venir, autant que tu sois pas présent

Yû : ta gueule Moyashi, je peux encore annuler le mariage

Allen : ... Mais j'ai rien dit de mal

Yû : tais-toi.

Tyki (prend Allen par la main et le tire hors de la pièce)

Allen (le suit)

Tyki : évite de le titiller en parlant de Lavi, il est très lunatique quand il s'agit de lui

Allen : je croyais que ça c'était arrangé entre eux...

Tyki : ça s'est arrangé. Mais Yû est maitre dans l'art de prendre tout de travers, tu devrais t'y être habitué

Allen : hm... Et quand est-ce qu'il commencera à m'apprécier

Tyki : bonne question

Allen : hm

Tyki : t'occupe pas de lui, ok ? (l'embrasse)

Allen : hm... Tu t'habilles comment ?

Tyki : Montre-moi ta robe et je le dis

Allen : Ça porte malheur

Tyki : superstitieux ?

Allen : très

Tyki : tu attendras le mariage aussi pour me voir alors

Allen (rit)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Après sa série, Yû va voir Lavi

Lavi (finit sa nuit de travail)

Yû (s'adosse au mur, près de Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : Moyashi a dit que tu ne voulais pas aller au mariage, il y a une raison ? C'est ton ami tout de même

Lavi : hm

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : parce que... Trop de bonheur

Yû : Je ne te rends pas heureux ?

Lavi : si

Yû : alors pourquoi "trop de bonheur" ?

Lavi : trop de bonheur tue le bonheur

Yû : tss... donc tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

Lavi : je viens si tu veux

Yû : je ne voudrais pas t'y forcer

Lavi : et toi tu veux y aller ?

Yû : Tyki a besoin d'un témoin.

Lavi : alors je viendrais

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi) : tu les laisseras déménager ?

Yû : hm... je comptais acheter un grand manoir. On vivrait chacun à un bout de la maison x)

Lavi : Yû... Ils ont envie d'avoir leur propre maison, rien qu'à eux

Yû : ouais, ouais... on verra ça plus tard

Lavi : et puis si tu les laisse partir, on sera rien que tous les deux~

Yû : ça veut dire qu'on n'aura plus de larbins u_u

Lavi : si tu auras moi

Yû : Je vais te martyriser

Lavi : je m'y ferais

Yû (embrasse son front) : on verra

Lavi : hm

Yû (prend sa main)

Ils rentrent, ils vont se coucher et dodotent

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonne nuit

* * *

><p>Le mariage arrive, Lavi embarque Allen pour le faire tout beau<p>

Tyki (enfile son beau costard, impatient de voir Allen dans sa robe)

Yû (attend patiemment dans un coin)

Les familles et amis se rendent à la mairie

Tyki (prend place devant le maire)

Lavi (arrive)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi vient se mettre près de lui. La cérémonie commence

Yû (prend la main de Lavi)

Tyki (regarde vers l'entrée où Allen vient de faire son apparition)

Allen apparait aux yeux de tous, entièrement vêtu de blanc, ainsi que ses ongles vernis. Il porte une longue et majestueuse robe nacre a la bordure d'argent et il tient dans ses mains un bouquet de roses blanches

Tyki (l'admire, sourire aux lèvres)

Yû : * Tu as remarqué le sourire idiot de Tyki ? x) ça mériterait une photo *

Lavi : *le mariage est filmé* ^^

Allen (avance d'un pas léger, euphorique)

Tyki (le suit des yeux)

Allen (s'arrête à ses cotés)

Le maire parlotte

Yû : * j'ai le droit de dire que je m'y oppose ? *

Lavi : *non*

Yû : *tss... -.- *

Les mariés signent les papiers et le maire les déclare mari et... mari

Allen (se jette sur les lèvres de son homme)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû : * Et dire qu'à cause de notre état de vampire, on n'a même pas pu enterrer sa vie de garçon comme il se doit... * [dans l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool]

Lavi : *avec Allen, on s'est bien amusé*

Yû : * Avec Tyki, on s'est fait un poker entre vampires. Comme au bon vieux temps, avec les autres *

Lavi : *on est allé dans une boite de strip-tease *

Yû : * Moins amusant. Au poker tu obliges les autres à finir à poils, pour un strip-tease, tu n'as rien à faire, aucun mérite *

Lavi : *si tu le dis, ça à finit en partouze ?*

Yû (sourit) * c'était super~ *

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : * quoi ? C'est interdit les partouzes entre vampires maintenant ? *

Lavi : *j'ai rien dit*

Yû : * je me demandais... à cause de ton regard *

Lavi (hausse les épaules et suit la foule à la grande salle de bal)

Yû (le suit aussi)

Ils font la fête de longues heures puis le bouquet doit être lancé.

Allen (monte debout sur une chaise, dos à tout le monde est lance son bouquet)

Le bouquet vole en direction de Yû, ce dernier, croise les bras, ne daignant pas l'attraper.

Lavi (attrape le bras de Yû et tire un peu dessus pour lui montrer le buffet)

Le bouquet vient se loger pile dans les bras du brun.

Yû (regarde le bouquet, blasé)

Tyki : xD

Allen (rit aussi, descend de sa chaise)

Lavi : ...

Yû (tentant de rester neutre) : oui, donc, tu voulais me montrer quoi ?

Lavi : ... Ils ont sorti du sang frais...

Yû : ah ? allons-y alors.

Lavi : hm

Yû (met une rose dans les cheveux de Lavi)

Lavi : ? (le regarde)

Yû : magnifique.

Lavi (sourit doucement)

Yû (l'emmène au buffet, prend un verre de sang)

Lavi (fait pareil)

Tyki : Yû va devoir se marier x)

Allen : j'espère

Tyki : ça va lui rappeler des souvenirs...

Allen : laisse tomber, il ne fera jamais ça pour des fleurs. Il s'en fout complètement

Tyki : hm. Il est resté avec sa vieille vision du mariage. On n'épouse pas forcément une personne qu'on aime... D'ailleurs je me demande si à son époque y'avait autre chose que des mariages arrangés u_u

Allen (l'embrasse pour le faire taire)

Tyki (répond doucement)

La fête continue jusque tard le soir

Les invités s'en vont petit à petit, au final, il ne reste que les jeunes mariés, Lavi et Yû

Lavi (assis sur une chaise depuis plusieurs heures)

Yû (fume à côté d'une fenêtre)

Tyki : on rentre ?

Allen (tombe de fatigue, fait oui)

Tyki (le porte en mariée [qu'il est] et commence à rentrer)

Yû (vient près de Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (tend la main vers lui) tu viens ?

Lavi : non... je vais ranger la salle

Yû : on rangera demain

Lavi : bon (prend sa main, se lève)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Ils rentrent

Lavi (va directement se coucher)

Yû (s'installe contre lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse) : bonne nuit

Yû : bonne nuit

Lavi (s'endort)

La nuit passe

Lavi (émerge lentement)

Yû (dort, la tête contre son torse)

Lavi (caresse tendrement ses cheveux)

Yû (ouvre les yeux) : s'lut...

Lavi : ... Lut...

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (hume son odeur)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (le presse contre lui)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (le câline longuement)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : aller, on se lève. (quitte le cercueil, l'emmenant avec lui)

Lavi : hm... (le suit)

Ils vont se préparer et rangent la salle

Lavi (retrouve le bouquet de Yû)

Yû (met plein de trucs à la poubelle)

Lavi : Yû, je le jette ?

Yû : oui, vas-y.

Lavi : ... (met les fleurs avec le reste)

En deux heures, ils ont fini

Lavi (soupire)

Yû : enfin...

Lavi : oui

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (s'y blottit)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : moui

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : on rentre ? J'ai envie de toi~

Lavi (sourit, l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (le pelote)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (le tire dehors, grimpe sur sa moto)

Lavi (monte derrière lui)

Yû (démarre)

Lavi (caresse son bas-ventre, pressant leurs bassins)

Yû (soupire longuement, accélère)

Lavi (lèche sa nuque)

Yû (freine brusquement quand ils arrivent, porte Lavi à l'intérieur)

Lavi (le caresse)

Yû : hm~ (le plaque sur le lit, prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse avec amour)

Yû (les déshabille)

Lavi : Yû, je t'aime...

Yû : moi aussi mon cœur. (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (fait migrer ses lèvres sur son torse, taquine un téton)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (descend encore, mais lentement)

Lavi (gémit son nom)

Yû (sourit, lèche sa verge)

Lavi : hh...

Yû (suce son gland)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (le prend entièrement en bouche, et fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort, jouit)

Yû (avale tout)

Lavi : hh...

Yû : retourne-toi.

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (pose ses mains sur son dos, le masse)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (s'applique, commence doucement à frotter son membre contre son intimité)

Lavi : Hha~...

Yû (le pénètre d'un coup)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (ondule en lui, le massant toujours)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (accélère)

Lavi (hurle longuement)

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Lavi : hh

Yû (se retire et s'affale à côté de lui, soupire d'aise)

Lavi : ça fait du bien

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (reprend des forces)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi (embrasse sa gorge)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi (le couvre de baisers)

Yû : hm~

Lavi (lèche son corps)

Yû : ha...

Lavi (caresse ses fesses)

Yû (se colle davantage à lui)

Lavi (soupire sensuellement à son oreille)

Yû (sourit) Lavi~ caresse-moi

Lavi (prend son membre en main)

Yû : hmm

Lavi : je le vois plus excité qu'au repos~ tu te rends compte ? (le caresse lentement)

Yû : tu me fais trop d'effet x)

Lavi : j'espère

Yû : x)

Lavi (le pince)

Yû : hin~!

Lavi : je t'aime~

Yû : je t'aime quand tu me pince pas (lui tire la langue)

Lavi : tu gémissais de plaisir~

Yû : tu es sûr ?

Lavi : oui

Yû : hm (le pince aussi)

Lavi : hh~

Yû (recommence beaucoup plus fort)

Lavi : !

Yû : oups~

Lavi : #

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi (mord sa langue)

Yû : hm...

Lavi (la lèche)

Yû (bataille avec sa langue)

Lavi (se glisse au dessus de lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : c'est moi qui domine~

Yû : vas-y je me repose x)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (joint ses mains derrière sa tête pour une pause relax)

Lavi (masse son torse)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (continue dans ses gestes respirant en rythme)

Yû : c'est si bon~

Lavi : je sais (accentue son geste)

Yû : hm~~

Le téléphone sonne

Yû : ? attends-moi là. (va décrocher)

Lavi : laisse (sort)

Yû (écoute la conversation)

Lavi : comment ? Oui euh... Vous êtes sur ? Non je ... Non. Non je ne peux pas. Non. Merci, au revoir (raccroche et revient)

Yû : qui c'était ?

Lavi : Karl Lagerfeld ou un truc du genre

Yû : oh, il te proposait un contrat ?

Lavi : oui

Yû : tu aurais pu relancer ta carrière.

Lavi : on verra

Yû : hm. Tu sais... si tu aimes vraiment ce boulot et que tu refuses de reprendre à cause de l'éloignement qu'il peut causer... je peux t'accompagner

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : enfin, c'est comme tu veux. (retourne dans la chambre)

Lavi (Le suit)

Yû (se rallonge)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : tellement

Yû : je sais Lavi (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi : plus que tout au monde...

Yû : moi aussi Lavi.

Lavi : infiniment

Yû (caresse sa joue) : tu as quelque chose à demander pour me dire ainsi à quel point tu m'aime ?

Lavi : non rien, je t'aime c'est tout

Yû : hm. (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi, le câline)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (se repose contre lui)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les jours passent<p>

Tyki et Allen quitte la maison pour s'installer seuls tous les deux

Lavi (fait des heures sup', se rapprochant du DJ)

Yû (passe la nuit devant la télé)

Lavi arrive vers neuf heures

Yû (dort sur le canapé, la télé encore allumée)

Lavi (éteint la télé, vient près de lui)

Yû : =.= ?

Lavi (le soulève jusqu'à leur chambre)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou) tu rentre tard...

Lavi : désolé

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le berce)

Yû (se rendort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Après quelques heures, Yû se réveille

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (émerge tout doucement, sourit)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (lèche amoureusement ses lèvres)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû : comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

Lavi : très bien

Yû : pourquoi tu es rentré tard ?

Lavi : Je parlais avec le DJ

Yû : hm.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : il te drague pas j'espère ?

Lavi : non

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : hm~

Yû (le mord doucement)

Lavi : Hh

Yû (boit un peu)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (lèche la plaie, embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : Je sais pas trop...

Yû : l'amour~?

Lavi (fait oui)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse son corps)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (les déshabille)

Lavi (l'admire)

Yû (sourit, se met à cheval sur lui)

Lavi (rit, caresse son torse)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi : Je t'aime~

Yû : moi aussi~ (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (frotte leurs bas-ventres) hh~

Lavi : Yûuu~~

Yû (l'embrasse avec amour, pince un téton entre ses doigts)

Lavi (couine)

Yû (fait migrer ses lèvres sur son lobe, le titille un moment)

Lavi (respire rapidement)

Yû (le mordille, caresse son bas-ventre)

Lavi (lèche son oreille)

Yû (frémit doucement)

Lavi (chuchote) : j'ai tellement envie de te sentir en moi

Yû : patience~ le meilleur pour la fin (l'embrasse et recommence à promener ses lèvres sur son corps)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, profite)

Yû (caresse doucement son membre)

Lavi : Hha~

Yû (le lèche longuement, puis le prend en bouche)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens pour le faire languir)

Lavi (crie son non)

Yû (accélère ses succions)

Lavi (crie)

Yû (arrête en sentant qu'il va jouir)

Lavi : mais !

Yû : j'adore te frustrer x) (lui écarte les jambes, frotte son érection contre son intimité)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (le pénètre doucement) hm...

Lavi : Hh... Yû...

Yû (commence à bouger en lui)

Lavi (crie de bonheur)

Yû (saisit ses épaules, va plus loin en lui)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Yû (martèle brutalement sa prostate avant de se déverser en lui)

Lavi (crie)

Yû (reprend son souffle, se retire)

Lavi : Hh~~

Yû (se couche près de lui) : à ton tour~

Lavi (se met au dessus de lui)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (le prend)

Yû : hm~~!

Lavi (dévore sa bouche)

Yû (enlace sa taille de ses jambes)

Lavi (bouge en lui)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (se cambre contre son corps, crie)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (se retire)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : Je suis si heureux~

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (profite puis part travailler le soir)

Yû (va à une soirée entre vampires)

Un mignon petit vampire s'approche et l'aguiche

Yû : va draguer quelqu'un d'autre.

Vampire : hm ? Et pourquoi~? (caresse son torse)

Yû (saisit son bras) : parce que je ne suis pas célibataire. ¤ Et que je ne vais pas risquer de perdre Lavi à nouveau ¤

Vampire : ...

Yû (va rejoindre les vampires qui se mettent à table pour un poker)

La soirée passe

Yû (rentre en passant par la rue où travaille Lavi)

Lavi (fume pendant sa pause, parle encore avec le DJ)

Yû (les observe de loin)

Ils rient

Yû (reste un moment dans l'ombre, puis les rejoint)

Lavi (sent sa présence, sourit et se tourne vers lui)

Yû (arrive à son niveau) s'lut

Lavi : bonjour~

Yû : ça travaille dur à ce que je vois x)

Lavi : c'est la pause (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Dj : bon j'y retourne (file)

Yû (le regarde partir)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû : oui~

Lavi : hm~ ?

Yû : ça ne te dérange pas que je t'empêche de travailler ? (l'embrasse)

Lavi : *Je suis à mon poste*

Yû : hm (le plaque contre le mur, dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (répond avidement)

Yû (déboutonne son jean)

Lavi : hey !

Yû : laisse-toi faire~ (le caresse)

Lavi : Hh~ !

Yû (embrasse son cou, accélère)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (sourit, continue)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (se lèche les doigts, puis se met à genoux, lèche la semence sur son membre)

Lavi (soupire longuement d'aise)

Yû (le prend en bouche)

Son membre redurcit aussitôt

Yû (fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (tremble de plaisir)

Yû (taquine son gland du bout de la langue)

Lavi (émet une plainte aigue)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (est en extase)

Yû (entame une lente série de succions)

Lavi (se déverse à nouveau)

Yû (avale tout, se redresse en se léchant les lèvres)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (le rhabille un peu mieux)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : je t'attends à la maison. (l'embrasse et s'en va)

Lavi (sourit encore)

Yû (va dans la salle de bain, prépare un bain moussant et attend Lavi, se relaxant dans la baignoire)

Lavi (arrive au matin)

Une douce mélodie envahit la maison

Lavi (ferme les yeux, presque euphorique)

Yû : * tu attends le déluge pour me rejoindre ? *

Lavi (arrive)

Yû : enfin. (lui fait signe de le rejoindre dans l'eau)

Lavi (se déshabille)

Yû (le mate)

Lavi (entre dans l'eau, soupire d'aise)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû : tu compte me poser cette question combien de fois aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : encore deux fois pourquoi ?

Yû : c'est inhabituel... tu vois bien que ça va mais tu pose quand même la question

Lavi : Je veux m'assurer que tu es heureux

Yû : je le suis.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (resserre son étreinte) et je le serais tant que je serais avec toi

Lavi : Moi aussi

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (se love contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (murmure un je t'aime à son oreille)

Lavi : hm~Zzz

Yû (sourit, s'endort peu après) [dormir dans un bain ça doit être vachement confortable xD]

Les heures passent

Yû (dans son sommeil, serre davantage Lavi)

Lavi (émerge doucement)

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Yû (ouvre les yeux)

Lavi (lui sourit doucement, embrasse son front)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Ils recommencèrent à faire tendrement puis sauvagement l'amour avant de sortir du bain et de se faire une séance massage/câlin.

Yû (à cheval sur le derrière de Lavi, masse son dos)

Lavi : si je peux avoir la même chose dans les mille ans à venir, je m'abonne

Yû : mes services ne sont pas gratuits x)

Lavi : Ça coute la peau des fesses ?

Yû : ça oui~

Lavi : muh

Yû : et puis... ce n'est pas comme si ça te dérangeait

Lavi : voui

Yû (embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (lèche son lobe)

Lavi : Zzz~

Yû (mécontent qu'il se soit endormi, griffe son dos)

Lavi : hn

Yû : tu es fatigué ?

Lavi : Un peu, désolé...

Yû : arrête de travailler

Lavi : non

Yû : ça fait du temps loin l'un de l'autre pourtant

Lavi : Je sais pas c'est ce qui fait de plus belles retrouvailles

Yû : mais je m'ennuie moi.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Tyki n'est plus là pour des parties de poker au milieu de la nuit, y'a rien à voir à la télé et les soirées sont rares

Lavi : ...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ... Bon d'accord…

Yû : tss... laisse tomber, je m'y ferais

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû : si tu tiens tant que ça à ton job, garde-le

Lavi : pourquoi tu changes d'avis comme ça ?

Yû : ça te dérange ?

Lavi : oui. Parce que maintenant je sais plus quoi faire.

Yû (soupire) garde ton boulot. (va fumer)

Lavi (le retient)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : j'arrêterai à la fin du moi

Yû : n'arrête pas si tu n'en as pas envie

Lavi : c'est bon

Yû : hm.

Lavi (embrasse sa tempe)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (le couche)

Yû : je peux avoir ma clope maintenant ?

Lavi : dépendant

Yû : m'en fous, ça me tue pas

Lavi : Je te propose autre chose à la place~ (caresse son torse)

Yû : y'a pas moyen d'avoir les deux ?

Lavi : si~

Yû : alors donne-moi une clope et après tu feras ce que tu veux

Lavi (obéit docilement)

Yû (prend une longue taffe)

Lavi (attend)

Yû : tu attends quoi pour commencer ?

Lavi (sourit et attaque son cou)

Yû : hm~

Lavi (le mordille)

Yû : ha...

Lavi (le couvre de baisers)

Yû (profite, finit sa clope, la jette plus loin)

Lavi (dévore son torse)

Yû (soupire longuement)

Les heures passent

Yû (s'endort sous les caresses de Lavi après qu'il lui ait fait l'amour)

Lavi (le couvre des draps)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Au réveil, Yû va chercher du sang<p>

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (revient avec le repas)

Lavi (émerge)

Yû (s'installe à coté, boit)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (vide sa poche de sang) la tienne est là

Lavi : avale-la

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : 'veux du sang frais

Yû : tss... (boit la deuxième en grimaçant)

Lavi (vient ensuite le mordre)

Yû : hm...

Lavi (boit)

Yû (attend)

Lavi : merci~

Yû : demain c'est mon tour u.u

Lavi : voui

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (se recouche)

Yû (se met contre lui)

Ils flemmardent

Yû (dort, à moitié sur Lavi, quand vient l'heure que ce dernier aille travailler)

Lavi (se dégage très doucement)

Yû : hm... Zzz...

Lavi (lui laisse un mot et s'en va)

Yû (émerge plus tard)

La chambre est vide

Yû (soupire, se lève, remarque le mot)

"je t'ai laissé un verre de sang au frigo. Je t'aime plus que tout"

Yû (va prendre le verre)

Le sang est dans une coupe de vin

Yû (boit tout d'une traite et va en ville)

Lavi (travaille)

Yû (traine dans les rues)

Lavi (revient au matin)

Yû (bichonne sa moto)

Lavi (arrive)

Yû : salut

Lavi : salut~

Yû (lui sourit, et continue ce qu'il fait)

Lavi (s'assoit sur la moto)

Yû : tu veux faire un tour ?

Lavi : non

Yû : oh. Dommage

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : je t'aurais amené au bout du monde

Lavi : alors enlève-moi~

Yû (monte devant lui) accroche-toi

Lavi (enlace son torse, embrasse sa nuque)

Yû (sourit, démarre à pleine vitesse)

Lavi (s'agrippe à lui)

Ils roulent jusqu'à un endroit vide d'humain.

Lavi (regarde le ciel)

Yû (descend de moto)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : maintenant je te propose un aller simple vers le septième ciel~

Lavi : avec plaisir (tend la main vers lui pour qu'il le soulève)

Yû (prend sa main, et le fait s'allonger au sol, se met au dessus) embrasse-moi~

Lavi (l'embrasse avec amour)

Yû (répond avidement, caresse son torse)

Lavi (glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux)

Yû (ondule contre lui)

Lavi (écarte les jambes)

Yû (lui arrache son pantalon, caresse son érection par dessus le tissu du caleçon

Lavi : Hh...

Yû : masturbation ou fellation~?

Lavi : hm~~ Hh...

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu préfère ?

Lavi : les deux

Yû : pff. (lui baisse son dernier vêtement, le caresse longuement puis le prend en bouche)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (mordille son gland)

Lavi (crie très fort)

Yû (fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière, entre en extase)

Yû (continue)

Lavi (hurle de jouissance)

Yû (avale tout, et fait glisser sa langue jusqu'à son intimité)

Lavi : Yû~ !

Yû (le pénètre de sa langue)

Lavi : Aah !

Yû (se redresse, se déshabille lentement)

Lavi : Hh

Yû (le prend doucement)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec amour)

Yû (bouge en lui)

Lavi (crie de bonheur)

Yû (accélère, effleurant de plus en plus son point G)

Lavi (hurle de plus en plus fort)

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Lavi (soupire)

Yû (l'embrasse encore et lui refait encore longuement l'amour durant des heures)

Lavi profite de chaque instant

Yû (s'allonge près de lui après leurs ébats)

Lavi : Hha~~~

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (s'écarte doucement quand il dort, se rhabille, planque la moto et les fringues de Lavi, se dissimule aussi) x)

Lavi (émerge plus tard, se redresse) : -_-

Yû (l'observe, toujours caché)

Lavi (s'étire) : *il est passé ou ?* Yû ?

Yû : x)

Lavi : -_-

Yû : ¤ va-t-il paniquer ? Ou tenter de rentrer dans cette "tenue" ? ¤

Lavi (cherche ses fringues)

Il n'y a que des branches et feuilles mortes autour de lui

Lavi : ... YÛUUU !

Yû : * moui~? *

Lavi : *Mes fringues !*

Yû : * quelles fringues ? * x)

Lavi : # tant pis je rentre comme ça !

Yû : * tu oserais ? x) * [ils sont loin de chez eux]

Lavi : ## (se lève et prend le chemin de la maison)

Yû (lui saute dessus)

Lavi : -.- (le regarde)

Yû : tu as eu peur ?

Lavi : au début oui

Yû (sourit, caresse son bas-ventre)

Lavi : J'ai envie de rentrer…

Yû (s'écarte)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (tourne les talons, rejoint sa moto, les vêtements de Lavi sont dessus)

Lavi (le suit, s'habille)

Ils rentrent, Yû reste silencieux durant le trajet

Lavi (blottit son visage dans sa nuque)

Yû (se gare)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (descend de moto et rentre dans la maison, va prendre une douche)

Lavi : ... (rentre)

Yû (se lave)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (sort plus tard, va fumer)

Lavi (le regarde passer)

Yû (s'installe sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et fume) ¤ pour une fois qu'on avait l'occasion de vraiment s'amuser, il faut qu'il casse tout. tss... ¤

Lavi : ... (va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain)

Yû (fume clope sur clope pour passer le temps)

Lavi (ensuite se terrer dans leur cercueil sous forme de chat)

Yû (va se coucher plus tard)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui tourne le dos, s'endort rapidement)

Lavi : ...

Le temps passe

Lavi (travaille de longues heures en plus)

Yû (va dans un quartier ou les vampires se regroupent souvent)

Lavi (travaille même le jour)

Yû (croise le vampire qui l'avait aguiché l'autre soir)

Vampire (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Vampire (détourne la tête et s'en va)

Yû : hey

Vampire : Hm ?

Yû : ça te dirait qu'on s'amuse ?

Vampire (sourit et s'approche de lui)

Yû (l'emmène dans un hôtel)

Vampire (commence à se déshabiller)

Yû (le plaque sur le lit, mord sa gorge)

Vampire : Hh !

Yû (boit un peu) : pas mauvais (lèche la plaie, et embrasse son torse)

Vampire (soupire doucement)

Yû (finit de le déshabiller, et retire ses propres vêtements)

Vampire : pas mal~

Yû : attends de voir la suite avant de faire des commentaires. (lui fait longuement l'amour) [enfin, l' "amour" il est pas amoureux x)]

Vampire (hurle pendant des heures, griffant son dos)

Yû (se déverse abondamment en lui, se retire lentement)

Vampire : Hhha~

Yû (s'allonge à côté, allume une clope, prend une longue taffe)

Vampire : Hm~ (s'étire) C'est cool que tu ais changé d'avis

Yû : plus infidèle tu meurs... (fume)

Vampire : En plus ? x)

Yû : tss...

Vampire (lui pique une clope et l'allume) : et elle s'appelle comment ?

Yû : Je n'ai pas de copine, je suis gay. Et je ne te dirais pas son nom

Vampire : donc si jamais je le rencontre et que je couche avec, c'est pas ma faute. De toute façon tu dois t'en foutre de ce qu'il fait. Puisque tu es la (fume pensivement)

Yû : Il est beaucoup plus fidèle que moi. Et je suis son maitre alors... je doute qu'il veuille encore aller voir ailleurs après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois

Vampire : hm ?

Yû : je l'ai obligé à tuer son amant.

Vampire : ah ouais dur. Et tu l'oblige à rester avec toi ? Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Yû : C'était il y a quelques mois. Il m'aime quand même.

Vampire : Il est débile (rit)

Yû (plaque sa main sur sa gorge) retire ce que tu as dit tout de suite !

Vampire : Hh... D'accord, d'accord !

Yû : J'ai peut-être le défaut d'être infidèle mais je l'aime plus que tout au monde donc je ne tolèrerais d'insultes envers lui (resserre sa prise sur sa gorge)

Vampire : ... Hh... Dé... Solé...

Yû (le relâche)

Vampire (recule)

Yû : ¤ Lavi avait raison... j'ai recommencé... ¤ (regarde le vampire) une dernière volonté ?

Vampire : ... Quoi ?

Yû (se rhabille) : tu as très bien entendu

Vampire (tente de s'enfuir)

Yû (plus rapide, l'attrape, le plaque face contre le mur)

Vampire : ... Hh... Pitié...

Yû : pourquoi en aurais-je ? (mord sa gorge)

Vampire (hurle de douleur)

Yû (boit lentement tout son sang, effaçant donc les dernières traces de griffures dans son dos)

Le corps sans vie tombe en poussière

Yû : hh... (regarde sans émotion ce qu'il reste du vampire et rentre chez lui)

La maison est vide

Yû (s'assoit sur le canapé, se prend la tête entre les mains, fait le point sur les derniers événements)

Le silence est de plus en plus pesant

Yû : * Lavi... *

Pendant ce temps, Lavi range la boite de nuit, retardant le plus possible son retour.

Yû (se recroqueville sur le canapé, l'appelle encore par télépathie)

Lavi : ... (rentre)

Yû (vient directement l'enlacer)

Lavi (surpris, répond à l'étreinte)

Yû : je suis désolé...

Lavi : ... C'est ma faute...

Yû (fait non)

Lavi (le regarde sans comprendre)

Yû : ... j'ai recommencé... tu as décidé de me repousser hier alors je... j'ai couché avec un autre vampire...

Lavi : ... (baisse les yeux)

Yû : ... je sais même pas comment tu fais pour m'aimer encore après tout ce que je t'ai fait...

Lavi (reste silencieux, blessé)

Yû : Lavi... je suis désolé... dis quelque chose...

Lavi : ... Tu... (n'arrive plus à parler)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (recule)

Yû (le regarde) ...

Lavi (va s'enfermer dans une chambre)

Yû : ... ¤ j'aurais du ne rien lui dire... ¤

Lavi (se replie dans un coin en larme)

Yû : * Lavi... quand quelque chose ne va pas dans mon sens, je vais voir quelqu'un d'autre... mais c'est toi que j'aime... *

Lavi : *et je le supporte plus*

Yû : * et tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas peut-être ? J'y peux rien si je fais des conneries dès que quelque chose me déplait c'est dans mon caractère... Et je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas tolérer que tu m'abandonnes. *

Lavi : ...

Yû (le rejoint dans la chambre)

Lavi (est roulé en boule)

Yû (vient le prendre contre lui) j'essaierais de faire des efforts

Lavi : ... *Tu portes encore son odeur...*

Yû : je ne le reverrais plus.

Lavi : ... (lui envoie la sensation de la douleur qu'il a ressenti quand Yû lui a appris qu'il l'avait trompé : cela a l'effet de coup de poignard dans le cœur)

Yû : ...

Lavi (serre ses jambes contre son torse)

Yû (sort de la chambre, ne sachant plus quoi faire)

Lavi (pleure en silence)

Yû : * Lavi... si tu veux t'éloigner quelques temps... je t'y autorise... *

Lavi (prend ses clics et ses clacs et se barre)

Yû : * Reviens dans un mois au plus tard... *

La voiture démarre et s'en va

Yû (le regarde s'éloigner)

Il disparait rapidement

Le portable de Lavi dans son sac se met à sonner [Le sac est à l'entrée et c'est un appel inconnu, c'est juste pour que Yû fouille dans le sac de Lavi]

Yû (va voir qui appelle, fouillant dans le sac pour trouver le portable)

La sonnerie se stoppe

Yû (soupire, remet le téléphone dans le sac, et prend un objet que sa main a effleuré : un CD)

La pochette est une photo de Yû et Lavi avec comme titre : "6 ans" [Un CD qui devait être offert pour leurs six ans ensemble, le jour même]

Yû (soupire encore) : je suis vraiment un moins que rien...

Sa voix résonne dans la grande villa vide

Le silence qui suit étant trop pesant, Yû va s'enfermer dans son cercueil avec l'intention de ne ressortir que quand on viendra le déranger

Les jours passent

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>La date du retour obligé de Lavi arrive<p>

Lavi (entre lentement dans la villa)

Rien n'a bougé depuis son départ si ce n'est la poussière qui s'est installée partout

Lavi : ... (pose ses affaires) ... Je suis rentré...

Yû (dans son cercueil, émerge doucement en sentant sa présence)

Lavi (regarde la pièce vide en silence)

On peut entendre le bruit du cercueil qui s'ouvre

Lavi (ferme la porte d'entrée)

Après quelques minutes, Yû arrive devant Lavi

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : b'jour... (se frotte les yeux)

Lavi : ... Bien dormi ?

Yû : hm... (vient près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras)

Lavi (tend désespérément les bras vers lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui, hume son odeur)

Son parfum n'a pas changé, toujours le même, réconfortant, doux et rassurant

Yû (caresse son dos) : tu vas bien ?

Lavi : oui

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou, profitant de lui)

Lavi (l'enlace timidement)

Yû : je m'excuse encore...

Lavi : merci.

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde, serein)

Yû : je t'aime Lavi…

Lavi : je t'aime aussi Yû

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (se colle davantage à lui)

Lavi (reste passif)

Yû (s'écarte à cause du manque de réaction)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

Lavi : est-ce que je te refais confiance à nouveau ou ça ne servira à rien ?

Yû : ...

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : c'est à toi de répondre à cette question...

Lavi (soupire)

Yû : ...

Lavi : est-ce que tu recommenceras ?

Yû : ... Je ne sais pas...

Lavi : évidemment...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ... Alors je peux pas avoir complètement confiance en toi

Yû : je t'ai dit que je ferai des efforts…

Lavi : je sais mais qui me dit que tu ne craqueras pas ?

Yû : si j'ai recommencé c'est parce que tu m'as repoussé.

Lavi : et je recommencerai surement. Je vais pas te laisser faire à chaque fois si j'ai pas envie

Yû : hm...

Lavi : de toute façon, quoi que je fasse tu finiras par être vexé un moment ou un autre et tu iras voir ailleurs

Yû : ... Peut-être...

Lavi : Yû je te connais. Ça se répète depuis le début de notre relation

Yû : hm

Lavi (va ranger ses affaires)

Yû : * est-ce que tu serais rentré si je ne t'avais dit de revenir un mois après ?*

Lavi : *j'aurais encore attendu*

Yû : * et tu m'aime encore ? Ou tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure parce tu sais que c'est ce que je voulais entendre ?*

Lavi : *si je ne t'aimais plus, je ne t'aurais pas laissé me toucher*

Yû (sourit un peu)

Lavi (revient auprès de lui)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (attend)

Yû : pourquoi tu restes planté là sans rien faire ?

Lavi : Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Yû : parce que je dois te donner un ordre ?

Lavi : c'est toi mon maitre

Yû : tu n'as jamais aimé que je te rappelle ce détail. Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues les serviteurs maintenant ?

Lavi (le regarde, exaspéré)

Yû (soupire) fais ce tu veux. Ça te va comme ordre ?

Lavi : très bien (sort)

Yû : *tant que tu ne fais pas de conneries... *

Lavi : *oui* (va de ville)

Yû (s'affale sur le canapé)

Lavi (prend du sang)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (revient bien plus tard)

Yû (n'a pas bougé, fixe le plafond, le regard vide)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (reste immobile)

Lavi (vient près de lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui présente sa gorge)

Yû (le mord)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (boit un peu et retire ses crocs)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi : c'est tout ?

Yû : hm.

Lavi (vient s'allonger)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le serre doucement)

Yû (profite)

Lavi (le berce)

Yû (s'endort doucement, accroché à lui)

Lavi (le ramène à son cercueil)

Yû (dort)

La nuit passe

Yû (émerge au matin)

Lavi (est à la cuisine)

Yû (le rejoint)

Lavi (fait couler son sang dans une carafe)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (lui sert un verre)

Yû : merci (le prend)

Lavi (met le reste au frigo)

Yû (boit)

Lavi (ouvre les fenêtres)

Yû (lave le verre, le range)

Lavi (fait le ménage)

Yû (va dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (fait un grand ménage de printemps)

Yû (se lave, va squatter le canapé)

Lavi (nettoie la télé)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se penche, dos à lui)

Yû (mate son derrière)

Lavi (lave, lave et lave)

Yû : tu devrais faire une pause

Lavi : j'ai bientôt fini

Yû : hm.

Lavi (finit)

Yû (regarde la télé)

Lavi (l'éteint)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (le serre contre lui) … dis… est-ce que tu vas reprendre le travail ?

Lavi : Non.

Yû : hm... ça avait l'air de te plaire pourtant

Lavi : Je n'ai plus besoin d'un ami DJ maintenant

Yû (l'interroge du regard)

Lavi : rien, laisse tomber

Yû : ... c'était pour le CD ?

Lavi : ... Oui... Je sais pas graver un CD...

Yû : c'est simple pourtant.

Lavi : Hm, il ne sert plus vraiment a rien maintenant... La date est passée

Yû : désolé d'avoir gâché l'événement...

Lavi : Tu pouvais pas savoir... De toute façon c'était pas un cadeau super, tu en as des centaines de CD

Yû : On dit toujours que c'est l'intention qui compte. Et peu importe le nombre de CD que j'ai. Je suis sur que celui là est très bien aussi

Lavi : C'est juste une compile de tes musiques préférées... Puisque tu détestes changer de CD

Yû : merci. (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (sourit, rassuré)

Yû : mais pour que tu ais remarqué ça, je dois vraiment râler souvent... et pour pas grand-chose

Lavi : Oui... Ou alors tu laissais tourner le même CD pendant des heures

Yû : si tu en avais marre il fallait le dire

Lavi : C'est Tyki qui s'en était plaint

Yû : il se plaint de tout

Lavi : Moui, et ils rentrent tout juste d'une très longue lune de miel...

Yû : tu étais chez eux le mois dernier ?

Lavi : en revenant

Yû : et avant tu étais où ?

Lavi : à l'hôtel

Yû : hm.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (plonge son regard dans le sien)

Lavi (sourit tendrement)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi : Tes yeux...

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : C'est ça que j'ai vu en premier chez toi et que j'ai aimé

Yû (sourit) : je te faisais peur

Lavi : Oui, beaucoup parce que tu étais mystérieux

Yû : tu me voyais si parfait au début... je dois te décevoir maintenant

Lavi : ... Je dois avouer que... Certaines choses ne me plaisent pas... Mais être en couple, c'est faire des concessions non ? Tu m'as transformé toi.

Yû : ce n'est pas vraiment une concession...

Lavi : Tu l'as beaucoup regretté, à de nombreuses reprises et tu l'utilisais comme arguments aussi

Yû : au fond je ne le regrette pas.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : oui... tout ce que j'ai dis de négatif par rapport à ça, c'était parce que j'étais énervé

Lavi : ... C'était blessant tu sais ?

Yû : ... hm...

Lavi : J'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais plus de moi pour l'éternité

Yû : Ne prête pas attention à tout ce que je dis...

Lavi : Pourtant je bois chacune de tes paroles

Yû : Je te blesse plus souvent qu'autre chose… je ne suis pas un bon amant…

Lavi : Ne pense pas ça

Yû : pourtant c'est la vérité.

Lavi : Chacun ses défauts

Yû : hm...

Lavi : Moi aussi j'en ai

Yû : moins.

Lavi : je pense pas

Yû : tu n'obligerais personne à tuer par jalousie

Lavi : tout le monde fait des choses horribles par jalousie

Yû : tu irais jusqu'où toi ?

Lavi : difficile à dire... J'irais surement tuer ton amant dans d'atroce souffrance

Yû : sauf que j'ai le pouvoir de t'en empêcher

Lavi : Voila, moi pas

Yû : de toute façon, de par nos statuts ce n'est pas comparables.

Lavi : hm

Yû : Je me demande comment tu serais si c'était toi mon maitre

Lavi : on ne saura jamais

Yû : ouais... mais tu n'as pas une petite idée du comportement que tu pourrais avoir avec moi ?

Lavi : aucune... Déjà je t'empêcherais d'aller voir ailleurs...

Yû : ça je m'en doute.

Lavi : sinon, je changerais pas... Je pense.

Yû : hm

Lavi : Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux

Yû : le pouvoir te pousserait peut-être à d'abord rechercher ton propre bonheur et celui des autres ne serait qu'un bonus

Lavi : peut-être

Yû : En tout cas... je sais que depuis la mort de Lulubell j'ai changé... Tyki m'a souvent fait la remarque

Lavi : ... Tu m'en veux de l'avoir tué ?

Yû : je la détestais. Sa mort je la désirais plus que tout au monde

Lavi : hm

Yû : peut-être que dans quelques siècles tu voudras me voir mort aussi

Lavi : qui sait

Yû : seulement, contrairement à Lulu je ne te laisserais pas t'attacher à quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à me tuer

Lavi : Oui

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule) : j'espère que tu m'aimeras toujours quoi que je fasse...

Lavi : je te le promets

Yû (sourit) ¤ ne fais de promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir... ¤

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (se repose)

Yû (le garde contre lui)

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (va le coucher et quitte la maison)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (rentre après s'être bien dégourdi [il a tout de même 1 mois de dodo dans les jambes] et va voir si Lavi dort toujours)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (s'assoit près de lui, caresse sa joue)

Les mains de Lavi reposent tout près de son visage, une petite bague orne sa main gauche

Yû : ¤ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ¤ (fait glisser la bague le long du doigt de Lavi, cherche une quelconque gravure qui pourrait lui indiquer sa provenance)

A l'intérieur, il y a marqué "je t'aime-1465" en celtique

Yû (regarde Lavi) : ¤ il aurait retrouvé un amant ? ¤

Lavi : Zzz

Yû : ¤ déjà il faudrait voir sa réaction en voyant qu'il ne l'a plus ¤ (glisse la bague dans sa poche)

Lavi (émerge lentement)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit, s'étire et remarque que quelque chose manque. Il se redresse vivement et cherche dans le cercueil)

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Lavi : euh... Une bague... (retourne comportement le cercueil, de plus en plus paniqué)

Yû : depuis quand tu as une bague ?

Lavi : deux semaine (fouille partout)

Yû (l'arrête) : quelqu'un te l'a offert ?

Lavi : oui...

Yû : qui ?

Lavi : franchement Yû, aide-moi à la chercher, c'est une bague de fiançailles qui a beaucoup de valeur

Yû (saisit son col, le plaque contre le mur) qui ?

Lavi : Hh ! Mais ça va pas ? Tu me fais mal !

Yû : réponds-moi !

Lavi : ma mère ! C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert quand je suis allé la voir il y a deux semaines !

Yû (soupire, lui rend la bague)

Lavi : ...

Yû (va se passer la tête sous l'eau froide)

Lavi (essuie des larmes naissantes et remet la pièce en ordre)

Yû : * tu aurais du me le dire pour que je ne me fasse pas de fausses idées *

Lavi : ...

Yû : ¤ ça y est il ne parle plus... ¤

Lavi : ¤ et c'est ma faute en plus ? Il ne me fait même pas confiance ¤ (masse sa gorge rougit)

Yû (revient dans la chambre)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : arrête de bouder. C'est normal que je me pose des questions

Lavi : pourquoi ? Parce que je porte une bague qui va bientôt appartenir à ma sœur parce qu'elle aura la chance de se marier ?

Yû : baisse d'un ton... je me suis posé des questions parce qu'il y a écrit "je t'aime" et qu'ensuite tu as dit que c'était une bague de fiançailles

Lavi (soupire, en colère)

Yû : à ma place tu aurais aussi eu des doutes

Lavi : je t'aurais pas agressé comme tu l'as fait !

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : contrairement à toi, quand je n'obtiens pas quelque chose, je vais pas le chercher ailleurs !

Yû : tais-toi !

Lavi (est forcé de se taire)

Yû : je sais que j'ai des réactions parfois excessives, mais ça ne changera jamais, je suis comme ça que tu le veuilles ou non

Lavi : ...

Yû : C'est bon, tu peux parler... si tu te calme

Lavi (croise les bras)

Yû : je m'excuse ça te va ?

Lavi : non

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Lavi : que tu me fasses confiance !

Yû : je te fais confiance mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier

Lavi : et tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai épousé le premier venu ?

Yû : non...

Lavi : tu sais très bien que la seule personne que j'ai envie d'épouser c'est toi ! Alors arrête de douter de moi !

Yû : hm…

Lavi (va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se prépare)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (prend une longue douche)

Yû (va jouer du piano pour se changer les idées)

Lavi (sort plus tard)

Yû (joue toujours, concentré sur Lavi)

Lavi (met la bague dans un écrin)

Yû : ¤ si seulement je savais rester davantage maitre de mes émotions... je n'aurais pas fait cette erreur, je lui aurais calmement demandé ce que c'était que cette foutu bague... ¤

Lavi : *je sors* (met sa veste)

Yû : * où est-ce que tu vas ? *

Lavi : *voir ton fils*

Yû : * hm... *

Lavi (s'en va)

Yû : ... (après quelques instants, va se coucher, serrant une chemise de Lavi contre lui)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Lavi (donne la bague à Tryde puis va chercher du sang)<p>

Yû (dort)

Lavi (vient près de lui)

Yû (serre toujours le vêtement contre lui)

Lavi : *j'ai peut-être été trop dur avec lui...* (caresse son visage)

Yû (ouvre les yeux, le regarde)

Lavi (vient l'embrasser avec amour)

Yû (un peu surpris, répond doucement)

Lavi : *je suis désolé...*

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le fait se lever et l'emmène au salon)

Yû : ¤ il s'excuse alors qu'il n'a rien de mal... ¤

Lavi (le fait s'assoir)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (lui sert un verre de sang)

Yû : merci... (boit lentement)

Lavi (le prend contre lui)

Yû : ... j'ai fait quoi pour mériter tant d'attention ?

Lavi : j'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi

Yû : c'était justifié...

Lavi : même

Yû : je suis si pathétique que tu te sens obligé de t'excuser ?

Lavi : bien sur que non

Yû : c'est ça...

Lavi : Yû

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (l'embrasse encore)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi : je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime...

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (l'embrasse encore)

Yû (répond avec amour)

Lavi (lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (entrouvre ses lèvres)

Lavi (vient caresser sa langue)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (dévore lentement ses lèvres)

Lavi (le presse contre lui)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (lui dit à nouveau qu'il l'aime)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû : hhm...

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi : on va dormir ? Ou tu as envie de continuer ?

Yû : ¤ continuer ¤ comme tu veux

Lavi (l'embrasse encore)

Yû (dévore sa bouche)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (caresse sa joue) fais-moi l'amour...

Lavi (sourit et lèche sa gorge)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (le déshabille)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (frémit doucement)

Ils font longuement l'amour

Yû (profite de chaque attouchement de Lavi)

Lavi (le soulève ensuite et l'emmène à leur cercueil)

Yû (hume longuement son odeur)

Lavi (l'allonge et ils recommencent à s'aimer)

Les jours passent sans qu'ils se décollent vraiment l'un de l'autre

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (va boire un peu du sang qui est stocké au frigo et vient dormir contre lui)

Lavi : ZzzZzz...

Yû (dort, tenant sa main)

Les jours passent

Ils reprennent leurs petites habitudes

Lavi (se met à la méditation et yoga)

Yû (sort de plus en plus)

Lavi (se demande ou il va et lui pose la question après avoir bu)

Yû : j'ai été appelé par des historiens.

Lavi : ah

Yû : rien de bien intéressant... mais bon, ça fait parti du contrat pour que les gens ne passent pas leur temps à se protéger des vampires

Lavi : ok

Yû : la vie devient ennuyeuse depuis qu'on ne peut plus traquer nos repas

Lavi : oui

Yû : tu crois que ça serait mieux de vivre dans un monde entièrement peuplé de vampires ?

Lavi : hm... Ça dépend. Ou est-ce qu'on trouverait du sang ?

Yû : hm... il faudrait garder quelques humains enfermé...

Lavi : les pauvres

Yû : Malgré le contrat, on disparaitra surement un jour

Lavi : tu crois ?

Yû : il ne fait aucun doute que des gens ne nous apprécient pas et qu'ils essaieront de nous faire disparaitre, parce que nous sommes différents, et dangereux

Lavi : ah

Yû : il faut être méfiant

Lavi : oui

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Ils se Câlinent et s'endorment

La nuit passe

Lavi (dort)

Yû (s'en va le matin pour rejoindre les historiens, laissant un mot à Lavi disant qu'il rentre vers midi)

Lavi (va se promener après avoir lu le mot)

Alors que Lavi marche tranquillement, un petit groupe de trois personnes armées de croix l'encercle

Lavi (les regarde sans comprendre)

Un véhicule arrive, un des trois ouvre le coffre. Ils attachent une croix autour du cou de Lavi pour l'affaiblir

Lavi : Hh !

Ils l'enferment dans le coffre et le véhicule démarre

Lavi : *Yû !*

Yû (n'entend que faiblement sa voix) : * Lavi ? *

Lavi : *aide-moi !*

Yû (s'excuse auprès des historiens et file) : * où es-tu ? *

Lavi : Hh... Hh…

Yû : * Lavi ? Lavi ? Réponds ! *

La voiture, désormais trop éloignée les empêche de se répondre. Après 20 minutes de route, les quatre personnes viennent rouvrir le coffre

Lavi (ouvre difficilement les yeux)

Ils l'emmènent dans un bâtiment et l'enferme dans une cage, trop petite pour que Lavi ne puisse se déplacer autrement qu'à quatre pattes. Ils retirent la croix que portait Lavi.

Lavi (attrape les barreaux à pleines mains)

Type 1 : Il n'a pas l'air trop agressif comme ça

Type 2 : Il est capable de te broyer les os. (attache des croix aux barreaux)

Lavi (recule)

Type 2 : Alors, Lavi Bookman. ça fait quoi d'être enfin à sa place ? En cage comme un animal ?

Lavi : je suis pas un animal !

Type 3 : c'est qu'il aboie fort x)

Type 2 (prend une poche de sang) tu la veux ?

Lavi : ...

Type 2 (la pose au sol à une certaine distance de la cage pour que Lavi ne puisse m'atteindre qu'à bout de bras)

Lavi (tend timidement le bras)

Type 2 (saisit son bras)

Type 4 (approche avec une seringue, la lui plante dans le bras, injecte un produit)

Lavi (attrape un des bras et le tord)

Les deux autres restés en retrait interviennent, menaçant Lavi avec des lames an argent

Lavi (se terre au fond de la cage)

Celui qui lui a fait l'injection se masse le bras

Type 2 : Est-ce que tu as mal ? La morphine est un antidouleur pour nous, mais peut-être est-ce différents sur ces monstres de vampires

Lavi : ...

Ils observent Lavi. Après quelques heures sans le moindre signe de réaction face à la morphine, ils lui injectent un autre produit.

Yû (paniqué, cherche Lavi partout, roulant en moto à vive allure, l'appelant par télépathie, toujours sans résultat)

Lavi (hurle soudainement)

Les types viennent près de lui

Lavi : Hh

Type 4 : qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Lavi : j'ai mal !

Tyki 4 : où exactement ?

Lavi (leur montre son bras aux veines gonflées)

Type 4 (prend un échantillon de sang)

Lavi : Hh

Type 1 (jette une poche de sang dans la cage)

Lavi (la boit)

Type 4 : ces cellules sanguines sont un peu déformées. Mais on dirait qu'elles vont reprendre leur forme, l'effet de ce produit est donc temporaire

Lavi : ...

Type 2 : On essayera un autre produit quand il sera remis.

Les jours passent

Lavi (est de plus en plus faible)

Un matin.

Type 1 : c'est l'heure du déjeuné Lavi

Lavi (émerge, affamé)

Type 1 (injecte un produit dans son repas, et lui donne la poche de sang)

Lavi (boit le sang)

Type 1 (le regarde)

Le produit fait lentement effet sur Lavi, s'attaquant à sa mémoire

Lavi (cligne des yeux)

Type 1 (l'observe)

Lavi (le regarde) : ou je suis ?

Type 1 : très drôle. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça

Lavi : ...

Type 1 : ne fais pas cette tête Lavi, tu savais que ça ne marcherait pas

Lavi : qui ?

Type 1 : * amnésique ? * (va chercher les autres)

Lavi (attend)

Type 2 : de quoi tu te souviens ?

Lavi : ...

Type : tu te rappelle qui tu es ?

Lavi (fait non)

Type 2 : de "ce" que tu es ?

Lavi : pardon ?

Les quatre hommes se consultent un petit moment.

Type 2 (sort une photo de Yû) : tu reconnais cet homme ?

Lavi (fait non)

Type 2 : il t'a fait du mal. Il a exterminé ta famille devant tes yeux et tu souhaitais le tuer de tes propres mains

Lavi : ...

Type 2 : et il n'y a pas qu'à toi qu'il a fait du mal. Il a fait cela à des dizaines de familles. Tu as juré de tout faire pour le tuer et tu es venu nous voir. Pour qu'on te donne plus de force

Lavi : c'est vrai ?

Type 2 : oui. Nous t'avons enfermé pour qu'au cas où il y est des effets secondaires, tu ne t'en prennes pas à nous. Tu étais d'accord

Lavi : pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?

Type 2 : peut-être un effet indésirable. Cela ne doit être que temporaire

Lavi : d'accord

Type 2 : seulement tu as les capacités pour le tuer. Veux-tu qu'on te conduise à lui ?

Lavi : j'en suis vraiment capable ?

Type 2 : oui. Tu pourras aisément lui briser la nuque

Lavi : hm

Type 2 : tu es prêt à tuer l'homme qui a fait de ta vie un enfer ?

Lavi : oui

Ils le libèrent et l'emmènent en ville

Lavi (regarde partout, curieux)

Type 2 : c'est là. Il vit dans cette maison

Lavi (regarde la maison, hostile)

Type 2 : vas-y. Venge-toi

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Lavi (approche de la grille et la fait exploser)<p>

Yû (est réveillé par le bruit)

Lavi (défonce ensuite la porte)

Yû (arrive en trombe) : Lavi ? tu as réussi à t'échapper ?

Lavi (se jette sur lui)

Yû (ne ressentant que de la haine en provenance de Lavi, esquive) arrête-toi !

Lavi (se stoppe, surpris)

Yû : qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Lavi (le regarde, haineux)

Yû : Lavi. reprends-toi

Lavi (l'attaque à nouveau)

Yû : ça suffit ! arrête et dis-moi ce qui t'arrive !

Lavi : je te hais ! Monstre !

Yû : ... te qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses ?

Lavi : tu as tué ! Tellement de gens !

Yû (le regarde surpris) : ... qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Un lavage de cerveau ?

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : J'ai tué des gens mais toi aussi, tu as oublié ?

Lavi : ... Quoi ?

Yû (vient près de lui, caresse sa joue) : qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu ne te souviennes de rien... ?

Lavi : me touche pas !

Yû : Lavi... (prend son visage entre ses mains) souviens-toi ! tu ne me déteste pas !

Lavi : bien sur que si ! Tu es un monstre !

Yû : Rappelle-toi... on sort ensemble... ça fait un peu plus de 6 ans...

Lavi : jamais

Yû : c'est la vérité...

Lavi : NON !

Yû : des photos pourraient te convaincre ?

Lavi : non, non, non et non !

Yû : mais merde souviens-toi ! (s'accroche à lui)

Lavi (le repousse violemment)

Yû : hh...

Lavi : tu es répugnant !

Yû : je t'aime Lavi...

Lavi (le frappe)

Yû (ne cherche pas à se défendre)

Lavi (l'attaque encore)

Yû : ghm... (blessé par le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas, pleure des larmes de sang)

Lavi (le regarde surpris)

Yû : hh... Lavi...

Lavi : ...

Yû : je t'en pris... fais un effort... rappelle-toi... hh...

Lavi : non (le plaque contre le mur)

Yû : ¤ si ça continue... il va vraiment me tuer... ¤ lâche-moi... c'est un ordre...

Lavi : ...

Yû (s'écarte de lui) : tu sais pourquoi tu obéis quand je te dis quelque chose ?

Lavi (fait non)

Yû : c'est parce que... il y a quelques années... j'ai fait de toi un vampire... sur ta demande... pour que nous puissions passer l'éternité ensembles...

Lavi : pourquoi j'aurais voulu une telle chose ? Tu as tué ma famille

Yû : ta famille ? elle est toujours en vie

Lavi : non

Yû : Tu te souviens de Chomesuke ? Ta sœur ?

Lavi : non...

Yû : Elle va bientôt se marier.

Lavi : ...

Yû : et elle a eu une fille... Abigaël…

Lavi : ... C'est pas possible...

Yû : je peux te montrer des photos... et on peut aller les voir si tu veux

Lavi (recule)

Yû : Lavi... s'il te plait...

Lavi : non

Yû : je vais finir par ne plus te laisser le choix...

Lavi : tu essaye de me manipuler !

Yû : moi ? Ou ceux qui t'ont enlevé il y a quelques jours ?

Lavi : pardon ?

Yû : Tu m'as appelé à l'aide... je t'ai cherché partout mais il n'y avait plus une trace de toi... et maintenant tu reviens avec la certitude que je t'ai fait du mal, mais est-ce que ceux qui t'ont amené ici ont fourni une preuve comme quoi ils étaient bien de ton coté ? Qui te dit qu'ils ne profitent pas de ton amnésie pour détruire les tiens ?

Lavi : ...

Yû : donne-moi une chance de te montrer la vérité...

Lavi : ...

Yû (s'approche de lui)

Lavi : ...

Yû (tend la main vers lui)

Lavi : ... (la prend timidement)

Yû (lui sourit, le conduit dans leur chambre)

Lavi (reste méfiant)

Yû : dans cette partie de l'armoire il y a tes affaires. Là les miennes. Tu peux regarder dedans pour voir si des choses te sont familières. Je vais prendre les albums photo. (y va)

Lavi (ne bouge pas)

Yû (revient avec quelques albums, le regarde)

Lavi (entrouvre le cercueil)

Yû (l'observe en silence)

Lavi (caresse le bois sculpté)

Yû : on dormait ensemble à l'intérieur...

Lavi (sursaute)

Yû : désolé... je pensais que tu avais senti ma présence

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui tend leur album photo le plus ancien)

Lavi (l'ouvre)

Les photos datent de leur années de lycée, au début, Lavi a encore ses deux yeux, sur la fin, il y a son cache-oïl. Il y a aussi la présence d'une autre personne, brune aux cheveux bouclés

Lavi : C'est qui ?

Yû : un autre vampire. Il s'appelle Tyki. Il s'est marié récemment, donc il ne vit plus ici.

Lavi : avec qui ?

Yû : Allen. Il était dans notre classe.

Lavi : ah... Et pour mes yeux...

Yû (caresse sa joue) : je vais te montrer... (lui montre ses souvenirs, quand il a accouru au self alors que Lavi se battait à 10 contre 1, l'élève qui lui a crevé l'œil, Yû qui a pris Lavi dans ses bras et a tout fait pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance)

Lavi : ...

Yû (rouvre les yeux, les lève vers lui)

Lavi : tu m'as sauvé la vie

Yû : tu aurais fait pareil pour moi... et même tu as fait pareil... tu as tué Lulubell, celle qui a fait de moi un vampire. Depuis on a pu s'aimer librement...

Lavi : ah...

Yû : tu veux que je te le montre ?

Lavi (le regarde sans comprendre)

Yû (lui remontre d'autres souvenirs, ceux de la mort de Lulubell)

Lavi : ...

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (la serre instinctivement)

Yû (lui sourit tendrement)

Lavi : ... Je... J'aimerais voir ma sœur...

Yû (lui tend les autres albums) : je vais l'appeler pour la prévenir qu'on arrive.

Lavi (les prend)

Yû (sort pour téléphoner)

Lavi (ouvre un album)

Ce sont des photos de Lavi et Yû en vacances, ils sont très souvent enlacés sur les photos

Lavi (regarde cet album puis un autre)

Yû : on peut y aller, on ne les dérangera pas

Lavi : ah

Yû : je fais les valises. Tu peux continuer de feuilleter les albums

Lavi (obéit)

Après que Lavi ait fini de tout regarder, ils prennent la voiture

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Yû : Lavi ? Tu te souviens de quoi sur les derniers jours que tu as passé ?

Lavi : d'un laboratoire...

Yû : ... qu'est-ce qu'on te faisait là-bas ?

Lavi : j'étais dans une petite cage (remonte sa manche)

Yû (le regarde)

Son bras porte beaucoup de marque des seringues en argent

Yû (s'arrête sur le bord de la route) : tu permets ? (prend son bras, palpe doucement les marques)

Lavi frémit

Yû : tu as mal ?

Lavi fait oui

Yû : ¤ ils ont fait de lui un rat de laboratoire... ¤ (l'enlace)

Lavi : ...

Yû : mord-moi et boit quelques gorgées de sang... ça t'aidera à aller mieux...

Lavi fait ce qu'il dit

Yû : hh... (caresse son dos)

Lavi boit

Yû (s'écarte un peu)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ça va mieux ?

Lavi : oui

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit un peu)

Yû (se masse la gorge, affaiblit par le combat et la perte de sang)

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... tu veux bien prendre le volant ?

Lavi (fait oui)

Ils inversent les places, Yû se repose, lui disant la route à prendre

Lavi reste silencieux

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (attend en silence)

Yû : là, c'est la maison qui est un peu isolée...

Lavi : hm

Tryde (arrive)

Yû (sort de la voiture, chancelant)

Tryde : papa ? ça va pas ?

Yû : si, si... donne-moi un peu de sang..

Tryde (lui laisse accès à sa gorge)

Yû (le mord et boit)

Lavi (les regarde)

Yû (s'écarte) : merci...

Tryde (lui sourit et regarde Lavi)

Lavi : ...

Tryde : Chomé attend à l'intérieur, allons-y.

Lavi (les suit)

Ils entrent

Chomé (vient près de Lavi) : Lavi !

Lavi (recule, méfiant)

Yû : * Lavi, c'est ta sœur. Tu ne crains rien *

Lavi : ...

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (regarde Chomé)

Chomé : ... ça va ?

Yû : il est amnésique... des types lui ont injecté je ne sais quoi... (lui montre le bras de Lavi)

Lavi : ...

Yû (enlace sa taille) : tu pourrais lui parler en priver ? Pour voir s'il se souvient de certaines choses que vous faisiez ensemble avant...

Chomé : Oui

Yû (embrasse la joue de Lavi et s'écarte)

Lavi (le regarde, perdu)

Yû : va avec Chomé. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Ils vont dans la chambre de Cho'

Yû (reste avec Tryde et Aby dans le salon)

Le frère et la sœur parlent ensemble de longues heures

Yû (s'endort sur le canapé)

Tryde s'occupe de sa fille

Ils reviennent le soir

Yû (émerge tout juste) ==

Lavi (vient contre lui, s'excuse)

Yû : de quoi tu t'excuse ? (l'enlace) ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ce qui arrive...

Lavi : j'ai voulu te tuer...

Yû : tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Lavi : Je me souviens toujours de rien...

Yû : ... peut-être qu'avec le temps tes souvenirs reviendront...

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû : ¤ pourvu que tout redevienne vite comme avant... ¤

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (veille sur lui)

Lavi (émerge au matin)

Yû (regarde le vide)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : enfin réveillé ?

Lavi (fait oui)

Yû (lu sourit doucement)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû : tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ?

Lavi (fait non)

Yû : ...

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Yû : et leurs visages ? ceux qui t'ont maltraité ?

Lavi : bah... Si c'était ceux qu'il était avec moi, si

Yû : montre-les-moi

Lavi (lui montre)

Yû ("imprime" leurs visages) : reste ici. Je me charge d'eux

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû (embrasse sa joue et file)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (traque les "scientifiques" avec l'aide de Tyki et Allen)

Allen (tient un petit paquet dans ses bras)

Yû : qu'est-ce que c'est que tu tiens ?

Allen (découvre légèrement la tête d'un nourrisson)

Yû : vous avez un enfant et vous ne nous l'avez même pas dit ?

Allen : On attendait le bon moment

Yû : tss... Va chez Tryde et Chomé. Je vais me débrouiller avec Tyki

Allen (embrasse Tyki et file)

Yû : comment il s'appelle ?

Tyki : C'est une fille.

Yû : ah ? j'ai jamais fait la différence quand je vois que leur tête u_u

Tyki : x) Elle s'appelle Lili.

Yû : hm.

Tyki : il n'y a plus que toi et Lavi qui êtes sans rien. pas de mariage, pas de gosses... et pourtant vous avez été les premiers en couple

Yû : c'est bon, la ferme.

Tyki : x)

Yû : trouvons ces salopards au lieu de parler pour rien

Tyki : hm (suit Yû)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers Allen quand il entre)

Tryde : Bonjour Allen ^^

Allen : salut

Tryde (voit le bébé) : *_*

Allen : ^.^ Je vous présente Lili Rose. Mais Lili ça suffira

Tryde : elle est super mignonne ^^

Allen (la découvre un peu)

Le bébé humain les regarde de ses grands yeux gris

Tryde (caresse doucement sa tête) : bonjour toi ^^

Lili (sourit avant de regarder sa "maman")

Allen : moui ma belle~. Je peux utiliser votre micro-onde ? (sort un biberon de son sac)

Tryde : oui, vas-y ^^

Allen (va à la cuisine)

Chomé (est avec Abigaël, lui sourit)

Ils papotent en nourrissant leurs progénitures

Tryde (les regarde un moment, et se tourne vers Lavi)

Lavi (regarde le vide)

Tryde : ça va ?

Lavi : ... Je sais pas... Quand je les vois, je sens comme un vide en moi...

Tryde : ... tu sais pourquoi ?

Lavi fait non, perdu

Tryde (vient s'assoir près de lui) : papa m'a dit que tu voulais un enfant aussi. Ce doit être pour ça... Ou bien le simple fait que tu ne te souviennes pas

Lavi : Peut-être les deux combinés...

Tryde : oui... tout ce que papa t'a montré... ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

Lavi fait non

Tryde : ... et si tu essayais de te concentrer pour te souvenir ?

Lavi : ça fait trop mal...

Tryde : essaye. si ça ne va pas, je suis là

Lavi fait non

Tryde : fais-le pour papa... il en souffre…

Lavi (secoue la tête)

Tryde : ...

Lavi (va contre Chomé)

Tryde (les regarde)

Chomé (passe un bras autour de Lavi, le berce tendrement)

Tryde : ¤ Pourvu qu'il y ait un antidote... ¤

Allen (vient près de Lavi et l'enlace aussi)

Tryde (les rejoint également)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Du coté du duo de choc...<p>

Tyki et Yû ont enfin trouvé le labo, Yû s'est discrètement glissé à l'intérieur, cherchant un quelconque antidote pendant que Tyki fait le guet dehors

Le laboratoire est vide

Yû (fouille dans tous les tiroirs) * 'doit bien y avoir un truc quelque part ? * (ne trouve que la seringue utilisée pour les injections, trainant sur une paillasse, les tubes des produits injectés sont vides) * il y en a des dizaines... Lavi a vraiment du vivre un enfer... *

La cage portant l'odeur de Lavi est dans un coin

Yû (la regarde) * si je les trouve je les massacre * (commence à rebrousser chemin)

Tyki : * Yû ? ils arrivent ! *

Yû : * juste quand j'allais partir * (va se dissimuler)

Les quatre hommes entrent

Ils commencent a élaborer un plan pour recapturer un vampire

Yû : # ¤ s'ils croient qu'on va les laisser faire... ¤ * Tyki, dégaine tes flingues *

Tyki : *oui chef * (se rapproche d'une fenêtre)

Un type parle de Lavi, Yû sort de ses gonds et les attaque

Ils sortent leur croix

Yû : hh.. * Tyki, un coup de main vite ! *

Tyki (les met en joue)

Ils reculent

Tyki : on fait moins les malins là

Yû : vos croix, jetez-les

Ils obéissent

Yû (sonde leurs esprits, cherchant un moyen de rendre sa mémoire à Lavi, ne trouvant rien, les massacre jusqu'à rendre les corps méconnaissables)

Tyki : Beuh -_-"

Yû : je me passe de tes commentaires -# on rentre.

Ils rejoignent Lavi, Allen et les autres

Allen (vient auprès de Tyki, Lili dans les bras)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Allen (lui sourit amoureusement)

Yû (vient près de Lavi)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû (l'enlace) : on n'a rien trouvé susceptible de te rendre la mémoire... désolé...

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Yû : il ne reste plus qu'à attendre...

Lavi : ..

Yû (le serre fort contre lui)

Lavi (s'accroche timidement)

Yû : ... rentrons à la maison... si tu veux bien..

Lavi fait oui

Tyki et Allen rentrent chez eux avec leur fille, Yû conduit pour ramener Lavi

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Yû (ne dit rien non plus, l'emmène dans leur chambre, se couche)

Lavi (s'allonge près de lui)

Yû (l'attire contre son corps)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : dors... on continuera de chercher une solution demain

Lavi (fait oui)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (embrasse timidement sa joue)

Yû : je t'aime Lavi...

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse avec tous ses sentiments)

Lavi (sursaute, comme électrocuté

Yû (le regarde) ... désolé... ce n'est pas le moment...

Lavi (cligne des yeux) : ... re-recommence

Yû (un peu surpris, s'exécute, posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur)

Lavi (frémit, s'accroche à lui)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (assaillis par des flashs, peine a répond correctement)

Yû (saisit sa nuque, caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (tremble)

Yû (rompt l'échange, le regarde)

Lavi (halète)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi (reprend ses lèvres avec force, les dévore amoureusement)

Yû : hh... (le serre contre lui, répond avidement)

Lavi (le tire au dessus de lui, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ses sentiments)

Yû (le désire de plus en plus, les déshabille)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui et a ses lèvres)

Yû (frotte fiévreusement leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre)

Lavi (crie de plaisir, de plus a plus agresser par des souvenirs)

Yû (se glisse entre ses jambes, et le prend)

Lavi (hurle, retrouve la mémoire et crie donc de douleur)

Yû : Lavi ?

Lavi : Hh... Hh (les larmes aux yeux, lui sourit) ... Yû... Mon Yû...

Yû : tu te souviens ? (prend son visage entre ses mains, l'embrasse avec passion) [moment guimauve u_u xD]

Lavi : *Oui, de tout ! De chaque instant* (répond avec tout son amour)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres puis lui fait l'amour toute la nuit)

Leurs cries de plaisir, de joie et de bonheur résonnèrent dans toute la maison sans cesser.

A l'aube, le silence redevient maitre des lieux (excepté dans la chambre)

Yû : hh... (serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime plus que tout

Yû : moi aussi... moi aussi je t'aime (l'embrasse encore)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : …

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (ne répond plus)

Yû : * Lavi ?* (relève la tête)

Lavi (s'est endormi)

Yû (sourit tendrement, se couche contre lui et s'endort, serein)

Les jours passent

Yû (est aux petits soins pour Lavi)

Lavi (récupère son énergie)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe) que veux-tu faire ?

Lavi : ce que tu veux

Yû : hm… ce qui te fera plaisir

Lavi : hm…

Yû (embrasse son cou en attendant qu'il trouve)

Lavi : faire du sport

Yû : quoi comme sport ?

Lavi : … Equitation ?

Yû : si ça te fait plaisir

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse et va se préparer)

Yû (fait de même)

Ils vont ensuite dans le centre équestre le plus proche

Yû (observe Lavi qui chevauche un grand étalon)

Lavi (se débrouille bien et sait maitriser l'animal fougueux)

Yû (prend Lavi en photo)

Lavi (saute les obstacles présents)

Yû (l'admire)

Lavi (revient ensuite près de lui au trot)

Yû : un p'tit sourire ? (le prend encore en photo)

Lavi (rit) : tu veux essayer

Yû : si tu veux

Lavi (descend du cheval)

Yû (lui donne l'appareil photo et s'installe sur la monture)

Lavi (le prend en photo)

Yû (va aussi faire le parcours d'obstacles)

Lavi (le mitraille)

Au passage du dernier obstacle, le cheval heurte la barre la plus haute

Lavi : bouh Yû~Yû !

Yû : c'est pas moi, c'est le cheval !

Lavi (vient près de lui) : tu tire trop sur les rennes (caresse les mains de Yû pour qu'elles desserrent leur prise)

Yû (descend) : j'ai jamais été super doué pour l'équitation.

Lavi : hm ? J'adore Ça mais on n'avait pas assez d'argent pour que j'en fasse

Yû : hm. Maintenant tu peux en faire quand tu veux

Lavi : tu crois ?

Yû : on a suffisamment d'argent

Lavi : C'est vrai.

Yû : tu pourrais même ouvrir ton propre centre équestre

Lavi (sourit) : C'est une idée

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Ils rentrent se doucher

Yû (lave sa longue tignasse)

Lavi l'aide

Yû (sourit)

Lavi l'embrasse

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (le pelote)

Lavi : hm~

Yû (lèche son lobe)

Lavi : Yû~

Yû (ondule lentement contre son corps)

Lavi gémit de plaisir

Yû (l'embrasse avec amour)

Lavi (répond avec tous ses sentiments)

Yû (saisit sa cuisse, la relève, frotte son membre durcit contre son intimité)

Lavi : hha~

Yû (le pénètre doucement) hhm...

Lavi : j'aime~~

Yû (le plaque contre la paroi, ondule en lui)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (embrasse son cou, puis le mord)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (accélère ses coups de reins)

Lavi hurle de plus de plus fort

Yû (se déverse abondamment en lui)

Lavi (caresse son torse, en extase)

Yû : hh~~ (l'embrasse, se retire)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (le mord)

Yû : hm...

Lavi (suce son sang)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : mon petit vampire à moi

Yû : hin~hin... tu es à moi x)

Lavi : ton cœur m'appartient

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : le corps aussi

Yû : toi tu m'appartiens tout entier~

Lavi : oui

Yû (l'embrasse encore et les rince)

Lavi profite

Ils sortent et s'habillent

Lavi se fait tout beau

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : tu te prépare ?

Yû : pour aller où ?

Lavi : tu m'emmène faire les magasins et me couvrir de cadeau.

Yû : je comptais plutôt passer à journée à flemmarder dans tes bras

Lavi : tu m'offriras ensuite un massage chez une esthéticienne

Yû : genre u_u

Lavi : Et après on ira se la couler douce dans un sauna

Yû : u_u

Lavi : aller s'il te plait

Yû (s'étire) demain sans faute...

Lavi fait la moue

Yû : viens dans mes bras

Lavi y file

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (profite, impatient d'être demain)

Yû (disparait pendant la nuit)

Lavi (émerge lentement, cherche son oreiller vivant à tâtons) : ... Ou qu'il est ? =W=

Yû (adossé à la porte) : quelqu'un a demandé un massage~

Yû, habillé et coiffé de façon très féminine, lui lance un regard charmeur [Lavi a demandé "une" esthéticienne xP]

Lavi (sourit) : miam miam~

Yû (s'approche de lui d'une démarche féline)

Lavi (se redresse, matant)

Yû (le caresse sous le menton)

Lavi : je ronronnerai bien

Yû (l'embrasse) : détends-toi et profite~

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (allume de la musique)

Lavi sourit

Yû (lui fait un strip-tease, bougeant de manière sensuelle puis vient le masser une fois nu)

Lavi profite de chaque seconde

Yû (chouchoute tout son corps)

Lavi soupire de bonheur

Yû (l'embrasse tout partout)

Lavi : hm

Yû (regarde avec gourmandise la verge de Lavi, embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse) : que désire-tu que je fasse maintenant~?

Lavi : caresse-moi avec tes lèvres~

Yû : à un endroit précis ? (embrasse son aine)

Lavi : plus bas~

Yû (l'embrasse tout le long de son membre) ici~?

Lavi : oui~~

Yû (le lèche longuement puis le prend en bouche)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (accélère après de très longues minutes)

Lavi jouit

Yû (avale tout)

Lavi halète

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse) : je t'aime.

Lavi : Moi aussi~

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : Hm~, je vais aller me préparer

Yû : minute mon lapin. Nous n'avons pas encore fait qu'un aujourd'hui~

Lavi : ah ?

Yû : tu ne veux pas que je te fasse l'amour ?

Lavi : On a toute la journée~

Yû : après tu seras crevé par le fait qu'on ait fait le tour des magasins

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (se recouche)

Yû (caresse sa hanche)

Lavi (enroule ses jambes autour de lui)

Yû (sourit, l'embrasse amoureusement et le fait sien durant une bonne heure)

Lavi ne cesse de hurler

Yû (vient en lui) hmm...

Lavi : Ah~

Yû (donne un dernier coup de buttoir et se retire)

Lavi : Hh

Yû (reprend son souffle) : ce que j'aime être en toi~

Lavi (rit de bonheur)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (embrasse sa tempe)

Yû (sourit)

Ils vont se préparer

Ils font les boutiques, Lavi "ruine" Yû [entre guillemets parce qu'il y a du boulot pour le ruiner]

Ils finissent dans une bijouterie, Lavi essaye d'abord les colliers

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (essaye d'abord une rivière de diamant, se tourne vers Yû pour avoir son avis)

Yû : prend quelque chose de plus simple. C'est trop là

Lavi (en prend un fait d'ambre)

Yû : pas mal.

Lavi (sourit, le met de coter, en essaye d'autre puis passe au bague)

Yû (reste à côté de lui)

Lavi : il y en a une que tu préfère ?

Yû (regarde tout d'un œil distrait) : pas spécialement... les bijoux c'est pas mon truc. (chuchote) je préfère tout ce qui est cuir~ [il est sexy en cuir *µ*]

Lavi : Moi j'adore les diamants [il a pas compris l'illusion]

Yû : u_u" hm.

Lavi (prend une bague ornée d'un saphir, l'admire de plus près

Yû (attend)

Lavi (la met)

Yû : ça te va bien

Lavi : merci~ elle est assortie a tes yeux en plus

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (lui tend la main pour qu'il mette la bague de côté, regarde les autres)

Yû : ¤ ça commence vraiment à faire cher tout ça ¤

Lavi (trouve une magnifique broche en émeraude, regarde Yû)

Yû : hm ?

Lavi (la lui met) : Splendide

Yû : u_u" ça n'ira avec aucun de mes vêtements

Lavi : ta tenue d'Adam si

Yû : tss...

Lavi : bon d'accord (va la remettre à sa place)

Yû : tu ne crois pas que tu as suffisamment acheté de truc pour aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : hein ?

Yû : on va en être à plus de 3000€ là

Lavi : bah c'est rien ça

Yû : en une journée c'est trop u_u

Lavi : ... (le regarde)

Yû (retient un soupir) : c'est bon, j'ai rien dit

Lavi (remet tout en place)

Yû : ...

Lavi : On rentre ?

Yû : hm.

Ils s'en vont et rangent les nombreux achats

Lavi (va ensuite se servir un verre de sang)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (lui en sert un)

Yû : merci

Lavi (boit)

Yû (aussi)

Lavi (fait ensuite la vaisselle)

Yû (fait le ménage)

Lavi (va ensuite dans leur cercueil en attendant qu'il ait fini)

Yû (le rejoint)

Lavi (s'est assoupie)

Yû (se blottit contre lui, s'endort)

La nuit passe

Yû (se réveille tôt)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (se lève, se prépare et s'en va)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Lavi (se réveille plus tard, seul) : ... (se prépare et va boire à la cuisine)<p>

Yû (rentre peu après)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui, rassuré de le voir)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : où tu étais ?

Yû : en ville

Lavi : ... Pour ?

Yû : je me suis promené. (vient près de lui)

Lavi : aussi tôt ? (le suit du regard)

Yû : j'avais besoin de me dégourdir

Lavi : ah

Yû : c'est quoi ce doute que je lis dans ton regard ?

Lavi : quand tu pars comme ça, c'est souvent mauvais signe...

Yû (l'enlace) : je vois que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance...

Lavi (se blottit contre lui, hume son odeur)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : ... C'est juste que... Tu aime pas trop te lever tôt... Et surtout pour te "dégourdir".

Yû : bon, ok... ce n'était pas la raison principale

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : je voulais me faire pardonner. (prend un petit paquet dans sa poche et lui tend)

Lavi (le prend timidement sans comprendre) : te faire pardonner de quoi ?

Yû : j'ai bien vu que tu as fini la journée déçu hier... alors voilà... ouvre-le

Lavi : ... (ouvre le paquet)

Un magnifique écrin repose dans sa main

Lavi (sourit tendrement) : tu... Tu n'étais pas obligé…

Yû : regarde à l'intérieur.

Lavi (ouvre la petite boite en velours rouge)

La bague ornée du saphir est désormais visible. L'intérieur de la petite boite laisse apparaitre une photo de Yû enlaçant tendrement Lavi

Lavi (porte une main à sa bouche, surpris)

Yû (sourit doucement)

Lavi : C-c'est magnifique

Yû : elle te plaisait... donc je te l'offre

Lavi : Oui mais... L'écrin est aussi superbe..

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (se jette dans ses bras, en larme)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Merci

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (resserre son étreinte)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (le remercie encore et encore)

Yû (l'embrasse pour le faire taire)

Lavi (l'embrasse avec amour)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser après quelques minutes)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (admire la bague dans l'écrin)

Yû : mets là.

Lavi (la prend d'une main tremblante)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (ne sait pas à quel doigt la mettre)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... Ou je la mets ?

Yû : où tu veux

Lavi (regarde sa main gauche puis sa main droite)

Yû (prend la main de Lavi, lui met la bague à la main gauche)

Lavi (le regarde, surpris)

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : ... rien.

Yû : pour de vrai ?

Lavi : je m'attendais pas à ce que tu la mettes la

Yû : du coté du cœur, normal non ?

Lavi : Oui, c'est pas faux

Yû (ébouriffe ses cheveux)

Lavi : merci

Yû : de rien.

Lavi (admire la bague)

Yû (l'observe)

Lavi (sourit doucement, comme consolé)

Yû (le prend contre lui)

Lavi (le serre doucement, embrasse sa joue)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (le câline toute la journée, l'esprit ailleurs)

Lavi (se repose)

Yû (l'observe)

Lavi (caresse distraitement sa bague)

Yû (caresse son dos) : ¤ je me demande si le pacsage le satisferait... ¤

Lavi (commence a somnoler)

Yû : ¤ je lui demanderais demain ¤ (resserre doucement son étreinte)

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (va le mettre au lit et dort contre lui)

La nuit passe

Le matin

Yû (caresse doucement son torse, somnolant à moitié)

Lavi (émerge, embrasse sa joue)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi : Bonjour

Yû : salut...

Lavi : bien dormi ?

Yû : hm (baille)

Lavi (s'étire)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se love contre lui)

Yû (le serre tendrement)

Lavi : On va prendre un bain ?

Yû : hm (se lève paresseusement)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils vont à la salle de bain et préparent la baignoire

Yû : ... Lavi ?

Lavi : Oui ?

Yû : hum... qu'est-ce que tu dirais si... on se pacsait ?

Lavi (le regarde) : se pacser ?

Yû : hm

Lavi : Tu sais que c'est un peu comme le mariage ?

Yû : c'est quand même différent

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... c'est non ?

Lavi (sourit) : C'est oui. Mille fois oui !

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (l'embrasse avec amour)

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (le serre fort contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi (sourit) : reste la (sort)

Yû : ?

Lavi (revient avec des bougies et un briquet, met le bain moussant dans la baignoire plaine et dispose les bougies, les allume)

Yû : tss... (sourit et va dans l'eau)

Lavi (ferme les lumières)

La pièce donne un effet de cocon

Yû : tu me rejoins ?

Lavi : j'arrive (met de la musique douce et se déshabille, se glisse près de lui)

.com/watch?v=LGAkpRncNbQ (la musique)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (embrasse sa gorge)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi : ah je sais ce que j'ai oublié... Bon (prend deux coupes en cristal servant à la décoration)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (fait couleur leur sang dans chacune des coupelles)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (lui tend celle qui porte son sang)

Yû (la prend)

Ils trinquent et boivent

La journée se passe dans la bonne humeur

Ils reçoivent ensuite la visite de Momo, Mimi et Lili

Tyki (tient la petite dans ses bras)

Allen : Salut

Yû : 'lut

Lavi : Vous allez bien ? (serre du sang)

Tyki : à part que Lili a du mal à faire ses nuits..

Allen (sourit)

Lavi (rit et prend Lili) : Elle est adorable

Yû : quand est-ce vous la rendrez vampire ?

Allen : On lui laissera le choix à ses dix huit ans

Yû : tss..

Lavi (berce doucement Lili)

Tyki : toi tu la transformerais de force si c'était ta fille, on te connait

Yû : u_u

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Tyki : parce qu'il veut avoir son mot sur tout

Lavi : oh

Allen (passe un biberon a Lavi) : tiens, elle a faim.

Lavi (lui donne le bibi

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (sourit tendrement)

Yû (va ailleurs pour fumer)

Allen et Lavi parle biberon et couche

Tyki (reste avec eux)

Lavi (caresse la tête de Lili)

Tyki : Et Yû et toi, c'est quand que vous fondez une famille ?

Lavi : Euh... Il vient tout juste de me proposer le pacsage alors ^^

Tyki : ah bon ?

Lavi (leur montre la bague aussi)

Allen : Waah

Tyki : tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il t'offre ça ? tu lui as fait l'amour dans tous les recoins de la baraque ? x)

Lavi : Non, on a fait les magasins et puisque j'ai rien pris a la bijouterie, il a pris la bague sur laquelle j'avais flashé

Tyki : continue de le dresser, il s'améliore x)

Lavi (rit) : n'importe quoi. C'est impossible de dresser quelqu'un.

Allen : moi j'ai réussi~ (caresse les cheveux de Tyki)

Tyki : parce que je t'ai laissé faire x)

Allen (sourit et embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Allen : sinon, tu compte avoir un enfant ?

Lavi : Bah...

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : Je pense pas que ça va se faire... Yû en veut pas et il tient a sa tranquillité.

Tyki : impose-lui.

Lavi : ça va pas non ?

Tyki : il pourra rien faire. Si tu as adopté un gamin, il sera obligé de s'y faire

Lavi : je veux pas lui imposer

Tyki : poule mouillée

Lavi (le tape)

Tyki : y'a que la vérité qui blesse x)

Lavi : je squatterais Lili et Abby pour combler mon manque voila.

Tyki : Et pour combler le manque de toi, Yû ira voir ailleurs

Lavi : ...

Allen : c'est comme un cercle vicieux... Mais l'écoute pas Lavi, si Yû a demandé le pacsage, tu peux espérer qu'il recommencera plus.

Lavi : Oui, c'est vrai

Tyki : oui, mais c'est de Yû dont on parle là. je pense pas qu'il est ait été fidèle ne serait-ce qu'avec un seul de ses petits copains

Lavi : ...

Tyki : mais il s'est peut-être amélioré. U.u

Allen (acquiesce)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : vous avez pas bientôt fini de parler de moi dans mon dos ?

Allen : on parle pas dans ton dos puisque tu pouvais tout entendre

Yû : mais je n'étais pas dans la pièce, Moyashi

Allen : Je suis pas un Moyashi !

Yû : tu l'as toujours été

Allen : Non, ton insulte n'a de toute façon aucun sens !

Yû : Bien sur que si. Tu es blanc et gringalet, comme une pousse de soja

Lavi : c'est très bon les pousses de soja.

Allen : Je suis pas blanc mais blond

Yû : blanc, point. Et je t'interdis de dire le contraire

Lavi : Yû s'est pas sympa ça

Yû (hausse les épaules)

Tyki : ça te tuerait de faire un effort ?

Yû : surement

Lavi : En plus, c'est lui qui t'a le plus défendu

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : C'est Tyki qui a été le plus méchant. Allen a plaidé pour ta cause. Alors excuse-toi.

Yû : il m'a défendu pour te faire plaisir.

Lavi : Il ne m'a pas menti a moins que tu avoue le contraire

Yû : tch'

Allen (reprend Lili)

Lavi : ...

Yû (prend Lavi sur ses genoux)

Lavi le regarde)

Yû (caresse son ventre)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (les regarde)

Allen (soupire)

Tyki (embrasse sa tempe)

Allen (le regarde, exaspéré)

Tyki : * ça va ? *

Allen : *il m'énerve)

Tyki : ^^" * il reste ton maitre alors... calme-toi *

Allen :...

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen profite

Yû (câline Lavi)

Lavi ferme les yeux

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi répond doucement

Yû (l'allonge sur le canapé, caresse son torse)

Lavi : Yû, il y a Tyki et Allen.

Yû : et alors ? (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avidement)

Yû (lui retire son haut)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (l'embrasse encore, se colle à lui)

Tyki : * on va peut-être partir... *

Allen : *non, c'est ce que Yû veut*

Tyki : u_u'

Yû (continue de déshabiller Lavi)

Lavi : Hh

Yû (lui fait sauvagement l'amour)

Tyki (berce Lili qui commence à pleurer)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Allen (hypnose sa fille et l'endort)

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (caresse sa joue, se retire)

Lavi (se couvre avec un plaide)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Zzz

Tyki : enfin fini ?

Yû : fallait vous tirer si vouliez pas voir ça

Allen : ça m'a posé aucun problème

Yû : pervers ? je plains ta fille. x)

Allen : tant qu'elle tient pas de ton caractère ça ira

Yû (le foudroie du regard)

Allen : u_u

Yû : Moyashi. Barre-toi

Allen (soupire et quitte la maison avec Lili)

Tyki : Yû, t'exagère (se lève pour rejoindre Allen)

Yû : toi tu reste là.

Allen attend dehors

Tyki (attend)

Yû (dort contre Lavi)

Lavi (émerge, regarde Tyki)

Tyki : ...

Lavi : ou est Allen ?

Tyki : dehors… merci Yû -.-

Lavi : ah

Tyki : il est chiant

Lavi : hm...

Tyki : en attendant, pendant que môsieur dort, je peux pas rejoindre Allen

Lavi : ah

Tyki : u_u"

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi (réveille Yû avec des baisers)

Yû (sourit, ouvre les yeux)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi : *pourquoi on a encore un spectateur ?*

Yû : * pourquoi ? On pourrait même faire une partie à trois~*

Lavi : *à quatre c'est mieux*

Yû : *trois c'est très bien *

Lavi : *Deux c'est parfait*

Yû : *trop classique*

Lavi : *Yû, laisse-le partir*

Yû : * Moyashi a besoin d'une leçon *

Lavi : *mais non*

Yû : * si u_u *

Lavi : Non

Yû (embrasse Lavi pour détourner l'attention)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (l'arrête) : Tyki, vas-y

Tyki (se lève)

Yû : assis.

Tyki : -.- (se rassoit)

Lavi : Yû !

Yû : C'est plus excitant avec un spectateur (l'embrasse encore)

Lavi (le repousse)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : J'ai pas envie.

Yû : pour le moment

Lavi : J'aurais pas envie tant qu'il sera la et que tu te comporteras comme un gamin immature (s'en va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain)

Yû : -.-

Lavi (prend une douche) [froide]

Yû : Rejoins ton abruti de petit copain... et fous-le en abstinence

Tyki : -.-# combien de temps ?

Yû : jusqu'à nouvel ordre

Tyki : tss (sort)

Allen n'est plus là…

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	30. Chapitre 30

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Tyki : * Allen ? * (re-rentre dans la maison) Yû ? où est-ce que tu lui as dit d'aller ?<p>

Yû : hm ?

Lavi (écoute leur conversation)

Tyki : il n'est pas dehors ! il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle

Yû : je lui ai dit de se barrer, je lui ai pas dit où

Lavi (arrive)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde, accusateur puis va s'habiller)

Yû : tss... (se rhabille et va chercher Allen)

Lavi (vient avec eux)

Ils le cherchent et ne le trouvent nulle part, Tyki s'inquiète de plus en plus

Lavi : tu as essayé son portable ?

Tyki : oui, il est éteint

Lavi : ...

Yû : ¤ ce Moyashi est vraiment une plaie ¤

Ils vont voir la police qui signale sa disparition et lancent un appel à témoin

Les jours passent sans nouvelles

Tyki (ne ferme plus l'œil)

Lavi (l'invite à rester chez eux, reste auprès de lui)

Yû (a fait revenir Tryde, Chomé et Aby par mesure de sécurité)

Abby (commence à ramper au sol, joue)

Yû (la regarde)

Abby : Badabwa... (mordille un jouet)

Yû (la prend sur ses genoux)

Abby (sourit, tape dans ses mains)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Abby : Pwapi !

Yû : arrête de me vieillir...

Abby (rit)

Yû (embrasse sa tête)

Abby (retourne jouer)

Yû (regarde la télé)

Lavi (arrive et se met entre lui et Tyki)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (regarde Abby)

Yû (enlace Lavi)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : a part que mon meilleurs ami a disparut, tout va bien

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (a le regard vide)

Lavi (l'attire contre eux)

Tyki : ...

Lavi (le serre dans ses bras)

Tyki (se blottit contre lui)

Yû : * partie à trois pour lui remonter le moral ? *

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : * ce n'était qu'une idée *

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (est toujours aussi déprimé)

Lavi (embrasse sa tempe)

Tyki (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi : Ne t'inquiète pas, on est la pour toi

Tyki : mais pas pour Allen...

Lavi : ... oui...

Yû : * Lavi, c'est quel produit qui t'a rendu amnésique ? *

Lavi : *je sais pas*

Yû : * dommage... ça lui ferait pas de mal d'oublier*

Lavi (soupire)

Yû : * si ça se trouve Moyashi est très heureux là où il est *

Lavi (gronde)

Yû : * calme-toi *

Lavi : ...

Yû : * tu devrais aller te reposer *

Lavi : *non c'est bon*

Yû : *vas-y Lavi *

Lavi (serre doucement Tyki et s'en va)

Abby (s'accroche au genou de Tyki)

Tyki (la prend dans ses bras, pensant à Lili)

Abby : Kiki !

Tyki (sourit un peu) ...

Yû (la prend) : Rejoins Lavi. (va ramener Abby à Chomé et Tryde)

Tyki (va voir Lavi)

Lavi (se couche dans leur cercueil)

Tyki (vient à côté de lui)

Yû (arrive)

Lavi (les regarde)

Yû : dormez, vous deux.

Lavi (fait signe a Tyki de venir)

Tyki (se couche à côté de lui)

Lavi (tire la couette sur eux)

Yû (endort Tyki)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (embrasse son front) bonne nuit

Lavi : bonne nuit, je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi dort)

Yû (de même)

Les mois s'écoulent

Yû (pousse Tyki à s'alimenter et fait tout pour lui changer les idées)

Lavi (les aide aussi)

Yû : * il serait temps qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre *

Lavi : *tu crois ?*

Yû : * il faut lui rendre le gout de vivre *

Lavi : *c'est trop toto*

Yû : * peut-être pas *

Lavi : ...

Yû : * j'en ai marre de le voir comme ça *

Lavi : *on peut pas dire que tu n'y est pour rien*

Yû : * à la base c'est toi qui les a poussé à se mettre en couple *

Lavi : *c'est toi qui a fait sortir Allen*

Yû : * je lui ai pas dit de se barrer à des kilomètres d'ici *

Lavi : *Quand je me suis fais enlevé, j'étais à cent mètre d'ici*

Yû (soupire) * il n'a pas appelé à l'aide, rien ne nous dit qu'il est enfermé quelque part *

Lavi : *hm*

Yû : * il reviendra peut-être un jour *

Lavi : *peut-être*

Le temps passe encore

Deux très longues années s'écoulent

Tyki marche en ville, allant chercher des poches de sang sur ordre de Yû

Une petite silhouette frêle et tremblante de froid serre une fillette contre elle

Tyki (la regarde d'abord distraitement) : * Allen ? *

Allen (le cœur battant la chamade, les joues rouges, lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki : Allen c'est toi ? (court vers lui)

Allen : ... hh... T-Tyki... (pleure)

Tyki (le prend contre lui) : où étais-tu ?

Allen (s'accroche désespérément en lui, en larme)

Tyki (le berce) : Allen... (le porte) je te ramène à la maison

La petite fille s'agite et sa capuche s'enlève, dévoilant de longues mèches brunes et bouclées

Tyki (court jusqu'à la maison)

Yû : ¤ Cette présence... Moyashi ? ¤ (sort)

Allen (tremble)

Tyki (rentre, assoit Allen sur le canapé)

Lavi (vient auprès d'eux, se fige)

Tyki (caresse la joue d'Allen d'un geste rassurant)

Allen (lève des yeux affolé vers lui)

Tyki : tout va bien, je suis là...

Allen (fait oui, essuyant ses larmes salines)

Yû : Tyki... Ecarte-toi.

Tyki : quoi ?

Yû : Prend Lili et va dans la chambre, obéis

Tyki : ... (prend doucement la petite fille et s'écarte)

Lili : ... Papa... (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Allen (regarde Tyki partir) : ...

Yû (caresse la joue d'Allen) : des larmes... tu n'es plus vampire.

Allen : ...

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi : Il a subit le même sort que moi... Sauf qu'il n'a pas perdu la mémoire lui... Il a perdu ses pouvoirs...

Yû : Deux ans tout de même... Moyashi, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Allen : ... (regarde le sol, jetant parfois un coup d'œil là ou a disparut Tyki)

Yû : Répond, Tyki reviendra après

Allen : ...

Lavi : tu devrais les laisser se retrouver...

Yû (soupire, rappelle Tyki)

Allen (se jette dans ses bras quand il apparait)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen (hume son odeur à plein poumon)

Tyki (le berce)

Allen (ne le lâche plus)

Tyki (l'emmène dans la chambre)

Allen (le suit)

Tyki (l'allonge) repose-toi... tu dois être épuisé...

Allen (le regarde sans broncher)

Tyki (caresse sa joue)

Allen (l'embrasse)

Tyki (répond doucement)

Allen (le serre fort contre lui)

Tyki (le berce doucement)

Allen (dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki : Dors..

Allen (fait non, embrasse son visage, sa gorge, s'accroche a sa chemise)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Allen (lèche ses lèvres)

Tyki (l'allonge) : ne bouge pas. (lui retire son haut pour voir l'état de son corps)

Ses bras sont le plus touché, couvert d'hématome et de trace de piqures.

Tyki : ils sont toujours en vie ?

Allen (fait oui)

Tyki (prend ses mains) : je te promets de leur payer ce qu'ils t'ont fait

Allen (le cœur battant, lui sourit)

Tyki (embrasse son front) : ils n'ont rien fait à Lili ?

Allen (fait non)

Tyki (soupire de soulagement, le serre tendrement)

Allen (reprend ses lèvres)

Tyki (répond avec amour)

Allen (dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki : * je t'aime... *

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Allen (défait sa chemise)

Tyki (le laisse faire)

Allen se colle à lui

Tyki (hume son odeur)

Allen (embrasse son cou)

Tyki (frémit légèrement)

Allen (les joues rouge, s'allonge)

Tyki (caresse son torse)

Allen : Hh...

Tyki (se couche contre lui)

Allen (colle leur corps)

Tyki (le presse contre lui)

Allen : Hn~~

Tyki (reprend ses lèvres)

Allen (répond avec amour)

Tyki (joue avec sa langue)

Allen (le serre contre lui)

Tyki : hh...

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki (l'embrasse avidement)

Allen (enroule ses jambes autour de lui)

Tyki (lui fait tendrement l'amour, redécouvrant son corps)

Allen (fait entendre sa voix faible)

Tyki (est très doux dans ses gestes de peur de lui faire mal)

Allen (souffre au début)

Tyki : ... tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Allen (fait vivement non)

Tyki (caresse sa joue) je ne veux pas que tu souffre...

Allen (lui sourit)

Tyki : on devrait attendre

Allen (fait non)

Tyki (hésitant, reprend ses caresses)

Allen : Hh…

Tyki (glisse un doigt en lui)

Allen : Hn !

Tyki (arrête ses mouvements, le regarde inquiet)

Allen (le tape, mécontent qu'il arrête)

Tyki : hey...

Allen (boudeur, attend qu'il continue)

Tyki (reprend sa préparation)

Allen (halète)

Tyki (embrasse sa gorge)

Allen (soupire d'aise)

Tyki (retire ses doigts)

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki (se place au dessus de lui, le pénètre tout doucement)

Allen (crie longuement)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen : ... Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Tyki : toi aussi... je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi

Allen : moi non plus... Je parlais tout le temps de toi à Lili Rose...

Tyki (sourit)

Allen : elle avait si peur...

Tyki : tout ira bien maintenant... je veillerais à ce qu'il ne vous arrive plus rien

Allen (pleure doucement)

Tyki : ne pleure pas Allen... (essuie ses joues)

Allen : je t'aime tellement...

Tyki : moi aussi... plus que tout (l'embrasse)

Allen (déguste ses lèvres)

Tyki (bouge doucement en lui)

Allen (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (accélère progressivement, mais fait tout pour faire durer l'acte)

Allen (profite de chaque seconde, en extase, mord sa gorge par instinct)

Tyki : hm~~ Allen~~

Allen (lèche sa peau)

Tyki (se griffe le cou, son sang s'écoule lentement de la plaie)

Allen (vient téter sa plaie comme un bébé au sein de sa mère)

Tyki : hh~~ (se déverse en lui)

Allen (continue de bouger sous lui)

Tyki (soupire de plaisir)

Allen (le supplie de continuer)

Tyki (recommence à bouger, son membre redurcit rapidement)

Allen (est rapidement et soudainement foudroyé par le plus grand orgasme qu'il n'ait connu, hurle de bonheur, se transformant sous les yeux de son amant)

Tyki (serre sa main dans la sienne)

Allen (tremble de pur extase)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen (reprend lentement pied)

Tyki (le câline)

Allen (vient le mordre à nouveau)

Tyki : hm...

Allen (boit)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Allen (s'endort ensuite)

Tyki (les recouvre des draps, dort aussi)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	31. Chapitre 31

J'ai encore du retard (pour changer xD)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Dans le salon<p>

Yû : Allen est de nouveau vampire…

Lavi : oui

Yû : ça me fait un serviteur de moins. Je vais devoir me venger sur toi (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû : je plaisantais u_u"

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : je t'aime~

Yû : moi aussi~

Lavi : bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Yû : montre-moi que tu m'aimes~

Lavi : une preuve d'amour ?

Yû : je disais ça dans le sens "fais-moi l'amour" ou quelque chose du genre

Lavi : j'avais compris~

Yû : alors qu'est-ce que tu attends. Fais ton boulot d'amant

Lavi : j'ai envie de le faire dans un endroit insolite

Yû : où ça ?

Lavi : tous !

Yû : ça te tuerait d'être plus précis ?

Lavi : un endroit public

Yû : tu tiens si peu que ça à notre intimité ?

Lavi : tu trouve pas ça excitant ?

Yû : pas le moins du monde. Et on a déjà été filmé par les paparazzis y'a quelques années, tu te souviens ?

Lavi : ah oui...

Yû (s'étire, s'affale sur les jambes de Lavi)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (profite)

Le temps passe

Yû (allume la télé)

La grande info du jour et un produit pouvant annihiler l'état vampirique pour le ramener au niveau humain

Yû (regarde la télé avec attention)

Lavi aussi

Journaliste : Ce produit sera présent dès demain sur le marché, les vampires sont invités à le prendre pour montrer leur envie à s'intégrer réellement dans la société

Yû : comme si on allait accepter de redevenir mortel

Lavi : hm

Yû : remarque... je l'achèterais bien. Histoire de voir qui l'a commercialisé

Lavi : hm

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (regarde la télé, inquiet)

Yû : tout ira bien Lavi.

Lavi : ils veulent vraiment nous exterminer

Yû : c'est le prix à payer pour notre différence.

Lavi : ... Il faut leur faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des monstres

Yû : le problème c'est qu'ils en savent peu sur nous et donc les laboratoires tentent de faire de nous des sujets d'expérience.. Avec le gouvernement, il n'y a rien à craindre... Jusqu'aux prochaines élections éventuellement. Mais comme on se conforme au marché depuis plus de deux ans ça devrait aller

Lavi : Il faudrait aussi informer les humains, se présenter en quelques sortes

Yû : hm. Je m'en charge. C'est tout un art de parler à ses vautours de journalistes

Lavi : je veux aussi leur parler.

Yû : pour leur dire quoi ?

Lavi : pour leur prouver que nous ne sommes pas des bêtes sauvages

Yû : j'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça

Lavi : ...

Yû : reste ici ça vaut mieux. Assure-toi que personne ne vienne ici pendant mon absence

Lavi : ... D'accord...

Yû (l'embrasse et file)

Lavi (attend son retour en silence)

Yû (se rend sur le plateau d'une grande chaine de télé, l'émission en cours est donc interrompu et la chaine diffuse l'interview)

Journaliste : nous interrompons notre programme aujourd'hui car nous venons de recevoir un invité de marque : le vampire et anciennement chanteur Yû Kanda. Bonjour Yû, vous allez bien ?

Yû : Très bien oui.

Journaliste : en quel honneur venez-vous ici, sur notre plateau ?

Yû : je viens en réponse à un de vos reportages. Sur le fameux produit qui peut rendre les vampires humains

Journaliste : vous êtes intéressé ?

Yû : non, bien au contraire. Et d'ailleurs je viens dénoncer ceux qui ont mis au point ce produit car ils se sont servis d'un vampire non consentant pour le tester.

Journaliste : vraiment ? Qui ? Un de vos proches ?

Yû : en effet. Il a disparu durant deux ans. Et on l'a retrouvé dans un bien triste état

Journaliste : comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Yû : Je ne suis pas sur qu'il veuille que son identité soit dévoilée, cependant, ses bras étaient couverts de traces de piqûres. Il a été traité comme un rat de laboratoire, alors des gens disent que les vampires sont des monstres, mais ils devraient également regarder ceux qui se disent "humain" parce que dans leurs comportements, rien ne les diffère des monstres

Journaliste : vous ne vous considérez pas comme un monstre ?

Yû : non. Nous sommes parfaitement semblables aux humains dans notre apparence et notre manière de vivre, seule notre alimentation nous différencie.

Journaliste : vous avez pourtant beaucoup tué

Yû : Tuer pour survivre, les hommes le font aussi pour les animaux, mais ils tuent aussi pour le plaisir. Les vampires n'ont jamais déclaré de guerre et ne cherchent pas à détruire l'humanité.

Journaliste : alors vous mettez les humains dans le meme sac que les animaux ?

Yû : les animaux comme les vampires tuent par nécessité pour se nourrir. Or depuis que notre existence est connue du public, nous ne tuons plus personne

Journaliste : etes vous sur de cela ?

Yû : en ce qui nous concerne, mon entourage et moi, oui.

Journaliste : vraiment et que faites vous en ce moment pour vous occuper ?

Yû : comme avant. Poker, musique, soirée... Rien d'illégal

Journaliste : et comment va Lavi ? C'est qui c'est fait enlevé ?

Yû : Lavi va bien et je vous ai dit que je ne révèlerais pas l'identité de celui qui s'est enlevé.

Journaliste : alors vous pouvez bien nous donner quelques détails sur le traitement qu'il a reÇu ?

Yû : enfermé durant 2 ans. Surement sous alimenté et il a servi de cobaye à des types qui se disent 'scientifiques'

Journaliste : il était le seul ?

Yû : il était en état de choc. Je n'ai pas pu lui poser toutes possibles et imaginables

Journaliste : et avez vous envie de faire payer ça aux scientifique ?

Yû : oui. Mais je laisse soin à la justice de régler se problème.

Journaliste : vous pensez que la justice fera quelque chose

Yû : je ferai tout pour. Car s'ils restent libres, ils nous mettent en danger. Et je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il arrive quoi que soit à Lavi

Journaliste : en faite, vous faites cela juste pour Lavi ?

Yû : pas seulement. Mais il est ma principale motivation

Journaliste : pourquoi n'est-il pas venu aujourd'hui ?

Yû : je lui ai demandé de rester auprès des autres

Journaliste : les autres ?

Yû : d'autres vampires que nous avons accueillis temporairement chez nous

Journaliste : pourquoi ?

Yû : pour qu'ils ne soient pas enlevé eux aussi.

Journaliste : mais la science est avide de connaitre les vampires, pourquoi ne pas participer de votre plein gré ?

Yû : parce qu'il y a des limites au masochisme. La science veut tester l'effet de toutes les substances existantes sur notre organisme et ce dans le seul but de nous détruire.

Journaliste : et si ce n'était que pour vous aider à vous intégrer ?

Yû : nous nous sommes déjà intégré. Combien de criminels sont derrière les barreaux car ils n'ont pas pu plaider l'innocence grâce à notre capacité à lire les pensées ? Plus d'une centaine si je ne m'abuse

Journaliste : ce n'est pas faux

Yû : vous voyez ? On s'intègre à notre manière. Nous mettons certaines de nos capacité à disposition du gouvernement. Une extinction des vampires entrainerait une nouvelle hausse de crime. Nous sommes comme une arme de dissuasion

Journaliste : vous seriez aussi très utile en guerre non ?

Yû : laissons la guerre à ceux qui veulent la faire. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Journaliste : mais si elle éclate, vous aideriez votre pays ?

Yû : cela dépendra des circonstances.

Journaliste : sinon vous avez des projets avec Lavi ?

Yû : je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ma vie privée.

Journaliste : mais vos fans sont avides de savoir

Yû : et bien qu'ils se contentent d'envoyer des courriers.

Journaliste : même pas eu petite info ?

Yû : la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Journaliste : mais nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelles depuis presque un an

Yû : et nous pouvons enfin profiter de notre tranquillité.

Journaliste : vous ne direz donc rien ? Meme pas sur votre mariage ?

Yû : on s'est pacsé. u.u

Journaliste : ah enfin ^^

Yû : u.u"

L'interview se finit

Yû (rentre à la maison)

Lavi (recroquevillé sur le canapé, somnole)

Yû (le regarde tendrement, et le ramène dans la chambre)

Lavi entrouvre les yeux

Yû : chut... Dors.

Lavi (sourit, s'endort à nouveau)

Yû (dort contre lui)

La nuit passe

Yû (va voir Tyki et Allen le lendemain)

Allen (dort profondément)

Yû (le réveille)

Allen (grogne et enfouit son visage contre Tyki)

Yû : * debout. Tu as du boulot *

Allen : ...

Yû : * écris ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières années. On va en avoir besoin comme témoignage *

Allen : ... Hm...

Yû (lui donne de quoi écrire)

Allen (reste scotché à son mari)

Yû : écris ou je l'envoie à la douche sans toi u.u#

Allen : tout à l'heure...

Yû : maintenant. Plus vite ça sera écrit, plus vite le produit destructeur de vampire sera retiré du marché

Allen (soupire et se redresse difficilement)

Yû (surveille qu'il le fasse bien)

Allen (commence à écrire)

Yû (attend)

Allen (finit avec une cinquantaine de page)

Yû (prend tout, rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (émerge tout juste)

Yû (l'embrasse, et commence à lire)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (passe un bras autour de lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse à nouveau)

Yû (répond doucement) * tu permets que je lise ? *

Lavi : *après* (caresse son torse)

Yû : * tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'à vécu Moyashi *

Lavi : *j'ai des besoins d'abord*

Yû (pose le paquet de feuilles et le prend contre lui)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû : hm~

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi (presse leur corps)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir)

Yû (les déshabille)

Lavi (est déjà très excité)

Yû (le caresse)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (lui fait longuement l'amour)

Lavi (atteint les sommets du plaisir)

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Lavi (retombe, épuisé)

Yû (l'embrasse, se retire)

Lavi : Hh~

Yû (caresse sa joue et se remet à lire)

Lavi se rendort)

Yû (lit la cinquantaine de pages)

Lavi : ZZzzzz

Yû (termine, va se préparer)

Dans leur chambre, Allen s'occupe de Lili, sans avoir pris le temps de s'habiller, il lui brosse les cheveux

Tyki (émerge, regarde tendrement Allen)

Allen (embrasse le front de sa fille quand il a finit)

Tyki (vient l'enlacer)

Allen (lui sourit)

Tyki (embrasse sa tempe) : bien dormi ?

Allen : a part que Yû est venu me réveiller super tôt...

Tyki : qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Allen : que j'écrive ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces deux ans...

Tyki : De quoi il se mêle ? Il cherche encore un moment de te descendre ?

Allen : C'est pour faire témoignage si j'ai bien compris...

Tyki : ah ?

Allen : Hm.

Tyki : je lui demanderais... Je vais voir si quelqu'un est levé pour qu'on fasse surveillé Lili pendant notre bain (enfile un caleçon et va voir les autres parents)

Chomé (joue aux cubes avec Abby)

Tyki : Chomé ?

Chomé : Oui ? ^^

Tyki : ça ne te dérange pas de surveiller Lili pendant que je prends un bain avec Allen ?

Chomé : bien sur que non ^^

Tyki (sourit) : merci, je te l'amène tout de suite (lui ramène Lili et va dans la salle d'eau avec son amoureux)

Allen (fait couler l'eau)

Tyki (vient couvrir sa nuque de baisers)

Allen (frémit, sourit)

Tyki : prêt à te faire chouchouter ?

Allen (se tourne vers lui) : toi aussi tu en aurais bien besoin

Tyki : Toi bien plus... Lavi me remontait le moral autant qu'il le pouvait

Allen : C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki : des câlins principalement, sinon Yû m'obligeait à l'accompagner pour les sorties boutiques et ciné

Allen : ... Tu aurais du te changer les idées avec quelqu'un d'autre

Tyki : c'était toi que je voulais, pas un autre

Allen (sourit tendrement) : Comme tu l'as vu hier, je suis complètement rouillé

Tyki : c'est pas un problème (embrasse sa joue)

Allen (embrasse sa tempe) : On va se chouchouter mutuellement alors

Tyki : ça me va~

Ils vont dans le bain

Allen (se cale contre Tyki)

Tyki (lui fait un soin du corps)

Allen (profite)

Tyki (le shampouine)

Allen (rit) : Ça chatouille~

Tyki : ^^ (le rince ensuite)

Allen plaque ses cheveux en arrière

Tyki : ce que tu es beau~

Allen : c'est le contexte c'est tout

Tyki : tu l'es tout le temps, et il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit

Allen (secoue gentiment la tête)

Tyki (le serre contre son torse)

Allen (couvre sa peau de baisers)

Tyki (sourit)

Allen (caresse sa joue, le regarde dans les yeux)

Tyki (le couve du regard)

Allen (sourit)

Tyki (l'embrasse avec amour)

Allen (ferme les yeux, répond de tout son être)

Tyki (caresse son torse)

Allen (fait de même, lui arrache un poil)

Tyki : hh~

Allen (rit) : maso

Tyki : quasiment tous les vampires le deviennent au delà d'un certain temps.

Allen : ah bon ?

Tyki : ça arrive souvent

Allen : je serais l'exception alors

Tyki : je te torturerais différemment alors… par la plaisir~ je te ferais languir des heures et des heures avant de t'offrir pleinement l'accès au septième ciel~

Allen : j'ai hâte~

Tyki (sourit)

Allen (le lave)

Tyki (profite)

Allen (attrape son membre)

Tyki : hm...

Allen (lèche son lobe sans le lâcher)

Tyki (soupire d'aise)

Allen : mimi~

Tyki : caresse-moi~

Allen (le masse lentement)

Tyki (gémit doucement de plaisir)

Allen (accélère progressivement)

Tyki (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Allen (s'arrête)

Tyki : hh... mais continue...

Allen (s'empale sur lui)

Tyki : haa~

Allen (l'embrasse)

Tyki (répond avidement, saisit ses hanches et le fait bouger sur lui)

Allen (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (se déverse rapidement en lui)

Allen (frémit)

Tyki : hm... je t'aime mon ange

Allen : moi aussi... Mon amour

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	32. Chapitre 32

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Ils sortent plus tard<p>

Allen (reposé, va s'installer sur le canapé)

Tyki (va s'occuper de Lili)

Lili : papa !

Tyki : je suis là ma puce (la serre doucement contre lui)

Lili (frotte son visage contre son torse, agrippant sa chemise de ses petites mains)

Tyki (attendrit, caresse doucement sa tête)

Lili (se repose, rassurée et heureuse)

Tyki (prend soin d'elle)

Yû (revient de son petit tour chez le juge)

Allen et Tyki câlinent longuement leur enfant

Yû : Moyashi, tu as rendez-vous au commissariat demain après-midi

Allen : pourquoi ?

Yû : confirmer l'identité de ceux qui t'ont "héberger" pendant deux ans

Allen : ah

Tyki : ils vont les arrêter ?

Yû : Avec l'encyclopédie que Moyashi a faite, aucun doute qu'ils prennent pour perpétuité

Allen : une encyclopédie ? -.-

Yû : ton pavé de 50 pages

Allen : c'est rien 50 pages

Yû : pour un témoignage, si

Allen : j'aurais pu faire plus long

Yû : sauf que les petits détails de ta vie, on s'en fout. (va voir Lavi)

Allen : ...

Tyki : ne l'écoute pas.

Allen : hm

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Allen soupire

Tyki : ça va aller ?

Allen : il faut bien (regarde Lili)

Tyki (embrasse sa tempe)

Allen lui sourit

Tyki (sourit aussi)

Dans sa chambre

Lavi (fait son yoga)

Yû (l'enlace par derrière)

Lavi : salut

Yû : bonjour (lèche sa gorge)

Lavi frémit

Yû (le mord doucement)

Lavi : hm~

Yû (boit un peu, et s'écarte)

Lavi (continue ses exercices de souplesse)

Yû (s'allonge et le regarde faire)

Lavi (fait de nombreuses positions)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi le regarde

Yû : zzz...

Lavi sort et va voir les amoureux

Tyki (câline son Momo)

Lavi : salut

Tyki : salut.

Lavi : on est quel jour ?

Tyki : mercredi, pourquoi ?

Lavi : mais quel jour de quel mois ?

Tyki : 19 décembre

Lavi : c'est bientôt noël ! Et l'anniversaire de Momo !

Tyki : je le monopolise le 25 U.U

Lavi : après mes cadeaux

Tyki : hm

Allen sourit

Tyki (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi joue avec Abby

Tyki (couvre Allen de baisers)

Lili vient jouer avec Lavi et Abby

Tyki (les regarde)

Les filles rient

Yû (dans la chambre, émerge) * Lavi ? Je veux un câlin *

Lavi : *deux secondes* (fait un Câlin aux filles et se lève)

Yû : * 1... 2... * u.u

Lavi entre dans la chambre

Yû : enfin

Lavi vient contre lui

Yû (le serre contre son torse)

Lavi profite

Yû (caresse sa hanche)

Lavi : tu veux plus qu'un câlin ?

Yû : beaucoup plus~

Lavi l'embrasse

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi dévore ses lèvres

Yû (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (frotte leurs corps) hh~

Lavi : Hh~ Yû

Yû (les déshabille, met Lavi à cheval sur son bassin)

Lavi (très excité, caresse son torse)

Yû (l'empale sur lui) ha~

Lavi crie

Yû : aller bouge (donne de petits coups de rein)

Lavi ondule rapidement

Yû (gémit de plaisir, accompagne ses mouvements)

Lavi hurle de plaisir

Yû (cogne sa prostate)

Lavi jouit

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Lavi : Hh~

Yû (caresse son torse, et inverse les positions, recommence à bouger)

Lavi recommence donc à gémir

Yû (accélère rapidement, vient de nouveau en lui quelques minutes après)

Lavi se remet lentement de son second orgasme

Yû (se retire, se couche contre lui, soupire d'aise)

Lavi : hm~

Yû : ça fait du bien~

Lavi : voui

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : j'aime les semaines orgasmiques

Yû : tu aimes toutes les semaines alors

Lavi : Ça dépend, je jouis pas à chaque fois ou alors on le fait pas beaucoup

Yû : tu jouis à chaque fois. U.u

Lavi : non parfois tu viens trop rapidement

Yû : tu peux toujours te caresser x)

Lavi : noui

Yû : tiens justement~ caresse-toi mon lapin

Lavi obéit

Yû (le mate)

Lavi gémit sensuellement

Yû (se lèche les lèvres)

Lavi se délivre dans sa main

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi lui sourit

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : je t'aime~

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi embrasse ses lèvres et se couche

Yû (se cale contre lui, somnole rapidement)

Lavi dort

Yû (dort aussi)

Les jours passent

Les scientifiques sont arrêtés, noël arrive

Allen (fait les cours de noël avec Tyki)

Yû (passe la journée à jouer de la musique)

Lavi (décore la maison)

Yû (sort de la pièce vers 20h)

Tyki : tu daigne enfin te voir à nous ?

Yû : faut bien que je m'exerce u_u

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : as-tu au moins pensé aux cadeaux ?

Yû : ça te suffit pas une journée de musique ?

Tyki : -

Allen : laisse tomber Tyki, même l'anniversaire de Lavi il y pense pas

Yû : je t'emmerde Moyashi

Lavi : hé c'est bon on se calme

Yû : tch' (sort)

Tyki : il va acheter des cadeaux ? x)

Lavi et Allen : -.-

Tyki : oh, c'est bon, je plaisante u_u

Allen (prend Lili dans ses bras)

Tyki (le regarde tendrement)

Allen (lui fait des couettes)

Tryde et Chomé les rejoignent

Les deux petites filles vont jouer ensemble

Tyki : qu'elles sont mignonnes ^^

Chomé : oui ^^

Le temps passe, Yû rentre tard

Lavi l'attendait

Yû : v'là le diner (dépose une dizaine de poche de sang sur la table)

Lavi : merci

Yû (s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (serre Allen contre lui)

Chomé (est lovée contre Tryde)

Yû : puisque personne n'a soif, moi je bois (prend une poche de sang)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû : hm~~

Lavi (attend qu'il boive)

Yû (avale le sang [presque]-frais)

Lavi (le mord ensuite)

Les autres se servent aussi en poche de sang, il en reste en rab'

Lili (en attrape une, curieuse)

Tyki (prend Lili sur ses genoux) : ce n'est pas encore pour toi ça

Lili (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki (embrasse sa joue, repose le sang, et lui donne autre chose à avaler)

Lavi : maintenant les cadeaux !

Yû (allume une clope)

Tyki : Yû, Lili est humaine, éteins ça

Yû : tch' (va fumer dans une autre pièce)

Ils sortent leurs cadeaux et se les offrent

Yû (prend tout son temps pour fumer)

Dans le salon :

Tryde : Papa revient quand ? On reste plus que ses cadeaux

Lavi : *Yû ! C'est à toi*

Yû : * j'arrive, je finis ma clope avant * [sa 3e]

Ils attendent

Yû (les rejoint)

Tyki : enfin u_u"

Il reste deux cadeaux à ouvrir

Yû (les ouvre)

Il y a des dvd de la part de Tyki et Allen et des cartes cadeaux dans un grand magasin de musique de Tryde et Chomé

Yû : merci. (regarde tout rapidement)

Allen (Rejoint Lavi qui joue avec les filles)

Yû (les regarde)

Des tas de nouveaux jouets sont étalé sur le sol

Lavi (montre à Abby comment marche un truc)

Yû : * Dis "tonton" *

Abby : ton-ton !

Lavi (la regarde surpris avant de rire et de la serrer contre lui)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (embrasse son front)

Tyki : Yû~~ Où sont les cadeaux que tu es sensé nous offrir ?

Yû (fait la sourde oreille)

Allen : Tyki, tu devais laisser tomber

Tyki : j'osais espérer qu'il aurait fait l'effort d'acheter quelque chose

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : u_u"

Lavi (jette les papiers cadeaux)

Les parents vont mettre les filles au lit

Lavi (vient contre Yû)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : on va se coucher ?

Lavi : oui

Ils vont dans leur cercueil et se couchent

Lavi (donne un petit paquet à Yû)

Yû (le prend, remerciant Lavi, et l'ouvre)

Une chaine en argent s'y trouve avec un pendentif : une plaque militaire avec une photo d'eux gravé dessus

Yû (sourit et l'embrasse) : * merci *

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, près a dormir)

Yû (l'allonge) : trop fatigué pour un peu de sexe ?

Lavi : tout le monde dort déjà et il est plus de minuit

Yû : tss...

Lavi : Demain si tu veux

Yû : hm. (se couche, de mauvaise humeur)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui tourne le dos)

Lavi : ... Yû...

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : ... Tu vois comment tu réagis ? Juste parce que je suis fatigué, tu me fais la gueule la nuit de noël alors que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te rendre heureux toute la journée ! Juste parce que je veux pas coucher avec toi, tu es parti pour être désagréable pendant plusieurs jours

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (lui tourne le dos, blessé)

Yû (se relève et sort)

Lavi : ...

Yû (passe la nuit dehors, à fumer)

Lavi (pleure)

Yû (rentre vers 6h du mat')

Lavi (est recroquevillé sur lui même)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : ...

Yû (le serre fort contre lui)

Lavi (s'accroche à ses bras, en larme)

Yû : chut...

Lavi : ...

Yû : désolé... mais j'ai horreur que tu me dises non...

Lavi : ... évidemment...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (regarde le vide)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce que t'attend pour faire ce que tu veux ?

Yû : que tu sois d'accord

Lavi : et quand je le suis pas, tu fais n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que je gagne à donner mon avis franchement ?

Yû : tu me soule Lavi. Cette nuit j'aurais pu aller voir ailleurs mais je l'ai pas fait, contrairement à ce que tu dois penser

Lavi : ...

Yû (soupire d'énervement et va sous la douche)

Lavi (se redresse lentement)

Yû (se lave)

Lavi (se couvre et sort)

Yû (sort plus tard, va se rhabiller dans la chambre)

Lavi (assis dehors, regarde la neige tombé)

Yû (le regarde par la fenêtre)

Lavi (les jambes ramenés contre lui, regarde le vide)

Yû : * Rentre *

Lavi : ... (se lève et rentre)

Yû : En boudant comme ça, tu vas vraiment me donner envie d'aller me satisfaire ailleurs

Lavi : ... (baisse les yeux)

Yû : Je dois t'en foutre une pour que tu te décide à parler ?

Lavi : ... Non...

Yû : alors cesse de faire le malheureux

Lavi (hoche lentement la tête)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (va se préparer)

Yû (va préparer sa valise)

Lavi : *où tu vas ?*

Yû : * A Paris, j'ai un concert demain soir, je t'en avais parlé le mois dernier *

Lavi : *ah oui...*

Yû (la boucle un peu plus tard, met sa guitare dans son étui)

Lavi (arrive, prêt)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû : à dans trois jours. (va mettre sa valise dans la voiture)

Lavi (attend à la porte d'entrée)

Yû (monte en voiture, démarre)

Lavi : ... ¤ il n'est même pas venu m'embrasser...¤

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Quelques heures après<p>

Tyki (arrive dans le salon) : c'est une impression où tu broie du noir ?

Lavi : c'était un noël vraiment pourri

Tyki : tu dis ça parce que Yû va à un concert de charité au lieu de rester avec toi ? Ou il s'est encore passé quelque chose ?

Lavi : la routine, j'étais fatigué donc Yû a pas pu me baiser, je suis triste parce qu'il me fait la gueule et quand je lui dis qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut puisque mon avis ne compte jamais, il me dit que je le saoule. Ensuite il m'engueule parce que soi disant je fais mon malheureux puis il se barre sans même m'embrasser

Tyki : hm u_u"" tu crois qu'un jour il arrivera à ne pas faire la gueule ne serait-ce que pendant une semaine ?

Lavi : non jamais... C'est la troisième année où il ne m'offre rien alors que je me défonce pour lui trouver un cadeau qui lui plait...

Tyki : Quitte-le, il te mérite pas u_u

Lavi : mais je l'aime...

Tyki : Tu en es sûr ? Ou bien tu es à bout à cause de toutes ses crises d'égoïsmes ?

Lavi : ... Il est pas si égoïste...

Tyki : ah bon ? Il fait quoi pour toi globalement ?

Lavi : Il va chercher le sang... Il me laisse boire le sien... Et puis il m'a transformé...

Tyki : donc pas grand chose. Tu fais plus pour lui, que lui pour toi

Lavi : ... Il a proposé le pacsage

Tyki : parce qu'il veut pas de mariage, alors que pourtant tu aurais préféré

Lavi : ... Hm

Tyki : tu as trois jours ou tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Un conseil, profites-en bien

Lavi : ... Oui...

Tyki : tu devrais peut-être faire comme lui. Il t'a déçu, donc trouve quelqu'un d'autre

Lavi : je sais pas si j'oserai...

Tyki : hm... sinon... rend-le humain. Et deviens ensuite son maitre

Lavi : ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Tyki : ça ne te plairait pas ? Il ne pourrait plus flirter avec d'autres sans ton autorisation, fini l'infidélité

Lavi : laisse tomber, il trouverait un autre moyen de me faire du mal...

Tyki : Il pourrait au début, mais une fois les règles bien définies, il ne pourra plus

Lavi : laisse tomber...

Tyki : tu sais que si tu ne fais rien, c'est l'éternité que tu vas passer dans cet état ?

Lavi : sauf si c'est moi qui redeviens humain...

Tyki : la vie de vampire te pèse ?

Lavi (fait oui)

Tyki : Et dire que tu voulais devenir vampire plus que tout au monde

Lavi : je pensais pas que Yû deviendrai comme ça

Tyki : il l'était moins quand il avait un maitre

Lavi : hm

Tyki : tente de devenir son maitre, et si ça ne marche toujours pas après et bien... fais ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre

Lavi : non...

Tyki : et tu compte faire quoi alors ? lui parler ?

Lavi : oui

Tyki : bon courage~

Lavi : ... Sinon je trouve un travail qui nous empêche de nous voir assez souvent

Tyki : il te trompera encore plus souvent

Lavi : je fermerai mon cœur

Tyki : je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour l'aimer encore à ce point après tout ce qu'il t'a fait

Lavi : Il est toute ma vie... Sans lui je suis plus rien...

Tyki : il y a quelques années tu avais refais ta vie sans lui, tu allais très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne

Lavi : mais il me manquait

Tyki : avec le temps tu l'aurais oublié

Lavi : pas sur...

Tyki : il s'est bien remis de la mort d'Alma lui. Pourquoi toi tu ne pourrais pas oublier un homme qui vient de te faire passer 9 ans de vie malheureuse

Lavi : Il m'a rendu heureux

Tyki : à voir ta tête, ça ne fait aucun doute u_u"

Lavi : ... (se lève et quitte la maison)

Tyki (soupire et va faire les valises pour que Allen, Lili et lui rentrent chez eux)

Tryde et Chomé font de même

Les deux familles s'en vont. Trois jours après noël, Yû rentre

La maison est parfaitement rangée et nettoyée du sol au plafond.

Yû (cherche Lavi)

Lavi (est assis dehors à fumer, lisant des romans d'amour)

Yû : * je suis rentré *

Lavi : *bon retour*

Yû : * tu ne viens pas m'accueillir ? *

Lavi (finit sa clope et rentre)

Yû (range ses affaires)

Lavi (retire ses bottes et sa veste)

Yû (revient dans l'entrée, le regarde)

Lavi (finit de ranger, se tourne vers lui)

Yû : tu as l'air fatigué

Lavi : non

Yû : moi je trouve. Mais si tu ne l'es pas tant mieux

Lavi (fait oui) : tu as soif ?

Yû : non, ça va.

Lavi : bon...

Yû : t'es toujours pas remis de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lavi : bien sur que si

Yû : ah oui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauté dans les bras en hurlant que je t'ai manqué

Lavi : je n'ai pas le droit d'être réservé ?

Yû : tu ne l'es que rarement

Lavi : je le suis maintenant

Yû : tss...

Lavi le regarde

Yû (va devant la télé)

Lavi va boire

Yû (attend de voir s'il va venir contre lui)

Lavi (reste à la cuisine)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi s'occupe comme il peut

Yû : * tu me reproche quoi exactement pour me fuir comme ça ? *

Lavi : *pourquoi j'en parlerai ? Tu ne me parle plus toi*

Yû : * et là je ne te parle pas peut-être ? *

Lavi : *tu ne me parle jamais quand Ça va pas*

Yû : * viens ici. *

Lavi arrive

Yû : dis-moi ce qu'il y a pour qu'on règle le problème

Lavi : ... Tu es trop égoïste

Yû : et c'est tout ? C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne m'approche plus ?

Lavi : Ça devrait déjà te suffire...

Yû : après toutes ces années, tu devrais être habitué à mes défauts

Lavi : c'est pire d'année en année

Yû : tss...

Lavi le regarde

Yû (croise les bras)

Lavi : Ça te fait pas réagir ?

Yû : ça devrait ? J'y peux rien si je suis comme ça

Lavi : Tu compte même pas faire d'effort ?

Yû (hausse les épaules)

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui fait signe de venir s'assoir)

Lavi ne bouge pas

Yû : viens t'assoir Lavi

Lavi approche lentement

Yû (le prend contre lui)

Lavi : ...

Yû : continue comme ça et je vais penser que tu ne m'aime plus

Lavi : c'est plutôt à moi de me poser la question

Yû : c'est toi qui m'évite

Lavi : c'est toi qui me fais du mal

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi s'écarte et croise les bras

Yû : arrête de bouder.

Lavi : mais je boude pas ! C'est sérieux la !

Yû : ça serait différent si tu avais eu ton cadeau de noël à l'heure ?

Lavi : c'est Ça, essaye de te faire pardonner...

Yû : tu doute que tu ais un cadeau ?

Lavi : j'ai arrêté d'y croire depuis longtemps

Yû : tu l'auras fin janvier si tout va bien.

Lavi : ... (le regarde) qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Yû : tu verras quand il sera terminé.

Lavi : ...

Yû : quoi ? Ce n'est plus une surprise si je te le dis

Lavi : hm

Yû : ça ne te satisfait pas ?

Lavi : Yû, le problème c'est pas que les cadeaux...

Yû : alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Lavi : mais je veux être heureux. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre quand même ?

Yû : un jour tu l'es, un autre tu ne l'es pas

Lavi : ne dis pas n'importe quoi

Yû : c'est souvent comme ça

Lavi : Tu crois vraiment que je vais te prévenir à chaque fois que ça va pas ?

Yû : ça serait mieux

Lavi : Tu parle

Yû : toi non plus tu ne fais pas d'effort

Lavi : pardon ?

Yû : tu ne veux pas dire quand quelque chose va mal

Lavi : parce qu'après tu râle

Yû : je râle pas -.-

Lavi : bien sur que si

Yû : tsss... eh bien considère que je râlerais encore plus si tu ne dis rien

Lavi : tss

Yû : bon, tu veux quoi à la fin ?

Lavi : mais je viens de te le dire

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : Tu es même pas capable de comprendre ça ?

Yû : arrête de hurler... si tu veux être heureux demande quelque chose de concret

Lavi : je hurle pas ! c'est toi le con et moi la craie. A nous deux, on fait quelque chose de concret ! Si tu veux faire quelque chose de concret alors concrétisons !

Yû : -.- ¤ à part ça, il n'hurle pas.. ¤

Lavi : bon alors ?

Yû : alors tu te calmes sinon y'aura jamais moyen de parler

Lavi : des moyens de parler, des moyens de par la...

Yû (l'emmène dans la chambre) : une bonne nuit de repos ne te ferait pas de mal

Lavi : j'vais dormir dehors ! C'est un droit de dormir dehors non ? Tout le monde à le droit de dormir dehors !

Yû : Lavi. Tais-toi et ne fais pas d'histoire

Lavi : je fais pas d'histoire

Yû (prend son visage entre ses mains) : endors-toi... maintenant...

Lavi : ... Zzz

Yû (l'allonge, dort aussi, le gardant dans ses bras)

La nuit passe

Yû (émerge, caresse les cheveux de Lavi)

Lavi : =.=

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi baille

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : avais

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : u.u

Yû : arrête de jouer sur les mots, c'est fatiguant

Lavi : ouais

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (repousse sa main)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se lève)

Yû : reste là

Lavi : j'ai plus le droit d'aller boire ?

Yû : prends mon sang

Lavi : non

Yû : ne te fais pas prier

Lavi : oh si vas y

Yû : rêve. tu viens boire, point

Lavi (le mord sans délicatesse)

Yû (retient un gémissement)

Lavi boit

Yû (l'oblige à s'arrêter un peu plus tard, sa plaie cicatrise)

Lavi attend

Yû : bon, on fait la paix ?

Lavi : hm

Yû (le prend contre lui)

Lavi ferme les yeux

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : je t'aime imbécile

Yû : ne m'appelle pas comme ça

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû : * j'hésite à te pincer... c'est quoi ce manque de réaction ? *

Lavi : *c'est un manque cruel de motivation*

Yû : -' tu ne me désire plus ou quoi ?

Lavi : pas pour le moment

Yû : tch'

Lavi : j'ai pas le droit ?

Yû : je suppose que si je dis non, tu boude -.-

Lavi : j'ai pas mon mot à dire

Yû : tss... et pourquoi tu n'es pas motivé ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser

Lavi : juste un baiser ?

Yû : après je ne sais pas, mais là c'était juste ça

Lavi : hm

Yû : y'a pas moyen de te faire réagir un peu plus ? Je vais vite m'ennuyer là

Lavi : et alors ? Tu vas aller voir ailleurs ?

Yû : tu veux que je t'en colle une ? -.-#

Lavi : sans façon

Yû : alors ne fais pas ce genre de remarque

Lavi : ok

Yû (va s'installer dans le salon)

Lavi ne bouge pas

Yû : ¤ je me demande ce qu'il attend... ¤ (regarde la télé)

Lavi regarde le vide

Yû : *tu as quoi cette fois ? *

Lavi : rien

Yû : * alors que fais-tu ? *

Lavi : *je réfléchis *

Yû : * à quoi ? *

Lavi : *à redevenir humain*

Yû : * quoi ? mais la question ne se pose même pas, tu restes vampire *

Lavi : ...

Yû (revient le voir) : tu m'as harcelé pour devenir vampire et maintenant tu veux retourner en arrière ? Tu te fiche de moi là

Lavi : j'arrive plus à profiter de la vie et je pourrais pas passer l'éternité avec toi si on continue de se disputer

Yû : tu as à peine 28 ans et tu en as déjà marre ?

Lavi : ... J'imagine...

Yû (soupire) ... et tu crois que ça irait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Lavi (fait oui, hésitant)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... J'ai besoin de me sentir aimer...

Yû : moi je t'aime...

Lavi : mais moi aussi...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : mais tu m'as demandé de ne plus demander de preuves...

Yû : c'était il y a quelques années...

Lavi : et ça tient toujours…

Yû : Lavi... on s'est pacsé, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour peut-être ?

Lavi : mais moi je voulais me marier et ça fait deux ans

Yû : je n'ai jamais voulu me marier, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, alors demande autre chose

Lavi : ...

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : je peux rien avoir alors...

Yû : ...

Lavi : on revient au point de départ

Yû : hm...

Lavi : alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Yû : toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tenter avec quelqu'un d'autre ou rester avec moi ?

Lavi : j'aimerai rester avec toi...

Yû (sourit un peu)

Lavi : mais ça peut pas continuer comme ça...

Yû : alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : c'est à toi de voir, moi je n'ai plus rien à attendre de mon existence.

Lavi : pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Yû : parce que j'en ai marre de vivre. Je ne restais que pour toi.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Je suppose que si je mets fin à mes jours tu feras pareil, donc je me contenterais de dormir. Après, le choix du futur te revient. Si tu veux qu'on continue de vivre ensemble ou bien d'essayer de trouver un autre amant...

Lavi : ... Peut-être qu'un break ...

Yû : hm...

Lavi : un an ? Deux ?

Yû : peu importe... je verrais pas le temps passer

Lavi (caresse tendrement sa joue)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi : au revoir alors... (retire lentement sa bague et la lui donne)

Yû : ... (la prend)

Lavi (s'en va)

Yû (s'enferme dans son cercueil après avoir réglé 2-3 trucs)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	34. Chapitre 34

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>En fin du mois de Janvier, Tyki téléphone à Lavi<p>

Lavi : Allo ?

Tyki : Salut Lavi. hum... tu es où ?

Lavi : quelque part en montagne pourquoi ?

Tyki : Parce qu'un certain "cadeau" est désormais à ta disposition

Lavi : hm ?

Tyki : C'est de la part de Yû. Tu viens voir ce que c'est ou pas ?

Lavi : c'est quoi ?

Tyki : je pense qu'il aurait préféré que tu viennes voir par toi-même mais bon... ce sont les clés du plus centre équestre qui était en construction à 3 km de chez vous. Celui qui a passé commande, c'est Yû, et tu devais être directeur du centre à la base

Lavi : ... C'est vrai ?

Tyki : D'après la tonne de paperasse que j'ai sous les yeux, oui. Et apparemment, le centre devait ouvrir mi-décembre, mais il y a eu du retard à cause des intempéries

Lavi : ah...

Tyki : Tu fais quoi alors ? Tu prends la direction où je cherche un acheteur ?

Lavi : j'arrive (raccroche)

Tyki : u_u" même pas le temps d'en placer une

Lavi (prend le train)

Tyki le conduit au centre équestre après qu'il soit arrivé, quelques personnes préalablement employées par Yû s'activent pour s'occuper de la vingtaine de chevaux présents

Lavi : ... Tout Ça... Pour moi...

Tyki : il parait. (lui donne les clés du bureau du directeur, bureau resté fermé jusqu'à présent)

Lavi (y va, ouvre la porte)

Au centre de la pièce se trouve un magnifique bureau en bois sculpté, au mur, il y a une grande photo de Lavi chevauchant un cheval, passant par dessus un obstacle. Un cadre repose sur le bureau, sur lequel on peut avoir Yû et Lavi enlacés dans l'herbe

Lavi (en a les larmes aux yeux)

Tyki : Hey la madeleine, retiens tes larmes

Lavi : ... (prend le cadre, caresse doucement la photo)

Tyki : Au faite, j'ai pas eu le temps de te demander, mais tu es de nouveau en couple ?

Lavi : non, je me détendais... Mais j'ai eu deux relations d'un soir...

Tyki : donc j'en déduis que ça va

Lavi : oui... Enfin je crois que je recommencerai pas...

Tyki : pourquoi ?

Lavi : parce que j'ai pris aucun plaisir... Et je m'en voulais...

Tyki : Si t'y prends pas de plaisir, c'est que c'était pas des bons coups.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : au pire, fais des plans à trois, ou plus

Lavi : non

Tyki : pourquoi pas ?

Lavi : parce que

Tyki : dans quelques temps tu trouveras quelqu'un

Lavi : je finirai par retourner avec Yû

Tyki : laisse-le dormir pour toujours, il ne te fera plus souffrir

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Tu n'as pas envie de respirer un peu ? sans lui ?

Lavi : si un peu...

Tyki : alors profite avant de retourner avec lui

Lavi : hm

Tyki : et si t'as un coup de blues, viens à la maison, Allen sera ravi de t'accueillir

Lavi : merci

Tyki : ^^ bon je te raccompagne à la gare ? Ou tu profite de ton cadeau ?

Lavi : je vais rester ici

Tyki : bon. A plus alors. (retourne chez lui)

Lavi va regarder les chevaux

Ce ne sont que des pures races. Les employés saluent Lavi.

Lavi : bonjour...

Ils se remettent à travailler pour l'entretien des boxes et du terrain

Lavi (s'arrête devant l'un des boxes)

L'étalon vient le sentir

Lavi (lui tend une main)

Le souffle chaud de l'animal effleure sa main

Lavi (caresse son nez puis l'emmène se faire seller et le monte, le fait travailler)

Le temps passe, le pur sang montre à Lavi toute l'étendu de ses capacités

Lavi va ensuite faire une petite balade dans les environs, le lave et le ramène à son box, demande à un employé comme il s'appelle

Employé : il n'a pas de nom

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Employé : nous ne lui en avons pas trouvé

Lavi (regarde l'étalon)

Employé : vous avez une idée ?

Lavi : Kanda.

Employé : vous trouvez qu'il lui ressemble ?

Lavi : sa robe est noire

Employé : hm... C'est comme vous voulez de toute façon, il est à vous ^^

Lavi : Tout les chevaux sont à moi ?

Employé : Monsieur Kanda les a achetés pour vous

Lavi : ^^

Employé : d'ailleurs, vous avez des nouvelles de lui ? Il fait tout passer par monsieur Mikk, c'est étrange

Lavi : C'est personnel

Employé : oh... mais il va bien ?

Lavi : Oui...

Employé : ^^

Lavi (retourne à son bureau)

La vie reprend son cours. Lavi s'occupe de son CE et a quelques histoires d'une nuit.

Il va en boite un samedi soir

Un beau brun le remarque, et l'aguiche

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

? : salut toi~ tu es seul ?

Lavi : Oui

? : Tu viens danser ? (lui tend sa main)

Lavi (hésite puis la prend)

? (sourit, le tire sur le dance floor)

Ils dansent, collés

? (l'embrasse à un moment)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

? (caresse sa hanche, rompt le baiser, sourit)

Lavi (lui sourit aussi)

? : Au faite, je m'appelle Wisely ^^

Lavi : Lavi

Wisely : Ravi de faire ta connaissance ^^

Lavi : de même

Ils dansent ensembles encore une partie de la nuit, parlant un peu et Wisely l'invite à venir chez lui

Lavi le suit

Wisely (le fait entrer dans son appart) : fais comme chez toi ^^

Lavi (sourit, retire sa veste)

Wisely : Je te servirais bien quelque chose mais... je n'ai pas de sang au frigo ^^"

Lavi : C'est pas grave

Wisely : Dis-moi... comment devient-on vampire ? Il suffit de se faire mordre ?

Lavi : Non, il faut boire le sang d'un autre vampire.

Wisely : ah... et toi, tu t'es déjà fait mordre quand tu étais humain ?

Lavi : Oui mais c'était épuisant

Wisely : mais sinon, ça fait mal ?

Lavi : oui, quand même ^^ ça t'intéresse ?

Wisely : hum... c'est juste que si tu as trop soif... je pourrais t'en donner, à condition que tu ne me tue pas ^^"

Lavi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je me nourris très bien avec les poches beurk qu'on nous donne

Wisely : Le sang se périme ? Oo

Lavi : Il est meilleur quand il sort d'un corps tout chaud

Wisely : ah...

Lavi (le regarde)

Wisely : bon euh... on va se doucher ?

Lavi : hm ?

Wisely (l'emmène dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (le suit)

Wisely : on se lave ensemble ? /

Lavi (sourit et se déshabille)

Wisely (gêné, se déshabille aussi, admirant le corps de Lavi)

Lavi : c'est la ? (tire le rideau de douche)

Wisely : o-oui

Lavi (le regarde) : tu es gêné ?

Wisely : un peu... * j'espère que je lui plais / *

Lavi (sourit)

Wisely (le rejoint dans la cabine de douche)

Lavi (allume l'eau)

Wisely (hésite à le toucher)

Lavi : dis...

Wisely : oui ?

Lavi : tu... Tu recherche une relation sérieuse ?

Wisely : hum... oui... j'aimerais bien...

Lavi : ... ah...

Wisely : ... tu... tu n'aime que les histoires d'une nuit ?

Lavi : disons que je suis en break avec mon ami...

Wisely : ...

Lavi : disons que, en plus de mon statu de vampire... ça serait un peu compliqué

Wisely : tu ne veux pas de moi parce que je suis humain ?

Lavi : Je peux pas avoir de longue relation et même si je décidais de rester avec toi, tu finirais par vieillir

Wisely : alors transforme-moi

Lavi : Non

Wisely : pourquoi ?

Lavi : Parce que, moi je transforme personne.

Wisely : alors demande à un autre vampire

Lavi : arrête...

Wisely : s'il te plait...

Lavi : je cherche pas de longues histoires...

Wisely : si tu as fais un break avec ton ex c'est qu'il y a forcément des choses qui n'allaient pas, et ça pourrait recommencer si tu retourne avec lui

Lavi : oui... mais... C'est mon maitre...

Wisely : quoi ?

Lavi : C'est lui qui m'a transformé

Wisely : et ça fait de lui ton maitre ? c'est n'importe quoi

Lavi : C'est comme ça que ça marche (se lave)

Wisely : ...

Lavi (le lave doucement) : et la dernière fois que j'ai vraiment aimé quelqu'un d'autre, il m'a forcé à le tuer

Wisely (le regarde, choqué) : mais c'est un monstre !

Lavi : il est difficile a cerner mais en vrai... Il est adorable

Wisely : s'il était adorable, tu serais encore avec lui, et il ne t'aurait pas forcé à tuer…

Lavi : J'ai tué beaucoup de gens... J'ai du arrêter quand les vampires ont été découvert

Wisely : entre tuer des inconnus et quelqu'un que tu aimes, il y a une grande différence

Lavi : on s'était disputé et j'étais parti, il a pas apprécier... Mais il n'a pas eu le meilleur exemple (le rince)

Wisely : de quoi tu parles ?

Lavi (se rince) : sa maitresse était un vrai tyran et le torturait souvent.

Wisely : et il se venge sur toi maintenant ?

Lavi : Non, il ne le fait pas exprès

Wisely : c'est ça... tu ne diras rien contre lui parce que c'est ton maitre..

Lavi : Je fais que de lui dire mais à 1700 et quelques années c'est dur de changer

Wisely : hm... * s'il était mort ce serait plus simple *

Lavi : Ne pense pas ça

Wisely : quoi ?

Lavi : Je lis dans les pensées

Wisely (est d'un coup très mal à l'aise)

Lavi : Bon, on couche ensemble ou je m'en vais ?

Wisely : reste...

Lavi (le regarde)

Wisely (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (répond doucement a l'étreinte)

Wisely (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe)

Ils sortent de la douche plus tard, et couchent ensemble, Wisely donne le meilleur de lui-même pour que Lavi décide de faire plus qu'une histoire d'un soir

Lavi se laisse retomber sur le matelas

Wisely : hh... hhh... (se couche contre lui)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Wisely : ça t'a plus ?

Lavi : Ça peut aller

Wisely : ...

Lavi : C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas

Wisely : personne ne te satisfait pleinement ?

Lavi : si, une seul personne...

Wisely : cette même personne qui te fait souffrir...

Lavi : oui

Wisely : et que fait-il en ce moment ? il cherche aussi un nouvel amant ?

Lavi : non il dort profondément

Wisely : hm ?

Lavi : il est dans une sorte de coma...

Wisely : il est chez lui ?

Lavi : oui, dans son cercueil

Wisely : hm... ça doit être bizarre de dormir... comme les morts

Lavi : les premières fois un peu

Wisely (se blottit contre lui) hm..

Lavi : tu vas avoir froid

Wisely (met la couverture sur eux) ça ira

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Ils dorment

La nuit passe

Wisely (émerge en fin de matinée)

Il est désormais seul dans son lit

Wisely (soupire, se blottit dans les couvertures)

Lavi (entre avec un plateau)

Wisely (sourit) : je croyais que tu étais parti...

Lavi : je préfère que tout soit clair entre nous d'abord (pose le plateau près de lui) désolé si c'est pas top mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de petit déj humain alors...

Wisely : hm... je suis sur que ça sera quand même très bon

Lavi : hm

Wisely (mange)

Lavi attend qu'il ait fini

Wisely (lève les yeux vers lui après son repas)

Lavi lui sourit

Wisely (vient contre lui et l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Wisely (caresse son torse)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Wisely (profite de lui)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Wisely (sourit)

Lavi : Ça va ?

Wisely : oui ^^

Lavi : ^^

Wisely : qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : je sais pas

Wisely : un ciné ?

Lavi : ok

Wisely (se prépare)

Ils vont au ciné et passent le reste de la journée ensemble

Lavi l'emmène à son centre équestre

Wisely : waah, ils sont tous à toi ?

Lavi : oui, Yû me les a achetés

Wisely : ah...

Lavi : il a tout acheté pour moi.

Wisely : c'est... gentil...

Lavi : oui

Wisely (prend sa main) : tu me fais visiter ?

Lavi lui fait donc visiter

Le soir arrive

Wisely : on rentre ?

Lavi : chez toi ou chez moi ?

Wisely : chez moi

Ils rentrent

Wisely (prend son diner et rejoint Lavi au lit après sa douche)

Lavi lui sourit

Wisely (l'enlace)

Lavi ferme les yeux

Wisely : Lavi je... Je crois que je t'aime

Lavi : O.O

Wisely (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi : on se connait à peine

Wisely : je sais mais... Je me sens si bien dans tes bras... J'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours

Lavi : tu sais que je ne te transformerai pas...

Wisely : hm... Mais tu pourrais rester avec moi jusqu'à ma mort

Lavi : si tu veux

Wisely (l'embrasse)

Lavi répond doucement

Wisely (caresse ses longues canines du bout de la langue)

Lavi (l'arrête)

Wisely (le regarde)

Lavi : je vais te blesser si ça continue

Wisely : mais non…

Lavi (prend sa main et fait glisser un croc dessus, lui coupant légèrement la peau)

Wisely : hh...

Lavi : voilà

Wisely : ... Tu veux le boire ? (lui tend son doigt)

Lavi (lèche son doigt)

Wisely (le regarde)

Lavi (suce sensuellement son doigt)

Wisely (serre les cuisses)

Lavi (prend son doigt en bouche)

Wisely : hh...

Lavi (sourit, l'embrasse)

Wisely (est tout rouge)

Lavi (s'allonge)

Wisely (répond avec amour)

Lavi (inspire doucement)

Wisely (lui retire son haut)

Lavi (caresse le bas de son dos)

Wisely (se déshabille et se colle à lui)

Lavi : hh~

Wisely (presse donc leurs corps)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir)

Wisely (le caresse)

Lavi (gémit longuement, se cambre)

Wisely (l'embrasse, avide, accélère ses caresses)

Lavi (crie)

Wisely (sachant qu'il n'aime pas que la douceur, le prend sans prépa)

Lavi (hurle)

Wisely (bouge en lui) hin~

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Wisely (ondule rapidement, vient en lui plus tard)

Lavi : Hh...

Wisely (se retire, le caresse encore jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse)

Lavi (se déverse abondamment dans sa main)

Wisely (sourit)

Lavi (halète)

Wisely : je t'aime Lavi

Lavi (lui sourit tendrement)

Wisely (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le berce)

Wisely (s'endort)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	35. Chapitre 35

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les mois passent<p>

Wisely (le demande en mariage)

Lavi le regarde, surpris et sans voix

Wisely (à genoux, le regardant dans les yeux, un écrin portant une bague en main, attend la réponse)

Lavi : ... Ou-oui

Wisely (sourit, euphorique, lui passe la bague au doigt)

Lavi a les larmes aux yeux

Wisely (l'embrasse)

Lavi répond doucement

Wisely : je t'aime tellement...

Lavi : je t'aime aussi

Wisely (le serre contre lui)

Lavi répond doucement à l'étreinte

Wisely (sourit, heureux)

Lavi l'embrasse

Wisely (répond doucement)

Le temps s'écoule

Ils se marient, partent en lune de miel et reviennent chez eux

Lavi épuisé, s'affale sur le canapé

Wisely (se met contre lui) ça fait du bien de rentrer

Lavi : oui~

Wisely (couvre son visage de baisers)

Lavi profite

Wisely (mordille son cou)

Lavi : Hh~

Wisely : je voudrais tant devenir comme toi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi : non s'il te plait...

Wisely : on serait ensemble pour toujours...

Lavi : ...

Wisely : s'il te plait Lavi...

Lavi : non ne me demande pas ça...

Wisely : pourquoi... ? Je ne te rends pas heureux ?

Lavi : si mais... Tu le regretteras...

Wisely : pas si tu es avec moi

Lavi : C'est ce que je pensais aussi au début...

Wisely : tu regrettes à cause de ton maitre... Mais tu n'es pas comme lui, tu ne me feras pas souffrir et on vivra heureux ensembles... Avec nos enfants...

Lavi : ... Des enfants ?

Wisely (fait oui) tu n'en veux pas toi ?

Lavi : si plein

Wisely (sourit) on formerait une belle famille

Lavi le regarde puis lâche son doigt

Wisely (serre sa main gauche dans les siennes)

Lavi : je sais pas...

Wisely : non...

Lavi : la vie d'humain te manquera

Wisely : je te le répète... Tant qu'on sera ensemble tout ira bien

Lavi : si... Tu perdra gout à la vie

Wisely : tu ferais ça... ?

Lavi : ... Et si je redevenais humain

Wisely (caresse sa joue) alors ça me va

Lavi : oui

Wisely (répond avidement)

Lavi l'embrasse

Wisely (s'endort ensuite contre lui)

Il fond longuement l'amour

Le lendemain, Lavi va à la pharmacie

Pharmacienne : bonjour ^^

Lavi : bonjour, est-ce c'est possible... De redevenir humain ?

Pharmacienne : vous voulez le produit anti-vampirisme ? Je peux vous le commander si vous voulez

Lavi : s'il vous plait...

Pharmacienne (passe la commande sur ordinateur) il devrait être arrivé dans une semaine

Lavi : merci

Pharmacienne : a la semaine prochaine ^^

Lavi sort puis va voir Yû

Yû (est toujours enfermé dans son cercueil, la maison est close)

Lavi sort son double des clefs et entre

Le silence règne, les plantes sont mortes, desséchées

Lavi : ... (va voir le cercueil de Yû)

Yû (dort profondément)

Lavi (ouvre le cercueil)

Yû (ouvre doucement les yeux)

Lavi : ... Salut...

Yû (sourit) tu es enfin revenu...

Lavi : ... Non...

Yû (le regarde surpris)

Lavi : je vais reprendre ma vie humaine... (lui montre sa bague de mariage)

Yû : quoi ? (se redresse difficilement)

Lavi (l'aide)

Yû (s'accroche à lui)

Lavi : Yû... J'ai trouvé quelqu'un...

Yû : je t'interdis... De m'abandonner...

Lavi : ... Mais Yû...

Yû : tu m'avais dis qu'on faisait une pause...

Lavi : oui mais... Il...

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Lavi : ... On s'est marié... Et il veut des enfants autant que moi...

Yû (lui prend la bague)

Lavi : non...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (tente de la reprendre) : rend la moi s'il te plait...

Yû (la jette) demande le divorce

Lavi : non !

Yû : tu l'aime plus que moi ?

Lavi : ... Je... J'en sais rien ! Je suis enfin heureux

Yû (l'attire dans le cercueil, se met à cheval sur lui) tu avais dit que tu reviendrais

Lavi : Mais j'étais pas sur...

Yû : si tu veux vivre avec lui, ok. Mais dès qu'il meurt tu reviens. Et je t'interdis de devenir humain

Lavi (les larmes aux yeux, fait oui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : ...

Yû : je t'aime Lavi... Et je ne veux pas te perdre

Lavi (pleure)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi le repousse et s'en va

Yû : ...

La porte d'entrée claque et une voiture s'en va au quart de tour

Yû (soupire) ¤ au moins il reste en vie ¤

Lavi rentre chez lui

Wisely : enfin revenu ? ^^

Lavi (en larme, se jette dans ses bras)

Wisely : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lavi : ... Yû m'as interdit de devenir humain...

Wisely : ... Tu es allé le voir ?

Lavi (fait oui)

Wisely (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi : ... Il veut pas me perdre...

Wisely : il t'a perdu dès qu'il a fait de toi son jouet

Lavi : non c'est moi qui le priais de me transformer...

Wisely : ...

Lavi : ... Il a jeté ta bague...

Wisely : ... Je vais le tuer...

Lavi : non !

Wisely : il n'arrête pas de te faire du mal ! Comment tu peux encore vouloir le laisser vivre ?

Lavi : Mais je l'aime !

Wisely : et pas moi peut-être ?

Lavi : Mais si...

Wisely : il est temps que tu choisisses entre lui et moi

Lavi : ... Quoi ?

Wisely : tu ne peux pas nous aimer tous les deux

Lavi : bien sur que si

Wisely : je ne veux plus que tu souffre Lavi...

Lavi : Mais je souffrais jusqu'à ce que tu me demande de devenir vampire

Wisely : ... Et si on ne le tuait pas mais qu'on l'enfermait ?

Lavi : arrête, je suis obligé de lui obéir quand il me donne un ordre

Wisely : mais pas moi. Si on l'enferme dans son cercueil, il ne peut rien faire

Lavi : on ne l'enfermera pas !

Wisely : ... tu le préfère à moi n'est-ce pas ?

Lavi : ... C'est lui depuis le début... Tu le savais...

Wisely : pourtant tu as accepté de m'épouser...

Lavi : parce que je t'aime aussi

Wisely : ... tu étais prêt à devenir humain pour rester avec moi, mais tu le préfère… je te comprends pas...

Lavi : ... Quand je l'ai vu sourire en me voyant... J'ai eu le cœur déchiré en deux... Avec le temps j'avais oublié à quel point il m'était indispensable

Wisely : ... mais... tu reste avec moi, hein ?

Lavi : jusqu'à ta mort

Wisely (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (le berce doucement)

Wisely (s'accroche à lui)

Lavi : chut je suis la...

Wisely : fais-moi l'amour Lavi...

Lavi (l'allonge lentement)

Wisely (caresse son torse)

Lavi (les déshabille)

Wisely (l'embrasse)

Lavi (caresse ses cuisses)

Wisely (entoure sa taille de ses jambes)

Lavi (l'admire, le caresse)

Wisely (gémit doucement)

Lavi (le prépare longuement)

Wisely (gémit son nom)

Lavi (accélère les mouvements de ses doigts)

Wisely : ha~! Oui~~!

Lavi (sourit) : ici ? (presse sa prostate)

Wisely : ouihh~~!

Lavi (retire ses doigts)

Wisely (halète)

Lavi (se place correctement entre ses jambes)

Wisely (le regarde)

Lavi : Tu es prêt ?

Wisely : o-oui, vas-y

Lavi (le prend en douceur)

Wisely (gémit longuement)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Wisely : hh...

Lavi patiente

Wisely : tu peux y aller...

Lavi (commence à bouger)

Wisely (gémit au rythme de ses mouvements)

Lavi (reste très doux)

Wisely (bouge avec lui)

Lavi accélère progressivement

Wisely (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (vise sa prostate)

Wisely (hurle de jouissance quand il l'atteint)

Lavi (se déverse en lui)

Wisely : hh... hhh...

Lavi (se retire)

Wisely (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (s'endort)

Wisely (dort aussi)

Le temps passe

Un jour où Lavi est allé travailler dans son centre équestre, Wisely se rend chez Yû, en possession d'un crucifix. Il entre dans la maison, dépose la croix sur le cercueil et s'en va en mettant le feu à la maison, essayant de faire en sorte que cela passe pour un accident et rentre chez lui

Lavi met le dernier cheval au box

Une épaisse fumée noire s'élève au loin

Lavi (la regarde, inquiet puis y court, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment)

Les pompiers sont sur place, arrosant la maison pour enrailler la progression des flammes

Lavi : *Yû ?*

Son appel reste sans réponse, après quelques minutes, un pompier sort du bâtiment, portant Yû dans ses bras

Lavi (court vers lui)

Yû se débat dans les bras du pompier qui le lâche, Yû regarde la maison brûler, sans voix

Lavi (se jette dans ses bras)

Yû (reste sans réaction)

Lavi : Yû ?

Yû : ... Road... elle est encore à l'intérieur...

Lavi : ... C'est trop tard maintenant

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... Laisse la partir...

Yû : ... je ne peux pas...

Lavi : Yû...

Des larmes viennent inonder ses joues

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (s'accroche à lui)

Lavi (resserre son étreinte)

Les gens de la ville s'amassent près de l'incendie, les pompiers parviennent à l'éteindre après de nombreux efforts

Lavi regarde Yû

Yû (a le regarde vide)

Lavi : ...

Yû (reste silencieux face aux appels des gens)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Le portable de Lavi sonne, Wisely l'appelle

Lavi (ne décroche pas)

Yû : ... il t'attend... Rejoins-le...

Lavi : non

Yû (regarde les ruines de la maison encore fumantes)

Lavi : ...

Pompier : Monsieur Kanda, la police va enquêter pour savoir quelle est l'origine de l'incendie.

Yû : hm...

Lavi : viens...

Yû (va vers la maison)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (va dans ce qui était la chambre de Road, le cercueil est entièrement brulé, il ne reste presque rien)

Lavi : ...

Yû (balaye la "pièce" du regard, cherchant vainement quelque chose d'encore intact)

Lavi : Yû

Yû : ...

Lavi : mon cœur...

Yû : laisse-moi seul...

Lavi : ... (s'en va)

Yû (reste longtemps sans bouger, puis fait le tour de chez lui, cherchant ce qui a pu échapper aux flammes)

La plupart des instruments est en cendre sauf le piano blanc

Yû : ¤ Au moins je pourrais le récupérer... ¤

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	36. Chapitre 36

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>De son côté, Wisely attend Lavi<p>

Lavi arrive

Wisely (saute dans ses bras) enfin ! je m'inquiétais

Lavi : ...

Wisely : qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lavi ?

Lavi : ... La maison a brulé...

Wisely (prenant un air surpris) : quelle maison ?

Lavi : La maison de Yû et Road

Wisely : Road ? Qui est-ce ?

Lavi : c'était comme notre sœur... Son corps a disparut dans les flammes...

Wisely : mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lavi : Il y a eu un incendie...

Wisely (fait assoir Lavi) : il n'y a pas de blessé ?

Lavi : Yû allait bien physiquement... Mais il est dévasté...

Wisely : Il vivait là depuis longtemps non ?

Lavi fait oui

Wisely (caresse sa joue) : il s'en remettra.

Lavi : ... (se retient de pleurer) c'est pas la maison le plus important... Si seulement j'avais été la... J'aurai pu l'aider à la faire sortir...

Wisely (le serre contre lui) : ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé…

Lavi pleure

Wisely : ne pleure pas Lavi... tu n'y es pour rien

Lavi : ...

Wisely : viens te coucher... ça ira mieux demain (l'emmène dans leur chambre)

Lavi le suit lentement

Wisely (l'allonge, embrasse son front) dors mon amour...

Lavi ferme les yeux

Wisely (le serre contre lui, le berce)

Lavi s'endort

Wisely : * Comment Yû a-t-il pu s'en sortir ? j'avais pourtant bloqué son cercueil... *

Lavi : Zzz

Wisely (s'endort contre lui)

La nuit passe

Wisely (fait la grasse mat')

Lavi (reste longuement immobile sans ouvrir les yeux)

Wisely (émerge) Lavi ? (baille) tu n'es pas parti travailler ? =.=

Lavi : ...

Wisely (le regarde et murmure) : tu dors ?

Lavi ne répond pas

Wisely (caresse sa joue, et le secoue doucement) Lavi ?

Lavi ouvre lentement les yeux

Wisely : ça va ?

Lavi : hm

Wisely : tu es déjà parti d'habitude à cette heure là... tu veux que je te prépare un bain ?

Lavi fait non

Wisely : ... je peux faire autre chose ?

Lavi : non... Tu peux rien faire

Wisely : ne reste pas là à déprimer...

Lavi : ...

Wisely : viens, on va s'occuper des chevaux (l'aide à se redresser)

Lavi se lève

Ils se préparent et vont au centre équestre

Lavi : ...

Quelques jours passent, Wisely prend soin de Lavi

Lavi semble toujours aussi déprimer

Tyki (lui téléphone)

Lavi : Allo ?

Tyki : salut Lavi. Quoi de neuf ?

Lavi : ... Rien depuis l'incendie...

Tyki : hm... Je t'appelle à ce sujet justement. Yû est bizarre depuis ce qu'il s'est passé

Lavi : C'est normal

Tyki : sauf que d'habitude il fume comme un pompier, et la il n'a pas touché une clope. Il est même gentil avec Allen, du jamais vu.

Lavi : ... Ah bon ?

Tyki : tu pourrais venir le voir ?

Lavi : oui

Tyki : a tout à l'heure alors

Lavi raccroche et se prépare

Wisely : Lavi ? C'était qui ?

Lavi : Tyki

Wisely : ah. Il va bien ? Et Allen et Lili aussi ?

Lavi : Il m'a appelé à cause de Yû

Wisely : pff... Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

Lavi : Il est bizarre

Wisely : il doit l'être souvent. Si ca se trouve il va t'empêcher de revenir

Lavi : ...

Wisely (l'enlace) oublie-le et reste avec moi

Lavi : Wisely...

Wisely : tu iras le voir quand je serais mort..

Lavi : Mais il a besoin de moi...

Wisely : ...

Lavi : ... Viens avec moi

Wisely : il ne va pas me tuer ?

Lavi : on sera la pour te protéger

Wisely : mais Tyki et toi êtes ses serviteurs non ?

Lavi : plus Allen et j'ai entendu la voix de Tryde donc c'est bon

Wisely : hm...

Ils vont chez Tyki et Allen

Tyki (leur ouvre)

Lavi saute dans ses bras

Tyki : oh la, doucement Lavi ^^'

Lavi : mais !

Tyki : salut Wisely, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais

Wisely : Lavi a insisté pour que je vienne

Lavi va faire un câlin à Allen

Tryde : bonjour Lavi ^^

Lavi sourit et se jette dans ses bras

Tryde (le serre doucement) ça va ? ^^

Lavi : oui

Chomé se joint à leur étreinte

Tryde : Lavi ? On a une nouvelle à t'annoncer Chomé et moi (sourit)

Lavi les regarde sans comprendre

Tryde : Abigaël ne sera bientôt plus fille unique ^^

Un sourire béat apparait sur les lèvres du rouquin

Tryde (rit doucement et serre Chomé contre lui)

Chomé : ^^

Tryde : et toi ? Quand comptes-tu fonder une famille ?

Lavi : on a prévu avec Wisely d'adopter, c'est pour bientôt

Tryde : un garçon ou une fille ? Et de quel âge ?

Lavi : surement les trois [Garçon fille et de tout âge, il en veut plein]

Tryde (rit)

Lavi : ... Et ou est le papy ?

Tryde : il est dans la chambre d'ami. Il en sort très peu...

Lavi va voir

Yû (allongé sur le lit, attend que le temps passe)

Lavi s'assoit près de lui

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : salut

Yû : hn...

Lavi le regarde

Yû : qu'est-ce qu' "il" fait la ?

Lavi : je l'ai invité

Yû : tss...

Lavi caresse son front

Yû : l'incendie est d'origine criminelle. [le rapport de police n'est pas paru]

Lavi : comment tu le sais ?

Yû : parce que je ne pouvais sortir de mon cercueil. On a tenté de m'y enfermer pour que je ne quitte pas la maison.

Lavi : ...

Yû : en plus, la police a retrouvé un crucifix. C'était une tentative d'assassinat déguisée en accident

Lavi : Tu as une idée de qui Ça peut-être ?

Yû : hm, possible.

Lavi : ?

Yû (ferme les yeux) il est ici

Lavi : ...

Yû : c'est lui. Aucun doute là-dessus

Lavi : non...

Yû : même affaibli je peux encore espionner les souvenirs. As-tu seulement pris la peine de le faire ?

Lavi : ... Non

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ... C'est pas possible

Yû : tu le crois capable de modifier ses souvenirs ? Ce n'est qu'un humain

Lavi : ...

Yû : s'il était devant moi je lui aurais déjà arraché la tête

Lavi : ... Non...

Yû : tu vas encore le défendre ?

Lavi : ...

Yû : il a tenté de me tuer. Il m'a fait perdre toute trace de Road, tu t'en fous ?

Lavi : pas du tout

Yû : alors ne reste pas planté là

Lavi : ...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi se retient de pleurer

Yû : tu ne vas rien faire ?

Lavi : si mais... Mais...

Yû : mais quoi ? Tu t'es marié à un assassin

Lavi : ... (fond en larme)

Yû (l'attire contre lui)

Lavi s'accroche à lui, pleure

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi j'aime que des assassins ?

Yû : calme-toi...

Lavi : non ! J'en ai marre ! Je rate tout ce que j'entreprend !

Yû (le serre contre lui) on est deux comme ça...

Lavi le regarde

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi pleure

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi ferme les yeux, inspire doucement

Yû (lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi entrouvre les lèvres

Yû (l'embrasse avidement)

Lavi dévore ses lèvres

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi baisse les yeux

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Lavi : ... Je sais

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi s'accroche à lui

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi pleure en silence

Yû : va le voir.

Lavi fait non

Yû : il faudra bien que tu te retrouve en face de lui un jour ou l'autre

Lavi : ... On allait bientôt adopter...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ...

Yû : appelle-le

Lavi : ... Non

Yû : tu préfère que j'aille le voir ? Et je le tue lentement ? Parce que c'est ce que je veux faire

Lavi : non !

Yû : décide-toi. Règle le problème

Lavi : ... (va voir Wisely)

Wisely (lui sourit)

Lavi : ... (le fait sortir de la maison)

Wisely : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lavi : C'est toi qui a mis le feu...

Wisely : quoi ? Tu m'accuse ?

Lavi : Je peux lire tes souvenirs

Wisely : ...

Lavi : ... Disparais...

Wisely : m-mais... Je l'ai fait pour toi...

Lavi : Mais s'il meurt, c'est moi qui crève !

Wisely : ... Tu aurais été libre de redevenir humain...

Lavi : Mais je veux pas !

Wisely : tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais...

Lavi : pour toi Lavi : Tu n'avais pas à le faire !

Wisely : et c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça

Lavi : Tu n'avais pas à le faire !

Wisely : c'était par amour pour toi…

Lavi : ...

Wisely : et il n'a rien en plus... Alors reste avec moi...

Lavi : Tu as détruit tout ce qu'on possédait ! Tu as voulu tuer mon ame soeur !

Wisely : ton âme-sœur ? Il passe son temps à te faire souffrir !

Lavi : eh bien tant pis

Wisely : pitié...

Lavi : va-t-en... S'il te voit il te tuera

Wisely : viens avec moi

Lavi : non

Wisely : pitié Lavi...

Yû : oui pitié. Tch' Trop tard pour de la pitié

Lavi le regarde

Wisely (se cache derrière Lavi)

Yû (a les yeux rouges)

Lavi (vient contre Yû, lui présente sa gorge)

Yû (le repousse, va vers Wisely)

Lavi (s'interpose) : non s'il te plait...

Yû : il mérite de mourir.

Lavi : ... Non... Ne recommence pas...

Yû : va-t-en Lavi, j'aurais toléré qu'il vive s'il n'avait pas tout détruit

Lavi : Yû, je t'en pris...

Yû (plaque Wisely contre le mur)

Wisely (est complètement paniqué)

Lavi : arrête !

Yû (le mord)

Wisely (crie de douleur)

Tyki, Tryde, et Allen arrivent

Lavi (supplie Yû, en larme)

Tryde (écarte Yû)

Wisely (à la limite de l'inconscience, s'écroule)

Lavi se précipite auprès de lui, le retient

Wisely : hh...

Lavi (serre Wisely contre lui) : chut, je suis la...

Wisely : L-Lavi.. hh...

Yû : Ecarte-toi Lavi

Lavi : Jamais !

Yû : C'est un ordre !

Lavi : ... (résiste)

Allen : Yû, tu tiens vraiment à perdre Lavi ?

Yû : toi ne la ramène pas !

Tryde : Papa... ça suffit...

Allen : Il était sur le point de revenir vers toi et tu gâche tout par pur jalousie !

Yû : Par jalousie ? Cette ordure a brulé ma maison ! Et tout ce qui était dedans ! Y compris les souvenirs qu'il me restaient de Road !

Chomé : Peut-être que tout ce qui est matériel a disparut... Mais la plupart de tes souvenirs... Ils sont ici (pose une main sur son cœur)

Yû : Les souvenirs ne font pas tout

Tyki : Yû, ça fait 10 ans qu'elle est morte... C'est peut-être pénible, mais tourne la page

Allen : Tu tortures son âme à vouloir la garder dans ce monde, laisse la partir...

Yû : ... Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait...

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Et Lavi ?

Yû : Je l'ai perdu quand il a décidé de ce marier... avec ce monstre

Allen : Ce monstre ? Il a rendu Lavi heureux alors que tu étais incapable de le faire, par fierté du refuse d'admettre qu'un humain a réalisé quelque chose dont tu étais incapable

Yû : Eh bien qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé ! Qu'il mette fin à ma vie comme ça tout le monde sera content !

Tout le monde : La ferme !

Lavi : Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Chomé : Tu es aussi important pour nous que n'importe quel autre membre de la famille !

Allen : Tu as juste un caractère de merde qui fait qu'on commence à en avoir marre !

Yû : Tch' (fait lire ses pensées à Wisely) ¤ je te garantie que c'est moi qui mettrait fin à tes jours ¤ (tourne les talons et s'en va)

Wisely (panique, s'accroche comme il peut à Lavi)

Lavi (le soulève doucement et l'emmène a l'hopital)

Tout le monde les y accompagne, Wisely est mis sous perfusion

Lavi (tient doucement sa main)

Wisely : hh... Lavi... i-il... a dit qu'il me tuerait...

Lavi : ...

Wisely : aide-moi...

Lavi : je sais plus quoi faire...

Wisely (le regarde, la peur se lisant parfaitement dans ses yeux)

Lavi (regarde sa famille, cherchant de l'aide)

Tyki : Le seul moyen serait que Yû soit arrêté...

Lavi : ... arrêté

Tyki : voir... transformé en humain... mais avec l'âge de son corps, impossible de savoir si ça ne va pas le tuer

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Et s'il se sait traqué, il sera trop prudent

Lavi : ... (enfouit son visage dans ses mains)

Tyki : En transformant Wisely, Yû pourra le tuer sans être inquiété par la justice. Si tu veux éviter une mort douloureuse, il faut le tuer maintenant

Wisely : hh...

Lavi : ... Je veux pas le tuer...

Tyki : il mourra quoi qu'il arrive.

Lavi (regarde Wisely)

Wisely (les larmes aux yeux) j-je ne veux pas mourir...

Lavi (le serre doucement contre lui)

Wisely (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki (prend la main d'Allen)

Allen (a les larmes aux yeux)

Lavi : ... s'il meurt, je meurs aussi...

Tyki : tu ne pourras rien faire contre Yû.

Lavi : Personne ici ne pourra m'aider, sauf un humain

Tyki : Ne fais pas n'importe quoi Lavi

Lavi : Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Regarder les deux seules personnes que j'ai aimé s'entretuer ?

Tyki : ... c'est la seule solution...

Lavi : ... Non...

Tyki : * Endors Wisely, et tue-le... il ne souffrira pas *

Lavi (caresse doucement la joue de son mari)

Wisely (le regarde)

Lavi (embrasse son front) : ... repose toi...

Wisely : hm...

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Wisely (répond doucement)

Lavi (l'embrasse avec tout son amour)

Wisely (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (lui murmure un Je t'aime désespéré)

Wisely : moi aussi je t'aime...

Lavi (l'endort, en larme)

Wisely (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (pose sa main sur l'épaule de Lavi)

Lavi (pleure)

Tyki : reprends-toi...

Tryde : je sens la présence de papa

Lavi : ... J-je peux pas...

Tyki : dépêche-toi, avant qu'il/

Yû (entre)

Lavi (se tourne vers lui)

Yû : sortez d'ici.

Lavi : ... (se tourne vers Wisely)

Wisely (dort)

Yû : sortez, c'est un ordre !

Chomé et Tryde sortent, ainsi qu'Allen et Tyki

Yû : toi aussi Lavi.

Lavi : Ne le tue pas... Je t'en pris...

Yû : sors

Lavi : ... (s'en va)

Yû (prend une seringue dans sa poche, injecte son contenu à Wisely)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	37. Chapitre 37

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Tryde (prend Lavi dans ses bras)<p>

Lavi (fond en larme)

Tryde (le berce)

Tyki : ...

Allen : *c'est vraiment... Monstrueux...*

Tyki : * Yû ne récupèrera jamais Lavi maintenant... *

Tryde : il est parti... [Yû]

Chomé : ... Lavi, tu veux aller voir ?

Lavi (fait non)

Tyki (ouvre la porte) : Lavi, le cardiogramme n'a pas changé, Wisely n'est pas mort

Lavi : ... qu-quoi ? (se précipite au chevet de Wisely)

Wisely (toujours endormi, respire aussi calmement que quand ils sont sortis)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Wisely : Zzz...

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Tyki : je ne sais pas...

Lavi (enlace Wisely)

Wisely (émerge, se recule vivement)

Lavi (le regarde sans comprendre)

Wisely : Q-qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Lavi : ... Wisely... c'est moi... Lavi

Wisely : je ne vous connais pas...

Lavi : Si, on s'est marié

Wisely : q-quoi ? (regarde sa main gauche, il n'y a qu'une trace, la bague ayant été enlevée)

Tyki (fait le tour de la pièce) : * il y a une seringue dans la poubelle... Yû l'a rendu amnésique *

Lavi : ... Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Wisely (fait non)

Lavi (caresse doucement son visage)

Wisely (écarte sa main)

Lavi : ...

Wisely : Laissez-moi... je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, sortez

Tryde : * Lavi... Profites-en... Papa ne l'a pas tué, abandonne-le maintenant qu'il t'a oublié *

Lavi : ... Bon... (s'écarte lentement, dégouté)

Wisely (les regarde)

Ils sortent

Lavi : ...

Tyki (passe un bras autour de ses épaules) souris, il n'est pas mort

Lavi : oui...

Tyki : il va pouvoir refaire sa vie... et toi aussi

Lavi : ... hm... encore une fois...

Tryde : tu vas essayer de retrouver papa ?

Lavi : ... Je sais pas...

Tyki : Tryde ? tu sens encore sa présence ?

Tryde : non, il doit être parti assez loin

Lavi (les regarde)

Tyki : hm.

Lavi : de toute façon... quoi que je fasse... je souffrirai

Tyki (le regarde)

Allen (serre doucement leur mains)

Lavi (regarde le vide)

Tryde : tu voudrais vivre chez nous quelque temps ?

Lavi (fait non)

Tryde : ...

Lavi : ... je supporte plus le bonheur des autres... (s'en va)

Tyki (soupire)

Allen : ... On fait quoi maintenant ?

Tyki : on rentre à la maison... on ne peut pas obliger Lavi à nous suivre de toute façon

Allen : oui (embrasse Chomé et Tryde) : reposez vous, on va garder Abby encore un peu, d'accord ?

Tryde : d'accord

Chomé : au revoir

Ils rentrent chacun de leur cotés)

Yû (est retourné dans ce qu'il reste de chez lui)

La plupart des cendres se sont envolé

Yû : * où aller maintenant... *

Pendant ce temps, Lavi s'est réfugié dans son centre et s'est enfermé dans on bureau, après avoir récupérer toute ses affaires chez Wisely)

Yû (va faire le tour des agences immobilières)

Lavi déprime

En quelques jours, Yû s'installe dans une nouvelle maison et rachète des meubles et passe ses journées à peindre ou jouer de la musique pour s'occuper

Lavi (s'occupe de son centre pour oublier)

Les jours passent

Lavi (s'installe pas loin de son centre, passe ses journées là-bas à entrainer ses chevaux)

Un jour de grand soleil, Yû vient s'installer dans l'herbe, non loin du centre, fait quelques croquis de Lavi à cheval

Lavi (finit une leçon)

Yû (dessine)

Lavi (travaille)

Yû (termine son croquis, s'allonge sur le ventre, le menton sur les mains, l'admire)

Lavi (ne l'a pas remarqué)

Yû (reprend ses affaires quand Lavi rentre les cheveux et rentre chez lui)

Lavi (rentre dans sa petite maison [pour une seule personne], se douche et va chercher du sang)

On lui donne une poche

Lavi : merci, au revoir (fait demi-tour)

Policier : Attendez, il y a autre chose

Lavi (le regarde)

Policier (lui tend une enveloppe contenant un petit objet)

Lavi (la prend, l'ouvre)

Il s'agit de la bague portant un saphir que Yû lui avait offert

Lavi : ... (cherche une explication)

Policier : Monsieur Kanda a dit qu'il vous rendait ce qui était à vous

Lavi : ah...

Policier : c'est tout ce qu'il a dit

Lavi : merci (rentre)

Yû (chez lui, met sur toile le croquis qu'il a fait durant la journée)

Lavi (pense à Yû)

Yû (met son tableau à sécher et va dormir)

La nuit passe

Le matin, Yû revient à son poste d'observateur près du centre

Lavi (donne un cours à des enfants)

Yû (le regarde, attendant un peu plus d'action pour dessiner)

Lavi (fait ensuite travailler Kanda au dressage)

Yû (le fixe intensément)

Lavi (le fait ensuite galoper et sauter)

Yû (le regarde quelques heures, somnole à un moment)

Lavi (ramène son étalon au box, le bichonne)

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi (commence à rentrer chez lui, le voit) : ...

A côté de Yû repose un carnet de dessin, plein de croquis représentant Lavi

Lavi (approche, méfiant)

Yû (émerge doucement)

Lavi : ... (recule)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui) ...

Lavi (s'enfuit)

Yû : ¤ génial... il me déteste donc vraiment... ¤ (rentre chez lui)

Lavi (s'enferme chez lui)

Yû : ¤ si seulement je m'étais couché plus tôt... je me serais pas endormi, il ne m'aurait pas vu... ¤

Lavi (va prendre un bain)

Yû (joue du piano pour se changer les idées)

Lavi se couche ensuite

Yû (ne joue que des mélodies écrites pour Lavi)

Lavi n'arrive pas à dormir

La nuit passe

Lavi (arrive très tôt)

Yû (fait la grasse mat')

Lavi (travaille toute la journée)

Yû (ne vient pas le voir)

Lavi (rentre tard le soir)

Dans son courrier, il y une lettre d'Allen et Tyki l'invitant pour l'anniversaire de Lili Rose

Lavi (lit, sourit tendrement)

Le jour de l'anniversaire arrive, des ballons ont été accrochés dans la maison

Lavi (arrive, sonne)

Tyki (va ouvrir) : Salut Lavi ^^

Lavi : salut ^^ (lui tend un cadeau pour Lili)

Tyki : donne-lui en main propre, ça sera mieux ^^

Lavi : d'accord

Tyki (le fait entrer)

Ils vont dans le salon où Lili attend avec impatience le gâteau et ses cadeaux

Lavi (vient embrasser son front et lui donne)

Lili : méci !

Tyki : Mer-ci x)

Lavi (sourit)

Lili (ouvre son cadeau)

Il s'agit d'un assortiment de pet shop qu'elle ne possède pas pour compléter sa grande collection

Lili (fait un grand sourire et fait un câlin à Lavi)

Lavi : ça te plait ?

Lili : oui ^^

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : Alors Lavi, quoi de neuf ?

Lavi : ... euh... On va attendre que la petite soit couchée pour en parler

Tyki : * pourquoi ? *

Lavi : *Yû m'a espionné sur mon lieu de travail et il m'a envoyé par courrier la bague qu'il m'avait offert*

Tyki : * oh... et il a tenté de te parler ? *

Lavi : *non, je suis parti avant*

Tyki : * hm et tu entends quoi par espionner ? Il prend des photos qu'il revend ? x) *

Lavi : *il me dessine*

Tyki : * Monsieur aurait lâché la musique pour un autre art ? Tu dois lui manquer *

Lavi : ...

Tyki : * bref, et sinon le centre ? Les enfants sont sages ? *

Lavi : *très, Lili pourra bientôt monter si tu veux*

Tyki : * Allen lui a acheté un cheval de bois x) *

Lavi (sourit) : *il est ou d'ailleurs ?*

Tyki : * En cuisine. Il joue les chefs cuisinier pour faire le plus beau gâteau possible *

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : * on verra bien le résultat *

Lavi (hésite puis tend timidement les bras vers lui)

Tyki : ?

Lavi : ... câlin ?

Tyki : en manque ? (l'enlace)

Lavi : un peu...

Tyki : Recommence les aventures d'un soir

Lavi (fait non)

Tyki : tu crains de retomber amoureux ?

Lavi (fait oui)

Tyki (ébouriffe ses cheveux) fais-le avec des filles sinon

Lavi : Non

Tyki : tu serais prêt à vivre des siècles d'abstinence ?

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Bon, on va changer de sujet, je ne voudrais pas que tu déprime

Lavi : merci

Tyki : Allen ! Sors de ta cuisine un peu

Allen : Va te faire ! J'ai presque fini !

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : T-T t'as vu comment il me parle ?

Lavi : C'est affectueux

Tyki : tu parles, je vais bouder moi

Lavi : sinon, vous ça va ?

Tyki : impeccable

Lavi : hm ?

Tyki : tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ^^

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : enfin, dans le meilleur des mondes quand Allen ne s'enferme pas dans la cuisine

Lavi : Il adore cuisiner

Tyki : mais je manque d'affection moi T.T

Lavi : et la nuit ?

Tyki : c'est différent. Justement parce que c'est la nuit x)

Lavi : il est toujours aussi timide ?

Tyki : Avec Lili on doit faire un peu plus attention, mais depuis qu'on a notre propre maison, ça va mieux

Lavi : si vous voulez, je peux vous la garder parfois

Tyki : ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

Lavi : non

Un grand sourire étire les lèvres de Tyki

Allen : *Tyki, pervers !*

Tyki : * Moi~? tu dois faire erreur~~ *

Lavi (va jouer avec Lili)

Tyki (rejoint Allen)

Allen (finit un magnifique gâteau au chocolat)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Allen (sourit)

Tyki (embrasse son cou)

Allen (retire son tablier)

Tyki : * je te prendrais bien, là, sur la table de la cuisine~~ *

Allen (excité) *on a un invité*

Tyki : * justement, il garde Lili~ (allonge Allen sur la table)

Allen (l'embrasse)

Tyki (répond avidement, le déshabille)

Allen : Hh...

Tyki (le caresse, puis le prend en bouche)

Allen (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Allen (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (accélère)

Allen (jouit)

Tyki (avale sa semence, vient lécher son intimité)

Allen : dépêche-toi~

Tyki : hm~? (le pénètre de sa langue)

Allen : Aah !

Tyki (le titille autant qu'il peut avec son muscle rose)

Allen (crie de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (arrête, baisse son pantalon et caleçon, le prend)

Allen (crie de bonheur)

Tyki (l'embrasse, ondule immédiatement)

Allen (crie, s'accroche a lui)

Tyki (va-et-vient rapidement en lui)

Allen (se cambre)

Tyki (cogne sa prostate à chaque mouvement)

Allen (jouit longuement)

Tyki (se déverse abondement en lui)

Allen : Ah~

Tyki : tu sais que je t'aime~?

Allen : je t'aime aussi

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Allen : *plus que tout*

Tyki : * moi aussi Allen *

Allen (lui sourit et se rhabille)

Tyki (se rhabille aussi)

Allen (met les bougies, prend une allumette)

Tyki (sort de la cuisine)

Allen (allument les bougies)

Tyki : Lili, le gâteau est prêt

Lili : Ouais !

Lavi (sourit)

Allen (apporte le gâteau)

Tyki (prend l'appareil photo)

Ils chantent, Lili souffle ses trois bougies

Ils applaudissent pour la féliciter

Lili (rit, tapant dans ses mains)

Tyki (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (les prend tout les trois en photo)

A la fin de la journée, Lavi rentre chez lui.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	38. Chapitre 38

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Le temps passe<p>

Yû (revient espionner Lavi, ayant changé de poste d'observation)

Lavi (parle avec un employé)

Yû (les observe)

Lavi (le remercie et va jusqu'a une voiture qui vient d'arriver, prend Abby et Lili par la main et les emmène aux boxes des poneys que son employé commence à préparer)

Yû (dessine Lavi accompagné des deux petites)

Lavi (les fait monté à l'aide de son employé)

Lili est excitée de pouvoir monter au poney, Abby est plus réservée

Lavi (vient la voir) : ça va ma chérie ?

Abby (fait oui)

Lavi : tu n'as pas trop peur ?

Abby : non...

Lavi : Tu es sur ? (caresse sa joue)

Abby (tend les bras vers lui)

Lavi : tu veux descendre ?

Abby : j'aime pas les poneys

Lavi (la prend dans ses bras) : bah pourquoi ? c'est mignon un poney

Abby : je préfère les chats

Lavi : ah ? Un chaton ?

Abby : oui ^^

Lavi : Alors tu veux pas monter ?

Abby (fait non)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ici ?

Abby : faire un bouquet pour maman ^^

Lavi : d'accord ^^ va dans la carrière la bas, il y a des fleurs

Abby (y va)

Lavi (reste avec Lili)

Abby (cueille des fleurs, s'aventure trop loin, se perd dans la forêt environnante)

Lavi (la cherche du regarde) : Abby ?

Personne ne répond

Lavi : Lili, je reviens (va dans la carrière, cherche Abby)

Abby (dans la forêt, pleure, cherchant son chemin)

Yû (arrive, la prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : Abby ? Abby ?

Yû (la ramène plus près et va se dissimuler)

Abby : Tonton !

Lavi (court vers elle, la prend dans ses bras) : je suis la (la serre contre lui, soulagé)

Abby (s'accroche à lui) : y'avait papy…

Lavi : ... ah bon ?

Abby : il m'a mis ici...

Lavi (regarde la forêt) : ... Yû ?

Yû : ¤ les enfants ne savent pas tenir leurs langues ¤

Lavi : ...

Yû : * je suis là... *

Lavi : ? (approche)

Yû : * Rentre au centre, Lili est sans surveillance *

Lavi : *un employé est avec elle... Merci...*

Yû : * hm *

Lavi (retourne au centre)

Yû (assis sur une branche en hauteur, le regarde partir)

Lavi (couvre la tempe d'Abby de baisers)

Abby : où est papy ?

Lavi : ... Parti

Abby : ...

Lavi : tu le reverras bientôt, il veille sur nous.

Abby : je veux le voir maintenant

Lavi : ... (appelle Yû)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... *viens s'il te plait*

Yû (hésite longuement, puis se montre enfin)

Lavi : Regarde, il est la

Abby : papy ! (court et vient s'accrocher à ses jambes)

Yû (s'agenouille et la prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (va cherche Lili)

Abby : pourquoi t'es parti ?

Yû : c'est une longue histoire...

Lavi (le regarde, tenant Lili par la main)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (baisse les siens)

Yû : ...

Lili (court près de Yû)

Yû (la prend aussi contre lui)

Lili : Tu m'as vu sur le Peuney !

Yû : oui. (lui sourit)

Lili : Lavi va me donner des cours !

Yû : tu as de la chance...

Lili : Tu as pas besoin de cours toi ^^

Yû : c'est vrai... (caresse ses cheveux)

Lili : Lavi a plein de photo de toi à dada ! Et/..

Lavi : c'est bon, c'est bon. on y retourne ? ^^"""""

Yû : ¤ dès qu'on parle de moi, il change de sujet... ¤

Lavi : Tu viens Abby ?

Abby : tu viens aussi papy ?

Yû : non…

Lili : si viens !

Yû (soupire doucement et les suit)

Lili (continue de faire du poney)

Yû (attend, adossé à un mur)

Abby (reste à côté de lui)

Le cours finit, Lili saute dans la boue

Lavi : Ah nan ! T.T (la soulève)

Lili (lui met de la boue sur tout son pantalon, morte de rire)

Lavi : -.-

Yû (esquisse un sourire)

Lavi (porte Lili jusqu'à lui) : Abby, on va prendre un bain, tu viens avec nous ?

Abby : oui ! ^^

Lavi (prend sa main)

Yû (s'en va)

Ils prennent un bon bain chaud chez Lavi, Abby et Lili font une mini bataille d'eau

Lavi : ma salle de bain !

Abby (éclabousse Lavi, morte de rire)

Lavi (sourit doucement)

Tryde (téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles des petites)

Lavi (sort, enfile une serviette et va décrocher)

Tryde : bonsoir Lavi, j'appelle pour savoir comment ça se passe ^^

Lavi : euh très bien mais Abby n'était pas très emballé par les équidés

Tryde : ah... J'espérais qu'une fois en leur compagnie elle s'ouvrirait un peu

Lavi : elle m'a dit qu'elle préférerait un chaton

Tryde : on attend son anniversaire pour ça. Mais ne lui dit rien

Lavi : évidemment, la elle fait une bataille d'eau avec Lili

Tryde (rit) sinon il n'y a pas eu de problème ? Elle ne réclame pas sa mère ?

Lavi : Un petit problème est survenu quand je faisais la Leçon de Lili, elle est allé dans les bois et s'est perdu

Tryde : et ça va, elle n'a rien eu ?

Lavi : non, Yû l'a ramené et est resté avec elle le reste de la journée

Tryde : Papa ? Vous vous êtes réconcilié ?

Lavi : non... Il vient m'espionner tous les jours

Tryde : oh... il veut peut-être voir si tu as une nouvelle relation... mais vous avez parlé un peu ?

Lavi : non

Tryde : hm.

Abby : Tonton !

Lavi (va les voir)

Lili est entrain de tousser, ayant avalé par mégarde de l'eau de la baignoire [ah, les gosses]

Lavi (la fait sortir et vomir dans l'évier)

Lili (s'accroche à lui, tremblante)

Lavi (la serre doucement, l'enroule dans une grande serviette, la berce)

Lili (se calme en quelques minutes)

Lavi : Ça va mieux ?

Lili : o-oui

Lavi : Tu feras attention maintenant ? (la sèche)

Lili (fait oui)

Abby (sort du bain toute seule)

Lavi (l'aide et la fait venir sous la grande serviette)

Abby (chatouille Lili)

Lili (se débat, morte de rire)

Lavi : vous allez glisser les filles

Abby (boude)

Lavi : Abby, Tu ne crains presque rien parce que tu es un vampire mais Lili, elle est beaucoup plus fragile

Abby (croise les bras)

Lavi : Tu préfère que Lili se blesse ? (les habille)

Abby : ... (fait non)

Lavi : alors fait attention, tu auras bientôt beaucoup plus de force qu'elle... Tu pourrais lui casser un bras ou une jambe

Abby : ... (fait un câlin à Lili)

Lili (la serre doucement)

Lavi : maintenant une bonne sieste pour toutes les deux (les prend dans ses bras)

Dans leurs lits, les filles s'endorment

Lavi (va nettoyer la salle de bain)

Le temps passe

Lavi (va les réveillé pour le gouter)

Les filles courent à la cuisine

Lavi (sert du sang à lui à Abby et des tartines de Nutella à Lili)

Elles mangent

Lavi (sourit tendrement)

Lili : on retourne voir les peuney ?

Lavi : Il pleut Lili

Lili : mais je veux y aller

Lavi : demain

Lili : on regarde la télé 'lors !

Lavi : d'accord

Elles regardent des dessins animés

Lavi (s'endort)

Les jours passent

Les filles rentrent chez elle et Lavi se retrouve seul

Une fille venant prendre des cours porte un T-shirt à l'effigie de Yû

Lavi (la regarde)

Fille (remarquant qu'il la fixe, rougit)

Lavi (continue son cours)

La fille parle avec une autre, elles parlent de Yû qui va ressortir un album

Lavi : ... *Un album...*

Fille 1 : Il parait qu'il sera entièrement en japonais

Fille 2 : Comment tu le sais ? Il refuse toute interview

Fille 1 : Bah c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Lavi (cherche la présence de Yû près du centre)

Il n'est pas là

Le cours se finit

Tout le monde dit au revoir à Lavi et ses employés

Lavi (soupire et va dans son bureau)

Le temps passe, une première chanson du futur album de Yû sort. Quand il n'est pas au studio, ce dernier va encore espionner Lavi

Lavi (fait galoper ses beaux étalons)

Yû (l'admire, hésitant à aller le voir)

A un moment, le cheval jette Lavi au sol

Yû (se précipite vers lui pour éviter qu'il ne se prenne un coup de sabot)

Lavi (le regarde, surpris)

Yû (calme le cheval et se tourne vers Lavi) ... ça va ?

Lavi : ... Oui... Merci...

Yû (l'aide à se relever)

Lavi (prend les rennes du cheval)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (est gêné)

Yû : Tu ne veux toujours pas me voir, hein ? ...

Lavi : ... Je sais pas trop...

Yû : ...

Lavi : Tu me manques...

Yû (vient près de lui, l'enlace doucement)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû : toi aussi... tu me manques...

Lavi : ... Mais je gagne rien à revenir avec toi... Tout se répétera

Yû : ...

Lavi : ...

Yû (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû : pitié Lavi... tu m'avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner...

Lavi : je sais...

Yû (s'accroche à lui)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (reste collé contre lui)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (pleure en silence)

Yû : ne pleure pas...

Lavi : ...

Yû (caresse ses joues pour effacer ses larmes)

Lavi (l'embrasse timidement)

Yû (ferme les yeux, répond doucement)

Lavi (entrouvre la bouche)

Yû (l'embrasse avec amour)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (rompt l'échange après quelques minutes)

Lavi (le regarde, ému)

Yû (sourit tendrement)

Lavi (plus que gêné, va ramener le cheval à son box)

Yû (le regarde s'éloigner, silencieux)

Lavi (range les équipements)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (va dans son bureau)

Yû : ¤ il va revenir ou recommencer à m'éviter ? ¤

Lavi : *bon tu viens ?*

Yû (le rejoint)

Lavi (s'est assis sur son bureau)

Yû (regarde la pièce pour voir s'il l'a modifié)

Rien à changé sauf une étagère avec des trophées

Yû (s'assoit près de Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (l'enlace, hume son odeur)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (profite de sa présence)

Lavi : Yû ?

Yû : oui ?

Lavi : Tu as des projets pour l'avenir ?

Yû : pas vraiment...

Lavi : ah...

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule) tu en as toi ?

Lavi : si j'avais continué d'être seul, j'aurai surement adopté

Yû : rien ne t'empêche de le faire

Lavi : non tu en veux pas

Yû (soupire) : on en avait parlé avant que je mette ma carrière en suspend... je t'avais dit que j'étais d'accord

Lavi : c'est bon Yû, ne te force pas

Yû : mais ça ne me dérange pas

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : si ça te fait plaisir, adopte. Ou demande à être famille d'accueil

Lavi : mais j'aurais de moins en moins de temps à te consacrer

Yû : les enfants grandissent et deviennent autonomes. Et on peut toujours les faire garder

Lavi : et le centre, il me prend une grande partie de mon temps

Yû : embauche d'autres gens... je ne sais pas moi

Lavi : ...

Yû : tu as encore le temps pour y réfléchir de toute façon

Lavi (fait oui)

Yû (le serre doucement contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (vient taquiner sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (approche leur corps)

Yû (dévore lentement ses lèvres)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (le fait venir sur ses genoux)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (embrasse ensuite sa tempe et sa joue)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (le chatouille du bout de la langue)

Yû (soupire de plaisir)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse encore) * on rentre ? *

Lavi : ou ça ?

Yû (hausse les épaules) c'est grand chez toi ?

Lavi : pas vraiment

Yû : bon... Chez moi alors

Lavi (fait oui)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Yû (l'emmène chez lui) ne fais pas attention au bordel. (ouvre la porte)<p>

La maison est assez sombre, de nombreux tableaux ornent les murs, et des cadres sur les meubles. Il y a une majorité de peintures représentant Lavi

Lavi : ... Waah...

Yû (referme la porte, le regarde)

Lavi (regarde les tableaux de lui)

Yû (range les feuilles de partition qui sont en vrac sur la table du salon)

Lavi (regarde le reste de la maison)

Il y a une pièce servant de bibliothèque, deux salles de bains (une au rez-de-chaussée, une à l'étage) quatre chambres, une seule est vraiment aménagé. Le cercueil deux places, clos, est au dessus d'un long tableau, sur lequel, Lavi, nu mais caché par un drap, est allongé [ça tourne à l'obsession x)]

Lavi : ... (est très gêné)

Yû (arrive dans la chambre)

Lavi (détourne son regard du tableau)

Yû : désolé... je comblais ton absence par des tableaux... je vais pouvoir les enlever s'ils te dérangent

Lavi : temps que je les ai pas sous le nez dés le réveille ça ira...

Yû : hm.

Lavi : ... C'est... en tout cas... très réaliste...

Yû : j'ai fait de mon mieux

Lavi : hm (déplace le grand tableau et ouvre le cercueil deux place)

Des draps de satin recouvrent le fond

Lavi (sourit doucement)

Yû (l'enlace par derrière)

Lavi : ... mais... Tes tableaux sont quand même... vachement... dénudés...

Yû : je ne les revendrais pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète

Lavi : le jour où tu revendras une image de moi comme ça, je crois que je devrais m'inquiéter vraiment sur ta santé

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Rassure-moi, tu fantasmais pas dessus ?

Yû : ça te mettrait mal à l'aise si c'était le cas ?

Lavi : -.- me répond pas par une autre question

Yû (chuchote à son oreille) : oui, je fantasmais

Lavi (frissonne longuement)

Yû (lèche son lobe et s'écarte)

Lavi (le regarde, l'œil brillant lubriquement)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi et teste le nouveau cercueil)

Yû (s'assoit sur le rebord) : il est plus confortable que l'autre, tu ne trouve pas ?

Lavi : oui et plus spacieux aussi

Yû (s'installe près de lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (sourit, enfouit son visage dans son cou) ça fait du bien de te retrouver...

Lavi : ... Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin à ma place

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû : * je t'aime *

Lavi : *Je t'aime aussi *

Yû (sourit, s'endort contre lui)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Le lendemain, Yû se lève pour aller chercher des poches de sang

Lavi (émerge lentement à son réveil)

Yû (entre dans la chambre, deux poches repas en main)

Lavi (sourit, se redresse)

Yû (le salue, avale les deux poches et vient près de Lavi, lui laissant accès à sa gorge)

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi (le mord)

Yû (gémit faiblement)

Lavi (boit son repas)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (finit, le remercie)

Yû : de rien

Lavi (se pourlèche)

Yû (ne le quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne, il regarde qui l'appelle, c'est le studio)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (raccroche)

Lavi : … pourquoi tu...

Yû : Parce que tu es là. Et tu passe avant mon boulot

Lavi (sourit tendrement, l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû : on va prendre un bain ?

Lavi : oui

Yû (va préparer le bain)

Lavi (visite la maison en attendant)

Yû (allume des bougies parfumées, mets des pétales de rose dans l'eau, et l'appelle)

Lavi (arrive et entre, sourit tendrement d'euphorie) : Yû, c'est touchant...

Yû : ce n'est presque rien

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avec amour)

Lavi (le déshabille)

Yû (le laisse faire, puis le dévêtit aussi)

Lavi (frémit légèrement)

Yû (prend sa main, le mène jusqu'à la baignoire)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (va dans l'eau, le prend entre ses jambes)

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Yû (embrasse son cou et commence à le laver)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (le bichonne de longues minutes)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (le serre ensuite contre son torse, le berce doucement)

Lavi (caresse son torse, heureux)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : merci

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (pleure de joie)

Yû (essuie ses joues)

Lavi (l'embrasse encore)

Yû (répond avidement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (presse leurs corps)

Lavi : Hh~

Yû (caresse son torse en un mouvement descendant)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (fait dévier sa main pour caresser sa hanche)

Lavi (se cambre lentement)

Yû : est-ce que tu veux le faire ? ou tu préfère attendre un peu ?

Lavi : je veux le faire... ça fait tellement longtemps...

Yû (l'embrasse à nouveau avec tendresse, et masse doucement son membre)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (embrasse son cou, fait de doux mouvements de main)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (fait durer le plaisir avant d'accélérer peu à peu)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Yû (le fait s'allonger dans la baignoire et s'immerge pour le prendre en bouche)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (fait de rapides succions)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (avale tout, lèche son intimité et ressort la tête de l'eau)

Lavi (reprend son souffle)

Yû (l'embrasse avec ardeur, glisse un doigt en lui)

Lavi (mord sa lèvre sous la passion)

Yû : hm~ (le prépare)

Lavi (crie longuement)

Yû (retire ses doigts après quelques minutes et le prend en douceur)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (ondule lentement)

Lavi : ah ! Yû...

Yû : hh~~ (augmente le rythme)

Lavi (accompagne fougueusement ses vas-et-viens, entre en extase)

Yû (devient violent, s'introduit profondément en lui, pressant sa prostate à chaque mouvements)

Lavi (hurle de jouissance)

Yû (se déverse abondement en lui, continue malgré tout à bouger)

Lavi (le supplie de ne plus s'arrêter)

Yû (se retire pour le pénétrer avec encore plus de force)

Lavi (hurle son prénom)

Yû (ondule en lui avec frénésie, vient en lui une deuxième fois)

Lavi (jouit pour la troisième fois)

Yû (l'embrasse, se retire en douceur)

Lavi (tremble)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (le sort délicatement du bain, le sèche, et va le coucher)

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (répond enfin au studio, et y va après avoir laissé un mot à Lavi disant qu'il revient au plus vite)

Lavi (se réveille lentement)

Il est seul dans la grande maison

Lavi : Hm... (s'habille vaguement et se lève)

Le mot de Yû est sur la table de la cuisine, un verre rempli de sang est à côté

Lavi (lit le mot en prenant le verre)

" Je suis allé au studio, j'essaie de faire vite, profites-en pour ramener tes affaires, il y a de la place dans l'armoire

PS : je t'aime "

Lavi (sourit, prend son petit déj et va se préparer, ramène ensuite ses affaires)

Yû (rentre un peu plus tard)

La maison est toute propre et rangé

Yû : Lavi ? Je suis rentré

On peut entendre les pas de Lavi au premier puis dans l'escalier

Yû (va vers lui)

Lavi (saute dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : enfin

Yû : désolé d'être parti comme ça. Mais j'ai pris ma semaine, malgré les réticences du studio

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi : je viens de finir d'accrocher tes tableaux

Yû : Tu n'en as pas marre de te voir partout ?

Lavi : ils sont dans les couloirs et chambres d'amis, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient dans les pièces principales... et ils sont beaux

Yû : je peux peindre autre chose si tu veux

Lavi : Tu pourras... On fera du body-paint ?

Yû : si ça te fait plaisir (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi : hm

Yû : il y a un tableau que tu n'as pas vu x)

Lavi : ah ?

Yû : reste là. (va le chercher dans une salle ou plein de toile sont sous des draps)

Lavi attend

Yû (lui fait fermer les yeux et met la toile devant lui)

Il s'agit de Lavi (encore) nu, se prêtant aux plaisirs solitaires avec deux un vibromasseurs. L'un dans son intimité, il lèche l'autre, l'expression de plaisir se voit sur son visage et dans ses yeux

Yû : ouvre les yeux~

Lavi (les ouvre et si seulement un vampire pouvait rougir)

Yû : il est beau hein ? Je l'ai rangé parce qu'il me donnait trop envie de toi

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : je l'affiche au dessus de la cheminée ? x)

Lavi : même pas chiche

Yû : on parie ?

Lavi : si tu le fait, tu seras de corvée

Yû : hm, je vais plutôt le mettre dans la chambre. Comme ça je suis sur d'être le seul à profiter de la vue

Lavi : tu seras aussi de corvée

Yû : tant pis.

Lavi : tu veux même pas de mon travail ?

Yû : avec le mien déjà, ça va être dur

Lavi : hm~ ?

Yû : Dis, tu pourrais te faire jouir, comme sur le tableau ?

Lavi : C'était justement ça ton travail, me regarder mais puisqu'il y a aussi ton travail~

Yû : je suis en vacances pour une semaine

Lavi (rit)

Yû (va dans la chambre, y met le tableau prend deux vibros dans la commode)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (lui donne les jouets) : vas-y

Lavi (regarde où son portrait est représenté)

Il est assis sur une chaise, les jambes écartées, laissant tout voir

Lavi (va chercher une chaise)

Yû (se met à l'aise)

Lavi (s'installe devant lui, nu)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (se caresse lentement)

Yû (le fixe intensément)

Lavi : Hh

Yû (le prend en photo)

Lavi (se donne en spectacle pendant une bonne heure)

Yû (l'admire, le mitraille, et même, le filme)

Lavi (retombe épuisé)

Yû : viens te coucher, c'est à moi de te faire plaisir maintenant

Lavi (se lève, chancelant)

Yû (se déshabille rapidement, caresse son torse)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (se met à cheval sur lui, frotte son bassin contre lui)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (s'empale sur lui) hha...

Lavi : aaah

Yû (bouge sur lui, gémit sensuellement)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (roule violement du bassin, crie de plaisir)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû : hm~~ (le retire, embrasse son cou)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (couvre son corps de baisers)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (caresse son intimité)

Lavi : Hm...

Yû (la lèche)

Lavi (émerge)

Yû (le prépare)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (prend en même temps son membre en bouche)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (le suce lentement, fait rapidement aller et venir ses doigts en lui)

Lavi (crie)

Yû (se redresse, le prend)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (commence immédiatement à se mouvoir en lui à cadence élevée)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (s'accroche à ses épaules pour se donner plus de puissance)

Lavi (hurle longuement)

Yû (lui fait ainsi l'amour durant des heures avant de s'écrouler près de lui, épuisé)

Lavi (s'endort aussitôt)

Yû (le suit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	40. Chapitre 40

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les heures passent<p>

Yû (dort profondément quelques heures, puis se réveille en sursaut, haletant)

Lavi (est réveillé par ses mouvements, le regarde, à moitié endormi) : ... cauchemar ?

Yû (reprend son souffle, rassuré à l'entente de sa voix) : hm... (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (caresse sa joue)

Yû : rien... ça va maintenant…

Lavi : Aller, dis moi...

Yû (soupire) : je me réveille seul... je te cherche et puis... je te retrouve plus loin... mort... mutilé... méconnaissable...

Lavi : ... ah... (le serre doucement) c'est fini, je suis la maintenant... (embrasse sa tempe)

Yû (caresse son dos) heureusement que ce n'est qu'un rêve...

Lavi : rien ne m'arrivera

Yû : hm... (s'accroche tout de même à lui)

Lavi (le berce)

Yû (se calme)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (profite)

Lavi (le masse)

Yû (sourit) : c'est bon Lavi... inutile d'en faire autant

Lavi : tu préfère une fessée ?

Yû : pourquoi pas x)

Lavi : hm~(s'étire)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : je dormirais bien un jour ou deux

Yû : et le centre ? Il se gère tout seul ?

Lavi : envoie Tyki

Yû : Je l'ai pas revu depuis... la dernière fois, à l'hôpital...

Lavi : oh

Yû : ni les autres d'ailleurs...

Lavi : c'est bientôt noël, c'est l'occasion de tous se retrouver

Yû : ça sera sans moi. Vu le nombre de fois qu'ils ont tenté de m'appeler, c'est clair que je leur manque pas

Lavi : Yû

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : On va le faire ici

Yû : bah j'irais ailleurs

Lavi : s'il te plait.

Yû : je n'aime pas noël

Lavi : et tu feras un effort, pour ta famille

Yû : tss...

Lavi : s'il te plait

Yû : hm...

Lavi : et c'est une occasion de couvrir tout le monde de cadeau

Yû : je saurais même pas quoi offrir

Lavi : tu vas dans un magasin et tu prends tout ce qui te tombe sous la main

Yû : encore faut-il que ça plaise. -.-

Lavi : c'est l'intention qui compte

Yû : c'est ce qu'on dit, mais recevoir un cadeau que tu n'aime pas c'est déplaisant

Lavi : pas toujours

Yû (hausse les épaules)

Lavi : je t'aiderais au pire, sauf pour le mien

Yû : hm..

Lavi : et je veux être gâté !

Yû : merci de me simplifier la vie -.-

Lavi : C'est le jeu mon chéri~

Yû : tu ne peux pas te contenter d'une nuit de sexe ?

Lavi : Non puisque presque toutes nos nuits seront pleine de sexe

Yû : sauf si je te mets en abstinence tous les jours, sauf à noël

Lavi : la je porte plainte pour maltraitance d'ami de compagnie !

Yû : Ce n'est pas de la maltraitance u_u

Lavi : si, tu pense pas à mon moral et à ma libido ?

Yû : Tu as des jouets et des câlins u_u

Lavi : pas si je suis en abstinence

Yû : en abstinence avec moi, pas avec les jouets

Lavi : Mais aller, Yû juste un noël et après tu n'auras plus de cadeau a offrir pour le reste de l'éternité, oublie même mon anniversaire et la saint valentin si tu veux

Yû : ¤ et après t'auras encore un prétexte pour m'en vouloir si je fais une connerie ¤

Lavi (le regarde, attendant une réponse)

Yû : on verra...

Lavi : d'accord (se love contre lui)

Yû (le serre doucement) ¤ Noël est dans moins d'un mois, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir trouver ? ¤

Lavi (dort)

Yû (l'allonge et va chercher des idées de cadeaux sur internet)

Lavi (émerge le lendemain)

Yû (au salon, surf de site en site pour voir ce qu'il y a)

Lavi (arrive)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi : Tu fais quoi ?

Yû : je cherche des cadeaux -.- autant dire qu'Internet c'est pourri pour donner des idées

Lavi (embrasse son front et va se préparer)

Yû (éteint le pc, soupire)

Lavi (revient une fois prêt)

Yû (fume)

Lavi (l'embrasse et part travailler)

Yû (va faire les boutiques)

Lavi (bosse)

Yû (achète de quoi emménager les chambres d'ami, et quelques cadeaux)

Lavi (revient le soir)

Yû (dort sur le canapé)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû : hm... Zzz...

Lavi (dort aussi)

Yû (émerge, dans le coltard, palpe le corps contre lui) : salut Lavi... (baille)

Lavi : salut...

Yû (se redresse, s'étire et s'affale à nouveau en soupirant)

Lavi (dort à moitié)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (va se prendre une douche froide, revient parfaitement réveillé, ne portant qu'une serviette)

Lavi (entrouvre les yeux)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (s'assoit près de lui) : bien dormir ?

Lavi : ouais

Yû (lui fait mettre la tête sur ses genoux)

Lavi (niche sa tête contre lui)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (le caresse sous le menton)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (fait glisser sa main sur sa gorge)

Lavi (frémit)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se repose)

Yû (passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres)

Lavi (les entrouvre)

Yû (vient taquiner sa langue avec ses doigts)

Lavi : hn~

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (joue avec ses doigts)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (suce ses doigts)

Yû : hm~

Lavi (le mordille)

Ses crocs entaillent légèrement ses doigts

Lavi (aspire son sang)

Yû (retire ses doigts)

Lavi : mais...

Yû : mais je t'en pris, continue. Mais ailleurs, j'ai besoin de mes mains (allume une clope)

Lavi (vient téter son cou)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (repose, mordillant sa peau)

Yû (caresse le bas de son dos)

Les jours passent

Yû (laisse à Lavi le soin de décorer la maison)

Lavi (fait une super et majestueuse déco)

Yû (attend avec impatience que la fête soit fini avant même qu'elle ne commence)

Tryde et Chomé arrivent en premier avec Abby et un petit nourrisson

Yû (vient les accueillir)

Abby : papy ! (court dans bras)

Yû (la prend dans ses bras) salut toi, tu vas bien ?

Abby : j'ai un petit frère !

Yû : et comment il s'appelle ?

Abby : Tristan !

Yû (regarde le bébé dans les bras de Chomé)

Le bébé ressemble beaucoup à Lulubell

Yû (déglutit à cette pensée, détourne le regard)

Lavi (arrive, tout joyeux)

Yû (profite que Tryde, Chomé et Abby lui font la bise et lui parle pour s'éclipser)

Lavi (va le voir ensuite) : Yû ?

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : *il te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?* [Tristan]

Yû : * m'en parle pas * (fume pour se détendre)

Lavi : Tryde lui ressemble aussi

Yû : moins...

Lavi : Ça te gêne tant que ça ?

Yû : tu crois que je me serais tiré si ça me dérangeait pas ? (finit sa clope en quelques taffes, en rallume une autre)

Lavi (l'arrête doucement et masse ses tempes)

Yû : ...

Lavi : détend-toi, on est réuni ici pour passer une nuit avec les personnes qu'on aime

Yû : je préfèrerais autant passer la nuit seul là tu vois ? (fume)

Lavi : s'il te plait

Yû : dis-leur que je suis crevé et que donc je viens pas

Lavi : ... (baisse les yeux)

Yû : s'il te plait Lavi... je viendrais en fin de soirée si ça va

Lavi : hm (retourne voir ses invités)

Tryde : Pourquoi il est parti ?

Lavi : il est crevé

Tryde : il peut se reposer tout en restant avec nous

Lavi : Je préfère le laisser

Tryde : ... c'est à cause de Tristan non ? il ressemble à maman...

Lavi : ... Oui... Déjà qu'il n'était pas très emballé pour ce soir alors... Je suis désolé

Tryde : ... je pensais qu'il serait content de nous revoir... ça fait plus de 6 mois

Lavi : ... Hm...

Tyki, Allen et Lili arrivent

Lili (se jette dans les bras de Abby)

Abby (lui fait un câlin)

Elles vont jouer dans un coin tranquille

Tyki : alors, quoi de neuf ? ^^

Lavi : rien tout est vieux

Tyki : Yû sèche la fête ? pourquoi n'est-ce pas étonnant ? u_u

Lavi : oui...

Tyki : bon, profitons de la fête nous

Ils font la fête toute la nuit

Yû ne vient qu'à la fin, sentant le tabac à plein nez

Ils viennent de finir de se couvrir de cadeaux

Yû (s'assoit près de Lavi, silencieux)

Lavi (a reçu des bouquins et de l'argent)

Tyki : je suppose que Yû n'a pas fait de cadeaux.

Yû : ...

Tyki : hey, tu m'écoutes ?

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (semble totalement ailleurs)

Tyki : il s'est drogué avant de venir ?

Lavi (secoue Yû)

Yû : arrête Lavi...

Lavi : ...

Yû : * Leurs cadeaux sont derrière le piano... va les chercher s'il te plait... *

Lavi (y va)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (arrive et dépose les cadeaux sur la table basse)

Tyki : encore des cadeaux ? Tu nous gâte Lavi

Lavi : c'est ce de Yû

Tyki : oh... Et bien merci.

Ils ouvrent tout, il s'agit de voyages, DVD, CD, peluches et vêtements

Lavi (les regarde tous ouvrir leurs cadeaux)

Yû (ne dit toujours rien)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (câline Allen) ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas parti en vacances

Allen : oui ^^

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Tryde et Chomé sont aussi content de leurs cadeaux

Tyki : bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard. Bonne nuit tout le monde ^^

Ils vont dans les chambres d'amis

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (jette les papiers cadeaux en silence)

Yû (se lève, prend sa main, l'emmène dans leur chambre)

Lavi : ?

Yû : * tes cadeaux sont rangés dans la bibliothèque, je te les montrerai demain *

Lavi : demain ?

Yû : tu ne veux pas dormir ?

Lavi (fait non)

Yû : alors vas-y (se couche)

Lavi (y va)

Il y a la collection complète des livres de son auteur préféré, le nouveau CD dédicacé de Yû, un abonnement dans un institut de beauté, des bijoux, et des vêtements hauts de gamme

Lavi (court voir Yû)

Yû (est entrain d'essayer de dormir)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (embrasse son cou, le remerciant)

Yû (se blottit dans ses bras, s'endort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

La nuit passe

Lavi (émerge le matin, prépare le petit déj)

Yû (dort jusqu'à midi, se lève)

Tout le monde est déjà debout

Yû (évite de trop s'approcher de Tristan, rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (les entrouvre)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (lèche sa gorge)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (le mord doucement et boit un peu)

Lavi (colle leurs bassins)

Yû : hh...

Tyki : hey, pas de sexe devant les enfants

Lili : c'est quoi ?

Tyki : c'est quelque chose réservé aux adultes

Lili (boude)

Tyki (embrasse Allen)

Allen (répond timidement)

Tyki : * j'ai envie de te faire l'amour~ *

Allen : *si tu avais pas remarqué, tous les couples ont envie*

Tyki : * c'est surtout Yû et Lavi qui sont en rut, Tryde et Chomé ont plus de retenu *

Allen : *pas tant que Ça, regarde les*

Tyki (les regarde)

Ils se sont tous les deux enroulé dans une couverture et le bras de Chomé est à l'intérieur, caressant quelque chose, Tryde a enfouit son visage extasique dans son cou mais s'agrippe à une des cuisses de Chomé

Tyki : * ok, j'ai rien dit *

Tristan (se met à pleurer)

Les deux parents poussent un long soupir

Lavi : laissez je m'en occupe, allez donc vous préparer (prend Tristan dans ses bras)

Yû (a bonne distance, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (fait rire l'enfant, tendre)

le couple part à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Allen : hey, vous avez pas une salle de bain en haut ?

Tyki : si, y'en a une, (tire Allen)

Yû : -.-

Ils se retrouvent avec les trois gosses sur les bras

Yû (emmène les deux filles dehors, laissant Lavi avec le sosie de Lulu)

Lavi (le regarde sortir puis les suit)

Yû : Lavi, reste dans la maison s'il te plait

Lavi : ... Pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que je ne veux pas le voir

Lavi : ...

Yû : laisse-le dans la maison si tu veux rester dehors

Lavi (retourne donc à l'intérieur)

Yû (surveille les filles qui jouent dehors)

Lavi (les regarde tristement par la fenêtré)

Tyki et Allen sortent la salle de bain, Allen dans les bras de Tyki, seule une serviette masque leur nudité.

Tyki : Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, la salle de bain est libre Lavi ^^

Lavi : non c'est bon

Tyki : Où est Yû ?

Lavi : dehors avec les filles

Tyki : On garde Tristan si tu veux le rejoindre

Lavi (resserre son étreinte sur Tristan) : non c'est bon merci

Tyki : comme tu veux. (va dans sa chambre avec Allen)

Allen (fait tomber la serviette de Tyki et se sauve dans la chambre)

Tyki : alors toi ! (lui court après et recommence à lui faire l'amour dans la chambre)

Les cris de plaisir d'Allen résonnent dans la maison

Lavi (rit doucement)

Dehors Yû jette parfois un coup d'œil à la fenêtre

On peut voir Lavi souriant, câlinant Tristan

Yû : ... (repose son regard sur les filles qui chahutent)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	41. Chapitre 41

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Tryde et Chomé sortent de la salle de bain<p>

Tryde (vient voir Lavi) il est sage ? ^^

Lavi : très

Tryde (caresse la tête de son bébé)

Lavi : juste un peu triste

Tryde : hm ?

Lavi : parce que son grand père ne veut pas le voir

Tryde : ... avec les années peut-être que papa l'acceptera... quand son visage se différenciera davantage

Lavi : j'espère

Tryde : je vais quand même essayer de lui parler

Lavi : oui

Tryde (va voir Yû)

Lavi (attend)

Tryde et Yû parlent un peu, ils rentrent, suivis des deux enfants

Lavi (lève les yeux vers eux)

Yû (passe son chemin)

Tryde (va récupérer Tristan en soupirant) il dit que c'est trop tôt...

Lavi : je vois (va voir Yû)

Yû (le regarde dès qu'il entre dans la chambre)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi : On va prendre une douche ?

Yû : ok.

Ils vont dans la salle de bain

Lavi (se déshabille)

Yû (fait de même, va dans la cabine de douche)

Lavi (le rejoint et se colle a lui)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille, allume l'eau)

Lavi (embrasse sa gorge)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (l'aguiche longuement)

Yû (le lave)

Lavi : Yû~

Yû (caresse ses hanches, colle leurs bassins)

Lavi (le regarde dans les yeux)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec amour)

Yû (le pelote)

Lavi : ahh

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : *pince moi~*

Yû (pince ses fesses)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû : mets-toi à genoux

Lavi (obéit, un sourire gourment aux lèvres)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (le regarde, affamé de lui)

Yû : fais-moi plaisir~

Lavi (se jette littéralement sur son membre)

Yû : hm~~!

Lavi (le suce avec une grande dextérité)

Yû (gémit de plaisir, se cambre)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (se déverse entre ses lèvres dans un râle rauque)

Lavi (avale tout jusqu'a la dernière goute)

Yû (soupire de plaisir)

Lavi (se relève)

Yû (l'embrasse, donne des coups de bassin contre lui)

Lavi : hm... (lui tourne le dos)

Yû (le caresse)

Lavi (gémit son nom)

Yû (le pénètre doucement)

Lavi (crie longuement)

Yû (embrasse sa nuque) tu m'aimes~? (donne un puissant coup de rein)

Lavi : Oh Ouii !

Yû : j'ai pas bien entendu x) (recommence encore plus fort)

Lavi (hurle tout son amour)

Yû (ondule rapidement et violemment en lui)

Lili et Abby jouent au loup dans la maison et, entendant les cris, se rapprochent

Abby : T-tonton ?

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Abby et Lili courent chercher leurs parents

Allen (somnole contre Tyki)

Chomé (nourrit Tristan)

Abby : Maman ! tonton il crie !

Lili (se blottie contre les jambes de Tyki)

Tyki : ?

Allen (émerge et enlace Lili) : quoi ?

Lili : L-Lavi crie T.T

Abby (s'accroche aux vêtements de sa mère)

Tyki : * Ils devraient être plus discrets quand ils couchent ensembles *

Chomé (serre doucement Abby) : mais non, ce n'ai rien... C'est Papy qui...

Allen : ... qui joue avec Lavi...

Abby : mais on crie pas comme ça quand on joue

Allen : La... c'est celui qui crie le plus fort qui gagne

Lili : ah ? Abby, on joue aussi ?

Abby : Oui ! (se met a crier)

Lili (crie aussi)

Tyki : -'

Allen : ^^"""

Tyki : Les filles ^^" silence

Lili : mais on joue

Tyki : oui, mais vous nous casser les oreilles là u_u

Chomé : allez le faire dans la salle de musique

Les filles y vont

Allen (embrasse Tyki et continue de se reposer)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Allen : *Tyki-pon ?*

Tyki : * oui mon ange ? *

Allen : *Je t'aime*

Tyki : * moi aussi je t'aime *

Allen : *et je suis pas un ange* (caresse son torse)

Tyki : * tu es mon p'tit ange à moi~*

Allen (lèche sa gorge)

Tyki : hh...

Allen : *je suis pas un ange* (le mordille)

Tyki : * un ange démoniaque alors~*

Allen : *mouais, c'est déjà mieux* (le couvre de baisers)

Tyki (répond doucement)

Retour dans la salle de bain, où Yû fait sauvagement l'amour à Lavi, sur le carrelage

Lavi (hurle de bonheur, griffant son dos)

Yû (martèle longuement sa prostate, se déverse en lui pour la troisième fois)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (ne le laisse même pas reprendre son souffle, se met à cheval au niveau de son visage, le fait le prendre en bouche, bouge son bassin)

Lavi (adapte sa bouche et se détend, le laissant libre accès)

Yû (bouge de plus en plus vite, se déverse dans sa gorge)

Lavi (profite du liquide coulant dans sa trachée)

Yû (s'écarte légèrement) : encore ?

Lavi (fait oui, euphorique)

Yû (lui fait le caresser, et le prend de nouveau avec violence)

Ils font ainsi l'amour des heures, à la fin, le carrelage est parsemé de sperme, tout comme le corps de Lavi

Lavi (reprend lentement son souffle, épuisé)

Yû : tu laves le sol ? (caresse sa hanche)

Lavi : après... (baille)

Yû : maintenant. Les filles pourraient entrer

Lavi (se redresse difficilement, crevé)

Yû (lèche son lobe) : j'ai bougé plus que toi et j'ai meilleure forme

Lavi : J'ai reçu beaucoup plus de sensation (attrape une serviette et essuie le sol, à quatre pattes)

Yû (vient lécher son derrière rougi)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû : * tu en veux peut-être encore non ? * (glisse sa langue en lui)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir) : *tu vas m'achever*

Yû : * je gère t'en fais pas * (remplace sa langue par ses doigts)

Lavi (gémit plus fort, tente de continuer son nettoyage en vain)

Yû : ¤ il me vient une idée ¤ (parle à Allen et Tyki par télépathie) * ça vous dit un plan à quatre dans la salle de bain ? *

Tyki (regarde Allen)

Allen (sourit)

Tyki : * qu'en pense-tu, on y va ? *

Allen : *oui~, ça fait longtemps*

Yû : * ramenez des poches de sang au passage, sinon Lavi ne fera pas long feu *

Ils vont en prendre et les rejoignent

Allen : wah le carnage ici

Yû (prend une poche de sang, la vide)

Tyki : tiens Lavi (lui en tend une)

Lavi : merci (sourit niaisement, vidé)

Yû : * Les gars, à trois sur lui, ça vous convient ? *

Lavi (boit sa poche, non conscient de leurs manigances)

Allen : *ça me va*

Tyki : * ok *

Yû (plonge son regard dans les yeux de Lavi, profitant de sa fatigue pour l'hypnotiser)

Les deux autres se déshabillent sans que Lavi ne puisse le voir, Tyki s'allonge sur le dos, Yû place Lavi sur lui

Lavi : un oreiller~

Yû : oui~, ferme les yeux mon lapin

Lavi (les ferme, tout sourire)

Tyki (le pénètre d'un coup)

Yû (fait rapidement de même)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Allen (les regarde)

Yû : * Moyashi, Lavi peut te faire une fellation si tu veux, ou bien toi tu lui en fais une *

Les deux bruns ondulent en Lavi

Allen (plisse les yeux et se place derrière Yû)

Yû (ne fait pas attention à lui)

Allen (le prend)

Yû : hm~~

Allen (lèche sa nuque, ondule en lui, le faisant bouger d'une certaine manière en Lavi qui hurle de joie)

Yû (crie aussi de plaisir)

Tyki (caresse Lavi, bougeant toujours en lui)

Lavi (s'accroche a lui, en extase)

Ils bougent tous rapidement et se déverse à peu de secondes d'intervalle

Lavi (retombe contre eux)

Allen (s'accroche à Yû)

Yû : hh... hhh...

Tyki (tend le bras pour caresser les cheveux d'Allen)

Allen (lui sourit)

Ils recommencent, chacun passant entre les corps des trois autres

A la fin, la salle de bain est dans un bien triste état

Ils s'endorment les uns sur les autres, leurs peaux luisantes de spermes

Dans le salon

Tryde : ça y est, ils sont calmés. (enlace Chomé)

Chomé : heureusement que les filles se sont endormies

Tryde : hm.

Une petite heure passe.

Allen (se réveille)

Yû (dort, la tête sur son torse)

Allen (n'ouvre pas les yeux, caresse ses cheveux) : *fin, raide, Yû* (cherche les autres à tâtons)

Il touche un tibia musclé, appartenant à la jambe de son portugais

Allen (caresse la peau) : *poils... Tyki* (continue sa recherche)

Lavi dort, une jambe passant par dessus le ventre de Tyki, la tête sur le bas ventre de Yû

Allen (touche le doux visage de Lavi) : *Borgne, Lavi* (replace sa main dans les cheveux de Yû*

Yû (à moitié endormi, sourire en sentant une main caresser doucement sa peau)

Allen (glisse sa main sur sa nuque)

Yû (profite du contact)

Allen : *enfin réveillé ? tu m'écrases*

Yû : * genre... Je n'ai pas l'impression que je te dérange outre mesure *

Allen : *peut-être*

Yû : * en tout cas tu t'es amélioré. Enfin… en plus de dix ans c'est normal tu me diras. *

Allen : *c'est grâce a Tyki*

Yû : * hm, c'était… plaisant *

Allen : *c'est vrai*

Yû (le regarde)

Allen (baisse les yeux vers lui)

Yû (sourit)

Allen (sourit aussi, satisfait)

Yû : * il faudrait remettre ça un jour *

Allen (fait oui)

Yû (se redresse) : * tout à l'heure ? à l'hôtel ? *

Allen (acquiesce)

Yû (sourit, caresse les cheveux de Lavi)

Lavi (émerge tout doucement)

Allen (regarde Tyki)

Yû : * bien dormi mon cœur ? *

Tyki (somnole, proche du réveil)

Lavi : *parfaitement~*

Allen (vient le couvrir de baisers) : *debout mon amour~*

Tyki (ouvre un œil, sourit)

Allen (s'allonge sur lui)

Tyki (l'enlace)

Yû : Aller, tout le monde dehors, c'est l'heure du ménage

Le couple sort

Lavi (tente de partir discrètement)

Yû (l'arrête) : Lavi, au travail~

Lavi : tu m'aide au moins ? ^^""

Yû (sourit, genre : mais bien sur)

Lavi : T-T (fait le ménage tout seul)

Yû (après à peine quelque secondes) : tu veux que je rende ton travail plus plaisant ? *

Lavi : oui !

Yû (s'allonge au sol, frotte son ventre contre le sol et se met sur le dos, le torse couvert de sperme) : lèche~moi~

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Les heures passent, le ménage se finit

Yû (se lave vite fait, et s'habille) : je dois passer au studio. Je reviens dans quelques heures. (l'embrasse et sort) * Allen, trouve une excuse pour sortir *

Allen (finit de s'habiller) : Tyki, je reviens, je dois passe à la maison (embrasse son front) repose-toi parce que quand je reviens, tu as intérêt à être en forme~

Tyki : t'inquiète pas pour ça ^^

Allen (s'en va et se rend a l'hôtel)

Yû (entre avec lui, ils vont dans une chambre)

Allen : dis, pourquoi on leur cache ?

Yû : C'est plus excitant

Allen (rit) : on leur dira après ?

Yû : peut-être. On en parlera plus tard, pour l'instant~ que préfère-tu, le sexe en étant sauvagement dominé et contraint à agir ? ou quelque chose de plus doux ?

Allen : je réserve la douceur à Tyki mais soit pas trop violent

Yû (le jette sur le lit, lui retire ses vêtements)

Allen : Hh...

Yû (mordille son cou, se déshabille) : on va voir ce que tu vaux. Fais-moi une fellation, la meilleure possible. Si tu ne me satisfais pas, je serais très violent~

Allen : tu as de la chance, j'en fait très rarement (se penche, lèche son membre)

Yû : hh... de la chance ? Lavi m'en fait souvent, je vise haut dans la perfection

Allen : *il est doué ?* (le suce lentement)

Yû : * Le meilleur que je connaisse * hm...

Allen : *il a la bouche pour* (lui fait une fellation)

Yû (gémit de plaisir) : * mets-y plus de vigueur *

Allen (l'avale jusqu'a la garde)

Yû : hm~~ (maintient sa tête)

Allen (fait de petit mouvement très rapides, frottant son gland contre le fond de sa gorge)

Yû (gémit plus fort, accompagne ses mouvements, cogne contre le fond de sa gorge)

Allen (accélère encore)

Yû (se déverse entre ses lèvres)

Allen (manque de s'étouffer)

Yû : hm~~ peut mieux faire (embrasse son cou, descend vers son membre)

Allen (reprend son souffle)

Yû : * prends-en de la graine * (le lèche, prend son gland en bouche, fait de rapides succions, puis le prend totalement en bouche, le suce sensuellement)

Allen (gémit de plaisir, l'observe faire)

Yû (accélère, resserre la pression sur ses lèvres avec ses lèvres)

Allen (jouit rapidement)

Yû (avale tout, le regarde)

Allen (halète)

Yû : ça t'a plu ?

Allen (fait oui) : mais Tyki est le plus doué

Yû : mais bien sur (écarte ses jambes, le prend profondément d'un coup sec)

Allen (crie de douleur)

Yû (prend ses lèvres)

Allen : hm

Yû (bouge doucement)

Allen (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (accélère après quelques minutes)

Allen (crie de plus en plus fort, accompagne ses mouvements)

Yû (cogne sa prostate)

Allen (hurle de jouissance)

Yû (vient en lui un peu plus tard)

Allen : Hh~

Yû (continue de bouger)

Allen (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (ondule violemment)

Allen (lacère son dos)

Yû : hm~! (mord sa gorge)

Allen (le mord aussi)

Yû (vient à nouveau en lui)

Allen : ... ah~

Yû (reprend son souffle) : à ton tour~

Allen (le renverse sur le lit)

Yû (sourit)

Ils refont l'amour, prennent une douche et rentre avec des provisions de sang

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	42. Chapitre 42

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Yû (arrive exprès plus tard, pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille aux autres)<p>

Tyki et Allen sont en plein ébat passionné

Yû (rejoint Lavi, va l'embrasser)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : hm~ ?

Yû : je suis rentré

Lavi : bon retour

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (profite)

Yû : Au faite. Comment as-tu trouvé la journée d'hier ?

Lavi : magnifique

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : on recommencera ?

Yû : ça sera ton prochain cadeau de noël

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : en attendant, si tu en reveux, je suis tout à toi~

Lavi : je sens plus mes fesses, tu me bichonne ?

Yû (embrasse son cou) : que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Lavi : massage, câlins, bisous, de tout

Yû : moi je ferais bien autre chose. (sourit et sort)

Lavi : hm ?

Yû (revient après s'être changé, en tenue très très moulante) : au programme. Strip-tease, massage, sexe et... encore sexe x)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (verrouille la porte, met une musique entrainante)

Lavi (se redresse)

Yû : interdiction de toucher le danseur avant son autorisation. (danse, bougeant sensuellement)

Lavi (l'admire)

Yû (se déshabille progressivement dans des gestes souples, une fois nu, prend un vibro, l'introduit en lui, le fait bouger en rythme avec la musique)

Lavi : miam miam~~~~

Yû (se lèche les lèvres, se met sur une chaise, écarte les jambes, fait rapidement bouger le jouet, gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (s'approche)

Yû : hin~~

Lavi (caresse ses cuisses)

Yû (sourit) : tu es un méchant garçon, je t'avais dit de ne pas me toucher

Lavi (rit)

Yû (le pousse dans le cercueil, se met à cheval sur son bassin)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (griffe doucement son torse)

Lavi (caresse ses cuisses)

Yû (lui donne le vibro)

Ils font longuement et sauvagement l'amour

Yû (s'endort sur lui)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Les jours passent, Les deux couples invités et leurs enfants partent, Yû voit Allen quand il n'est pas au studio et que Lavi est au centre

Allen a de plus en plus de mal a trouver d'excuse pour rejoindre son amant et part donc une fois sans s'expliquer

Tyki (trouve suspect qu'il s'en aille de plus en plus souvent, attend son retour)

Yû (fait longuement l'amour à Allen à l'hôtel, après l'avoir obligé à s'exhiber avec des jouets)

Allen (prend ensuite une longue douche, se rhabille et rentre)

Tyki : Allen, où est-ce que tu étais ?

Allen (le regarde) : je n'ai plus le droit de sortir ?

Tyki : si bien sûr... mais je voudrais savoir où tu étais

Allen : ... (vient le serrer contre lui)

Tyki (s'écarte) : dis-moi où tu étais. Maintenant

Allen : ... J'étais avec Kanda (baisse les yeux) on entretient des relations physiques...

Tyki : quoi ?

Allen : ... On a apprécié ce qu'il s'était passé à noël alors...

Tyki : tu me trompe depuis noël ?

Allen : ... pas tellement... C'est Kanda... Et on comptait vous le dire... Puisque c'est juste sexuel...

Tyki : C'est peut-être sexuel mais tu couche avec lui !

Allen : ... Ou-oui...

Tyki (très en colère, le gifle)

Allen : Hh ! (recule, choqué)

Tyki : hh... (fait les cents pas)

Allen (s'en veut, retenant ses larmes)

Tyki (se passe une main sur le visage) ¤ et dire que je n'ai rien remarqué jusqu'à présent... mais il me fait toujours l'amour comme avant... il est même bien plus passionné... ¤ (va prendre Allen dans ses bras)

Allen : ... Je suis tellement désolé... (pleure) ... Je pensais pas te blesser...

Tyki (le serre contre lui) dis-moi que tu m'aimes...

Allen : mais je t'aime ! Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur !

Tyki : alors pourquoi tu l'as fait avec lui ?

Allen : ... (baisse la tête) parce que ça m'apprenait plein de chose...

Tyki : ... je t'interdis de recommencer..

Allen (fait oui, soumis)

Tyki (le serre fort contre lui)

Allen (s'accroche timidement)

Tyki (ne le lâche plus) : Lavi est au courant ?

Allen (fait non)

Tyki : ... Yû risque de foutre à nouveau son couple en l'air pour coucher avec toi ?

Allen : ...

Tyki (s'écarte, téléphone à Yû)

Allen (se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Tyki (gueule contre Yû, mais sur ordre de ce dernier, se voit obliger de se taire, il raccroche plus tard)

Allen : ... (cache son visage dans ses bras)

Tyki (le prend dans ses bras, va dans leur chambre)

Allen : ...

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Allen (répond avec un amour désespéré)

Tyki (dévore amoureusement ses lèvres) * ne me refais jamais ça *

Allen : *Oui...*

Tyki (le câline)

Allen (s'endort, épuisé, sa joue giflée presque aussi rouge que les traces de ses larmes)

Tyki (le garde dans ses bras)

Du coté de chez Yû et Lavi :

Yû : ¤ Lavi risque de bientôt être au courant... Il va me tuer ¤

Lavi (rentre du boulot) : je suis rentré

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi (lui sourit) : ça va ?

Yû : ouais…

Lavi : on dirait pas u.u (retire sa veste)

Yû (vient l'enlacer) : tu sais que je t'aime ? [suspect x)]

Lavi : Oui, je le sais.

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement) : *bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?*

Yû : * si je suis honnête, tu me pardonne ? *

Lavi : faute avoué, faute à moitié pardonné

Yû : je préfèrerais totalement pardonné.

Lavi : aller, accouche (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (soupire longuement) : j'ai couché avec Moyashi

Lavi : ... C'est tout ?

Yû : ... à raison de 2 ou 3 fois par semaine depuis noël

Lavi : ah ouais quand même...

Yû (le regarde, s'attendant à une crise)

Lavi : et j'ai fait quoi pour ne pas te satisfaire assez ?

Yû : tu me satisfais... c'était juste... nouveau...

Lavi : ê-è c'était pas la première fois que tu couchais avec lui

Yû : la première date de notre partouze à tes 19 ans… Et il s'est amélioré alors... ça changeait un peu

Lavi : hm d'accord... Mais... pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ? Momo, c'est Momo... On faisait même presque un ménage a quatre il y a quelques années.

Yû : hm... la crainte que tu veuilles encore me quitter surement

Lavi (sourit tendrement) : Yû je sais que tu m'aimes, et Allen a aussi trouvé son âme-sœur. Quand ça me blesse vraiment c'est parce que j'ai peur que tu trouve quelqu'un qui t'aime plus que moi et que tu préfère cette personne a moi

Yû : si tu savais...

Lavi : ... ? si je savais quoi ?

Yû : avec le nombre de fois que je t'ai trompé, je pense pouvoir affirmer que personne à part toi ne pourra m'aimer comme toi, et aussi je n'aimerais personne autant que toi

Lavi (sourit) : je sais, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville~

Yû (sourit, le serre contre lui) je m'excuse néanmoins d'avoir besoin de changement de temps en temps…

Lavi : tu devrais m'en parler et je ferais en sorte que ce qu'on fait change de l'ordinaire

Yû : je t'aime Lavi.

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi Yû~

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : Par contre... et Tyki ?

Yû : Il est au courant... depuis... un quart, peut-être un peu plus...

Lavi : et il réagit comment ?

Yû : si je lui avais pas dit de se taire je serais surement sourd.. Allen a du s'en prendre plein la tronche.

Lavi : ... aïe...

Yû : ça va aller, il l'aime trop pour lui en vouloir.

Lavi : ... mais s'il a été violent…

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Il n'a pas le droit de le toucher, aussi blessé qu'il soit !

Yû : je lui téléphonerai demain.

Lavi : On ira plutôt les voir

Yû : la flemme

Lavi : Yû.

Yû : Tu ne veux pas savoir avant de te déplacer pour rien ?

Lavi : Non, on va les voir

Yû : je vais bientôt croire que c'est toi le maitre ici u_u

Lavi : U_u

Yû : on appelle d'abord. Ça serait idiot de les déranger pendant que Tyki viole Allen.

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû : x) je plaisantais. Prends ça comme "éviter des les déranger pendant qu'ils sont en diplomatie sur l'oreiller"

Lavi (soupire) : ok

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : bref... sinon, ta journée ?

Lavi : super, j'ai réussi à sauter encore plus haut avec Kanda

Yû : Il est comme moi, rempli de talent~

Lavi : oui et il essaye de sauter aussi toutes les juments qui passent

Yû : finalement on est bien différent u_u

Lavi : vraiment ? x)

Yû : je me tape pas les filles moi

Lavi : mouais... en bref, je pense que je vais castrer Kanda, ça améliora ses capacités en Dressage

Yû : pauvre bête... Tu aurais eu des petits champions avec sa descendance

Lavi : oui pas faux... En plus c'est si beau les frisons

Yû : en tout cas, merci de lui avoir donné mon nom, pendant une seconde je me suis imaginé castré (réprime un frisson)

Lavi (rit) : comme si tu comptais donner la vie

Yû : je l'ai déjà fait

Lavi : mais tu vas pas recommencer donc tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de tes "petits" bijoux

Yû : si. Pour te désirer.

Lavi : je crois que ça peut marcher sans u_u

Yû : peut-être pas.

Lavi : Bon on s'en fout moi je les aime beaucoup alors je les couperais jamais

Yû : heureusement. C'est flippant en plus de coucher un mec castré.

Lavi : t'as déjà essayé ?

Yû : effectivement. Ça date du... 13e siècle il me semble... Tu sais ? Quand les gays étaient vu comme des abominations. Un pauvre bougre avait été violement castré à la hache et abandonné en pleine nature pour y mourir.

Lavi : et évidemment, quand tu l'as vu, tu lui as offert la charité et donc donné ton corps

Yû : non. Un vampire est passé par là, a eu pitié de lui, l'a transformé et je l'ai rencontré plus tard. Il m'a raconté son histoire avant qu'on couche ensemble

Lavi : ah ^^ et quand tu dis flippant, tu pense dégueu ou vraiment effrayant ?

Yû : les deux. Non franchement, tu cache tout ce qui est au dessus de sa taille et tu te demande si c'est bien un homme U.u

Lavi : ... i-ils lui ont tout coupé ?

Yû : oui. Dégueu hein ?

Lavi (a envie de vomir)

Yû : Il est mort maintenant il me semble.

Lavi : comment ?

Yû (hausse les épaules) les chasseurs surement... ou d'autres vampires

Lavi : il s'appelait comment ?

Yû : hm... Comment c'était déjà...

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... Jaboc je crois...

Lavi : Jacob plutôt non ?

Yû : oui, c'est ça ! Jacob.

Lavi : ^^ ... et si jamais on me castre, comment tu réagirais ?

Yû : je préfère même pas y penser

Lavi : Aller dis !

Yû : Je sais pas. Je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui, donc ça sera différent... peut-être

Lavi : Avoue que tu n'oserais plus me toucher (l'enlace)

Yû : Surement, donc si tu veux bien, changeons de sujet

Lavi : Voui

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Ils montent plus tard faire grincer le cercueil et dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Lavi réveille Yû

Yû : hm... encore une minute... je rêvais de toi là...

Lavi : mais je t'en pris, continue de fantasmer sur une image fictive, j'attends juste a côté (s'ouvre le poignet)

Yû (sent l'odeur du sang, ouvre vivement les yeux)

Lavi (remplie une large coupe en cristal de son sang)

Yû (se redresse)

Lavi (la lui tend quand elle est pleine)

Yû (hume le sang, se lèche les lèvres et avale tout, cul-sec)

Lavi : Kempai ! (boit aussi la sienne, remplie de sang pas frais, grimace un peu)

Yû (sourit de sa tête) : tu veux un peu du mien pour faire passer le gout ?

Lavi : avec grand plaisir (vient ouvrir sa lèvre et pendant un long baiser, boit)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Ils vont se préparer puis Yû appelle Tyki

Yû (lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, quand il a appris sa liaison avec Allen et va ensuite voir Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde) : alors ?

Yû : Allen s'est pris une gifle.

Lavi (fronce les sourcils)

Yû : mais ensuite Tyki a été le plus possible avec lui car il a bien vu qu'Allen s'en voulait

Lavi : Il s'est excusé au moins ?

Yû : 'pas demandé

Lavi : Hm, on peut venir alors ?

Yû : samedi. Tyki a dit que Lili serait surement contente de nous voir

Lavi : ok...

Yû (l'enlace) : ne t'en fais pas pour Allen.

Lavi : Tu le connais aussi bien que moi... Il déteste la violence, surtout si c'est sur lui que ça tombe

Yû : Tyki ne recommencera pas de si tôt. Et il va surement tout faire pour faire oublier à Allen.

Lavi : mais il n'aura pas à recommencer, Allen va le craindre maintenant

Yû : Lavi... Tyki l'aime. Ça va passer en quelques jours

Lavi : ... j'espère...

Yû (caresse sa joue) : n'y pense plus

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (profite de sa présence rassurante)

Les jours passent

Ils vont chez les Mikk.

C'est Lili va vient ouvrir la porte, et saute dans les bras de Lavi

Lavi : salut ma belle (la serre doucement et la porte)

Lili : Tu m'emmène faire du poney ?

Lavi (rit) : demain d'accord ?

Lili : non ! Je veux maintenant !

Yû (la prend dans ses bras) : je t'y emmène, Lavi veut parler à ta maman.

Lili : d'accord ^^

Lavi (sourit à Yû et entre)

Yû (emmène Lili au centre)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	43. Chapitre 43

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Dans le salon, Tyki serre doucement Allen contre lui<p>

Lavi (arrive) : bonjour

Tyki : salut

Lavi (vient leur faire la bise)

Tyki : alors... tu es venu me sermonner ?

Lavi : Non. Je suis venu voir comment allait Allen

Tyki (regarde mon mari qui dort dans ses bras)

Lavi : Il a l'air épuisé

Tyki : il ne dort pas très bien...

Lavi : c'est compréhensif.

Tyki : hm. Si Yû ne l'avait pas aguiché ça ne serait pas arrivé. Tu l'as pris comment toi ?

Lavi : Moi ? je m'en fous, c'est pas comme si c'était la première. Et puis Allen, tout le monde sait que c'est toi le plus important dans sa vie alors qu'il ait eu une aventure sexuelle avec ton maitre, juste pour le plaisir de tenter et apprendre des nouveaux trucs... Non, 'm'en fiche...

Tyki : Tu le prendrais peut-être plus mal si Yû était fidèle

Lavi : Franchement Tyki, tu n'as jamais trompé une de tes copines ?

Tyki : si, mais c'est différent, je trompais des filles que je n' "aimais" que le temps de quelques nuits. Pas une personne avec laquelle je me suis marié

Lavi : Justement vous êtes marié et Allen a eu qu'une seule relation avant toi.

Tyki : Je sais ça

Lavi : Alors il est encore jeune, c'est normal qu'il fasse des erreurs surtout qu'il pensait que ça te dérangerait pas

Tyki : j'aurais préféré qu'il m'en parle sans que j'ai besoin de le forcer à le faire

Lavi : Il allait t'en parlé, il attendait juste l'accord de Yû puisque c'est lui qui ne voulait rien dire au début

Tyki : hm, c'est le champion pour foutre la merde

Lavi (soupire)

Tyki : t'es pas d'accord peut-être ?

Lavi : Si justement, donc t'avais pas à lever la main sur la personne que tu aimes

Tyki : j'étais énervé, le coup est parti tout seul...

Lavi : tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque pourquoi il déteste la violence. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne va pas s'inquiété pour lui mais pour Lili

Tyki : tu devais pas ne pas me sermonner à la base ?

Lavi : Bah tant pis voila !

Tyki : baisse d'un ton s'il te plait (berce Allen qui a un peu bougé)

Lavi (les regarde) : Lili ne vous a pas vu au moins ?

Tyki : elle était à l'école

Lavi : hm... Mais pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement, c'était que du sexe ?

Tyki : Pourquoi tu en veux à Yû quand il te trompe ? ce n'est que du sexe u_u

Lavi : Pour Yû peut-être mais pas forcément pour la personne avec qui il couche

Tyki : Et alors ? Yû va te quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre parce que ce quelqu'un l'aime ?

Lavi : c'est ce que je craignais a chaque fois

Tyki : pff

Lavi : tu devrais aussi te demander si c'est pas aussi ta faute s'il a été voir ailleurs

Tyki : je te retourne cette phrase.

Lavi : oui moi c'est toujours a cause de ça donc je te pause la question

Tyki : il l'a fait pour s'améliorer. Et garde tes conseils pour toi. T'es même pas foutu de faire épouser par la personne qui est sensé t'aimer

Lavi : on n'est pas la pour parler de mon couple la

Tyki : J'ai pas besoin de toi pour gérer mon couple

Lavi : ce que tu peux être désagréable quand tu t'y mets

Tyki : occupe-toi de tes affaires et je serais plus agréable

Lavi : J'ai pas envie que mon meilleur ami se fasse battre

Tyki : Je ne le battrais pas.

Lavi : Tu as déjà commencé

Tyki : c'était une erreur faite sous la colère

Lavi : et les autres hommes qui battent leur femme ? Tu crois que ça a commencé comment ?

Tyki : Ne me compare pas à eux.

Lavi : et son père ? Comment ça s'est passé a ton avis ? Hein ?

Tyki : ta gueule Lavi

Lavi : Tu es comme eux mais tu ne l'admettras jamais et tu le feras souffrir

Tyki : C'est faux

Lavi : il aura désormais peur de toi dés que tu lèveras la main dans sa direction, même si c'est juste pour attraper un objet ou lui caresser les cheveux ! Et il s'en voudra, et ça lui fera mal

Tyki : tu n'en sais rien, maintenant vas-t-en

Lavi : Pas temps que j'aurais parlé a Allen

Tyki : il a besoin de repos, rentre chez toi

Lavi : la faute a qui aussi ?

Tyki : ferme-là et tire-toi

Lavi : Tu n'as pas me parler comme ça

Tyki : tu es chez moi je te rappelle.

Lavi : Et alors ? Ce n'est pas que chez toi ici et/

Allen (réveillé) : Lavi ?

Tyki (regarde Allen)

Lavi : salut... ça va ?

Allen (se redresse correctement) : vous auriez du me réveiller...

Tyki (embrasse sa joue) : pour une fois que tu dormais

Allen : ... (le regarde puis se tourne vers Lavi) assis-toi, tu as soif ? (commence a se lever)

Tyki (le fait se rassoir) * bouge pas je m'en occupe * (va rapidement chercher du sang au frigo)

Lavi (s'assoit près d'Allen)

Allen (n'ose pas le regarder) : ... je suis désolé...

Lavi : C'est pas grave... Je m'en fiche, Moi.

Allen : ... tais-toi il va t'entendre.

Lavi : on se disputait justement a ce sujet avant que tu te réveilles et aussi pour la tarte qu'il t'a mis.

Allen : Je l'ai bien mérité...

Lavi : Non Allen, ne dis pas ça, c'est faux... (embrasse sa tempe)

Tyki (revient, donne une poche de sang à Lavi et s'assoit près d'Allen) * bois mon sang si tu as soif, ça sera meilleur *

Allen : *Non merci, je n'ai pas soif*

Lavi (boit)

Tyki : * ça te ferai du bien pourtant... *

Allen (lui sourit timidement pour le rassurer)

Tyki (passe un bras autour de sa taille, le colle contre lui) * bois un peu s'il te plait *

Allen : mais Ça va je t'assure... J'ai bu il y a à peine deux heures

Tyki : hm...

Lavi : u.u

Yû (revient, Lili sur les épaules) c'est gai ici

Allen (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû (repose Lili au sol, regarde les souvenirs de Lavi pour voir ce qui s'est passé en son absence, vient s'assoir sur les genoux de son chéri)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Allen (regarde le vide)

Yû : * t'as pas pu t'empêcher d'engueuler Tyki -.- je t'ai dit que ça allait s'arranger, t'as pas à t'en mêler *

Lavi : *j'ai pas envie que les choses se répètent c'est tout*

Yû : * mouais... mais je crois que t'en as fait assez là * on va vous laisser

Lavi : quoi déjà ?

Yû : oui, déjà. Tu as du boulot au centre en plus. (se lève et prend sa main)

Lavi : bon Allen, on se voit lundi alors

Yû : a+ (sort avec Lavi)

Tyki (regarde Allen)

Allen (reste silencieux)

Tyki (lève la main pour caresser sa joue)

Allen (ferme vivement les yeux)

La main de Tyki se pose doucement sur sa joue, et la caresse d'un geste tendre

Tyki : Allen... n'ai pas peur...

Allen : ... Désolé...

Tyki (embrasse sa tempe, le serre doucement contre son torse et le berce)

Allen (se repose)

Plus tard, ils mettent Lili au lit et vont se coucher.

Une ombre se glisse dans leur chambre, Tyki, dormant profondément, ne remarque rien

Allen qui ne dormait pas, ouvre subitement les yeux

Yû : * pas de panique, c'est moi. *

Allen : ... *Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?*

Yû : * je suis venu te parler. Allons dehors *

Ils sortent

Yû : Je sais que tu as peur de Tyki depuis ce qui s'est passé, alors je suis venu te demander de l'enterrer.

Yû : Il ne lèvera plus la main sur toi. Il a agit sous la colère, tu aurais très bien pu faire pareil si vos rôles avaient été inversés.

Allen : mais tu as parlé de l'enterrer !

Yû : d'enterrer ta crainte. Pas Tyki. x)

Allen (soupire de soulagement et rit même de sa bêtise avant de vite redevenir sérieux) : ... Jamais je ne l'aurais frappé...

Yû : hm, enfin peu importe... Tyki t'a peut-être frappé, mais il reste le même. Il t'aime toujours autant.

Allen : ... Je sais...

Yû : Alors dompte ta peur.

Allen : c'est pas de la peur... C'est un traumatisme

Yû : ça revient au même... Mais je sais qu'il ne s'est pas montré de nouveau menaçant vis-à-vis de toi depuis. Alors prend sur toi et va de l'avant

Allen : hm...

Yû : En plus tu as beaucoup de chance. Tyki est un bien meilleur amant que moi. Il fera tout que tu ne souffre plus. Il ne lui viendra jamais à l'esprit de flirter avec d'autres. Il t'aime et il te sera toujours fidèle.

Allen : oui... C'est vrai... Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas de l'être toi aussi... Avec Lavi ?

Yû : j'essaye... mais je craque tout le temps. Et je suis pas là pour parler de mon couple, mais du tien

Allen : ... Désolé...

Yû : Pour ton traumatisme, pense aux bons moments passés avec Tyki. Et avec le temps ça devrait passer. Quand il s'approche de toi, considère que c'est toujours pour t'offrir de la tendresse. Et si jamais il y a un problème, appelle-moi.

Allen : ... Lavi t'a expliqué de quoi ça provenait ?

Yû : je sais que ça vient de ton père, j'en sais pas plus

Allen : ... Il n'y a que Lavi qui est au courant... Et je trouve jamais le moment pour en parler à Tyki...

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Allen (le regarde puis baisse les yeux) : mon père était très colérique... Il a commencé avec ma mère... Il la frappait pour n'importe quel prétexte et devait aussi... Surement la violer... Mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre... Après ce fut mon tour et il me tabassait pour tout et pour rien... J'ai mis du temps à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit... Ma mère a réussi à divorcer bien plus tard et se remarier avec Cross... Qui m'a forcé à être un chasseur de vampire

Yû : je vois... Parles-en à Tyki le plus rapidement possible. Et garde à l'esprit tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tyki ne te veut pas de mal

Allen : oui... Merci...

Yû (caresse sa joue) : maintenant vas te coucher. Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler si ça va mal. (s'en va)

Allen (rentre)

Tyki (dort toujours)

Allen (vient se blottir contre lui)

Tyki (émerge un peu) Allen...?

Allen (porte la fraicheur du dehors et l'odeur de Yû)

Tyki (fronce les sourcils) Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait avec Yû ?

Allen (qui commençait à somnoler, se retient de dormir) : ... On a parlé...

Tyki : de quoi ?

Allen : Je t'expliquerais demain (retient un bâillement)

Tyki : ça ne concerne pas de futures relations j'espère ?

Allen : ... Non...

Tyki : bon... (le serre contre lui)

Allen (s'endort rapidement)

Tyki (dort un peu plus tard)

Yû (rejoint discrètement Lavi, étant parti sans lui en parler)

Lavi (allume la lumière)

Yû : oups, je t'ai réveillé ?

Lavi : oui

Yû : rendors-toi alors

Lavi : tu portes l'odeur d'Allen

Yû : bonne remarque, je vais aller prendre une douche, tu veux venir ?

Lavi : et tu me raconte ce que tu as fait ?

Yû : on s'est envoyé en l'air dans le caniveau

Lavi : ahah très drôle

Yû : bon ok. Sur le trottoir en faite. Et on a juste parlé

Lavi : ah ?

Yû : pour qu'il arrête de paniquer quand Tyki l'approche (se déshabille)

Lavi : ah... Dis je peux te poser une question qui n'a rien à voir ?

Yû : vas-y.

Lavi : j'aimerais qu'on adopte une fille

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : est-ce qu'elle pourra... S'appeler... Road ?

Yû : non… personne ne pourra la remplacer.

Lavi : Ça ne serait pas pour la remplacer, mais pour lui rendre hommage

Yû : ... je ne sais pas...

Lavi : je te laisse y réfléchir alors (se recouche)

Yû (va sous la douche, pensant à Road)

Lavi (s'endort finalement)

Yû (le rejoint plus tard, dort peu)

Le lendemain matin

Yû (se lève tôt)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Yû (va faire un tour)

Allen (se lève aussi tôt, fait le petit déj à Lili)

Tyki (le rejoint dans la cuisine)

Allen (lui sourit)

Tyki (sourit aussi)

Allen (lui sert un bol de sang bien chaud)

Tyki : merci ^^ (le prend) au faite, Yû est venu pour quoi alors ?

Allen (s'assoit en face de lui, hésitant)

Tyki (le regarde)

Allen : Il est venu pour me rassurer

Tyki : ah ?

Allen : ... A cause de mon traumatisme...

Tyki : ... De la gifle que je t'ai donnée ?

Allen : elle n'a pas tout fait... Elle a juste réveillé ce que j'avais réussi à enfouir

Tyki : ... Raconte-moi...

Allen (lui explique tout)

Tyki (vient le prendre dans ses bras)

Allen (s'y blottit)

Tyki : je suis désolé Allen...

Allen : ... Tu ne savais pas...

Tyki (resserre son étreinte)

Allen : j'aurais du t'en parler

Tyki : maintenant c'est fait. Et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière de toute façon

Allen (fait oui)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Allen (répond avec amour)

Tyki (dévore tendrement ses lèvres)

Allen (le serre fort contre lui)

Tyki : je t'aime Allen...

Allen : moi aussi Tyki

Tyki (le câline longuement)

Allen (profite)

Lili (arrive)

Allen (lui sourit)

Lili (fait un câlin à ses parents et prend son petit dej)

Allen (sourit tendrement)

Tyki (embrasse le front d'Allen)

Allen (se love contre lui)

Ils se câlinent puis s'occupent des taches ménagères

Allen (prépare Lili)

Lili : maman ? Je veux un poney ^^

Allen : O.O

Lili : Yû a dit qu'il m'en donnerait un ^o^

Allen : -.-"

Lili : il pourra dormir dans ma chambre ?

Allen : non

Lili : mais...

Allen : Il devra dormir au centre de Lavi

Lili : mais c'est mon poney !

Tyki : tu n'as pas de poney

Lili : si bientôt ^^

Allen : Kanda lui en a promis un ^^""""

Tyki : U.u un vrai ou une poupée ?

Allen : un vrai

Tyki : u.u" il nous emmerde lui

Allen : pas de gros mots devant Lili !

Tyki : ^^" désolé

Allen (regarde leur fille)

Lili (le regarde sans comprendre pourquoi il a râlé contre Tyki)

Allen : ma chérie, va chercher la brosse pour que je te coiffe

Lili (y court)

Allen (se jette sur les lèvres de Tyki)

Tyki : hm~

Allen (dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki (le colle à lui)

Allen (caresse son torse)

Tyki : * je propose qu'on dépose Lili chez Lavi et Yû pour la journée. T'en pense quoi~? *

Allen : *oui, Tu y vas ?*

Tyki : tu ne m'accompagne pas ?

Allen : non

Tyki : pourquoi ?

Allen : parce que je vais me préparer

Tyki : hm (l'embrasse)

Lili (revient avec sa brosse)

Allen (finit de la préparer)

Tyki (l'emmène chez ses nounous)

Lavi (ouvre la porte, en caleçon)

Tyki : t'as pas fini de te promener à poils ? U.u

Lavi : je dormais

Tyki : mouais... Bon, tu garde Lili aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix *sale vampire en rut*

Tyki : * tu peux parler. Vous êtes pire Yû et toi *

Lavi : *qui c'est qui est en érection et qui sue comme un malade*

Tyki : * Yû ? X) *

Lavi : *toi, aller file*

Tyki (embrasse Lili et s'en va)

Lavi (va mettre Lili devant la télé)

Yû (arrive de son petit tour, voit Lili) c'est une garderie ici ? -.-

Lavi : on dirait

Yû : * comment je te viole si on doit la surveiller ? *

Lavi : *tu attends ce soir*

Yû : * je ne tiendrais peut-être pas jusque là *

Lavi : ^^"

Yû (vient se coller à lui)

Lavi (caresse sa tête)

Yû (l'embrasse et va à coté de Lili)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	44. Chapitre 44

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Allen se prépare<p>

Tyki (entre dans la maison)

Les rideaux ont été tirés et un chemin de pétales de roses est tracé jusqu'à la chambre.

Tyki (sourit, suit le chemin)

Quelques bougies éclairent sa route.

Tyki (entre dans la chambre)

Pleins de bougies sont allumées, une douce et faible musique se fait entendre. Allen a revêtu sa tenue la plus coquine en soie et dentelle blanche, cachant le minimum et laissant pourtant tout deviner. Etendu sensuellement dans leur cercueil, il lui sourit.

Tyki : Toi... C'est fou à quel point je t'aime ! (saute sur ses lèvres)

Allen (répond avec tout son amour)

Tyki (se déshabille, frotte leurs corps)

Allen (l'attache à une chaise)

Tyki : ah oui ? Tu me donne le rôle du soumis ? x)

Allen (le fait s'assoir)

Tyki (le regarde, très excité)

Allen (s'assoit en face de lui)

Tyki : la suite ?

Allen (sourit et écarte largement les cuisses, laissant tout apparaitre)

Tyki (le mate)

Allen (sort un jouet du cercueil)

Tyki (sourit)

Allen (se caresse lentement avec)

Tyki (le dévore des yeux)

Allen (rapproche sa chaise et fait passer ses jambes sur les épaules de Tyki) [Il a tout sous le nez mais il ne peut rien toucher x)]

Tyki : hh... Tu es cruel...

Allen : Oui~

Tyki : caresse-moi~

Allen : Moi d'abord~ (glisse le jouet en lui)

Tyki (le fixe intensément)

Allen (crie en le faisant bouger)

Tyki : Allen... Caresse-moi aussi...

Allen (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki : steuplé

Allen (sourit très sadiquement)

Tyki : aller~

Allen (finit de se préparer et se lève lentement, déplace aussi très lentement sa chaise, la met contre le mur)

Tyki (le regarde)

Allen (se place derrière lui)

Tyki (attend la suite)

Allen (le détache)

Tyki (lui saute dessus)

Allen (rit)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres en frottant leurs corps)

Allen (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (le pénètre et ondule en lui)

Allen (crie de bonheur)

Tyki (va profondément en lui)

Allen (hurle)

Tyki (se déverse en lui, bouge encore jusqu'à jouir a nouveau)

Allen (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki (se retire)

Allen : Hh...

Tyki : ça fait du bien

Allen : Hm~

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Allen (répond doucement)

Tyki (se repose)

Allen (se repose aussi)

Ils refont l'amour plusieurs fois dans la journée, Allen l'aguichant sans cesse.

Chez les nounous. Yû et Lavi ont emmené Lili au centre.

Lavi (la fait monter)

Yû (les regarde)

Lavi (trottine tranquillement près d'elle)

Lili (est toute contente)

Ils rentrent plus tard, Yû de plus en plus en rut.

Yû : Bon, quand est-ce qu'ils reviennent ?

Lavi : Je sais pas, Tyki était dans un état d'excitation encore jamais vu.

Yû : tss... (appelle Tyki)

Allen (décroche) : Nyallo~ ?

Yû : arrêtez de vous envoyé en l'air et venez chercher votre gamine !

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Yû : -.-###

Lavi (rit)

Yû : Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes (endort Lili)

Lili : Zzz

Yû (embarque Lavi dans la chambre)

Lavi (grimpe sur son dos) : Hue ! Kandada !

Yû (va rapidement jusqu'à la chambre, le jette dans le cercueil et le déshabille)

Lavi (ne fait rien pour l'aider) : pressé~?

Yû : pas toi ?

Lavi : J'adore te voir dans cet état

Yû : tu vas souffrir (sourit sadiquement)

Lavi : Mais non ! J'ai rien fait de mal !

Yû (le bâillonne)

Lavi : Hmm ! Hmhmhm !

Yû (sourit, l'attache, bras et jambes écartés)

Lavi : OxO *Mon pauvre derrière*

Yû (mord sa gorge)

Lavi : hm

Yû (boit un peu, se déshabille)

Lavi (le mate)

Yû : j'y pense~ tu n'es pas pressé, c'est que la vue de mon corps ne te manquait pas. (lui bande les yeux)

Lavi : *saloperie !*

Yû : x) (s'écarte et se fait plaisir tout seul avec un vibro, seuls ses gémissements sensuels viennent titiller Lavi)

Lavi (l'insulte dans toutes les langues qu'il connait)

Yû (l'ignore, se déverse sur le torse de Lavi après quelques minutes)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (regarde son état d'excitation)

Lavi (est très excité)

Yû : ça fait mal ? (effleure son érection)

Lavi (grogne)

Yû (le prend en main)

Lavi : Hn !

Yû (commence tout doucement à masser son membre)

Lavi (halète, soupire d'aise)

Yû (le griffe)

Lavi (crie)

Yû (le prend en bouche, fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir, se cambre)

Yû (malaxe ses fesses)

Lavi : *Yû~~~~ *

Yû (le suce avec avidité)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort, jouit)

Yû (avale tout, et le prend brutalement)

Lavi (hurle à travers son bâillon)

Yû (bouge rapidement et puissamment en lui)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Yû (enfonce ses ongles dans ses épaules, augmentant encore la force de ses coups de butoir, vient abondement en lui après de longues minutes)

Lavi (tremble)

Yû (se retire, le libère)

Lavi (lui saute dessus)

Yû : ça t'a plu~?

Lavi : Oui~Mon prédateur n'a moua~

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (lui sourit et s'étire)

Yû : maintenant tu peux aller vérifier que Lili dort toujours

Lavi (mord son lobe)

Yû : hm...

Lavi (se rhabille légèrement et descend voir Lili)

Lili (dort sur le canapé)

Lavi (soupire de soulagement, épuisé)

Plus tard, Tyki vient la récupérer

Lavi : enfin -.-

Tyki : Quoi ? Elle n'a pas été sage ?

Lavi : On fait pas attendre un Yû Kanda en rut

Tyki : il est chiant u_u

Lavi : comme toi

Tyki : non, moi je suis adorable

Lavi : c'est ça

Tyki : x) (ramène sa fille chez lui)

Allen (dort tout son saoul)

Tyki (va mettre Lili au lit et rejoint son n'amoureux pour dormir aussi)

Le temps passe

Un jour, Yû s'absente pour le tournage d'un clip

Lavi (fait le ménage dans toute la maison)

Yû (lui téléphone un soir)

Lavi : Allo ?

Yû : Comment va mon p'tit lapin ?

Lavi : très bien et toi ?

Yû : ça va, ça va... Je voulais te demander, ça ne te dérange pas de faire une apparition dans le clip ?

Lavi : non, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

Yû : c'est pour une scène de baiser u_u

Lavi : ah ^^

Yû : tu viens alors ou pas ?

Lavi : bah oui j'arrive tout de suite

Yû : ok, a tout à l'heure alors

Lavi (raccroche et va faire ses valises)

En attendant son arrivée, on tourne les scènes où il n'apparait pas

Lavi (arrive)

Yû (vient le voir, l'embrasse)

Metteur en scène : Kanda ! Tu pouvais attendre pour aller le voir, faut refaire une prise maintenant

Yû : -.-

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : * je te préviens, il est très chiant *

Lavi : *ah*

Yû (l'embrasse encore)

Lavi (lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Metteur en scène : Kanda, grouille-toi de revenir ici

Lavi : aller vas-y

Yû : tss... (y va)

Ils retournent la scène

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Ils tournent ensuite la scène du baiser

Lavi (lève les yeux vers Yû)

Yû (commence à l'embrasser avec douceur)

Metteur en scène : Kanda, mets-y plus de passion !

Yû : -.-# * comme s'il allait m'apprendre à embrasser *

Lavi (sourit)

Ils recommencent, après quelques prises, tout le monde est satisfait… Sauf Lavi

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : *J'ai envie de toi maintenant*

Yû : * c'est trop bête x) *

Lavi (lui tape l'entrejambe et tourne les talons)

Yû : * ok, tu l'auras voulu. Abstinence pour toi mon cœur x) *

Lavi : *nan t'a pas le droit ! Je veux pas !*

Yû : * j'ai tout les droits *

Lavi : *soulage-toi sur moi s'il te plait*

Yû : * non, seul. Et tu me regarderas sans pouvoir me toucher *

Lavi : *j'en ai marre d'être torturé*

Yû : * ça va je plaisantais -.- *

Lavi (lui tire la langue et va enlever le maquillage qu'on lui avait mis pour l'éclairage)

Yû (va voir les gens qui finissent de faire le clip)

Lavi (attend à l'écart)

Ils rentrent ensuite chez eux

Lavi (va regarder la télé)

Yû (va prendre une douche)

Lavi (somnole rapidement)

Yû (va se coucher dans son cercueil)

Lavi (dort sur le canapé)

Le lendemain

Yû (tâtonne dans le cercueil pour y trouver Lavi, puis se lève et va dans le salon) Lavi -.-

Lavi (dort profondément)

Yû (prend sa jambe, le tire jusqu'à la salle de bain)

Lavi : hm... Zzz

Yû : quel loir... (les déshabille)

Lavi (pionce)

Yû (le caresse doucement)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû : tu dors ? (glisse sa main vers son intimité)

Lavi : hm~ non

Yû (introduit un doigt en lui)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû (le prépare)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir, écarte les jambes)

Yû (le prend)

Lavi (ouvre lentement les yeux)

Yû (ondule en lui)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (accélère)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (l'embrasse, cogne sa prostate)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (se déverse en lui)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (l'embrasse) satisfait de ton réveil ?

Lavi : moui

Yû (se retire et va prendre sa douche)

Lavi (reste couché)

Yû (se lave)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû : Lavi, debout

Lavi (grogne)

Yû : je te veux en moi~

Lavi (se redresse aussitôt et s'invite dans la douche)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse, attrapant ses fesses)

Yû (passe une jambe autour de sa taille)

Lavi (le prend)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Ils font longuement l'amour et ne sortent que deux bonnes heures plus tard

Yû (va flemmarder dans le salon, nu)

Lavi (ramène de la peinture et pinceau)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (l'installe sur un drap blanc)

Yû : tu me réveille à midi ? (s'étire et s'endort)

Lavi (peint son corps)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (le prend ensuite en photo)

Yû (ouvre un œil à l'entente du flash)

Lavi : magnifique~

Yû : pervers

Lavi (le mitraille)

Yû : passe une clope, Lavi...

Lavi (lui en allume une et la lui donne)

Yû : merci (fume)

Lavi (continue de le prendre en photo)

Yû (se détend)

Lavi : mets-toi en érection

Yû : excite-moi~

Lavi : non

Yû : tss... (continue de fumer)

Lavi : aller Yû, pense à des trucs pervers

Yû : je pense à toi alors x)

Lavi : -.-

Yû (pense à Lavi, quand ils couchent ensembles, à ses gémissements, est désormais excité)

Lavi (le prend en photo)

Yû : viens me soulager maintenant

Lavi : et ma belle peinture ?

Yû : je m'en fous de ta peinture !

Lavi (le regarde, surpris)

Yû : aller viens là

Lavi (approche)

Yû (le suit du regard)

Lavi : ... (le caresse)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (le fait jouir)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (ferme lentement les yeux)

Yû : merci mon cœur

Lavi : de rien

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (s'ennuie)

Lavi (attend)

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lavi : je sais pas

Yû (caresse sa hanche) bon je vais travailler (va en salle de musique)

Lavi (attend)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	45. Chapitre 45

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>La journée passe<p>

Lavi (range la maison)

Yû (va se laver et enfile un caleçon le soir, rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû : tu viens te coucher ?

Lavi : qui ?

Yû : toi -.- qui d'autre ? tss...

Lavi (rit)

Yû : bon tu viens ou tu dors encore sur le canapé ?

Lavi (tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (tend une main vers lui pour l'aider à se lever)

Lavi : porte-moi~

Yû : non, je suis trop fatigué

Lavi (fait la moue)

Yû : aller viens...

Lavi : ... (se lève donc)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Ils regagnent leur chambre

Lavi (ferme les volets)

Yû (s'allonge)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa joue, et dodote)

Lavi dort aussi. La nuit passe

Quelques mois passent durant lesquels Lavi, pour palier le manque d'enfant, décide de s'occuper d'orphelinat, aidant pour le financement et à l'éducation des enfants.

Yû, quant à lui, débuta sa tournée, s'absentant pour une longue période

Lavi (va tout les jours à l'orphelinat)

Une bénévole vient le voir, et lui annonce l'arrivée d'un enfant en bas âge, estimé à environ 6 mois

Lavi : je peux le voir ?

Bénévole : Il est dans la garderie pour les enfants de moins d'un an, la surveillante vous dira duquel il s'agit

Lavi (y va)

La surveillante lui montre l'enfant

Lavi (a les yeux qui brillent)

Surveillante : Il semblerait qu'il ait été maltraité avant son abandon...

Lavi (le prend doucement dans ses bras)

Le bébé (ouvre les yeux)

Lavi (lui sourit)

La surveillante lui donne de quoi le nourrir

Lavi (le nourrit tendrement)

Après un peu de temps, la directrice propose à Lavi de l'adopter, voyant que le courant passe bien entre eux, et lui disant que ce serait comme une récompense pour tout ce qu'il a déjà fait pour l'orphelinat

Lavi (accepte immédiatement sans réfléchir)

Le temps passe, Lavi prépare une chambre pour son nouveau fils

Lavi (décore la chambre euphorique)

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Yû (rentre de tournée, crevé) : Mon Lapereau~~ je suis rentré (lâche ses valises)

Lavi (couche le bébé et descend le voir)

Yû (l'enlace) : Tu porte une odeur qui n'est pas la tienne...

Lavi (lui sourit et l'emmène à l'étage)

Yû : ¤ qu'est-ce qu'il a ramené... ¤

Lavi (le fait entrer dans la chambre)

Yû : ... Je peux savoir pourquoi y'a un gosse là ?

Lavi (se tourne vers lui heureux) : c'est notre enfant

Yû : notre ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir approuvé une quelconque adoption récemment, qui plus est parce que j'étais en tournée, donc tu as pris un môme sans m'en parlé !

Lavi : il a été abandonné après avoir été maltraité. Il avait absolument besoin d'une famille

Yû : oui, et l'orphelinat pouvait le refiler à n'importe qui d'autre

Lavi : ... Mais je le voulais...

Yû : mais tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis, alors ramène-le là-bas !

Lavi : ... (commence à pleurer)

Yû : tch' ... c'est bon... garde-le... (sort de la chambre)

Lavi (va serrer son bébé contre lui)

Yû (va faire un tour)

Lavi (reste avec son bébé)

Yû (revient après s'être défoulé)

Lavi (est assis près du berceau)

Yû : ¤ il va plus le lâcher ce foutu marmot... ¤

Lavi (attend)

Yû (va se doucher)

Lavi (espère qu'il va ensuite venir le voir)

Yû (fume ensuite tout un paquet de cigarettes et entre dans la chambre, restant malgré tout, juste à l'entrée)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : tu comptes camper devant son berceau longtemps ?

Lavi : ... Bah...

Yû : il ne va pas s'envoler -.-

Lavi : oui je sais...

Yû : alors ne passe pas ta vie là. (va se coucher)

Lavi : ... (le suit)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se couche contre lui)

Yû (s'endort rapidement)

Lavi : ...

La nuit passe

Lavi (s'occupe de son bébé à son réveil)

Yû (soupire en constatant que Lavi est parti s'occuper du "gêneur")

Lavi (le berce doucement)

Yû (ne se lève pas)

Lavi (le change)

Yû : ¤ Je me demande quand il s'apercevra que je l'attends ¤

Lavi (couvre l'enfant de baisers, complètement gaga)

Yû (lassé, se barre pour la journée)

Lavi (le cherche plus tard)

Yû n'est plus dans la maison et n'a pas laissé de mot

Lavi : ... (retourne donc auprès de son bébé)

Yû (rentre tard)

Lavi (va le voir)

Yû (va directement se coucher)

Lavi : ...

Yû (tente de dormir)

Lavi (vient timidement se lover contre son torse)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (a les yeux baissés)

Yû (passe un bras autour de lui)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : *où tu étais ?*

Yû : * avec des potes *

Lavi : *partie de poker ?*

Yû : * oui *

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (hume son odeur)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : *tu n'as pas envie ce soir ?*

Yû : * pas vraiment *

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui tourne le dos)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (ne le repousse pas)

Lavi (resserre son étreinte)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... Je suis désolé...

Yû : t'as intérêt de l'être.

Lavi : ...

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (attend qu'il s'endorme)

Yû (fait mine de dormir pour voir ce qu'il fait)

Lavi (pleure silencieusement, se replie sur lui-même)

Yû (se retourne et l'enlace)

Lavi : ... !

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui, s'endort épuisé)

Yû (dort peu)

La nuit passe

Yû (se lève tôt pour aller chercher du sang)

Lavi (se réveille seul) : ... (se lève)

Yû (entre dans la maison, pose les poches sur la table du salon, en boit une)

Lavi (arrive)

Yû (finit de boire, le regarde)

Lavi (vient aussi boire)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (finit)

Yû (lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi : ...

Yû : va t'occuper de ton gosse, tu n'attends que ça

Lavi : ... Il dort encore

Yû : hn.

Lavi : ... Tu avais dis que tu voulais bien avoir un enfant avec moi...

Yû : pas si tu en prends un sans m'en parler ni même que je t'aide à choisir.

Lavi : ... Je pensais que tu me laissais choisir...

Yû : tu n'as même pas pris de m'appeler pour me le dire

Lavi : ... Tu étais en tournée et puisque tu ne m'avais pas appelé depuis le début... Je croyais que tu étais surchargé

Yû : tch'

Lavi : ...

Yû (croise les bras)

Lavi (baisse la tête et monte à l'étage)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (rassemble les affaires de son bébé dans un sac)

Yû (reste dans le salon)

Lavi (le nourrie et l'habille)

Lavi (descend plus tard, un sac à la main et l'enfant dans les bras)

Yû : où tu vas ?

Lavi : ... Travailler

Yû : avec le gamin ? il va te déranger

Lavi : ... Je le ramène à l'orphelinat...

Yû (le regarde, surpris)

Lavi (s'en va)

Yû : * Lavi... garde-le si tu en as envie... *

Lavi : *pour que tu sois désagréable avec lui et distant avec moi ?*

Yû : * tu me l'as imposé. Laisse-moi du temps pour me faire à sa présence *

Lavi : *laisse tomber, je sais que tu le déteste* (part)

Yû (va l'arrêter)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : garde-le..

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui prend l'enfant des bras)

Lavi (fronce les sourcils)

Yû : aller, file

Lavi : ... (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi : merci

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (s'en va)

Yû (va remettre le bébé au lit)

Le bébé le regarde

Yû : t'as intérêt à ne pas être insupportable pour compenser le manque de temps que Lavi va m'accorder

Bébé (regarde ailleurs, bave)

Yû : -""""" * il aurait pu adopter un gamin plus vieux " (s'occupe du gosse)

Au moment où Yû le change, l'enfant lui fait pipi dessus

Yû : ####### SALE GOSSE !

Bébé (rit)

Yû : ouais c'est ça, rigole... (le laisse seul dans son parc et va se laver)

Le bébé (joue)

Une fois propre, Yû revient le surveiller, mais reste à bonne distance

Bébé (se met a pleurer)

Yû : * je fais comme si j'avais rien entendu ou je m'en occupe ? * hm...

Bébé (crie)

Yû (soupire longuement et s'approche pour s'en occuper)

Bébé (le regarde)

Yû : arrête de pleurer, c'est l'heure de dormir (l'hypnotise)

Il dort

Yû : enfin du calme...

La journée passe

Lavi (revient le soir)

Yû : pas trop tôt

Lavi : ... Tu t'es changé ?

Yû : bonne remarque. -.- L'autre sale gosse a jugé bon de "baptiser" mes fringues

Lavi : O.O

Yû (fume)

Lavi : ...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (va se doucher)

Yû (l'attend en regardant la télé)

Lavi (revient plus tard)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : merci

Yû : y'a pas de quoi

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : Je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi

Lavi : Tellement

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avidement, et commence à lui retirer son haut)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû (embrasse son cou, puis son torse)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (l'allonge, le caresse)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (finit de le dévêtir, prend son membre en bouche)

On entend des pleurs en provenance de l'étage

Lavi (se cambre) : et merde...

Yû (ignorant "l'appel" du bébé, continue ce qu'il fait)

Lavi (se laisse aller)

Yû (lui fait longuement l'amour avant de le laisser aller s'occuper du gêneur)

Lavi (boite jusqu'a la chambre)

Yû (attend qu'il revienne)

Lavi (descend avec le bébé, lui donne le biberon)

Yû (les regarde)

Lavi (s'assoit contre lui)

Yû : au faite, tu m'as pas dit son nom

Lavi : ... Lucky...

Yû : hm.

Lavi (le nourrie)

Lucky (tète, heureux)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (caresse sa tête avec tendresse)

Yû : ¤ dès qu'il a son gosse dans les bras, j'existe plus... vivement qu'il grandisse ¤ (se lève) je vais chercher le repas (sort)

Lavi : d'accord !

Yû (traine en chemin, rentre plus tard)

Yû (vient se coucher près de lui)

Lavi : Zzz

Lucky (émerge et s'agite)

Yû (soupire en l'entendant, va le voir et le prend dans ses bras)

Lucky (gazouille)

Yû : rendors-toi...

Lucky (pose sa petite main sur son visage)

Yû (le regarde)

Lucky (sourit)

Yû (le berce)

Lucky (parle dans son langage de bébé)

Yû : -.- vivement qu'il apprenne à parler...

Lucky (s'agite)

Yû (soupire et le berce) chut...

Lucky (grimace)

Yû (arque un sourcil)

Lucky (fait dans sa couche)

Yû : -.-" (le redépose et va réveiller Lavi)

Lavi (grogne et lui tourne le dos)

Yû : * ton bébé te réclame *

Lavi : hm

Yû : va le changer

Lavi : les couches sont dans le placard de la salle de bain

Yû : je m'en fous de ça, tu te lève et tu t'en occupe.

Lavi (se lève donc et y va)

Yû (se couche)

Lavi (change Lucky mais ne lui met pas tout de suite une nouvelle couche. Il prépare un bon bain)

Yû : * t'en mets du temps... *

Lavi : *c'est aussi l'heure de son bain*

Yû (soupire et prend son mal en patience)

Lavi (lave Lucky, l'habille chaudement) : * tu appelles les Mikk pour qu'ils viennent ? *

Yû : * hm... pourquoi pas, j'ai envie d'un poker * (appelle Tyki)

Allen (décroche dans un grognement de plaisir)

Yû : pourquoi quand j'appelle sur le portable de Tyki, c'est toi qui réponds ? -.-

Allen : parce que~ c'estHh~ moiaah ! Qui avait son pantalon et caleçon~~

Yû : ouais, bon, passe-moi Tyki.

Allen (le lui passe)

Yû : arrête ce que tu es entrain de faire

Tyki (arrête de bouger en Allen dans un grognement de mécontentement)

Allen (bouge de lui-même)

Yû : ça vous dit de venir ici ? Quand vous aurez fini vos cochonneries

Allen (impatient, titille l'intimité de Tyki)

Tyki : hm~~ ok, a tout à l'heeuuree~~hm...

Ils raccrochent et reprennent là où ils en étaient

Yû : u_u" ¤ ils ont de la chance, y'a plus de sexe chez eux qu'ici -.- ¤

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	46. Chapitre 46

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Lavi (arrive après avoir couché lucky)<p>

Yû : ils vont venir.

Lavi : dans combien de temps ?

Yû : je sais pas exactement. Dès qu'ils peuvent

Lavi : en gros dans une heure ou deux x)

Yû : possible

Lavi (vient contre lui) : Ça va pas ?

Yû : si, si…

Lavi : Yû je sais quand tu vas mal ou que tu es contrarié (caresse sa joue)

Yû : b'soin d'une clope surement (va fumer)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (fume, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre)

Lavi : moi j'ai besoin d'exercice

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui tourne le dos et tend les fesses vers lui) : Elles sont plus molles qu'avant regarde (c'est faux, c'est une invitation à peloter)

Yû (finit sa clope) je vois pas avec tes fringues. x)

Lavi (baisse son jean et relève son t-shirt)

Yû (caresse doucement ses fesses)

Lavi se cambre. Sa peau est douce et ferme

Yû : c'est aussi ferme que dans mes souvenirs (continue de le caresser)

Lavi : Tu trouves~ ?

Yû : oui (glisse un doigt en lui)

Lavi : Hh~~

Yû (retire son doigt) : déshabille-moi

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : Hh~

Yû (se colle à lui, ondule contre son corps)

Lavi (s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille)

Yû (agrippe ses fesses, frotte son membre à son intimité)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (le prend et bouge en lui)

Lavi (crie de pur bonheur, rejette la tête en arrière)

Yû (accélère et va plus loin en lui) hm~~

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (vient en lui peu après)

Lavi : HHha~ tout chaud~~

Yû (l'embrasse)

Les vieux voisins d'en face les regardent, choqués

Yû (embrasse le cou de Lavi, et le mord)

Lavi : hn~

Yû (boit un peu) * y'a du sang au frigo *

Lavi : *et ? J'ai pas soif*

Yû : * pour plus tard * (lèche la plaie, remarque que les voisins les regardent)

Vieille : voyou !

Le vieux va chercher son fusil à pompes

Yû : tss... (tire Lavi pour l'éloigner de la fenêtre)

On entend un coup de feu et une fenêtre se briser

Yû : j'adore nos voisins... - (se transforme en brume et va chez eux) * reste loin des fenêtres*

Lavi (se rhabille et met Lucky en sécurité)

Yû (prive le vieux du fusil à pompe) c'est impoli de déranger ses voisins

Vieux : Satan !

Yû : non, simple vampire. (le met en joue)

Vieux (recule et serre sa femme tremblante contre lui)

Yû : tss... (brise l'arme)

Quand il rentre, Lavi lui saute dessus

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : va t'habiller

Yû : ouais, ouais... (y va)

Quand il passe devant la chambre de Lucky, la fenêtre est brisée et une partie du berceau a été touchée

Yû (regarde la chambre, puis Lavi)

Lavi : ... Il n'a rien...

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû : tout va bien Lavi...

Lavi (fait oui)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Les Mikk frappent à la porte

Lavi (va ouvrir)

Tyki : salut ^^

Lavi : salut (les embrasse)

Lili (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi : vous allez bien ? (la prend dans ses bras)

Tyki : ça va. La routine

Lavi : vous rayonnez de bonheur sexuel

Allen : ^^"

Tyki : toi pas vraiment x)

Lavi : on n'a pas trop eu l'occasion ces derniers temps

Tyki : c'est bête

Allen (hume l'air) : ?

Tyki : quoi ?

Allen (va au salon)

Tyki (le suit)

Allen : qu'il est chou ! (prend Lucky dans ses bras)

Tyki : vous êtes enfin devenus parents ^^

Yû (arrive, enfin rhabillé)

Allen : félicitations ^^

Yû : u.u

Lavi (prend son bébé à Allen)

Tyki : tu as enfin craqué ?

Yû : il l'a pris sans m'en parler

Allen : enfin !

Yû (le regarde)

Allen : depuis le temps qu'on lui disait de te l'imposer

Yû : -.-# et bien je te garantis que c'est pas l'envie de le foutre dehors qui me manque

Lavi : ...

Tyki : bon ! Changeons de sujet, ta tournée Yû ? ^^'

Yû : banale u.u

Lavi et Allen montent à l'étage

Tyki et Yû papotent

La soirée passe

Les Mikk repartent

Lavi (couche Lucky)

Yû (l'attend dans le cercueil)

Lavi (vient ensuite se coucher)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (embrasse sa joue) bonne nuit

Lavi : dors bien

Yû (cale son visage dans son cou, s'endort)

La nuit passe

Yû (fait la grasse mat')

Lavi (dort longtemps)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (le mordille)

Lavi : hm

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (ouvre lentement les yeux)

Yû : je t'ai réveillé ? (embrasse son front)

Lavi : oui

Yû (prend ses lèvres)

Lavi : *je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai plus le droit de dormir un dimanche matin?*

Yû : * parce que j'ai envie de toi *

Lavi : hm...

Yû : t'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie toi...

Lavi (baille d'épuisement) : si si... Faut juste que je me réveille...

Yû : tss... quand t'en as envie, rien que d'en parler ça te réveille. (se lève et va se doucher)

Lavi (soupire et se rendort très rapidement)

Yû (prend une longue douche froide)

Lavi (émerge vers 3h de l'après midi)

Lucky (pleure, dans sa chambre)

Lavi (va le prendre dans ses bras) : Yû, tu aurais pu t'en occuper !

Pas de réponse

Lavi : Yû ? (descend, le cherche)

Aucune trace de lui dans la maison

Lavi : ... (l'appelle sur son portable)

Après quelques sonneries, il décroche, on entend des cris en fond

Yû : allo ?

Lavi : Yû ? Ou tu es ?

? : Hhaa ! Oui~~!

Yû : Hey ! les gars, mettez-la en veilleuse, je téléphone !

Les cris se calment pour être un peu étouffés

Yû : tss... oui, donc. Je suis chez des potes. Puisque tu ne semblais pas disposé à te lever

Lavi : ... V-vous faites quoi la ?

Yû : Poker. Les deux premiers à se retrouver à poils ont quitté la table pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Lavi : ... ah...

Yû : tu te lève tout juste là ?

Lavi : Oui...

Yû : tu traines.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Lavi ? quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lavi : ... Non, rien... Ne rentre pas trop tard... (raccroche)

Yû (arque un sourcil, finit la partie, et rentre)

Lavi (se prépare, ainsi que Lucky)

Yû (arrive)

Lavi (installe le bébé dans son parc)

Yû : salut.

Lavi : Bonsoir

Yû (vient l'enlacer)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû : qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Lavi : je suis désolé pour ce matin

Yû : si tu n'as pas envi, c'est toi que ça regarde

Lavi : Je sais très bien que tu te vexe à chaque fois

Yû : tss...

Lavi : ...

Yû (s'écarte un peu, le regarde)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû : je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais fatigué au point de dormir la moitié de la journée ?

Lavi : Le sang humain me manque

Yû : pourtant on n'est pas sous alimenté

Lavi : Mais c'est le fait de ne plus chasser...

Yû : chasse des animaux, ça compensera

Lavi : hm

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (soupire doucement et va à la cuisine)

Yû (va regarder la télé)

Lavi (boit plusieurs poches de sang)

Yû (zappe)

Lavi (va en acheter tout un stock)

Yû : ¤ il va bien faire une crise lui... ¤

Lavi (revient plus tard avec plusieurs poches)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ^^' (va à la cuisine)

Yû : Lavi, viens là

Lavi : zut... (arrive) Oui ?

Yû : tu vas faire une crise, n'est-ce pas ?

Lavi : ... Non...

Yû : Je suis sûr que si

Lavi : bah non !

Yû : c'est ça. Viens boire mon sang.

Lavi : Mais je viens d'en/

Yû : obéis.

Lavi : ... (approche)

Yû (l'attire contre lui, plaque son visage contre sa gorge)

Lavi (le mord par instinct)

Yû : ghm...

Au fil des gorgées qu'il avale, Lavi est de plus en plus excité.

Yû : ¤ je m'en doutais... ¤ arrête-toi Lavi...

Lavi (forcé d'arrêter, le regarde)

Yû (l'emmène de force dans les bois non loin de chez eux) : trouve du gibier pour te rassasier

Lavi : mais Lucky est tout seul et...

Yû : Si tu préfère le tuer parce que tu es en crise, rejoins-le

Lavi : ... Non !

Yû : alors résous le problème maintenant, sinon je te ferais enfermer le temps que ça passe

Lavi (fait la moue et s'en va dans la forêt)

Yû (reste non loin pour le surveiller, a appelé Tyki pour qu'il vienne prendre Lucky et l'emmener chez lui le temps que la crise de Lavi passe)

Lavi (revient plus tard, taché de sang)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui saute dessus)

Yû : ça va mieux ?

Lavi : Oui~ (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (lui arrache ses vêtements)

Yû (sourit, le plaque au sol, lui retire ses vêtements)

Lavi (lèche son lobe, impatient)

Yû (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (gémit sensuellement)

Yû (embrasse son cou, son torse, mordille un téton)

Lavi : Hn~~~

Yû (continue de descendre, lèche sa verge)

Lavi : Ahh~

Yû (sourit et le taquine par de multiples coups de langues)

Lavi (halète de bonheur)

Yû (le prend en bouche)

Lavi : Moui~

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (accélère)

Lavi (finit par jouir)

Yû (avale sa semence) hm~~

Lavi : Hh... HHh...

Yû (le met sur le ventre, caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (le prend d'un coup vif)

Lavi (hurle longuement)

Yû (bouge rapidement)

Lavi (crie au rythme de ses mouvements)

Yû (se déverse abondement en lui)

Lavi (gémit)

Yû (reprend son souffle, embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi : Encore

Yû (rit) : à la maison si tu veux bien

Lavi (trépigne d'impatience)

Yû (se rhabille)

Lavi (lui resaute dessus)

Yû (tombe sur le ventre, Lavi sur le dos) : mais calme-toi Lavi "

Lavi (lèche sa nuque)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (le redéshabille)

Yû : je t'ai dit qu'on recommencerait à la maison, t'es bouché ou quoi ?

Lavi (mordille son cou)

Yû : hm...

Lavi (le caresse)

Yû (gémit)

Lavi (glisse sa main entre ses cuisses)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (le prépare)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (le prend ensuite et lui fait longuement l'amour à plusieurs reprise)

Yû (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (le laisse tranquille a l'aube)

Yû (se repose)

Lavi (le ramène chez eux et le couche)

Yû (s'endort rapidement)

Lavi (va boire une poche)

Yû (dort longtemps)

Lavi (s'occupe de la maison et tout et tout)

Yû (se lève plus tard)

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	47. Chapitre 47

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>La maison est toute propre et rangé. Lavi fredonne sous la douche<p>

Yû (le rejoint dans la salle de bain)

Lavi : Salut

Yû : 'lut

Lavi (le tire sous la douche)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (se lave)

Lavi (l'aide)

Yû (profite de ses mains sur son corps)

Lavi (le chouchoute toute la journée)

Yû (profite au maximum)

Lavi (le porte à leur cercueil le soir)

Yû : la même chose demain~?

Lavi : si tu veux (le borde)

Yû (s'endort petit à petit)

Lavi (veille sur lui)

Yû (émerge le matin)

Lavi (sirote une carafe de sang)

Yû (se redresse)

Lavi : bonjour~

Yû : salut mon cœur

Lavi (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (lui sert un verre avec une paille torsadé)

Yû : merci~ (boit)

La journée se passe tranquillement où Lavi gâte toujours plus Yû avec amour.

De longues années s'écoulèrent. Lucky, Lili, Abby et Tristan devinrent adultes et vampires à part entière, trouvèrent des compagnons vampire où s'ils étaient humains, allaient bientôt avoir accès à l'immortalité.

C'est aux 25 ans de mariage d'Allen et Tyki que la grande famille se réunit pour faire la fête. Les inséparables Allen, Chomé et Lavi préparent la grande salle

Yû et Tyki ne participent que peu aux préparatifs

Lavi (très enthousiaste, saute partout)

Yû (ne le lâche pas des yeux)

Lavi (grimpe sur une grande échelle et accroche des ballons argentés après les avoir gonflés en dansant)

Yû (se rapproche en cas d'éventuelle chute)

Lavi (sourit et se laisse tomber en arrière)

Yû (le rattrape) : t'as fait exprès -.-

Lavi : oui~

Yû : sale gosse x)

Lavi (l'embrasse et va aider Lili rose, enceinte de quatre mois et demi)

Yû (va aider Tryde)

Allen (plie les serviettes en tissu, ses longs cheveux blancs lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos)

Tyki (vient l'embêter, l'enlaçant et déposant de nombreux baisers papillons sur sa nuque)

Allen (frémit) : poussin~ tu me déconcentre

Tyki : c'est le but~

Allen (se tourne vers lui, embrasse le bout de son nez)

Tyki (prend ses lèvres)

Allen (répond doucement)

Tyki (dévore tendrement ses lèvres)

Allen (retourne à son occupation après de longs baisers)

Plus tard, la salle est prête

Ils vont se préparer, les hommes et seme en costume noir et les femmes et uke, robe et costume blanc

Yû (tient Lavi par la taille) : tu es très "belle" en robe x)

Lavi : une seule et autre remarque et je vais mettre un costume~

Yû : tu es mon p'tit uke, pas de costume pour toi x)

Lavi (rit)

Tristan (arrive)

Yû (le regarde)

Tristan : Allen a prévu des accessoires pour les personnes en blanc

Lavi : ah merci ! ^^ (va les chercher)

Tristan (tout beau dans son costume noir, tend une rose à Yû pour qu'il l'attache à sa poche de veste)

Yû (la prend et la met) merci

Tristan (s'en va rapidement, conscient que Yû ne l'apprécie pas, retourne auprès de sa mère et sa sœur, portant deux petit jumeaux de deux ans)

Yû (met ses mains dans ses poches, serre quelque chose dans l'une d'elles)

Lavi revient plus tard, portant bracelet, tour de cou couleur argent et trois petites fleurs blanches dans les cheveux

Yû (sourit)

La soirée commence, ils boivent, Lavi monte sur l'estrade, demandant l'attention de tout le monde.

À l'aide d'un rétro projecteur, il fait passer un diaporama ponctué de commentaires sur des photos dossiers.

Lavi : merci à ma source, Yû-doudou !

Yû : x) * le surnom, on s'en passe tu sais ? *

Lavi (rit et fait passer la vidéo du mariage)

Tyki (derrière Allen, le serre contre lui, embrasse sa tempe) * que de souvenirs~ *

Ensuite passent des photos prisent par Allen lors de la nuit de noce

Ils rient de certaines photos

Lavi (fait ensuite un magnifique discours qui ouvre le bal et où les mariés dansent sur la même chanson avec laquelle ils ont ouvert le bal à leur mariage)

Yû (s'éclipse pour aller dehors)

Lavi (reste à l'intérieur, impatient qu'il revienne pour danser la seconde danse avec lui)

Yû (fume longuement)

Tryde (danse avec Chomé) * Lavi, tu devrais aller voir papa, il semble tendu *

Lavi (qui attendait son retour, va le voir) : Yû ?

Yû (se tourne vers lui)

Lavi : Ça va pas ?

Yû : si, si... j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Lavi : tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Yû : ça va, ne t'en fais pas. (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit, rassuré et l'embrasse) : je t'attends à l'intérieur alors. De toute façon les danses vont bientôt se finir.

Yû (l'enlace) : on danse ici ? on n'est moins à l'étroit

Lavi (sourit et glisse sa main gauche sur son épaule et sa droite dans sa main)

Ils dansent, se laissant pleinement guidés par la musique

Lavi (soupire de bonheur, euphorique)

Yû (l'embrasse à la fin de la danse)

Lavi : *je t'aime*

Yû : * moi aussi je t'aime... *

Ils rentrent

Yû (serre la main de Lavi dans la sienne)

Lavi (lui sourit et boit)

Yû (s'écarte doucement et se faufile au milieu des autres)

Lavi (parle avec Chomé)

Yû (monte sur l'estrade)

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui

Yû (inspire longuement) : J'espère que vous vous amusez tous parfaitement et que vous profitez tous de la soirée. Je souhaite également aux deux tourtereaux que l'on célèbre ce soir beaucoup de bonheur pour la suite… mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas principalement pour eux que je m'adresse à vous. D'ailleurs, ce n'est que pour une personne que je suis là devant vous. Et tu l'auras deviné je pense, c'est pour toi Lavi. Je ne saurais trop te dire à quel point je t'aime et combien je regrette toutes les fois où je t'ai fait souffrir. J'aimerais souvent revenir en arrière pour corriger mes erreurs. Mais on ne refait pas le passé. Donc pour espérer combler le manque de bonheur que tu as ressenti des dizaines de fois… aujourd'hui… Je te pris de tout cœur d'accepter de devenir mon époux, afin que nous ne vivions plus que pour le meilleur et que le pire soit à jamais loin derrière nous…

Lavi (le regarde, sans voix et ému jusqu'aux larmes)

On l'incite à rejoindre Yû sur l'estrade

Lavi (grimpe auprès de lui)

Yû (prend un écrin dans sa poche, se met à genoux et l'ouvre, dévoilant à Lavi une magnifique bague en or blanc finement sculpté, portant de multiples petits diamants)

Lavi : Hh... Yû...

Yû : l'accepte-tu ?

Lavi : oui... Évidemment, je l'accepte !

Yû (glisse doucement la bague à son doigt)

Lavi (pleure de joie, l'embrasse)

Yû (répond avec amour)

On les applaudit

Tyki : * c'est donc à cause de ca que Yû était bizarre depuis le début de la soirée *

Allen : *c'est vrai*

Tyki (le serre contre lui) * on aurait du fêter nos 25ans de mariage plus tôt x) *

Allen (rit, regarde Lavi embarquer Yû dans les toilettes)

Tyki : x)

Lavi (pousse Yû dans une cabine)

Yû (l'attire contre lui)

Lavi (prend le temps de l'admirer)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (le pelote)

Lavi : je sens presque rien~~

Yû : menteur (lui arrache sa robe)

Lavi : Hh !

Yû (le plaque contre une paroi, reprend ses lèvres avec avidité)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (caresse son corps)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir)

Yû (frotte leurs corps)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (retire son costume)

Lavi (le mate)

Yû (se recolle à lui, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (enroule une jambe à sa taille)

Yû (fait glisser son membre entre ses cuisses)

Lavi (frémit)

Yû (s'introduit en lui avec douceur)

Lavi : Hh~... Mon amour~

Yû (embrasse son cou et entame ses coups de rein)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (accélère progressivement)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (s'acharne sur son point G, le fait jouir plusieurs fois)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui, tremblant)

Yû : hm... ~

Lavi : Hh~Hh~...

Yû (le couvre de baisers)

Lavi (profite)

Yû (se retire de lui)

Lavi : hn

Yû (se rhabille)

Lavi : *Allen !*

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (négocie avec Allen, celui ci arrive)

Allen : il reste plus que Ça (sourit sadiquement en lui donnant une robe en soie très légère et courte)

Yû : x)

Lavi (l'enfile)

Yû : sexy~

Lavi : merci

Yû (caresse sa cuisse jusqu'à sa fesse, faisant remonter le tissu)

Lavi (tire sur la robe)

Yû : x)

Lavi (file à la salle)

Yû (le suit)

Tout le monde les regarde avec un sourire amusé

Yû (passe un bras autour de la taille de Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit et va au buffet)

Yû (l'accompagne)

Lavi (boit)

Yû (boit aussi)

Ils remettent de la musique

Yû (invite Lavi à danser)

Lavi (sourit et le suit sur la piste)

Ils dansent longuement

Les couples changent et Lavi se retrouve dans les bras de Tyki et Allen dans ceux de Yû

Tyki (murmure) alors ? Tu nage dans le bonheur ?

Lavi : oui~

Tyki : cette demande cache peut-être autre chose. Avant il n'aurait voulu se marier pour rien au monde

Lavi : hm ?

Tyki : il faudrait lui demander pourquoi maintenant, ou que maintenant

Lavi : j'y penserai ^^ et toi alors~ ? Bientôt papy~~ ?

Tyki : oui. x)

Lavi : le vieux

Tyki : tu le seras aussi un jour

Lavi : moi ? j'ai tout juste 50 ans u.u

Tyki : tu as une ride là XD

Lavi : où Ça ?

Tyki (est mort de rire)

Tout le monde les regarde

Lavi : c'est pas drôle !

Tyki : si ça l'est x')

Lavi (lui écrase le pied)

Tyki : hey !

Lavi : que je suis maladroit

Tyki : tu l'as fait exprès salaupiaud (lui fait un croche-pied)

Lavi (tombe)

Tyki : oh~ je vois que tu n'as rien sous ta jupe x)

Yû (délaisse Allen pour aller relever Lavi)

Lavi : Yû ! Il m'a maté T.T

Yû : j'ai entendu. Tyki, tu recommences et je t'arrache les yeux

Tyki : ça va, je plaisantais

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Yû (emmène Lavi plus loin)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse) * tu danse juste avec moi maintenant *

Lavi : *fais-moi danser alors*

Yû (met une main sur ses fesses, l'autre tient la main de Lavi)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Ils dansent jusqu'à la fin de la fête

Ils rentrent chacun de leur coté

Yû (tient la main de Lavi sur le chemin du retour)

Lavi (sourit)

Ils arrivent chez eux

Lavi : fatigué ?

Yû : non pas spécialement

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (va dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (se déshabille et va dans la cabine de douche)

Lavi : Yû ?

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : pourquoi tu m'as demandé en mariage ? ... Enfin... Maintenant... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis

Yû : hum... Une dizaine d'heure chez le psy surement

Lavi : ... Tu as été chez le psy ?

Yû : étonnant hein ?

Lavi : oui (le Rejoint)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi : je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (répond doucement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Ils font longuement l'amour

Le lendemain, ils flemmardent

Lavi (dort)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (dodote paisiblement)

Yû (l'admire)

Lavi (frémit légèrement)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (rêve)

Yû (regarde ses pensées)

Lavi (joue avec une dizaine d'enfants. Il se met ensuite à courir et est violemment plaqué par terre par un Yû en rut avec des oreilles et une queue de chat)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (s'enfuit, portant désormais des oreilles de lapin et un pompom)

Yû : * il fait vraiment des rêves bizarres... *

Le rêve commence à partir dans des images très perverses

Yû (sourit encore plus en voyant qu'il commence à être à l'étroit dans son caleçon)

Lavi (soupire doucement, se met sur le ventre)

Yû (vit doucement lécher sa colonne vertébrale)

Lavi (frissonne)

Yû (embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (gémit, serrant les cuisses)

Yû (glisse sa main dans son caleçon)

Lavi (halète)

Yû (le caresse du bout des doigts)

Lavi (en sueur, frotte son bassin contre le matelas)

Yû : x) (glisse très doucement un doigt en lui)

Lavi (émet une légère plainte)

Yû (le caresse intérieurement)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (presse doucement son point G)

Lavi (hurle, se réveille en sursaut)

Yû (rit, fait aller et venir son doigt contre sa prostate)

Lavi (s'accroche aux draps, en extase)

Yû (retire ses doigts)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : Oui

Yû (l'embrasse, presse son entrejambe de son genou)

Lavi : viens en moi

Yû : hm~~ (retire le peu de vêtement qu'ils ont et le prend)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (ondule à rythme doux)

Lavi (gémit de bonheur)

Yû (prend ses lèvres, les dévore doucement)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (accélère ses mouvements)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (se déverse en lui après une dizaine de minutes)

Lavi (sourit et somnole a nouveau)

Yû (rit et se blottit contre lui)

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (dort aussi)

Les jours passent

Après quelques semaines et un mariage en grandes pompes, bien guimauve et romantique, Yû attrape Lavi et l'embarque dans une limousine blanche. Ils vont passer leur nuit de noce sur une ile (déserte) et y passent un mois de folies, aux journées ensoleillées à paresser, aux nuits douces et chaudes à s'amuser et aux traques des animaux sauvages bien plus distrayantes que d'avaler des simples poches de sang. Quand ils revinrent, ce fut pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre et s'aimer le plus possible.

FIN

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, merci à ceux qui l'ont suivi.<p>

Reviews ?


End file.
